Trapped in Feudal Era
by samy-sama
Summary: She'd taken both the good and the bad that the modern world had to offer her and she wouldn't want it any other way. That is until she's lured into the feudal era against her will. Will she understand and accept what fate holds for her? Disclaimer: Inuyasha's characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Please, i need a Beta to be able to upload my story!
1. Chapter 1 Life goes on

Thank you to my fabulous Beta Pammazola and my friend EmikoSakura27 without whom i wouldn't have been able to start to post the story.

**Feudal Era**

It was getting dark in Inuyasha's forest, the perfect time for Kagome to go home before dinner.

The last days chasing the pieces of the jewel have been exhausting. Everyone needed a little peace, much to the hanyo's dismay, who was complaining loudly, following the dark haired miko to the bone-eater's well. The rest of the gang was already waiting there, expecting Kagome to "sit" Inuyasha once and for all, so they could wish her farewell and go to their evening plans. The miko was trying to argue with the stubborn inu and was reaching her limits of understanding. Miroku and Sango moved away from the scene when they saw the dark shadow enveloping Kagome's face, which screamed murder, the tension in her body was palpable. Shippo and Kirara had taken refuge under Auriane's arms and watched Inuyasha, unaware of the danger coming, which was carrying on his rude behavior.

"Neh Kagome, how many times do have I to repeat to you that the JEWEL is more important than your insignificant youkai exams! Are you so fucking simple-minded?"

"Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!" was all the answer he received.

To relieve Kagome, Auriane removed the furious, grumbling Inuyasha from the hole, the shape of his face implanted in the dirt and took him in a corner to whisper in his puppy ears.

"I know you have a very interesting thing that belongs to our favorite miko in your possession Inuyasha, I don't want to know what you plan to do with it. Yuck, it is disturbing enough. So if you want to keep it a secret, 'for now', I suggest you tell her goodbye, with a more honest smile you can manage!"

He couldn't believe it! She was blackmailing him! But how did the wench know about the thing? _'Fucking woman and her ability to hide her scent and aura!'_

"Feh, okay for this time. I'll let her go for two days …" He was cut short by Auriane's angry voice, "Five days, Inuyasha! She asked you five days of break. We all need it and you know it!"

"Are you crazy? Are you all unthinking?" Inuyasha eyes were popping out of his face.

She answered him in an offhanded way. "In which pocket do you keep it?" With that, she tried to rummage through his clothes, but Inuyasha sidestepped her, yelping and promising to let Kagome leave for five days. After that he will go looking for her and will take her back by the scruff of her neck.

Everyone stop talking when they heard Inuysaha's yelp. "What do you think is going on over there?" asked a confused Shippo.

"Just Auriane-chan 's power of persuasion." Miroku replied.

They all watched with a bemused expression as Inuyasha came to Kagome with a face as red as his hakama. "Kagome! I give you five days, no more, to go to fight your youkai exams and do your girlish things. If ever you are late …"

"INUYASHA!" the miko said in a way that made everyone trembling. "Thank you, I will not be late!"

"Didn't you forget a little detail in that blunt head of yours Inuyasha?" Auriane asked menacingly.

The inu gulped, trying to force a smile "I wish you farewell… wench." The young miko was shock. She wasn't expecting it, but she will let slip the insult for now. Smiling back at him, Kagome said, "Thank you."

With that said, she turned to her friends, saying her goodbyes, and then she jumped elegantly into the well, suddenly submerging by the blue light. _'Home finally …'_

The inu-gang stayed a little while longer near the well. They could feel Auriane's mood decline and chose to cheer her up.

Inuyasha and Shippo started to fight over the hanyo's flushed red face, while Miroku placed his hands delicately on Sango and Auriane's butt. He laughed innocently at the sight of Shippo biting into Inuyasha's left ear, earning him a slap from both of the girls.

Walking away, Kaede and Sango told Auriane, much to her delight, that they had planned a girl night for the three of them. She wanted to think of something else, other than the fact that she was stuck in feudal era for some time now and she started to really miss her modern life …

**Kagome's house**

"Hey sister you're back!" Sota exclaimed joyfully, "You look tired, Sis!"

Kagome smiled sweetly at her brother. "Yeah, I am worn out! I could use a good bath and a sweet, sweet bed, but not before I spend some time with my family!"

"There is just Grandpa and me. Mom is gone with a friend who needed her, so tonight it will be the three of us and it is me who will cook since you are tired. Go to your bath, I'll call when the dinner is ready!" said Sota, happy to take control in the kitchen.

Kagome was trying to relax herself in her bath. Her thoughts went to Auriane. She felt a little shameful to be able to go back in modern time while her friend could not. _'I hope that we find what is preventing her to go through the well soon. The last time she tried to jump inside, she was hurl into a tree. I wonder what they are all doing, what if Inuyasha is gone to see Kik…'_

"Kagome, dinner is ready!" Sota's voice broke through her hurtful thoughts.

"Thank you, Brother, I'm coming!" she replied through the door.

"It was time that you showed yourself Kagome! I was dying from anemia!" Her grandpa exclaimed.

"You were dying by dehydration since you are salivating so much, grandpa!" Sota joked.

"You! Ungrateful grandson! I hope it is as good as the aroma is tempting!" warned the patriarch.

"Oh, please, could you two calm down now so we can eat in peace?" said an exasperated miko.

The old man whispered to his grandson, "What is going on with her? She seems to be so moody…"

"I am sure Inuyasha is the reason for her mood!" Sota whispered to his grandpa.

"I can hear you two, you know! Can we eat now, please, and change the subject?" Kagome intervened.

"Of course, dear!" said their grandpa happily. "Take this, it is for our dear Auriane-chan, it will help her to find answers!"

"This is nice of you, Grandpa." She took it in her hand and caught a strong foul smell, emanating from the little bundle of fabric "Yuck! What is that thing! This is horrible!"

"This is a personal preparation. Don't forget to tell her to wear it around her neck!" was all the answer she received.

Kagome's face became very pale when she tried to picture her friend wearing that disgusting thing around her neck. _'She's gonna kill everything around her just by smell power! Even the dust mites will not survive her!'_

Then she heard her grandpa asking her what kind of excuses he should give her school the next time she will miss her classes. Tonight will be a long night after all …

**Feudal Era**

Later that night, Auriane was lying under the stars. She needed a little time alone. Kaede and Sango had been really sweet to her tonight. They had fussed over her all evening. But right now she needed the calm of the night to think about her past and the concentration in order to collect all information she possessed about herself, so she closed her eyes and let her mind floating inside the memories…

Auriane remembered vividly the day she left France to go live with the Higurashi family, a little more than two years ago. She was seventeen years old at that time and didn't speak a word of Japanese. The beginnings were hard, but with the help of Kagome and her dearest, she felt welcomed and implanted inside their lives. She always dreamed to see Japan, so when her grandpa's long time Japanese friend, Mr. Higurashi, wished to take her in after her grandpa's death, she didn't hesitate to change her life.

Auriane had always found herself to be strange. She thought too that she had always been under a lucky star with everything she escaped and without being injured in her life. She often had dreams where she could see things that would happen in the following days, making her friends generally freak out. She also had funny feelings about present events, like some déjà vu and when someone really did get on her nerves… things happen to that person, like falling face down in the dirt, as if pushed by an invisible strength…

And now here she was, in Inuyasha's village. The first time she met the gang, she thought those people were crazy when they told her she possessed a strong aura, that was as pure as the Shikon no Tama. Kaede said to her that she certainly has other capabilities that have yet to be discovered. The old priestess thought she had something special and that was why she was stuck in Feudal Era, five hundred years in the past from the day she had been suck up by the well. They learned from Miroku that someone wanted her here and had made sure that she stayed by casting a spell on her and the well, but who?

A few days after her sudden arrival in the past, she had been attacked by a youkai after her bath in the hot spring near the village. Subconsciously, she had felt something coming, but she wasn't paying attention. Everything happened so fast she did not have time to react until she was pinned to a tree with the youkai's hand grasping her by the neck. The emotion was so intense she felt like she was in a trance. Auriane could feel the youkai's heartbeat in her own heart, when she locked her eyes on his in desperation, she could see through his soul. It felt like she could reach him, appease him.

At first the youkai seemed paralyzed with shock, but he wanted to fight this feeling. He tried to tighten his hold on her neck, scratching her skin in the young woman had difficulties breathing, but when she felt his hand tighten, strangling her to death, she felt something, a surging anger inside her. She placed her hand on his wrist, trying to make him loosen his hold to no avail. This is when she noticed a bluish light coming from herself and spreading throughout the youkai skin.

She will always remember the look in his eyes, how he hadn't expected it. The punishing pain was rushing from his deadly hand to settle itself inside all over his body. She could feel his life being ripped from his body and heard his scream of pain. He released her. She had to put her hands on her ears, didn't want to hear him, didn't want to see him, didn't want to feel him die…

It was the first time she killed another being. She will remember how it had nearly torn apart her insides.

Kagome and Inuyasha had found her trembling, completely shocked next to the body, followed by Sango, Miroku and Shippo. They took her to Kaede and they made the decision that Auriane had to go to a village of demon slayers. If she had to stay in Feudal Era she had to learn how to defend herself and master her abilities as soon as possible.

The farewells were hard for Kagome and Auriane. The two friends didn't know when they would see each other again. Miroku and Sango told her that once she was ready, she would join them in the search of the jewel shards. Shippo said he would think of her every day and once she came back, he will teach her fox tricks. They were so nice even though they didn't know her for long.

Her training took a few months and was the hardest thing she ever done. She learned to meditate in order to ease her purifying power. Her teacher pushed her so hard that one day her aura flared up unexpectedly out of her body and destroyed everything that was near them. When she calmed down enough, they saw the bluish light condensing into a powerful ball of light. That light dissipated a few seconds later, making way to the most beautiful axe she ever set her eyes on. The axe pulsated, it seemed that it was trying to speak to her, but when Auriane felt all her anger disappearing, the axe fled to her and dispersed itself inside her body.

Her teacher was impressed and told her that the axe was a part of her. Now her power could take a physical appearance in the form of that axe and it was directly joined to her emotional state. It was time for her to learn its name and called it in order to master it. To do that, she started learning to fight with another teacher who didn't take it easy on her. She had to train many nights and days, barely authorized to sleep. It was her teacher's way of making her lost control of her emotions, until finally her weapon could make its appearance to tell her its name. The last part of her training was for her to be able to overcome the difficulties of handling everything at the same time: her power, her axe and her enemy.

She always felt nostalgic, thinking about that part of her life. She had gotten used to living in the slayer village and had made some friends, but it was time to use everything she learned to help the gang in their search for the jewel shards and find a way back to the modern time. Auriane was thinking about Kagome and Inuyasha when she felt a strong presence coming her way._ 'Think about the dog, he will show his tail!'_

"Oi, why aren't you sleeping? It's dangerous to stay outside at night!" Inuyasha said, sitting loudly next to her.

"Why concerned about it? Worried for my welfare Inuyasha?" Auriane replied with a sardonic laugh.

"I am just making sure that my pack is safe! Don't get any idea! Beside, as you always say, you need your beauty sleep. For once I approve, since you have a killer head in the morning!" the hanyou explained, making big gestures to mimic his thoughts.

"Oooohhh Yasha ! Did you just come here to annoy me? You will have to learn to speak to a maiden if you want to pup Kagome one day, because with your rude methods you will have to satisfy your needs with your hands for a long time again!" She couldn't help but laugh at the purple face of Inuyasha. _'I touched a nerve!'_

"Hey! Don't get harsh with me! I was just stating a fact! It isn't my fault if you make innocents animals run away with…" He didn't have time to finish his words when he felt a hard punch on his head, making him kiss the ground violently._ 'Ouch! It hurts!'_

"So what do you want exactly, Inuyasha?"

The young hanyou crossed his legs and arms, taking a serious posture. He inhaled deeply. "Be ready by the first rays of sun. We have to go help a village that had been harassed by a powerful youkai. All the strong males are disappearing one by one. The only few men remaining at the village are too young or too old to defend themselves!"

_'He is so cute when he takes that look!'_ "Ok, I will be ready." After a pause she asked, "Inuyasha?"

"What is it wench?" the closed eyes inuyoukai asked.

"Do you miss Kagome when she isn't here?" The only answer she got was a deep blush before he stood up and walked away. With a knowing smile, Auriane followed him to Kaede's hut where everyone was already sleeping.

Inuyasha had been keeping watch all night and he was getting very agitated when he saw his friends weren't already waking up excepted for Kaede.

"Oi! Wake up! We should already be gone by now!" cried a frustrated hanyou.

"Inuyasha calm down. They were exhausted. They do need that sleep, Pup!" Kaede said in a hush tone.

"Feh, old hag, the sooner we get to the village, the sooner we will be back for them to rest!" Inuyasha growled.

"And the sooner you can find back Kagome and irritate her short skirt to death!" Auriane replied sleepily, making Miroku chuckling.

"Don't laugh, pervert, just because you heard the word skirt!" and with that said, Inuyasha took Tetsusaiga and walked outside, waiting for them to get ready, mumbling about the slowness of humans.

"The soft voice of Inuyasha is always a sweet thing to be awoken with." said Sango while stretching. Miroku stopped what he was doing to watch with a dreamy look her enticing body. The priest was greeted by Auriane shoes on the back of his head. "What was that for!" he complained angrily.

"There was a fly!" Auriane replied casually, gathering her things for a little daily washing. She left the hut with Sango and Kirara. A laughing Shippo mocked Miroku, who was rubbing his lumpy head.

The way to the village near Saitama was, for once, very calm, but everyone could hear Inuyasha grumbling at the head of the pack.

"He really is exasperating today!" complained Sango to Auriane, who was seated behind her on Kirara's back.

"Yes, if only we could sit him…" the girl replied.

"Kaede told me what happened the other day with the little boy. So your powers are evolving? That is so exciting!" Sango seemed to be overjoyed by the news.

"Apparently, but it is nothing very powerful or anything. Kaede would like me to improve the capacity of it though …"

Auriane wasn't sure if it was worth fussing over or not. The little boy, Eikô, did cut his leg while he was helping them in Kaede's garden gathering the herbs. It wasn't very deep but he bled a lot. Auriane tried to calm him down while Kaede was preparing the wound-dressing. When Auriane put her hand on the cloth to stop the bleeding, she felt the sharp pain Eikô was feeling inside her hand. She could only feel the pain and hear the blood rushing out of the wound, nothing else.

At that moment, she had desired to free the boy from the dull pain more than anything in the world and felt that pain reaching her heart. She hadn't heard Kaede coming back, nor did she hear the boy's gasp. She felt like she was sucking up the pain with her body when suddenly she saw the bluish light coming from her hand. Once she didn't feel the pain anymore, she withdrew and saw that the wound had stopped bleeding and was starting to heal itself. The wound hadn't disappeared, but her intervention did help the healing and released Eikô from the pain. Kaede was so taken aback. She wanted to investigate more about that ability, so she made Auriane train every day, without much results.

"Are you serious? I think it is amazing and Kaede is right, you know, you should train more thoroughly!" Sango replied, not understanding her friend's reluctance to investigate more about it. It could be useful.

"If I may bring my opinion, beautiful women, I would dare to say that Auriane-chan is lacking confidence in her abilities due to the relationship of conflict existing between her and her powers," a clairvoyant Miroku said.

Auriane gave a groan of frustration, burying her head on Sango's back._ 'Damn monk! He hit a nerve!'_

She didn't like to be the center of conversation and prayed that they quickly changed the subject.

"Stop saying stupid things, Monk! Auriane-chan is strong and is as clever as Kagome-chan," replied the sleepy Shippo, who was currently sleeping between the girls.

"Shippo!" Miroku laughed. "It has nothing to do with..."

"Did you feel it?" Auriane said suddenly.

The others looked at her with clueless expressions. "What are you talking about?" Sango asked.

"I didn't felt anything wrong," said Miroku.

"Feh, it's nothing! The wench just wanted you to shut the fuck up with your nonsense! Besides, we are nearly there!" With that said, Inuyasha started to accelerate the pace.

"But guys, I am sure there is something strange here!" a vexed Auriane replied. She hated it when people thought her to be hallucinating.

She didn't dream it, there was something dark in that forest and it gave her goosebumps.

When they arrived at their destination, they were welcomed by two old men who invited them to stay in a hut in the center of the village, which was reserved for foreigners. The woman who came to Kaede wasn't lying; they only saw a handful of young men and they looked tired and terrified.

Once inside the hut, three of the young men and the chief of the village came to explain what happened to them lately, while young women were serving tea.

The elder began to speak. "It's been two full moons now that the men of our community began disappearing in the middle of the night without any notice, never to come back. We have looked for them everywhere, but it is as if they had just vanished!"

The group listened to him intently. "The last of the young men remaining are those you have seen on your way. If they disappear too, I don't know what will become of our village without any men able to protect the children and the women!" he finished with a trembling voice.

Miroku, seeing the old man was being overwhelmed with emotions, asked, "Are you suspecting that it is the acts of a youkai?"

One of the young man exclaimed, "It is the only logical reason we can think of! How else could you explain the disappearance of men? They are ripped from their families without anyone noticing anything! Only a youkai can do something like that!" The other men trembled at the thought.

The leader turned to Inuyasha. "You are the hanyo, protector of the humans, right? You came all the way here to help us, right?"

Inuyasha took a dominant and prideful pause. "Feh, of course we are here to help your village! We didn't make it this far just for a little chat!"

Miroku stepped in. "Of course we will do our best to help you, sir; we will keep watch tonight and make rounds to catch this youkai!"

The old man exclaimed happily. "To thank you, kind, sirs, we don't have much, but we offer you two of the most beautiful girls in the village. It would be an honor for them to share the bed of our rescuers! Let me present them to you!"

At that news, the girls choked on their drinks and Inuyasha sweat-dropped, falling face down on the floor while Miroku exclaimed gleefully his gratefulness to the man. "It will be an honor to accept those precious gifts. I promise we will take good care of them! Do you think they will be willing to bear my children?"

Miroku was in such an exhilarated state that he didn't see the dark, menacing shadow advancing behind him with deadly piercing eyes. Everyone jumped when they heard a loud crash against the near wall.

Sango rubbed her hands together, replying, "It will not be necessary to condemn those two young women to such a disastrous and traumatizing experience, sir. I think that on contrary you should keep your girls far away from this hut!"

Auriane couldn't contain herself and cried from laughing so hard, her belly started to hurt too. "Sir, I think those two young males need all their stamina to fight in case the youkai show up tonight!" she explained. _'Men are always more aggressive in fight when they are "full".'_

The village men and women left the group alone to let them rest, informing them that if they changed their minds the young women would be sent to them.

Of course, the girls had to render Miroku harmless while Inuyasha complained. "For whom do they take us? We came here to fight, not to…not to reproduce!"

Auriane laughed. "Don't worry Inuyasha! I will tell Kagome that you behaved!"

Shippo, who had watched the adult interactions, asked, "What did they want us to do with their women? Did they want us to take them as baits? But I thought the youkai only took men?"

The gang didn't want to explain everything to the young fox, so they told him the villagers simply wanted to send them their women to serve dinner.

"But I don't see why it would be a traumatizing thing for those women?" Shippo replied innocently.

"Shippo, you already saw Inuyasha eating no?" Auriane said like it was evidence.

"You wench! Why are you using me as an excuse in your stupid story, instead of the hentai monk?" the hanyo said, outraged. The girls sent him a look full of painful promises that made him quiet.

"So what is the plan?" the demon slayer asked.

"Right now, we don't have much to do except to wait for nightfall and see what will happen," Inuyasha replied.

The girls, Shippo, and Kirara decided to go investigate inside the village. Miroku pretended to be tired while Inuysha perched himself on a tree branch. Miroku slipped discretely out the door once everyone was out of sight, looking for the promised girls.

The priest thought that it was his lucky day. A beautiful young maiden caught his eye, he was ecstatic when his charms worked instantly, she seemed to be captivated by him. She wore a long kimono with strange designs, her hair tied in a loose ponytail, her eyes holding a hint of malice. Her smell was enchanting and her voice was a soft whisper. Unfortunately for him, Auriane and Sango crossed his pasth and threatened the safety of his "precious jewels", so he excused himself from the woman and followed Sango obediently.

When night came, Inuyasha was gone to make a round around the huts of the few remaining men. Sango and Shippo were fast asleep when Auriane woke up with the strange feeling that something was missing. She was surprised to see that Miroku was gone since he should be keeping watch._ 'Maybe he did go pee'_

She went to sit at the entrance of the hut, when something caught her eyes. "Miroku?" she asked, and received no answers. _'This is strange. I swear I saw a part of his robes sliding behind the next hut.'_

She walked where she thought she had seen his fabric and yelped, falling face to face with Inuyasha.

"Did you see Miroku?" she asked, trying to catch her breath.

"No. Why? Isn't he keeping watch?" Inuyasha asked, perplexed.

"No, I woke up and he wasn't there, but I think I saw a part of his fabric over here, just where you are standing!" She was getting really worried now.

The hanyo tried to sniff the air. It was a warm night and all the forest's scents mixed with those of the village, but he caught a soft smell close to the hut. Auriane followed and bumped into him when he suddenly stopped.

"You could warn me when you stop, big head!" she cried, rubbing her sore nose.

"Go and wake the others up! I can smell the scent of Miroku mixed with a strange soft smell!" he replied.

Everyone was quiet while observing the vicinity nervously. Sango was more distraught than ever and was ready to fight whatever they found at the end of the trail to free Miroku. Inuyasha didn't want to alert the others, but the scent was attracting his human side. It enraged him and he let slip a growl. The others heard him and ran to catch up with the hanyo.

"What did you smell, Inuaysha?" Shippo asked nervously.

"The smell is leading us to the forest we passed through when we came here today. It seems that Auriane was right, something is happening here! Be ready to fight!" was all the explanation Inuyasha muttered.

"What kind of youkai kidnaps men? For what kind of purposes?" Auriane asked.

"Well, apparently kamakiri does! And I don't know why it does it yet!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"What? A praying mantis?" Sango inquired. She began to panic for the safety of the priest.

"How do you know that?" Shippo asked. The few things he did know about those beasts was that the females eat their males. The idea of Miroku being eaten by a praying mantis made him shiver.

"I know it because there is a huge one just before me!" Inuyasha grabbed Tetsusaiga, ready to fight.

All the eyes slid toward the giant beast, their mouths agape while the kamakiri disappeared. Sango and Auriane jumped on Kirara and Shippo grabbed onto Inuyasha's shoulder. The youkai insect was quick, but Inuyasha followed the smell until he heard someone's cries coming from behind the bushes and stopped.

They found a young, bruised woman, huddled up under a clump of branches, crying hysterically. Sango rushed to her. She recognized the woman that was in the street with Miroku earlier that day. Taking her face in her hand, Sango asked what her happened. The woman had a hard time trying to regain her breath. She told them she was walking home in the village when Miroku saw her and proposed to her a little walk under the stars before to escort her back to her hut.

The others thought it was typical Miroku behavior.

Sango couldn't help it, she muttered, "Always taking advantage of this kind of situation and it always causes him troubles! Do you know where he is now?"

The woman explained that they were on the way back to the village when they had been attacked by something very huge! The last thing she remembered was being hurt by that thing and Miroku interposing himself between her and the beast before she lost consciousness. In the panic, Inuyasha told the girls to stay with the woman and to take her back to the village, while he went looking for Miroku and kill the youkai once and for all.

_'He is always rushing into battles head first without noticing details like…'_ Auriane's thought were cut short by Sango's voice.

"Come Auriane-chan, can you help me with…" Turning to the young woman she said, "I am sorry, I forgot to ask what your name is?"

The woman gave a weak smile "You can call me Leiko. I hope your friends will be okay."

Sango was shocked when she heard Auriane chuckling behind her.

"Is something wrong Auriane-chan?" she asked, thinking Auriane was being rude to laugh in front of the poor Leiko.

Inuyasha followed the trail but something was wrong, this scent seemed to be older than the one he was previously following. In his rush he hadn't been careful. He now realized that the scent was stronger and fresher where he left his friends; the beast had been hiding and was observing them all that time!

Auriane didn't answer Sango's question. Instead she addressed herself to the foreign woman, who had her bruised back turned to her. "Leiko? Is it?"

Sango did cut her "Help me get her up we have to go now! Why are you acting like this?"

When her eyes scanned Auriane, she saw her friend was dead serious and heard her say calmly, "Sango, Shippo, move away from her, now." Sango was reluctant to do so, but Shippo obeyed immediately, he rarely saw Auriane being so serious and when she was, it was life threatening.

Auriane approached the woman slowly. "I would never have thought that an insect would have such a beautiful name!"

At that new revelation, they saw Leiko's head turn a hundred and eighty degrees to watch them, causing them all gasped. Shippo paled dramatically. Sango took hold of her Hiraikotsu, ready to kill the beast.

Leiko laughed heartedly and replied to Auriane. "Since when do you know? I thought I was convincing in my acting!"

Auriane responded with a dark smile. "Oh! You did a good job with your scent and your little acting, but your heart is fake. Your emotions lack of sincerity! Tell us where our friend is!"

Sango couldn't believe they have been fool so easily by that thing. She was furious!

The youkai told them, "You should concern yourself for your own lives, fools! Your males have a purpose for me, I need them alive, for now. But you, you are in my way, I will kill you now!"

"Our males? Are you intending to take Inuyasha too?" Sango asked.

"My charms only work on pubescent human males. For other males like youkai, I have to use more convincing ways to attract them, but I will not mind the fact the hanyo did trust himself in my den." She then transformed into her true form. It would be easier for her to eat them like this.

A terrorized Shippo asked, "What do you want to do with our friends?"

The monster laughed. "A male serves me for two purposes. I need them to reproduce myself. Yhe thing is, reproducing always whets my appetite!"

They all gave a disgusted shudder, they couldn't help but picture their friends being eaten when they … Yuck!

With rage, Sango sent her Hiraikotsu to Leiko crying, "You better tell us where they are!"

The kamakiri dodged the weapon easily with the help of her antenna. She felt the weapon coming back toward her and pushed it back quickly with her two big insect legs. The youkai turned back to the girls and sent them poison with her mouth. They couldn't see the enemy anymore. Sango jumped on Kirara while the kitsune transformed into his big balloon illusion and told Auriane to jump on him to move away from the dangerous cloud.

Sango told Auriane that they should try to use their weapon on the kamakiri at the same time. Auriane was concentrating on her emotions to make her axe appeared when Shippo and her were ejected by the violent powerful leg of the demon, making them fall far away on the floor. Sango and Kirara made their way between their friends and the youkai. Sango assured herself that they were okay and lashed out her Hiraikotsu right in the middle of Leiko's eye, causing her to cry out.

The youkai was furious now and used its rapidity to fight those vulgar humans when…

"SANKONTESSOUUUU!" Inuyasha's attack pushed back the kamakiri but didn't kill her. Her skin was too thick for this attack.

Leiko turned to Inuyasha and started to sway her body from right to left, creating a hypnotizing dance that overwhelmed Inuyasha's human side. He was in a trance. It left enough time for the girls to prepare their attack, Auriane was so angry that her body started to radiate a bluish light, which concentrated in her hand, making her axe appeared, ready to assail. She and Sango synchronized their attacks to hit Leiko's belly, where the skin was probably thinner.

Their weapons did hit the mark. The youkai was badly injured and it made her released Inuyasha from the spell.

"RYUURIN NO TEISSAIGA!" He couldn't believe it when he heard the youkai's cry, there was also Auriane's cries of pain. He took a better look at the scene; saw that her axe was implanted into the youkai's belly protecting Leiko, rejecting Inuyasha's attack on Auriane!

He couldn't believe it, her own sword tried to kill her! They had to find a way to retract the axe from the kamakiri or they will not be able to kill her.

Auriane ran under Leiko's belly with the little energy she had left after Inuyasha's attack and tried to take back her weapon. "Stupid axe come here!"

The weapon rebelled against its master, giving her hard electrical hits. The gang was stunned, Auriane was more and more furious after her axe, as long as the axe was implanted inside Leiko, they couldn't fight her. They had to find a way quickly. Inuyasha tried to grab it, avoiding the legs that were trying to pierce him at the same time, but the axe tried to purify him.

_'What the fuck'_ "Auriane! Concentrate on your weapon damn it!" the hanyo yelled

She knew they couldn't sidestep the hits eternally, so she closed her eyes and reached inside her, the rage was strong, it came from her power, it was angry at her. _'What do you want?_' she asked.

_'Welcome the pain of the enemy and free me'_ it replied in a harsh whisper.

_'It will kill me if I do that!'_ she tried to argue.

Auriane felt a surge of power burning her heart._ 'You don't trust me, you don't deserve me!'_ her weapon cried.

The others saw the axe emanating an intense light that seemed to burn the kamakiri from the inside. Leiko gave an anguish cry while they heard a strident sound coming from the axe. The youkai exploded from the pressure of the purifying light, making the group blind by the powerful light coming out of Leiko's body. When all calmed down, they saw Auriane unconscious on the floor next to them.

She was hurting everywhere; her eyelids had difficulty opening. Auriane could hear the fussing around her and groaned.

"She is waking up!" Sango said, relieved.

Auriane felt a tongue on her face and saw Kirara licking her. Next to her, Shippo had tears in his eyes while Inuyasha looked furious.

"Keh! What is wrong with your fucking weapon! I never saw that before!" the hanyo exclaimed. "Now that you are awake we can go looking for Miroku! I hope she didn't have time to eat him!"

"Nor time to reproduce with him," whispered the demon slayer.

Auriane didn't have strength anymore and had to be carried on Kirara's back. She really hoped that they found the poor Miroku quickly.

Inuyasha followed the trail he had caught before coming back to the girls and continued to follow it till they arrived before some sort of cave. The hanyo smelled a lot of different human scents mixed with Miroku's. "He is here."

They all came inside and saw that it was very dark with a terrible smell of death. Shippo used his magic's skills to lighten the place. There were human skeletons everywhere and two kinds of cocoons.

"I can feel Miroku inside the right one and another male in the left one. They are alive," said Inuyasha.

They rushed to the cocoons and freed the two men, they were unconscious but safe.

A stuttering Shippo caught their attention. "Uh guys! Look over here!"

They all gasped. There were thousands of eggs and some of them were ready to bloom.

"Alright, everybody gets out now!" screamed Inuyasha, placing the two men on Kirara while Auriane tried to keep them steady on the cat. Once they were all outside they could hear the hanyo's assault, destroying all the eggs. The two men regained consciousness the moment they were outside, in the fresh air. The group began to ask them numerous questions about their wellbeing when they heard the caw of a crow.

"Auuuuuuuuuuurrrrrriiiiiaaaannneeee!" It was Myoga's voice approaching them.

Inuyasha smacked his face, looking at his hand, he growled, "I am not the girl!"

"I know that! But your hanyo's blood is just succulent!" Myoga jumped on Auriane's hand to address her. "I came looking for you, Totosai-sama asked for your presence!"

The young woman looked at him, incredulous "What does he want with me?"

"I don't know much, he said that it is concerning your axe's cries or something like that and he also has a surprise for you." the flea said.

"You should go and see if he can help you Auriane-chan." Miroku urged.

"With the exploit your fucking axe had done today, you better go to see what is going on with it. It could have killed you!" Inuyasha added.

Sango turned to her, wanting to convince her friend, she said, "We are very worry about it Auriane-chan, if someone can help you with your weapon, it is Totosai-sama."

"What happened to you today, my dear Auriane-chan?" a very concerned flea asked.

"Oh, I will tell you on the way; it is a long story…" the defeated Auriane replied.

"Can I come with you so I can protect you?" Shippo asked, hopeful.

The modern girl looked at her friends who didn't seem to be against it and smile at him."I will enjoy your company Shippo!"

"Yeahhhh !" The fox was so happy.

After they assured the villagers that they were safe now, they all collected their bags and prepared to depart. The group said their farewells to Shippo and Auriane before leaving for Inuyasha's village. They were hopeful for Auriane. They had been scared for her today.


	2. Chapter 2 Kotaro

Disclamer : All Inuyasha's characters don't belong to me.

Hi, it's been a while! I am sorry to post this chapter uncorrected, I didn't do it to hurt your eyes I promise. I'm still looking for a wonderful Beta to correct my chapters and I hope someone will want and have time to help after reading this horribly written chapter… As you can see, there is a lot of work to do. I'm so ashamed to post this part in this state, but I desperately need help… If you are interested, please send me a message, I'll be so happy! Thank you to have taken the time to read me.

**Totosai's help**

The trip to Totosai's home had been really hard for the poor Shippo. Auriane didn't have energy left since the attack of her weapon and the kitsune had to transport her in his balloon form nearly all the way there.

The young woman was in a mollusk state, her body was drained and the weather heat didn't help at all. _'Why does Totosai have to live in the middle of all this lava?'_ she thought. Her clothes were bond to her skin and she hated to be that uncomfortable.

Myoga constant babbling suddenly stopped and exclaimed "Ah! Here we are my friends, hurry up, he is waiting for you!"

Totosai was happy to have some company and welcomed them heartily. "Auriane-chan! Little kitsune! I hope you had a safe journey coming here!"

"Happy to see you too Totosai-sama!" Auriane replied, while sitting in front of him.

Shippo rushed to stay next to her. He had tried in vain to stay awake, but it was a lost cause, a sweet slumber had quickly taken over him.

"This young boy is wiped out!" Totosai said looking at Shippo curiously.

"Yes. Shippo had carried me nearly all the way here. The poor boy is too sweet for his own good. Is there a place where i could let him sleep?" Auriane asked watching Shippo drooling on her pants.

Totosai smiled at her "Behind me, inside the cave. It isn't spacious but the child will be able to rest. Myoga! Bring something for the boy, to give him back some energy when he'll wake up! And prepare some for Auriane-chan too!"

Auriane looked at Myoga going away, mumbling and said, "Thank you Totosai-sama!"

She took Shippo and her bag in her arms and tucked him inside her sleeping bag, where Totosai told her to. Hearing a satisfy sigh from the kitsune, she walked back to the elderly blacksmith and waited for him to speak.

"You are exhausted too, why don't you rest with the kitsune? We can talk once you are refreshed?" Totosai told her.

"Not right now. It is too hot for me to sleep, plus I am really curious to know why you made me come all the way here." She replied with a smile. _'I hope I don't stink as much as I think I do'_

"Well, the thing I want to talk to you about can wait till you take a fresh bath. I think it will be more comfortable for you." The sword maker said with a big smile.

"Is there any water here with all that lava? I could kill for a fresh bath right now!" She whispered, not wanting to wake Shippo.

"Not here. But Momo will take you to a spring nearby. I will be waiting for you!" Totosai said while resuming his work on a strange sword.

"Thank you Totosa-samai" She took her bag and walked to Momo, petting it.

"Oh no, thanks to you, it isn't that I don't like human scent, but I have to admit your beauty is fading with the stench coming from your skin…" He said with an uncertain laugh.

Without turning she sent a rock flying right in Totosai's head, who fall back on the floor murmuring "She does have a good aim. It makes me liking her even more!"

That bath has been marvelous! It had boosted her. "I'm back" She whisper and saw Totosai with his eyes closed and a bowl with a strange scent was waiting for her at her previous place. "Where is Myoga?" She wondered.

He opened his eyes to watch her and smiled "Here drink this, it is a special preparation of Myoga, it can wake up a dead! There are some for Shippo too once he wakes up. I sent the flea to Inuyasha to inform him that your stay here will be a little longer than I thought."

She looked at the drink, a little repulsed but thought it would be very bad mannered to not taste it.

She looked at Totosai and put the bowl to her mouth and heard him saying, "Drink it in one sip!"

"It easier said than done!" she replied but did as he said nonetheless. "Goshhh! Terrible! The taste will stay for a long time! What was in that thing?"

"Believe me, better not to know …" the blacksmith said with a chuckle. Then his face turned suddenly serious. "You have a serious problem with your sword. I could hear its roar so far! Myoga told me what happened with that kamakiri while you were bathing. You and your weapon need to solve your problems and I made you came here to help you."

"I don't wish to appear ungrateful but this is not a forged weapon so how can you help me?" the girl asked, even if she was internally relieved to have his help.

"Don't you know to whom you are talking too young one? I have seen and heard enough in my long life to help a weapon forged or not and its owner! Your mind and heart are not united. They're fighting against each other! How can you expect your weapon to protect you and fight if you don't believe in yourself first? I can feel the rejection for it in your heart young lady!" Totosai explained.

"And you can know all this just by looking at me? What does all this mean?" she watched him incredulously.

The sword maker looked at her and smiled "You will get your answers in time, right now I need to feel your essence. Let me reach inside you, dear."

Auriane did as she was told. Closing her eyes, she relaxed and released her energy. Strangely, she could feel Totosai's youki touching her aura. Once she felt him inside her heart, his past, his emotions and his pain invaded her. They were too harsh for Auriane to bear and she tried to fight it with all her might, but it was useless. She was submerged by Totosai's emotions while he didn't seem to notice how much it affected her. The sensation was unbearable! She felt like she didn't exist anymore! How much before she loose herself? She had to make him stop!

Totosai knew something was wrong when he felt her surge of aura fighting against his and retreated back instantly, amazed. "Strange, i never encountered someone suffering during the process of connection. Well excepted for empathetic beings, but they never seem to hurt as badly as I felt for you…" at that moment, he was more talking to himself than to her.

"Empathetic?" She said septic _'What is he talking about?'_ she wondered silently. "And what does it have to do with my axe?"

"Simple! Your axe is your essence, it comes from deep inside you, from the sensibility of your heart and this is your mind that controls it." Totosai scratch his little barb with a thoughtful look. "It appears that you are far more empathetic than I thought you to be. Tell me what did you experienced when my youki was inside you?"

"It felt like you were chasing me from my own body, i wasn't me anymore, i was you, i didn't exist anymore…" Auriane shuddered thinking about it.

"I see. But you didn't tell me what your heart felt about it, what did it told you?" the old youkai looked at her blankly, letting no emotions crossing his feature.

"I didn't know you were a psychologist too! Is there anything more that I don't know about you?" she laughed. She hadn't expected to have to open her heart to him. What if he thought that she's crazy?

"What is a psycholo-thing?" he asked with interest.

"Someone whom the job is to help people with their emotions, behaviors and a lot of thing…" She tried to skip the subject.

"Well, I am always waiting for your answer…" Totosai finally replied, refocusing on the real subject.

She desperately tried to read her heart, but as always, it was silent, she doesn't remember the last time she had felt it really beating for something, it was so easy for her to ignore it, sometimes she felt like she was emotionless and she had to force herself to feel things.

Since she was little, she was powerfully invaded by other people emotions to the detriment of hers. Even a simple touch by someone could pierce her with the individual inner intentions. She couldn't manage all those feelings so she had shut down, rejecting her own heart. If she closed her heart to feelings, she wouldn't suffer anymore…

After what seemed like eternity, she answered uncertainly. "I don't know…it is silent…I suppose, maybe my heart felt uncomfortable with it…"

The youkai was astonished, he knew she had problems managing the fact that she was empathetic, a powerful one at that, but he hadn't expected her not to know what is inside her own heart! He jumped on his feet and exclaimed happily raising his fist in the air. "I know what is wrong with you! Empathetics, to protect themselves have a tendency to close their heart! Your weapon needs yours! It needs to know what is inside it to be mastered! As long as you'll reject your own heart, your axe will not know what to do and will not trust you!"

She looked at him wondering if he was definitely crazy while he continued, "Now show me your weapon!" when he saw her looking at him with big stupid eyes he added, "It does have a name, no?"

"Yes, it whispered it to me while I was training with the demons slayers." She replied.

"Then call it!" He ordered.

'_Makejidamashii!'_ She suddenly made it appear in her hands and its cries were piercing the youkai's hear while Auriane was deaf to it.

'_The axe born from the mystical essence of Auriane_' Totosai looked at the beautiful weapon that just appeared, he was astonished_. 'This is the physical appearance of her power, impressive and perfect!' _the youkai thought while scrutinizing the weapon. He had never seen something like this in all his life and wondered what really this girl was.

The size of the axe was long and reached the underside of Auriane's bosoms. The color was bluish, the same of its master's mystical essence. The top of the powerful weapon was equipped of a finely curved blade like a seductive wave with a sharp edge. He could see a bright light following the cutting edge, which was supposed to cut and purify the enemy. There was the presence of a haft against the blade, allowing to wield the weapon in case of close combat. The long handle was thin enough for Auriane's hand and ended with point able to pierce any demonic cuirass.

Auriane waited for him to give her instructions. "Good now throw it to me!" he said with a smile.

"But I don't want to hurt you!" Auriane argued back.

"Just do it, don't question my will!" Totosai barked.

She closed her eyes and lashed the weapon on the swordsmith, but the axe came back right to her like a boomerang and the young woman cried "Nooooo!" making her weapon fall on the ground.

The youkai said angrily, "You see, that is the problem! You and your weapon don't trust each other! You don't trust your own essence and refuse to open your heart to it, so it can't know what you really desire. Your axe is a rebel, as long as you don't trust it, it will rebel against you instead of the enemy when you'll need it the most, you have to know that not believing in its capacities hurt it deeply."

"Sorry, i was scared that it would hurt you!" She justified.

"If you had open up to it, your axe would have known and dodged the attack itself! You're empathic, your heart have the capacity to feel the innocents that should not die! As so your weapon!" Totosai wanted her to understand his view. "I have an idea that can help you, go wake up the kitsune while I call Momo. We're leaving!"

"Where are we going?" Auriane asked him.

"We are going to train you dear! You don't need to know more about it right now!" The smiling youkai replied.

Inuyasha's village

Miroku sighed for the tenth time in one hour. Since they had come back to the village, Inuyasha has been in a dangerous mood.

He didn't stop to go to the well fuming to then come back in the village fidgeting. It was like he didn't know what to do of his skin. With Sango, he had tried to give Inuyasha some occupations but the hanyo couldn't stay put. The monk and the demon slayer consulted each other and came to the conclusion that Inuyasha will certainly break his promise and go to Kagome. It was time to act and put the trick in place before it was too late.

They didn't know how much they were right. Inuyasha was fuming and craved to go looking for the miko. With three members of his pack missing, they couldn't go chase the jewel and he couldn't even took it out on the infuriating kitsune. Inuyasha was bored as hell!

Once he had made up his mind, he run towards the bone eater thinking that maybe if he came to Kagome, he will be able to convince her to come back with him sooner. Inuyasha was ready to jump inside the well when he caught an infernal scent preventing him from reaching his goal.

He spat on the floor and exclaimed, "Dammit what is that fucking thing? What's wrong with that well?"

Miroku and Sango, who had been following him, appeared behind the hanyo. They hadn't expected their trick to work so well.

"Inuyasha what is happening to you?" Sango asked innocently.

"Keh! I can't approach that damn well without suffocating!" Inuyasha roared.

Miroku gave a little chuckle. The hanyo's face was hilarious, his nose was red with a bogey hanging off it and there were tears at the corner of his enlarged shocked eyes.

"Oh!" the priest exclaimed, "Maybe… it is because we did pour some of this all around the well…" Miroku replied contemplative. He raised his hand holding a foreign object for Inuyasha to see.

The hanyo approached his face of the thing and cringed. "It comes from it! It comes from it!" Inuyasha cried hysterically showing the object with his clawed finger. "Are you trying to kill me with that? What kind of fucking spell is that?!"

Sango was laughing so hard that her eyes were crying. She took the box containing the spray from Miroku's hand and said, "That was given by Kagome-chan and Auriane-chan. It comes from the modern world. Auriane-chan said that it was to dissuade you to go looking for Kagome before the five days. It is called Dog Repellent!"

Inuyasha sniffed his snot and looked at her with his mouth agape. He didn't seem to catch the meaning of the product but after hearing Auriane's name he exclaimed, "This is the wench fault? She told you to put that stench in here?" his was nose starting to itch horribly, that thing was making his eyes sting!

Miroku tried to explain to him to calm him down. "Apparently Auriane-chan and Kagome-chan knew that you would not respect your promise. Since Auriane-chan isn't here to keep an eye on you, she told us to use it in case you would be too tempted to go annoying Kagome-chan. This is not a spell Inuyasha! This is a modern elaborate liquid to dissuade dogs to go in some specific places."

Inuyasha couldn't believe it! The wench wasn't there but she did find a way to angered him while she was miles away! He thought there was only one solution to solve his problem: to get ride off the enemy liquid!

Miroku and Sango saw him reaching for Tetsusaiga and paled. "Inuyasha don't do stupid thing. You will regret it later…" Miroku tried to warn him.

"Sango! Put that thing on the floor!" the hanyo replied angrily.

The demon slayer obeyed immediately and pulled back. She hadn't thought their little trick would have gone this far.

"No! Please Inuyasha don't do it…" Miroku tried to reason him, but when he saw the hanyo raising his sword in the air, he caught Sango's arm to run and take cover inside the forest.

"KAZEEEEE NO KIZUUUUU!" Inuyasha at first, was satisfied. The offending thing was finally destroyed, but he hadn't expected it to respond to his attack by releasing a powerful cloud of that putrid powerful smell. He could only cough madly suffocating and fainted defeated by the fucking dog repellent.

Miroku and Sango looked at each other contrite. "We told him not to do that…" With a sigh, the two friends took Inuyasha back to the village. He will need a good bath to wash the smell away from his clothes once he'll wake up.

The hanyo finished to scrub his skin and swam back to the spring shore. Sitting against a tree he thought his clothes could wait a little to be washed. Right now, he needed to think and calm his nerves.

When he was angry, he was used to release his tension in a fight, but there was no youkai on the horizon. He had tried to take it out on the modern product, but saw where it leaded him, a fucking forced bath!

Generally, the only thing that could calm him was Kagome sitting him or…._'Usually her scent tends to relax me!' _he thought. He remembered the time he had fallen asleep on her bed. It wasn't like him to let himself relax, but her room was full of her sweet scent, which had lured him to fall in a profound slumber.

'_Why didn't I think about it sooner!_' Inuyasha walked in only his fundoshi toward his clothes, which were put to a distance of security far from the spring because of the smell and removed the secret treasure from his pocket. _'She doesn't know that I found it close to the spring the other day, it is full of her scent.'_

The hanyo walked back to his previous spot and sat on the floor crossed legs. He took the fabric to his nose and inhaled deeply. The impact was more powerful than he expected. His whole body went limp against the tree, his blood raging and boiling in his veins. _'What did you do to me? Kagome…' _

Inuyasha's thought were drown to the miko. He wondered how her scent was able to relax him. Why did he felt the need to always go looking for or after her. At first, he could say because she was a member of the pack. That she was important to retrieve the jewel, but now, there was something more. She could be so infuriating at times but when she wasn't here he … _'I miss her…Does she misses me too?'_

Taking another breath of her sweet nectar, Inuyasha wondered what she was doing at the same moment. It was getting late and she was certainly eating with her family, or taking a bath…

Suddenly Inuyasha's face turned red. _'I am thinking about Kagome taking a bath… naked! Where did that thought came from?' _

Suddenly, he had vivid images of the few times he had seen the miko's attractive body _'Nooo! Stop it! Stop it now!' _With trembling fingers he took off the fabric from his face. Closing his eyes he desperately tried to calm his lustful hormones down. Obviously this time her smell hadn't relaxed him at all, on the contrary, he was completely tensed!_'Why my fucking body is betraying me now?'_

"Aren't you done washing yet?" a voice said closes to his hear.

"Arghhhh! What are you doing here hentai!" all tension in Inuyasha's body disappeared in a fraction of seconds. He was mortified and wondered '_Did he saw me with Kagome's thing?'_

Miroku was laughing so hard seeing the hanyo's face and he said "I didn't mean to scare you Inuyasha! Sango sent me to tell you that diner is ready!" The monk had a hard time to catch his breath. If look could kill, he would be dead right now.

"So Inuyasha what were you doing all this time huh?" Ask Miroku curiously.

"That doesn't concern a stupid pervert monk! Now go away so I can wash my clothes. With your stupid trick, I have that fucking smell impregnate all over it!" Inuyasha growled. He tried very hard to hide his blush and wished for nothing more than to see his friend walking away.

"I will tell Sango and Kaede to save some food for you." Mirou replied in a singing voice. Standing up he added "Because you are too preoccupied doing nasty things to come back to eat!"

"SANKON TETSUSOU!" Inuyasha ripped the trees around Miroku, making the priest squeak and run away laughing. He hadn't expected that his little tease would have make Inuyasha act like a banshee! _'Why did he seem to be so uptight when he made his presence known? I wonder what he is hiding.'_

Once the priest was gone, Inuyasha speed back to wash his clothes and then, he discretely hided the little fabric inside his pocket, all the while wondering how much Miroku had witnessed_. 'Damn! I don't want to be blackmailing by the monk too!'_ With that thought, he growled lowly and went back to the village, fuming. _'This is not my day!'_

Totosai

Everyone was travelling uncomfortably on the cow Momo.

"Totosai-sama, where are we going like that? I thought you wanted to train me?" Auriane who was seated behind him with Shippo between them, asked.

Without turning toward her, the youkai petted her leg, higher and higher, enjoying having a young lady so close to him and replied, "Don't be so impatient! We are nearly there!"

Auriane kicked him hard behind the head. "Hentai!"

"Ouch! This isn't a way to treat a respectable ancient youkai like me!" the shocked youkai cried.

Aurine answered back, "Keep your hand to yourself old youkai!"

"I swear that he's just like Miroku !" the kitsune said angrily and took the responsibility to keep an eye on the pervert youkai.

"Disrespectful kitsune! Do not compare me to that pervert human!" Totosai replied angrily, turning himself so quickly that he caused Momo to loose balance and they began to fall. Shippo transformed quickly into his balloon form, taking Auriane on his back so they could reach the forest floor without injuries.

Once they straightened up, they saw Totosai grinning wildly at them. "We will arrive right in time my friends!"

"So where do we go from here?" Auriane said looking at the elderly blacksmith.

"Let me think about it….Hmm…I have no idea!" He answered truthfully making Shippo and Auriane sweat dropped.

Auriane leaned down to shippo, eyes narrowing in suspicion, "Do you think we can trust him? He doesn't even know where he's going and he's supposed to lead the way!"

Shippo shrugged, "He's always fooling around like this." he answered, "I swear the youkai is crazier every time I see him."

"You insolent whelps!" Totosai yelled at them, pulling his hammer onto his shoulder, "Respect your elder and have faith in where he is leading you!"

Auriane looked at the blacksmith with uncertainty and sighed, "I guess it can't be helped. Even though the elder is clueless to where he is going…"

Totosai was annoyed to the lack of faith in his abilities. He put a finger in his mouth then raised it towards the sky. A few moments later he exclaimed, looking very proud of himself, "Ah! This way! I knew he wasn't far from here!"

The others followed him and Auriane curious, asked "Who are you looking for?"

The answer was direct, "Your opponent of course!"

Auriane wasn't thrill at all by the idea. The memory of the last fight was still freshed in her mind.

She heard Shippo voicing her worry, "Is it prudent to go fighting without knowing if Auriane's axe will try to hurt her again or not?"

"I know what I am doing little kitsune! Stop whining you are breaking my concentration!" Totosai replied. When he heard Auriane snorting at him and he growled.

The woman could feel a powerful aura approaching them at a brisk pace. Shippo and Totosai felt it too and the kitsune jumped behind Auriane trembling. The situation wasn't reassuring. They halted and waited for whatever was coming toward them. When the trees and the bushes cutting off their view were uproot by a mysterious being, Auriane saw totosai coming to her and pushed her forward while he grabbed Shippo to go under cover farther in the forest.

"Hey! What are you doing running away like a coward? We have to help Aurian-chan!" Shippo screamed all the while, trying to break free from the older youkai.

Totosai tightened his grip and said, "She needs to do it herself. You have to trust her she can do it…" he was cut off by a terrific growl. Shippo's body suddenly went limp in Totosai's hands.

Auriane turned to Totosai saying, "What am I supposed to do now huh? Kill it with an axe that doesn't obey me?"

The sword maker answered her without looking at her. His eyes were glued to the huge form coming toward the woman. "Remember what I told you! Concentrate and analyze the situation. Let your aura flow and open your heart!"

The woman snorted. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw a huge red eyes youkai stopping in front of her. His bestial appearance made her instinctively materialize her weapon in her hand. Taking a fighting stance, she waited for him to make the first move. She was a little reassured by that fact her axe reacted to her call immediately. _'I wonder how that story will end!' _She thought.

The youkai was very tall and muscular. His skin was of a light bronze. He could be good looking if it wasn't for his face contracted by fury. She could hear Shippo's bone chattering against each other with the strength of his terrible trembling.

The furious youkai lashed at her with his claws. She avoided it just in time and thrown herself behind him slicing his back.

They heard his cry of pain and Shippo encouraging his friend yield "You can do it Auriane-chan!" The kitsune gulped when he saw that he had attracted the youkai's attention.

"You never know when to shut up whelp!" Totosai exclaimed furious.

The moment Auriane felt the youkai turning his eyes from her and saw him walking toward her friends, she instinctively reached for him through his aura which stopped him immediately. The youkai turned back his gaze on her. He looked like he was in a sort of daze. He had scum at the corner of his mouth. His breathing was erratic. He was powerful and knew she couldn't hold him much longer.

"Follow your instinct, look inside yourself!" Totosai exclaimed to help her.

'_What my fucking instinct tell me now? Kill him? What I felt in his aura showed me he isn't himself, but I don't have choice, in this state, he will kill me without thinking twice about it!' _Auriane aimed her axe at his heart. To her astonishment, when she released her weapon, the axe voluntary slipped away from its goal. The youkai charged at her ripping the trees where she took cover.

"Totosai, if you have a genius idea, it is time to share! And now if possible!" She demanded.

The old youkai barked at her "You didn't listen to your heart! Only to your instinct! Which told you to survive no matter what! I told you, your weapon is master by your heart, so listen to it for once. What did your heart felt through your aura?"

Auriane was sprinting in circle, trying pathetically to avoid the attacks. "How am I supposed to concentrate and open my fucking heart, running around like a chicken with its head cut off?"

"Shut up and do it, you are losing time complaining brat!" Totosai barked.

They heard the youkai giving an angry growl and saw him catching Auriane inside its hand. Shippo panicked and bit Totosai's hand hard to make the old youkai released him. But he didn't have time to run that the sword smith had already caught him back. "Where do you think you are going boy?" the eldest asked.

"She needs our help or she will die! Release me now!" the kitsune screamed angrily while struggling with all his might against Totosai's strong grip.

"Look! She is doing it!" Totosai exclaimed happily. He knew this stubborn girl could succeed.

Auriane was suffocating, but her aura, burning his hand, was preventing the youkai to tighten his fist completely. When she tried to appease him through her essence, she felt that his heart was out of reach. There was something else's power in it, preventing her to touch the heart of the youkai. Something was controlling him, but what?

"Totosai! I can feel something controlling this youkai!"She said with difficulties.

"What your heart tell you to do?" He responded.

'_Okay, now concentrate, the old bag told me that if I listen my heart, my axe will follow its desire. Apparently, my heart doesn't want to kill that big guy, so what should I do? I can't let myself be killed!' _Auriane was entrance by her heartbeat, she could feel each beating inside her ribs. Then, she felt a profound appeasement.

The youkai had stopped all action, his full attention was on the tall woman in his hand. He could feel her in him, her strength was helping him to fight against the power controlling him. Auriane opened her eyes suddenly, everything was clear! The youkai was calling for help!

"I feel his pain. The youkai is trying to fight whatever is controlling him. He wants to live!" She screamed to Totosai.

"What is your deepest wish?" Replied the old youkai._'Say it girl and you will win' _

Auriane watched the huge youkai's face searching for his red orbs and said, "I want to help him! I wish for him to be free!" she said it with such conviction that she felt her aura taking possession of her axe, sending it flying toward the youkai with the deadly point facing his back. She could feel her heart biting wildly and trusted her axe to not kill the youkai. She could feel her weapon deep inside her being!

When the axe pierce the skin and freed its bluish purifying power inside of him, the youkai gave a tearing cry. His hold on Auriane loosen, freeing her completely when he lost consciousness.

Totosai and Shippo watched the scene in awe as Auriane's power was purifying the dark shadow controlling the youkai.

Once the girl was completely free, Shippo ran to her jumping happily "That was awesome Auriane-chan! You did it. You mastered your axe!"

Auriane smile at him out of breath, petting him on his head and turned her attention back to the youkai. When the ray of bluish light died down from the unconscious youkai, his size reduced considerably. The group observed the intruder with interest. They could see that his features were at peace and his breathing was calm. The injury caused by Auriane's axe was already healing.

The girl turned to Totosai and said "what was wrong with that youkai?"

"Oh, a long story dear! This youkai is not any youkai. He is of a very rare species! A full youkai with a pure heart! He is very powerful but in a normal time, because of his pure heart, he can't even hurt a fly!" he said with a laugh. "He is precious because he is a Life-giver. Only a few are remaining!"

"What happened to him? Why did he want to hurt Auriane?" Shippo asked baffled.

"Their power attracts a lot of pitiful youkai who are power hungry. The Life-givers youkais, as their name indicate, can give back health and life if the soul didn't have time to leave the body." taking a serious posture, Totosai continued, "But when another youkai or human attack them, they are unable to defend themselves. Their power is to give life and in return, they can not to take a life. What attracts power thirsty youkais is that to kill a Life –Giver, is to see his own power growing expectantly!"

"But what happened to him to be in that state?" Auriane asked frowning.

"He had crossed the pass of parasite youkai. Who implanted its venom inside him, making him loose his head. If you hadn't helped him, he would have died!" The sword smith answered her.

"Why didn't you do something to help him when you did found out about him?" Auriane couldn't believe Totosai would have let the Life-Giver suffering without doing anything.

"Actually I killed that damn demon who had inflicted him the poison. But that poison couldn't be removed by antidote, only by being purified by a soul as pure as him. Only you and Lady Kagome could purify the poison without killing the Life-Giver. Since Lady Kagome isn't here, I thought It could give you a good kick in the ass and help you open up your heart! I have to say that I am proud of you and I hope you did learn your lesson!" Totosai said happily.

"Why didn't you tell me that sooner? I could have killed him!" Auriane was shocked! She could have killed a precious being!

"I trusted you and your capacities brat! A thing you have yet to learn!" He answered as if it was obvious, "I knew that once you would have felt the poison and understood that the Life-giver wasn't himself, it would have been impossible for you to kill him. Your heart already knew it, you just had to listen to it. This is why your axe refused to kill him. Your heart didn't want to. Next time it happened, try to find out what your heart wants to tell you first!" Auriane growled at him, she hated to be used like this.

They were interrupted by a pained grown coming from the floor behind them. The Life-Giver youkai was slowly waking up. He looked at them and Auriane saw the purest eyes she had ever saw.

Shippo ran to him and said, "I am Shippo! My friend you tried to kill over there is Auriane! How are you feeling?"

The Life-Giver paled when Shippo mentioned his previous acts. He didn't seem to remember it, but took a kneeling position, pleading for Aurianes forgiveness.

"If you tell me your name, I will forgive you!" She replied, feeling uneasy by the youkai's behavior.

The youkai looked at her from the floor. His eyes were hopeful while he answered bowing again, "My name is Kotaro and I am indebted to you for the rest of my life."

"Please Kotaro stand up. It makes me uncomfortable." She replied, "Plus, in that story, I think I am as much indebted to you. You've been of a great help for me too. Thank you!" She said bowing to him.

"Well, now that the presentations are made, it is time for me to go!" Totosai intervened while sitting on Momo's back, "I think you have a lot to tell each other! Oh! And remember beautiful Auriane…"

"Yes?" she asked Totosai wondering what he wanted to say.

"You are always welcome in my home to come taking care of me!" She growled at him when she caught what he subtly implied but chose to ignore him.

The little group thought that Totosai was gone but they suddenly heard his voice above them. "Here Auriane-chan! This is for you! With all the events today, I almost forgot about it!"

When they looked up, they just had the time to see something coming toward Shippo, who was thrown on the floor receiving the present right in his face.

"This is a gift for you!" the oldest explained.

Auriane picked up Shippo from the floor and examined the thing. "Slip it on your hand. It will protect you in a close fight whenever you'll need it!" With that said, they saw Totosai disappearing, living them alone in the forest.

Auriane thought that she didn't have time to thank him for his generosity. It had touched her greatly. She hadn't expecting to receive a gift from the great sword smith!

All three looked at the strange thing. "What is that thing?" Shippo asked, while a swelling bump was forming on his forehead, "How can it help in a close fight?"

"Looks like it is a kind of gauntlet." Auriane replied while studying the glove. "But I think it is too big for me."

"I sense a great power inside it, you should try it nonetheless." Kotaro told her.

Auriane slide the glove on her right hand and the gauntlet adjusted to her size magically. It was made with a fine and beautiful design, perfect for a girl taste.

"How does it work?" She whispered. _'I wonder what kind of weapon it is!'_ She was so engrossed into her thoughts that she let a startle cry escaped her throat when she felt the gauntlet vibrating.

Shippo jumped out of his skin when a shining short sword appeared right above his head. He gulped and heard Auriane excited voice saying, "Woaw! It is the kind of gauntlet I have only seen in movies! This is so exciting!"

The kitsune looked at it with his mouth agape. "That thing is so cool!" He whispered with big eyes. "Oh! Auriane-chan I can see something on your palm!"

The girl turned her hand to look and saw a kind of precious stone. "I wonder what it is for."

Kotaro took her hand and examined it. "I think it is a stone of protection against dark aura. I saw it once when I was a child. My grand-father had a similar one to protect him, but I never saw him using it." He said releasing her hand.

"I will have to thank Totosai-sama properly for everything he had done for me!" Aurian replied and added, "I can't wait to use it!"

"Say Kotaro, where are you going now? You can't stay in the forest alone. It is too dangerous for a Life-giver!" Shippo asked him worriedly.

The huge youkai sat on his knees in front of Shippo. He placed his huge hand on the kitsune's forehead, healing his bump instantly. "I was on my way to find the Sanctuary village, when I have been attacked. It is at the frontier where all the four part of Japan join. I will live in peace there and propose my help to the others inhabitants."

"What is a Sanctuary village?" Auriane asked intrigued.

"It is a place that is not control by any sovereign, where the people are free. Everyone who wishes to live a peaceful life is welcome there. Only pure heart or people who don't have bad intentions can find the way to the peaceful village. There are youkai, hanyo and human living together and accepting each other without discrimination."

"A utopian village! It seems wonderful. I had never heard about it before!" Said the woman with stars in the eyes, wondering was this village.

"It is because it is keeping secret. Only people who really wish for living in peace can know the way in their heart, even if they never had been there before." The smiling youkai replied.

"Can we accompany you? This wouldn't wise to let you go there alone!" Shippo was excited. He really wished to see the village from his own eyes.

Kotaro looked at Auriane waiting for her answer. He didn't want to burden them.

"I think Shippo is right! You are too precious to let you take the risk of travelling alone. Plus we have nothing better to do right now. Kagome is certainly not back yet and I don't want to have to put up with Inuysaha's mood while waiting for her return!" She answered.

'_I wonder if Sango and Miroku had used my little present to keep the hanyo at bay from the well.' _She smiled at the thought, wishing that she could see the hanyo's face once he smelt the repellent!

"If it is your wish, I will gladly have your company!" Kotaro said joyfully. He had felt so lonely recently. It pleased him greatly to have them with him.

Kotaro was entertained by Shippo and Auriane constant talking. They were a very pleasant company and for him, it had been a while since he hadn't laughed like this.

"You know Kotaro. If you keep helping every small animal you find on your way, we will never arrive to the village before I die of my short human life!" Auriane teased him, making Kotaro and Shippo chuckled.

The young woman found him to be too sweet to be true. There was no anger in his heart, no hate, only compassion! She wondered how some people could try to hurt a being as peaceful as he was.

"Do you think the village is far from here?" Auriane asked to Kotaro.

"I think it can take us two more days to arrive there. You know, with Shippo-chan's innocence and your pure heart, you should be able to find it too!" The youkai said with a deep smile.

Shippo groaned, holding his belly "I am too hungry to do it now. Can you teach me how to do it after I have eaten some of Auriane-chan's ninja food pleeeease ?" An enormous growl coming from his stomach could be heard, causing the kitsune to blush madly.

"It will be with great pleasure Shippo-chan!" the Life-giver assured him, wondering what this ninja's food was.

Auriane suddenly stopped the moment she felt a very powerful and familiar aura in the area "We should stop here for the night gentlemen!" She said and began to undo her bag, looking for the food.

"You want us to sleep here?" Shippo exclaimed. He was getting very agitated when he took a look at their dark surrounding. _'Brrrr! At night this place must be soooo creepy!' _he thought.

"I can feel a peaceful area with a spring nearby. Maybe we could arrive there before the dark?" Kotaro intervened, not very reassured himself by this atmosphere.

"I don't think that it would be a good idea. Shippo can you get wood for the fire before it's getting too dark please?" She replied seriously.

"Why wouldn't it be a good idea Auriane-chan ? I thought a good bath would be great!" the kitsune said while looking for woods. He was wondering why his friend was acting so strange all a sudden.

"Of course it would be great and if you are ready to cross the pass of Sesshomaru to go to the spring, you are welcome to do it!" she said laughing looking at the stunned Shippo. He really looked like he hadn't expected it.

Shippo felt a cold shiver running down his spine. It was a second good reason to find this place creepy.

"Is it his powerful aura that I can feel?" Looking at Shippo, Kotaro frowned and added "I can see he isn't a friend of yours."

"Effectively, he isn't the friendly type so we better avoid him." Auriane answered trustfully and smiled once she had found what she was looking for in her bag. _'Well we'll eat well tonight! I'm happy that Inuyasha hadn't find it! This hanyo is a stomach on legs…'_

"Do you think he would try something against us?" Kotaro wasn't reassured to know that this powerful aura belonged to an unfriendly youkai.

"Well I can't be totally sure, but I think that since he is a proud being, he will respect the fact that I have saved the little girl he protects and not hurt those that are with me. Plus we're from his brother's pack, so…I really hope that he will not…" the human woman replied. She didn't seem to be really convinced by her words herself.

Shippo hearing her last words paled and trembled, "You only hope? But what if he finds us and decides to not be friendly with us? Inuyasha isn't here to fight him!" the youkai child was getting very agitated now and looked around the camp to ensure there wasn't any intruder observing them. A whole bunch of different scenarios about how Sesshomaru could discover their presence and kill them appeared in his mind.

"Calm down Shippo, I was just joking!" Auriane answered him aggravated.

"Don't joke with that deadly matter! You know that he could come in the middle of the night and rip us apart in our sleep!" The kitsune was shocked when he heard Auriane mocking him. "Are you this unconscious? This is about the Lord of the West we are talking about, not the flea Myoga!" Shippo added, getting hysterical from fear.

"Please Shippo, calm down. We aren't worth the time of the mighty pompous ass of the lord of the West." She hoped to close the subject and reassured him, adding, "Right now, we have more chance to die from starvation than by the hand of Sesshomaru! So we better start the fire and cook the ninja's food, little sweet!"

Shippo had been tensed all the evening and Kotaro thought he could divert his attention if he taught him to use his abilities to find the sanctuary. He looked at Auriane who was settling a place to sleep and turned toward Shippo "Shippo-chan? Do you wish to learn how to find the sanctuary?"

The kitsune looked at him with wide happy eyes "Yes!" he jumped toward Kotaro joyfully. "Tell me everything Kotaro-chan! You'll see that I'm a very good student!" He exclaimed proudly.

It was dark already and Auriane was lying on her sleeping bag deep in thought while Kotaro was occupying Shippo. She had a little smile forming across her lips, remembering her first encounter with Rin. That little girl was a strength of the nature. She wasn't surprised at all that she had made her way into the lord's heart.

_**Flash back:**_

'_I wonder why Kaede wants absolutely those particular plants' _Auriane thought.

She was coming back from a village far from Inuyasha's forest, situated at the border of the Western territory. Sango and Miroku had to find a kind of powder in a demon slayer village, while Inuyasha and Kagome were in the modern time. Shippo had the great responsibility of keeping watch on Inuyasha's village.

"Huh?" Auriane was drawn from her thoughts when she felt the presence of a group of men nearby. She didn't want any trouble and was changing of path when she heard the voice of a little girl.

'_What is going on over there?'_ She instinctively followed the cries of protestation and saw a group of priest surrounding a beautiful little girl, in the middle of a huge field full of flowers. She observed the scene, trying to understand what was going on.

"No I don't want to go with you! I am not lost! Leave me alone!" The little girl yelled angrily.

"Hum, sorry, it seems like the young lady doesn't want to go with you. So why are you insisting gentlemen?" Auriane revealed her presence the moment she couldn't stand it anymore. "I know men have a psychological problem misunderstanding the word 'no' for 'yes', but right now it is pretty obvious that she really means 'no'!" Auriane walked to them, concerned by the girl's desperation.

"It is not of your concern young lady, please pass your way." One of the monk replied.

"I am so sorry! How stupid me to worry when I am witnessing the kidnapping of a child in front of my eyes!" She laughed.

"This is not what it seems to be! This little girl doesn't know what she is saying! She is an orphan. We will take her with us to an orphanage where she will be taken care of." Replied the oldest of the men. Seeing his attire and feeling his aura, Auriane deduced that he was the leader.

Looking at the little girl, Auriane replied, "Since when my little sister is an orphan?"

The men weren't expecting this turn of event and asked the little girl "Is it true? She is your sister?"

The child looked at Auriane who was sending her a look meaning 'say yes!'

"Yes! She is my big sister! Now you can't take me!" the child exclaimed with a determinate look.

Suddenly the atmosphere changed, all the men tensed and turned to Auriane arming themselves of mantras.

"Ooops! What is wrong with you?" She hadn't expected this kind of reaction.

"This little girl told us she is travelling with youkais. She seems to be under their spell!" The leader explained sure of himself.

Auriane gulped, she looked at the girl and replied "I don't feel any spell on her. If you were that powerful, you would feel it too."

The child was looking at Auriane in awe. She had never heard a woman talk to men like she was doing. Plus she was wearing strange clothes and was very, very tall. _'If only Sesshomaru-sama was here, he would save us!'_she thought.

"See! She is under the spell too! The demon certainly uses her for his pervert pleasure and is raising the little girl, waiting for her to mature!" An excited exclaimed in the mass.

"We have to do something Gangu-sama, or he will eat them!" Another one cried.

The leader gave them an approving look. The woman saw them circling her and the child and thought that their little game was getting on her nerves. "Are you insane? Me under a spell? A youkai using me for…?" She stopped her words remembering the presence of the child next to her.

Auriane took the small girl's hand and tried to walk away, when she was thrown away by a powerful kick. Once her senses came back to her, she could hear the child screaming at the same time as some of the priests. Raising her head to see what was all this commotion about, she gasped.

A huge green youkai had appeared out of nowhere and was eating some of the priests greedily. _'Oh disgusting!'_

She tried to locate the little girl and found her on the floor. The scared priests where walking on her body while running away_. 'Pathetic humans!'_ she couldn't help but think.

The woman rushed to the little girl and took her in her arms and tried to run away, but the youkai feet nearly crushed her on the floor. Auriane took the child in one arm and used her free hand to let her aura flowing to the youkai's feet, burning it. The youkai cried in pain making him release a part of the priest's body he was eating right in front of the girls, causing them to scream in horror. Auriane placed her hand in front of Rin eyes and run with all her might.

She could feel the pain of the injured priests on the floor so strongly that it was starting to make her head spin. She couldn't leave them like this. Putting the girl in a secured place, she told her to stay hidden till she came back and rushed back toward the youkai.

She had no choice. She had to take the risk of using her axe and concentrated. Once her axe appeared, she jumped high in the air sending her weapon inside the youkai chest's flesh. She could feel him and her axe being joined and wanted nothing more than to end the agony of those atrocities. This is when she saw a powerful light shining from her weapon surrounding the giant. All that could be heard was the death cry of the monster being reduced to ashes by the intensity of her attack.

The priests who could walk took the injured one and left the field without a word.

'_Cowards!'_ Auriane thought with disdain. The woman was feeling suddenly drained. Her body went completely limped and she realized that she couldn't do anything to prevent herself from falling face first on the dirty floor.

The little girl cried in panic when she saw the tall woman falling unconscious on the floor and ran to her savior.

"Lady-chan! Lady-chan! Please wake up!" she screamed while giving the woman little slaps on her face to make her react.

A few moments later, Auriane opened her eyes to see a wonderful girl smiling brightly at her. When she stood up, her head was still spinning and she joked, "Oh I should stop drinking!"

"Are you alright? I was so scared when I saw you fall. What happened? I didn't see the monster touch you!" the little girl inquired.

"Oh don't worry, I am fine. I just have my head spinning a little with the loss of my aura, but I will be alright." she answered and asked, "And you, how are you feeling?"

"I will be okay." the cute little girl smiled, ignoring all the little cuts on her body "I am Rin and you Lady-chan who are you?"

Auriane laughed replying, "I am Auriane not Lady. I am happy to meet you Rin!"

"I am happy too Lad.. Auriane-chan!" Rin caught herself when she saw the reproachful look of her new friend.

The woman looked at Rin and told her to come nearer wanting to stop her bleedings. She was covered of little injuries from face to toes. Rin looked at her curiously, not knowing what she was doing. Her eyes went wide when she felt a soft appeasing feeling going inside her body.

"That was funny Auriane-chan! How did you do that?" Rin wondered, looking at her body amazed_. 'It doesn't hurt anymore!'_

"I just stopped the bleedings and the pain with my aura. Do you feel better now?" the woman smiled tenderly.

"YES! Thank you so much Auriane-chan! Please do you want to come with me to see Sesshomaru-sama? When I will tell him what you did today, he will be curious about you!" the little girl asked excitedly.

Hearing Sesshomaru's name made Auriane tensed immediately. _'Oh no! In what shit I have put myself into?' _She met him once and didn't wish for another encounter with him. She valued her life too much for that.

"I don't think it is a wise idea Rin and I really should go now." She didn't have time to finish her sentence when they heard a high pitch voice yelling, "Riiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnn! Ooooooh RRRiiiiiinnnnn! Where are you ungrateful girl! When Lord Sesshomaru will learn of your disobedience, he will punish you, you fool!"

"Auriane-chan! This is Jaken-sama. I will tell him we are here!" Rin said happily and then yelled, "JAKEN-SAMA! Over here! I am with my new friend Auriane-chan!"

"Well I see that you aren't alone anymore Rin, so it is time for me to go. I hope we will meet again pretty girl!" She didn't let Rin time to answer and kissed her on the cheek before disappearing while leaving a bemused little girl.

When Jaken arrived next to Rin, he saw her waving at nothing but the forest behind her saying "Good bye Auriane-chan! I am sure we will meet again soon!"

'_This child scares me more than Sesshomaru-sama sometimes!'_ Jaken thought.

_End of flash back_

Auriane smiled at the memory, thinking that the giant youkai that day must had been really weak to have been killed so easily by her. When she looked at Shippo, she saw he was falling asleep in his meditating pose. She smiled at Kotaro and said "You should go to sleep too. You look exhausted."

The youkai smiled at her saying "And you? You don't want to sleep? I'm a full youkai. I don't need a lot of rest."

The girl stood up to pick the kitsune and slid him inside her big sleeping bag, replying, "Not right now, I will keep watch while you two are resting."

"Well, can you wake me up in the night so I can replace you?" he didn't want her to stay awake all night and wished to participate as much as he could at the security of the camp.

"No problem!" she answered and sat down next to Shippo against a tree, letting her senses on high alert. She wasn't very reassured to know that Sesshomaru wasn't far from them and didn't want to be surprised in the middle of the night.


	3. Chapter 3 : Encounters with Sesshomaru

**Disclaimer : Inuyasha's characters don't belong to me.**

**I bow in front of you once again because i post this new chapter without a Beta reader... Still desperatly needing one! I'm sorry.**

**Survive encounters with Sesshomaru**

A few miles away, Sesshomaru was patrolling in the quiet forest. He had left Rin under the watch of Jaken and Ah-Un and made sure to protect the camp area with his powerful aura, to dissuade the youkais who would be fool enough to approach his pack. His senses had alerted him of the presence of his brother's smell, mixed with another male scent that was sweeter, peaceful and powerful at the same time. The more he was following the trail, the more he realized the stench of his brother was too faint to be him. _'Certainly one member of his pathetic, useless pack…I wonder to whom belong this inoffensive scent.'_ he thought. Sniffing the air, the Lord continued majestically his journey toward the source of his curiosity.

Suppressing his aura to be undetected, the Lord approached the camp, being careful to stay hidden from view. He was right. It wasn't his nuisance of brother who was here! He couldn't see him but recognized the distinct scent of the kitsune, who was dissimulated under a strange blanket. _'What is this pitiful being doing here without his pack?' _he wondered.

He then noticed the huge male youkai on the floor next to the fire. That being intrigued him greatly. His posture while sleeping and the scent emanating from him cried innocence. This was strange for a full grown male youkai. _'Such pathetic beings, sleeping unguarded as if they are waiting for death. What are they doing here?' _

Suddenly Sesshomaru's eyes widen in surprise. "This is nice of you to come and say hello Sesshomaru!" he heard Auriane whispering, just loud enough for him to hear. Her soft shadow voice was coming from next to the kitsune. She was hidden from his view by the boskets in front of him.

The woman had felt a presence stalking them and knew it was him. Only his dangerous presence could sent chills down her spine, just like the first time she saw him.

_**Flash back :**_

The gang was looking for Inuyasha once again. They had been waiting for him for one hour now and it was time to go looking for the shard Kagome had felt. The miko and Auriane spotted him in the middle of a clearing in a fighting stance in front of a powerful youkai, who seemed to be impassive. Feeling the gush of power flaring up, creating a whirlwind of dust shadowing the figures of the two fighters, made the girls ran toward Inuyasha.

"Kagome! Auriane! Stay the fuck out of this!" Inuyasha growled at them.

Kagome yelled back, determined "We are not leaving you Inuyasha!"

Auriane looked at Inuyasha opponent and felt goose bump travelling her being. He was so tall and distinguished. She had never felt an aura so powerful before. She could see that his face and hair held something familiar. Oddly, this youkai had lot of common traits with the hanyo's one. Understanding fall on her all a sudden. He was Inuyasha's evil brother! _'Damn! We're dead!'_

Curiously, Auriane stuttered to Kagome "Wouldn't that be the Sesshomaru you talked to me about?"

"Yes, apparently he is trying to get Tetsusaiga once again!" the miko replied nervously, not leaving the two youkais out of her sight.

Auriane looked back at Sesshomaru from head to toe, without realizing his eyes were right on her. "Well he is dangerously handsome! Too bad he is a power-hungry psychopath!" she exclaimed forgetting that the brothers could hear her, causing her friends to pale.

He was magnificent. The sun reflecting on his precious hairs made him look so irreal. She saw his marking reflecting his noble rank and those eyes that could kill with a single eyelid. Some months ago, when she was in her modern life, she would never have believed that such a creature existed.

Inuyasha was shocked when he saw his brother ignoring him, to jump directly in front of Auriane, making her shriek once she noticed him being so close to her. The silence made her uncomfortable, while the Lord was looking at her in a strange way. His face held a grim look that made Kagome gulped and catching her friend's arm.

'_Why doesn't he speak? His youki is really oppressing me! So this is the day of my death, is that it?' _Auriane's mind was so stocked in numerous thoughts that she was startled when she heard Inuyasha yelling to his brother.

"Oy! Sesshomaru! Leave the girls alone! This is between you and me! If this is Tetsusaiga that you want, come and get it bastard!" the hanyo barked. He didn't like the idea of his fucking crazy brother near his miko or his friends.

The lord ignored him completely, seemingly to be intrigued by the human woman before him. His eyes were staring intensely at her tense face.

'_Why do I feel like a ham right now? Do I have something on my face or what? Please don't let him kill me…'_ her perturbed thoughts were interrupted by a strong deep voice, full of insurance.

"What are those marking on your face?" Sesshomaru had never seen this kind of markings before. This onna had a lot of little brown stains over her cheeks.

"What are you talking about? I don't have any marking!" Auriane replied. She hated it when people were staring at her like this, it was so rude! She heard Kagome gasped and felt her squeezing her arm when Sesshomaru raised one of his clawed finger, brushing it on Auriane's left cheek.

"Do not lie to me! You're just a human. Tell me how you can have these markings on your face!" the Lord commanded her coldly. How dared she lie into his face! She better quenches his curiosity quickly.

The young woman gulped. She could hear her friends threatening the youkai in front of her, who wasn't impressed at all by their words. She looked into his golden eyes and all she was able to see was determination. He will not leave her alone as long as he doesn't get a proper explanation!

This is when she heard Miroku's voice behind her, "Auriane-chan! I think Sesshomaru is intrigued by your beautiful freckles! They're particularly very lovely today! OUCH!" the woman didn't have to turn around to know that Sango had calmed his ravenous hormones the hard way.

"So this is what you were talking about? My freckles?" Auriane asked Sesshomaru. "It appeared when I was a child."

"You're just a weak human. You can't possess the privilege to have markings like powerful youkais of high rank!" the Lord told her with venom in his voice. It was unimaginable for him that humans could be born with markings.

Auriane was getting impatient, this conversation was fruitless and this youkai was getting on her nerves. "Well this isn't like I can do something about it…" she said as a matter of fact.

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows, surprised by her answer. He took the time to study the woman who had dared to reply to him as if they were equal. Her fear seemed to have disappeared, living place to annoyance. He could also see in her eyes that she wasn't lying. "Know your place onna!" he suddenly replied while releasing his youki menacingly, toward the woman. A discreet smirk appeared on his features when he saw the onna was startled by his invisible threat. The Lord was proud of his impact on her and decided that it was time for his departure, even though he didn't understand how she got those markings. Turning back toward Inuyasha he snorted, whispering to her, "Worthless being!"

Auriane feeling insulted was about to bark at him when she felt Kagome's hand tugging on her arm, "I don't have my arrows with me, so don't start a fight with him, please!"

The group watched the Lord walking away gracefully, leaving a frustrate hanyo behind him. "Sesshomaru are you gonna fight me or flee?" he asked.

"I, Sesshomaru have other thing to do than playing with a disgusting whelp today. Next time, you are dead little brother!" replied the Lord nonchalantly. _'That human woman has aroused my curiosity, how is it possible?' _ he thought.

Once Sesshomaru was gone, Auriane bemused, turned toward her friend looking for answers. "What does he has against freckles?"

Inuyasha came to them offering the answer, "In this world, only youkai of high rank have markings on their skin. It is a way to show their importance. Lot of youkais find those markings seductive though."

"And I might add that we don't see a lot of humans with freckles in Japan!" Kagome laughed.

"So, I nearly lost my life because this stupid dog misunderstood my human stains? Did he think that it was a provocation from me?" Auriane asked bemused.

"Keh! Knowing Sesshomaru, he reacted like this cause you're the first human he saw with freckles! You just proved to this bastard that he doesn't know everything!" the hanyo explained.

_**End of flash back**_

"Show yourself onna!" Sesshomaru said with a deep growl. This human woman was irritating. He wasn't here to play hide and seek. He heard her moving from her spot and approach him carefully. He wanted to walk away from that disgusting being, but his body wasn't cooperating and refused to move, waiting patiently for her to show herself. He remembered the first time he saw that arrogant human, how she had intrigued his curiosity with her strange markings.

At their second encounter, she had the audacity to disrespect him and used some kind of power on him. She would be dead by now if it wasn't for his ward appearance, telling him that she owed her life to that filthy human woman. This situation was so sickening to him that he had to take it out on Jaken once again that day. It was his duty to keep an eye on his ward and he had failed as usual and now, he owed his ward's life to this woman!

_**Flash back**_

Sesshomaru was leading his pack toward a river, so his little ward would be able to refresh herself and rest. He could hear the imp complaining about Rin rude attitude toward him. His voice was irritating his keen hearing.

With a menacing growl the Lord ordered the toad to go looking for food while Rin would go take a bath. Everyone executed the orders, Rin squealing happily, run toward the water with the dragon following close behind, while Jaken walked away crying softly. "Why I have to go looking for the food of the useless girl Sesshomaru-sama? Why being so rude toward ME your faithful servant? Ooooh Sesshomaru-sama!"

Meanwhile, the Lord found the perfect spot to keep watch on his pack, on the hilltop overhanging the little river. He was looking at Rin splashing water at the dragon and laughing when his senses informed him of the presence of his brother and his miserable pack, who were going along the border of the West heading northward. He emitted a low growl at the disagreeable feeling of knowing that his stench of a brother was near his territory.

A few minutes later a movement in the field, close to the forest caught his attention. He was stunned to not have perceived any being's presence before it showed itself. Reducing his aura, he looked at the shadow approaching, ready to kill the intruder. Sesshomaru wasn't expecting what he saw. His eyes held astonishment, his mouth opening a little. _'How dare she!'_

He saw the stupid onna from his borther's pack walking alone, coming out of the forest and watched her, suddenly curious to know why she had cross the border. The sun was caressing her tall frame, enlightened her strange curly brown hair, giving it a beautiful auburn reflects. She didn't seem to have noticed him as she walked at a soft pace looking at the vegetation around her with a small smile, butterflies flying around her like an ornament. He found her clothes being too reviling for his taste and odd like those of the miko. Sesshomaru unconsciously thought that if she wasn't a nuisance, or a pitiful human, she could be beautiful by youkais standards. Feeling himself disgusted to award his attention to this loathsome onna, he growled low and rushed to her. Taking her by surprise, she couldn't stop the squeak coming out of her throat.

"Human! How dare you soil my territory with your insufferable presence? How can you suppress your aura and scent?" The Lord barked in Auriane's face.

The shocked woman tried to regain a semblance of dignity. Before answering, she looked around her and said, "I am sorry, I wasn't aware that you had peed on those trees to mark your territory…"

She didn't have the time to finish her sentence, when she found herself being thrown harshly against a tree with Sesshomaru's hand circling her neck. He looked furious.

"I think I shouldn't have said that." she said sheepishly.

"Such a disrespectful behavior coming from a lowly being such as yourself, deserves to be sentence to death!" he began to tighten his grip viciously on her throat with a little smirk at the corner of his lips.

For a fraction of seconds, the Lord was taken aback. He didn't feel any fear from her, just an anger growing steadily and looked into her deep doe eyes, he was suddenly captivated. The Lord felt her hand on his forearm and saw a bluish light coming from it, making her released her delicate smell at the same time.

He pulled back as if he had been burnt. His eyes were fixed on her, not believing what he had just witnessed. This girl had released a powerful and pure aura on him! He had felt an unwanted connection between them, it had been soothing and appeasing, preventing him to arm her. _'How did she do it? She's just a weak creature!'_ he wondered.

Sesshomau was surprised by the impact her entrancing scent had on him. It was subtle and so heady that it wasn't helping him to sort out things! He had to admit that he was involuntary curious about her and he needed to know more about this strange onna, who was able to hide her abilities till she was in trouble.

Keeping his hard façade to hide his astonishment, he told her, "You dared to offence me by tarnish me with your filthy touch!"

He felt Auriane heart beats accelerating when she saw him reaching for his sword. He internally smirked satisfied of her reaction toward his little demonstration of domination, even though he could feel something deep inside him that didn't want to harm her. She opened her mouth to speak, to try to save her life, when she heard a high pitch happy voice approaching them.

"AURIANE-CHAAAANNNN ! I am so happy to see you again!" Rin had seen her Lord rushing from the hilltop and had been curious to know why. When she spotted her new friend, she was exalted.

"Sesshomaru-sama ! This is my new friend I talked to you about! She saved me from the priests and she killed the horrible huge youkai all by herself!" the child exclaimed happily. Auriane laughed when she saw the wet little girl but stopped the moment she noticed the incredulous look the Lord sent her way, as if asking if it was true.

"Hi Rin, I'm happy to see you too pretty girl!" the young woman replied, smiling sheepishly under Sesshomaru scrutinized eyes. _'If you kill me now that you know this information, would mean that you're really a prick!'_

The Lord was at war with himself. If what Rin had just said was true, he couldn't kill this human anymore. She had saved Rin's life and his pride told him he had to repress his want to kill her and let her be, for this time. He was ripped off his thought by Rin's voice.

"Sesshomaru-sama ? Can Aurian-chan come to play with me for a while?" Rin gave her Lord her best puppy eyes, knowing perfectly he will accord her what she wished.

"I wouldn't want to impose. I was just looking for fresh water. It is really hot today! Besides, I don't have a lot of time. My friends will worry about me if they don't see me coming back soon." Auriane wanted so desperately for the Lord to say no to the child! She was very uncomfortable in his presence. He kept eyeing her as if she was the devil itself and found it to be very rude. She had done nothing wrong!

Sesshomaru was contemplating the situation. He wasn't feeling any treat coming from the woman. If she stayed a while playing with Rin, maybe he would have time to find out more about her and appease his ridiculous curiosity. Without turning to his ward he shocked Auriane when he said, "Do as you wish!"

He heard the little girl running back to the river yelling "Auriane-chan come! We will splash Ah-Un!"

The woman was ready to walk to her when Sesshomaru's voice stopped her, "If you value your life, behave!"

She looked defeated but he didn't pay much attention. Sesshomaru walked back to the hilltop to have a better view of the river and more importantly, of the strange onna playing with Rin on the river shore.

Sesshomaru was watching her intently. His gaze could pierce through her, trying to reach for the informations he was looking for. Now that she was playing with Rin, she had suppressed her aura and scent again. He was surprised to feel disappointment at not being able to smell her pleasant scent again. It wasn't as spicy, provocative or aggressive like some demonesses, nor disgusting like the stench of most humans, it was discreet, pleasantly musky, a sweetness…

He then wondered how a frail onna like her could have killed the ogre youkai Rin talked about. Even Jaken couldn't believe that a woman alone had killed it when he had found Rin that day. _'What is she?'_ he thought.

He turned back his observing gaze on her to gauge her body language. He admitted to himself that her tall and well-built frame could attract attention. All of her postures indicated that she wasn't a submissive female. This thought made his instinct side whined, wanting to go and play with its shirker prey. The Lord dominated his animal instinct, not wanting to hurt the female in front of his ward since she seemed to be already attaching to the woman. His daydream was broken when he heard her soft voice, laughing at something Rin had whispered to her. Seeing her like this, she seemed to be a defenseless onna. Even the aura he had felt earlier wasn't really harmful. Maybe it was just a façade, a trickery to lure an enemy into her trap, while hiding her real abilities… Sesshomaru was pride of himself, persuaded he had unmasked her!

Suddenly, a gush of wind brought the awful stench of his brother. Sesshomaru took an alert stance and saw the onna turning her head toward the source of the angry aura that was rushing toward them.

'_How interesting, she can detect aura too…'_ he thought while taking the decision to wait and see what will happen.

"AAAAuuuurrrrriiiiaaaannnneeeee!" they heard Inuyasha screamed. A few seconds later, he appeared in the field with Kagome on his back and Tetsusaiga in hand, ready to fight his brother. Miroku was right behind him with a determinate look, while Sango and Shippo were flying on Kirara's back.

"Sesshomaru! Release the wench this instant!" Inuyasha's words made Auriane laugh. His face was so comical.

When her friends saw her on the shore, they could finally release the breath they were holding. She wasn't injured.

"Auriane-chan, is everything alright? We were worried when we didn't saw you coming back!" Miroku asked her.

"Yes everything is fine, thank you. I was just saying goodbye to Rin before walking back to you." the woman replied with a smile, happy to be saved from Sesshomaru's oppressing presence.

"Are you sure you are alright?" Kagome asked her. She couldn't believe her eyes! Her friend was playing happily with the ward of the most dangerous and cruel youkai they had ever encountered, apart from Naraku and she was still alive. She even didn't have a scratch!

"Yes don't worry. I will tell you everything on the way!" taking her bag, Auriane wished farewell to Rin and Ah-Un, ignoring completely the Lord. "Sango, you look pale!" the young woman exclaimed once she reached her friends, causing the demon slayer to sweat dropped.

They group was ready to go when they saw the Lord approaching them. "Little brother, I would have thought that you would be more efficient than that to keep an eye on the members of your pack… Apparently you are also incompetent in this area! I pity you and wonder how it is that your pack is still alive." Sesshomaru said arrogantly.

"You want to feel my incompetent sword up your prissy ass old dog?" Inuyasha answered growling.

"I think it is time to go Inuyasha. Don't let yourself lure into an unnecessary fight!" Miroku tried to reason him.

The three girls, Shippo and Kirara were pulling him back into the forest while Sesshomaru snorted, the whelp was so easy to manipulate.

As the Lord watched them leave, he saw the intriguing smiling woman turning one last time toward him. The sun was shining through her hair, illuminating her radiant face and was disturbed by the thought that finally, this human was not as unpleasing as he would have liked her to be…

_**End of flash back**_

He watched her approaching him. She was enlightened by the moon light which was creating shadows on her face making her brown-red eyes shining in the darkness. Sesshomaru didn't know why he kept looking at her when he saw her smiling at him, instead to look at something worthier of his eyes. She passed by him, silently pushing him to follow her farther in the forest.

"So, why are you here?" she asked in a hush voice turning toward him, waiting for his arrogant words.

"That is not of your concern. I do not explain my behavior to anyone, even less to weak creature such as you." he answered with a haughty air.

"You are so predictable!" she dared to laugh. Auriane was sure he would say something mean to her. Her light laughter was cut short when she saw red eyes piercing the night, "Okay… Hum… I didn't mean to insult you… But if you don't want to tell me, I can tell you why you are here." she said trying to intrigue him. Maybe if she aroused his curiosity, he wouldn't kill her… When she saw that he was remaining silent, she took it as a sign for her to continue. Closing her eyes to concentrate, she raised her face toward the moon, refraining herself from laughing at the awkward situation.

Her strange behavior caught Sesshomaru's attention who scrutinized her face. _'What is she doing? This woman is very odd!'_

Taking a deep breath she suddenly said, "You were attracted here by the scent of your brother, since Shippo is a member of his pack, he is impregnate by it."

After having casted a glance in his direction, she continued, "On your way here, you smelled Kotaro too and since he does have a special aura for a youkai, you came here to investigate."

Was he so obvious? The Lord at first stayed silent, wondering if she could read in minds. He could feel anger rising inside him. _'How did she do it? What is this woman?' _

"At first you wanted to know what your brother was doing here, then, you wanted to see what was Kotaro because he isn't a familiar youkai." she frowned, looking thoughtful for a moment when she heard a low deep growl. _'Oops! I think I said too much… He doesn't seem happy at all… Please Help!'_

"I think that is all I can feel…" Auriane finally concluded in a pathetic small voice. She turned her gaze toward him hesitantly to check if she really was in trouble, but of course his facial expression didn't show any emotions. All she could feel was his inner turmoil. _'He doesn't know yet if he's gonna kill me or let me live! The bastard!'_

Sesshomaru took a menacing posture. He despised witches. They were only good at messing with others mind and casting spell or curses. "How would you know it? Do you read in minds witch?" he growled moving toward her steadily.

"What are you talking about? I am not a witch! This was just what I felt from you, plus I have a very good logic deduction! Nothing less, nothing more." She assured him. _'Please don't kill me, just go away nasty beast!'_

The Daiyoukai kept walking toward his prey. He needed confirmation of his thought and for that he had to…. "Release your scent this instant!" he ordered.

"What? Why?" Auriane asked, uneasy by his sudden closeness.

"I will not repeat myself." He growled at her. He watched her closing her eyes once again. It was faint at first and he had to close the gap between them to fully, take in her calming scent. "I do not smell sorcery…" Sesshomaru wondered aloud.

"Of course not! I told you I am not a witch." Auriane replied exasperated by his behavior. _'Is he deaf or what? Stubborn dog!'_

"Then how did you read my mind? How are you able to hide your aura and scent?" he really didn't like the fact that this onna was able to go inside his head.

"I don't read mind, I just feel things when people are close to me. I have always felt those things! As for me hiding my aura, well it comes naturally when I really wish to be undetected… I don't know how I do it! I swear!" she explained, hoping he would understand that she didn't know more about it and drop the subject.

"Hn! Do not feel this Sesshomaru anymore!" the Lord warned her.

"I'll try my best!" she exclaimed, happy to still be alive.

"Hn." Sesshomaru looked back at the moon, lost in thoughts. He was trying to comprehend the information he had just discovered about this intrusive human. After a short time, he heard her voice whispering to him "Are we gonna stay here all night looking at the moon in silence?"

'_Does she wish to have a conversation with me? I do not care about what this idiot onna wants!' _He thought but found himself replying unconsciously, "What are you doing here with the kitsune without the protection of your pack?"

He was shocked when he heard his own voice questioning her._'Why am I according my time to that creature?' _

Furious with himself, Sesshomaru didn't wait for her reply. He turned on his heel without turning back and walked away, leaving the oddly curious onna behind him.

Auriane looked at his retreating form. She had a hard time to contain her laughter due to his behavior. A moment before he accused her to be a witch and menaced to kill her, then he asked her why she was here, to just walk away looking furious. He was such a curious dog!

The next morning, Shippo and Auriane woke up with their belly growling loudly and to their agreeable surprise, Kotaro had already prepared breakfast. He had found a lot of berries around the camp and was cooking some ninja's food too. They ate with a good appetite and packed up their belongings before setting off to the Sanctuary village, planning to stop by a small village on the way to get supplies.

"So Shippo do you want to guide us today?" Kotaro asked during the conversation.

"I don't know if I can do it Kotaro-san. What I felt last night was too faint. I wouldn't want to get us lost!" the kitsune was still unsure of how to proceed.

Kotaro sat on his knees in front of Shippo and giving him an encouraging smile he explained, "This is faint because we are far from the village. The more we will go in its direction, the stronger the feeling will be. I trust your heart young one and if you need help I will be there to guide you."

Auriane putting her bag on her shoulder said, "Lead the way Shippo. We will be following you!"

Shippo had stars in his eyes. He was so pride to have the trust of the two adults that he was determinate to fulfill this mission with all his heart. Taking a serious look, he walked ahead of his companions following the faint feeling inside of him. _'This isn't this baka of Inuyasha who could do this! He's so heartless!' _he thought happily_._

They had been walking for few hours now. Kotaro had to take back the charge of leading the way in order to let Shippo rest for a while. Although it didn't seem like it, but it was an exhausted practice. Turning toward his new friends, he informed them of the presence of a village nearby and that they would reach it in a few minutes.

The villagers looked at them oddly. A young woman travelling with two youkais wasn't a common sight. Most of them were uneasy by Kotaro's presence. His built was very impressive, but he didn't seem to be upset by the constant stares and applied to smile to everyone politely. A little girl who was running toward her mother fell hard on the floor in front of Kotaro and cried from the pain. The youkai slowly, sat in front of her, making the mother gasped, her heart beating wildly.

The huge youkai said to the girl, "You are a very strong girl little one. I am sure the earth is sorry to have hurt such a beautiful young lady." The little girl stopped her crying and listened to the youkai. His voice was sincere and calming.

She gave a start when he stretched one of his arms toward her knees. "Don't worry, I will just put my hand above your injured knee and make your pain disappear. Do you want to help me to do that?" the youkai asked her. When he saw the girl nodding Kotaro continued, "Well, place your hand on mine and think really hard that you want to heal."

The girl, unsure, placed her trembling hand on his. His skin was hot and his hand was so much bigger than hers! She stared wide eyes at their hands. All apprehension was forgotten once she saw a strange orange light enveloping their hands and caressing her bleeding knee. She watched mesmerized her wound disappearing.

Kotaro congratulated her, "You have done an amazing job young lady. Without your help I wouldn't have been able to do it!"

The little girl blushed at the compliment and looked at her knee smiling, "Look okaasan! I don't have scratches anymore! And the sire say that it was because I helped him!" she said very proud of herself. Turning toward Kotaro she said, "Thank you sire youkai!" she hugged him before going to her mother, who couldn't believe her eyes.

Kotaro smiled to the girl and replied, "You are welcome little one."

All the villagers who did come to witness the scene were astounded. Auriane and Shippo could hear some laughable comments like, "This is strange! I would have thought a huge youkai like this would have eaten the girl once he smelt her blood!" said a man.

"Yes, but this youkai seem different." replied another one.

"He may have helped the girl but I don't trust him, it can be a way to allay our vigilance so he can kill us more easily!" a woman whispered just behind Auriane.

This made her snort "I think some mentalities will never change…"

Shippo growled. He didn't bear to hear his friend being insulted after what he had just done and growled to the villagers "You should be ashamed of you! If he wanted to eat you all, he would have done it already!"

"Please forgive the villagers! They are not use to see youkais helping humans." they turned to see the mother of the little girl addressing them, "I would like to repay you for your help. I have a little food stand on the market, please, it would be an honor if you accepted to follow me." she said bowing to them.

"Thank you for your kindness!" replied Auriane, "We were justly stopping by to look for food! We will not bother your village for long."

They followed the woman to her stand, her daughter never leaving Kotaro's side, much to his amusement. She kept asking him a lot of questions about his power. Auriane thought that he was such a sweet heart. He made her think of a living teddy-bear!

Shippo started to have his mouth watering seeing all the good food here. He kept bouncing up and down telling Auriane they should by this or that_. 'I swear he can be worse than Inuyasha sometimes!'_ the woman thought.

Suddenly, their attention was drawn to a high pitch voice yelling angrily, "Come back here unbearable child! I told you to behave!" then that same voice panicked, "Pleeeeeaaaaasssseeeee Riiiiiiiiin come back! The Lord will skin me alive if I don't take you back to him!"

'_Rin? She is here?'_ Auriane wondered looking around in the crowd, trying to spot the child.

"Wasn't it the voice of Sesshomaru's servant?" asked a not reassured kitsune. He didn't like the idea of the Lord being nearby.

"I'm not very sure…" Auriane told him, "But Rin is definitely the name of his ward!" she scanned the area and saw a little orange kimono at a stand close to theirs. Auriane turned to Kotaro, asking him if he could take care of the supplies. She then excused herself and walked to Rin with Shippo following right behind her.

"Hello pretty girl! What are you doing here?" the woman said happy to see the child. Rin jumped, not expecting someone to know her here, but quickly recognized Auriane's way of greeting her and screamed happily, jumping into her arms in front of a bemused kitsune.

"Auriane-chan! I am so happy to see you here! Sesshomaru-sama gave me permission to go into the village with Jaken-sama to buy me a new kimono. He said this one is too heavy for the summer time! But I don't know which one would please my Lord…" obviously, the child was experiencing a big dilem!

"Do you want me to help you choose a new one?" asked Auriane. Thinking it was odd to know the Lord would care about the child welfare. _'Apparently, she has the big bad dog wrapped around her little finger!' _the woman mused.

A few minutes later, they found the perfect summer kimono for Rin. It was similar to the one she already possessed, but it was way lighter and with different patterns and color of wilds flowers on it. It suited her marvelously. Once again in the crowd, they could hear Jaken's pitiful voice calling for Rin.

The child thought it was time to release him from his cold sweat and go back to him. "Thank you so much Auriane-chan and Shippo-chan for your help! I really couldn't choose by myself! There were so many beautiful ones!" Rin said, "Now I have to go back to Jaken-sama before he does something stupid!"

"You are welcome Rin! It was a pleasure to help such a beautiful young lady!" Auriane said sincerely and laughed when she saw Shippo blushing to the young girl acknowledgments.

Walking back together in the direction of Kotaro and Jaken, Rin asked Auriane "Why are you here?"

Shippo responded proudly to impress her, "We are travelling with a Life-Giver youkai! We are escorting him to a sanctuary village where all different species can live together in peace!" hearing his words, Auriane sent a death glare to Shippo who didn't understand why.

"Woaw! It had to be a wonderful village! I would like to see it too! But I have to go back to my Lord, he is waiting for me now…" Rin told him regretfully, wondering if such a village really existed.

They wished Rin farewells and once she was far enough, Auriane turned to Shippo, "Isn't you who is scared of the Lord?" she asked him.

He didn't understand the reason of that question, but replied nonetheless "I'm not scared of anyone! I'm a full proud fox youkai!" then an image of the Lord passed in his mind and he added, "Yes a little, why?"

She gave him a smirk saying, "I knew it! So why did you gave so many information to his ward? You know, she will certainly tell him everything when she goes back to him. It could arouse his curiosity on this village and it would not be good at all for us and the villagers…"

She saw Shippo turning pale. Apparently he hadn't thought of that when he was trying to impress the child. Gulping he said, "Do you think that she will tell him everything? How can i be so stupid?"

Auriane tried to reassure him, "Don't worry! I don't think it is a subject that can interest him to the point of following us. But you have to be more careful from now on Shippo!" walking to Kotaro, she added laughing, "You begin to have a mouth as big as Inuyasha!" she could hear Shippo choked angrily because of her words and his reaction only served to make her laughing harder. Once the group was refreshed they decided it was time to resume their journey, letting Shippo lead the way cheerfully.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Look at the beautiful kimono Aurian-chan and Shippo-chan helped me to buy!"

Hearing those familiar names made the Lord gazed at her. He had smelt the presence of the inoffensive youkai and the whelp travelling with the onna inside the village. He had wondered what they were doing on his way again. Sensing that the child needed confirmation for her choice of clothes, he responded nonchalantly, "It does suit you."

He then looked at Jaken who gulped and stuttered, wanting to know why he did let his ward being approach by the woman, "That pitiful little girl gave me the slip and found a way to ran into some members of the disgusting hanyo's pack my Lord! She should be punished to get thick with those filthy creatures and to have been disobedient toward your faithful servant milord!" screamed Jaken pointing an accusing finger toward Rin.

Sensing the tension and not liking to be accused by Jaken Rin tried to explain herself, "I am sorry Sesshomaru-sama, but you had told me to be quick and Jaken-sama was just too slow and kept being dumped down by the villagers! He is so small they didn't saw him! So I thought that I would be more efficient if I did it by myself." she laughed. Then, she remembered what Shippo had told her. Wanting to know more about it she asked her Lord "Sesshomaru-sama?"

When the Lord put his golden stare on her she continued, "Where is the sanctuary village?"

Sesshomaru's eyes widen imperceptibly. He heard about this village a long time ago when his father once referred to it. His father told him that he tried to find a peaceful village called Sanctuary, but all the researches he had carried out to find it were unsuccessful. He never found the way. Sesshomaru finally concluded that this village didn't exist since no one else knew or heard about it except his father. _'This is what the onna carefully kept hidden from me last night? Interesting…'_ what if the village was not a stupid chimera of his father? He had to find out the truth!

Sesshomaru raised his nose in the air. Catching the desired scents, he turned his back to his companions and walked away "Let's go." He said nonchalantly.


	4. Chapter 4: Disappearance

**Disclaimer : Inuyasha's characters don't belong to me.**

**As usual, i still need a courageous Beta reader. I know that my story isn't easy to read without corrections, but i'm telling myself that if someone read this story and love it enough to want to help me, i may find a great Beta ! So still with hope in my heart, i'm posting this not-corrected chapter...**

**I know that i write long chapters, it's because i really want to have a "full", "complete" story, where the romance doesn't come from anywhere. I want to develop characters as much as possible.**

**I don't know why the space between the different parts isn't respected when i save my work ... It's not easy to read the chapter like this.**

**If you have any suggestion, i'm an open minded person and i will read it with great pleasure!**

**Chapter 4****: ****Disappearance**

Sesshomaru kept a reasonable distance from Auriane's group. Lost in his thoughts, he was completely obvious to the endless and noisy quarrels between his ward and his servant. He had to admit that his curiosity had been piqued and he had to see if this legendary village existed or not with his own eyes.

Could it be that, this pathetic group will happen to find this mysterious village, when his own father failed?

He remembered the time his father told him about this place, it was when Izaoi was expecting her bastard… Sesshomaru decided he will do everything to find out the truth about this village to quench his thirst of answers. Satisfied by his decision, he quickened his pace without forgetting to throw a beautiful stone, right between Jaken's eyes, knocking him out instantly and allowing everyone to enjoy a little quiet for a short time.

Auriane's group, carefree, was happily chatting with a pride Shippo leading the way, when suddenly their pace slowed. A strange and oppressing atmosphere began to surround them. Looking around, the members of the small group realized they already had crossed this strange place just minutes before.

"Auriane-chan look! This is the apple core I threw a while ago!" Shippo exclaimed intrigued. This area of the forest began to give him goose bumps.

"This is strange… There is no trace of our smell left during our previous passage, not even one borrows!" Kotaro added frowning.

"Indeed and the only evidence of our passage is the rest of Shippo's apple." Auriane replied, trying to stay calm. She really didn't like what she was feeling at the moment.

"But yet I can still feel the village right in front of us! How will we reach it if we go round in circles?" Sippo wanted to stay strong. Fighting against his own fear, he looked at his two companions with a determined look.

"I don't have the answers yet Shippo…" Auriane tried to reassure him with a smile, but her eyes hinted some concern.

Seeing no aggressor on the horizon and not knowing what to do at the moment, the two adults looked at each other silently and agreed to keep moving for now, with all their senses awakened.

Sesshomaru was losing patience internally. He had no time to lose with an invisible coward who was amusing himself by playing a trick, forcing them to turn in round since they entered the dark suspicious forest. The faster he will finally get all his answers, the sooner he can return to trackNaraku and finally get rid of him permanently.

Suddenly, all felt the ground tremble under their feet, making Auriane and Shippo cling to Kotaro, while for their part, not far away from them, Rin laid upon Ah-Un while Jaken, curled around one of its legs.

"Seems like the responsible of all this is making himself known!" Auriane whispered in a hush voice.

"Look! The forest is changing around us!" Shippo screamed while jumping on Auriane's shoulder to cling on her neck.

"There are so many skeletons, how is it possible that we did not feel anything?" Kotaro couldn't believe his sight, there was skeletons everywhere around them, appearing in thick fog, some were youkais's bodies and others were humans. The trio looked more closely at the scene, it was strange, no bodies or skeletons showed signs of injury, as if they hadn't defended themselves before dying.

"Well we can say that we have been trapped by a kind of illusion... Why none of them fought back?" Auriane said, straightening herself she added in a strong voice to no one in particular "No matter who you are, shows yourself!"

Shippo asked with chattering teeth, "Why are you trying to get his attention on us? We should go away! This place is giving me goose bumps!"

Kotaro became really worried, he hadn't expected this "Who could have been strong enough to kill all these people and how? I don't feel the presence of anyone else but us in the neighborhood!"

"I don't feel anyone else either and I also think that we are trapped." Auriane replied and turned around toward the emptiness exclaiming "Are you gonna make us waste our time much longer playing hide and seek? I didn't know this forest harbored such cowards!"

"Hush! Are you crazy? Do you want us to die Auriane-chan?" Shippo said agitatedly with watering eyes.

"No! I don't want us to die Shippo! But the sooner, whatever did this show itself, the sooner we will get to the village! I am getting really hungry… And this situation is making me really angry!" Auriane justified. All the recent events had exhausted her and now, they found themselves trapped amid a forest of dead. This little game must stop now.

"Who said it was a game? Don't you love the company of my old meals?" A strangely soft voice said.

They sought with their gaze the provenance of the mocking voice when one of the skeletons rose up from the floor.

"Why are you using a skeleton to hide yourself, would you be afraid of us?" Auriane asked him.

They heard the thing laugh "Me afraid of my own food? Never! I just came to welcome you inside my forest of illusion." The skeleton finished his sentence, bowing exaggeratedly.

Kotaro stood before Auriane and Shippo, protecting them with his huge body and asked "We were just passing through and I'm sorry if our presence has offended you in any way. Why not let us go? I promise we will never come back."

"Why do you want to eat us? We didn't do anything wrong to you!" Shippo intervened, trying to not seem impressed.

Clearing his throat, the skeleton answered "I inform you that you have the privilege to have been selected to wander in my world until you die. The more you fight against my illusion, the more you will become weak. Then it will be easy for me to absorb you and swallow your souls!" The skeleton laughed and added "So now you understand why I can't let you go. I have to say that it is my lucky day, it's been a long time since I didn't had so many people to play with. The seven of you will be so delectable, I wonder who will crack first!"

"I don't know if you are in full delirium or not, but I know that we're only three here ... not seven." Auriane answered thoughtful.

"I know every one of you better than you think, aren't you suppose to feel people's aura? So human, why didn't you felt the dog and his pack following you for some time now?" The monster gave a diabolical laughter adding "I think I will have a lot of fun with you woman!"

The three looked at each other and said in unison completely shocked "Sesshomaru is here too?!"

The skeleton suddenly shattered on the floor, leaving a thick white smoke surrounding and suffocating them. Once the smoke cleared, they found that they were separated from each other with nothing around them excepted for a dark forest.

"Well that's all I needed!" Auriane screamed angrily. After calling her friend's names for several minutes unsuccessfully, she became really worrying for them. Strangely, knowing that sesshomaru was around, made her feel somewhat reassured. _'Am I becoming insane? How can Sesshomaru's presence be reassuring? This isn't like he would care and help us! It has to be the smoke effects!' _

"So, it seems you are less proud now that you're alone huh?" A hoarse voice said close to her ear.

"Don't you have anything else to do in your miserable life, other than to come annoying me? If you value your life, you better release all of us!" The girl warned making the voice laugh once again.

"I told you that I can't release you. I am just waiting for my meal to be ready, beside, you should be grateful, I will not start by you, I already have my sight on some weak little green youkai for my snack." The voice explained.

"So tell me since you are here, how does it work huh? Are you waiting for us to pass away from annoyment?" Reassured that he didn't want to eat one of her friend now, she tried to provoke him so he may show himself. It would be easier to fight a visible enemy than an invisible one.

"You are all condemned to wander in the woods and as you fight against your fate, you will lose all notions of sanity till you succumb to my wonderful trap." The horrible voice explained clearly.

"So if I understand correctly, you're a youkai so weak, that to achieve your goal, instead to face us, you use subterfuges. It is rather clever and apparently, seeing the number of skeletons I saw, it is also effective." Auriane's provocative words made the youkai growling loudly.

"I will not tolerate that a being as insignificant as you allows herself to humiliate me this way! Be sure that I will make you suffer before I deign to shorten your suffering!" He roared.

The young woman felt her body being lifted by a strong wind to be thrown violently to the ground. After that, everything went silent around her. Where to start her search? How to proceed?

"One thing is sure, I will not waste my time to wander around. If this is an illusion, as strong as it is, the only logical thing to do is to concentrate to locate the others." She said to herself. "Well, I think…"

Sitting down, she closed her eyes letting her very essence communicating with her surroundings. It confirmed her thoughts, nothing was alive, it was like a fake lifeless image. They are all individually trapped in different illusions.

'_How will the children react to this situation? No I have to stop thinking or I will never be able to break through this entire fake thing!' _The children's aura or the one of the weaker youkais were too soft to be detected through the illusion. Giving a frustrated groan, she tried harder and she heard it! Some kinds of muffled blows not far from her. She let herself be guided by sound. _'I hope this isn't some trick…' _The more she advanced, the more the sound was loud and distinct.

The only person who could be strong enough to make these sound could only be… "Sesshomaru?!" Auriane screamed, hoping there was a way to reach him, but she was just answered by the same loud blow sound, which seemed to get louder. It was like the barrier between them was getting fragile.

It was time to act, calling Makejidamashii, she concentrated once again as much as she could to reach inside her heart, she felt it beat more slowly than usual. She didn't have time to loose, she had to act now if she wanted to get out of this shit and find her friends, before it was too late. In a daze, she could feel her body, her essence and her mind becoming one when she felt a stifling pressure leaving her soul to rush inside her ax. With an angry roar, she threw her axe in the air right in front of her, toward the source of the sound. The axe seemed to crash into an invisible wall releasing its bluish light which spread all around Auriane blinding her briefly, breaking her invisible prison. She felt suddenly very tired and for the moment, she had to renounce to keep her weapon in its physical form and called it back to her, happy to have succeeded in mastering it. Once the light dissipated, her eyes widened when she saw a feral red eyes Sesshomaru looking right at her. Obviously, the Lord was very upset with this situation! She realized very quickly his disappointment caused by her presence and watched him turn his back on her grumbling.

"Well, I am happy to see you too!" Auriane said in a mocking voice, interrupting the lord's walk.

Turning an angry eye toward her before continuing to walk, he replied "Don't make me lose my time with trivial comments pitiful human!"

"Pitiful human? This is the best! Let me remind you that it was ME with my finesse, who broke this… this I know not what! Otherwise, we would still be trapped with your brutal and unsuccessful blows!" Auriane said, holding her head high. She saw him turning around slowly, his body tensed, emitting a warning growl toward her. She had gone too far with her sharp tongue. Auriane gulped her apologizes, "Sorry, I didn't mean to insult you…" Looking around her she saw that the skeletons were back on the floor around them. "Sesshomaru, how will we get the others back?"

"Are you that useless human? This pathetic youkai think we are under the control of his illusions. He feels safe enough to release his aura now. I thought that you would have already felt it with your abilities to 'feel', but apparently you are ineffective." The lord said arrogantly, this girl might not be as powerful as he thought her to be and her questions were already irritating him. Following the trail of the youkai's aura, he averted her "Now, do not put yourself in my way or you will suffer the consequences."

"As you wish milord!" Auriane replied sarcastically. He was getting on her nerves, but she had to admit that his mere presence was reassuring. Following Sesshomaru in silence, she finally felt the presence of the youkai's aura too, not far from them.

When the lord stopped in front of her, Auriane tilted her head to the side so she could see what was happening. She gasped, not expecting to see this horrifying vision. She saw the toad, servant of Sesshomaru, lying on the ground unconscious. A strange youkai was sitting behind him, holding the head of the toad in his hands, while this unknown youkai opened his mouth unbelievably wide and like a snake, he started to engulf the poor toad's head.

"Noooo ! Don't touch him!" Auriane screamed, throwing herself to the youkai. She was shocked when she passed through him like a ghost. Turning toward Sesshomaru she gaped at him "How is it possible? How will we stop him now?"

Sesshomaru approached her angrily "Idiot! I told you not to interfere! This weak youkai use illusions to trap his food, you didn't broke the illusion earlier, only the barrier between us." Motioning with his head farther in the forest of skeletons, they saw everyone's bodies lying on the floor, including them.

"The smoke!" She exclaimed "The smoke that surrounded us, had separated us from our bodies, creating another kind of illusion!" Everything was getting clearer now "He takes advantage of the fact that we can't defend ourselves in this state and wait until our minds have no hope of getting out of here, to suck our soul! I see what he meant earlier now!"

When she felt the lord presence next to her, she looked at him and asked "How will we wake up?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer her and placed his only hand right in front of her face. He heard her gasped, asking what he was doing and released a strong surge of youki, making her crashed and dissolved inside her body. Then, he let his youki free around him to finally be able to resume his place inside his own body.

Regaining consciousness with difficulties, she became aware of her surroundings. Auriane heard Sesshomaru moving. Opening her eyes, she saw him launched his whip of venom to the ugly youkai, making him release his prey. Standing up, she saw the bodies of her friends and approached them to look for their pulse worriedly, checking that they were still alive. Seeing that Sesshomaru was taking care of the youkai, she threw herself toward Jaken, his pulse was very low, placing her hands on him, she let her essence flowing inside him giving him some strength to enable him to resist until they found a solution to wake them all up. Then she went to the children and placed them against her chest, hoping to make them feel protected. With the children in her arms, she sat next to Kotaro and Ah-Un, ready to respond if their assailant came their way.

Sesshomaru was annoyed beyond hell! This little pathetic youkai was too quick for his own good. He never had a hard time to kill a youkai of illusion before, they were weak and scared creatures that needed to trap there food inside an illusion to not have to fight with their prey. Apparently this one has gained a lot of strength and confidence over the years, thanks to all the victims he had. Sesshomaru gracefully, began to turn on himself as a dance, flying his whip of venom that was becoming increasingly long over his head.

The youkai of illusion felt very nervous, he knew he should have been faster to absorb the toad, to gain more strength in order to consolidate his illusion around the dog and human female. Those two were more powerful than the others and they promised to be some really good meals, that will make his power evolve, but right now, they had to try to ruin all his plans. All he could do at the moment was to gain time thanks to his speed. He must find a way to distance the girl from her unconscious friends without getting hurt by the dog in the process. Those four bodies will certainly be enough for him to confront this powerful youkai and the human girl. He wanted to trap them back into an illusion strong enough to contain them till their last breath. He gave a cynical laugh at the thought. He wished to watch them struggle against their fate, to finally see them abandoning all hope. He will be watching them wandering aimlessly in their illusion prison to finally be ready to release their souls from their body. There was nothing more delicious than swallowing a suffering soul.

Sesshomaru released his whip, which went to destroy everything in its path, leaving only a desert of dust. He thought for a moment to be rid of this annoying enemy, but his eyes caught the quick sharp movements that approached him. Many balls of light surrounded Sesshomaru and turned into hundreds of sharp blades. They avoided all counter-attacks of Tokijin, disappearing before the sword and reappearing ever closer to Sesshomaru. The lord avoided some but others managed to cut him before they dispersed themselves in the air. He could see his blood flow but didn't smell the scent of it. When he passed his fingers on his wounds, he felt nothing, no pain, no presence of blood to the touch. It was only a pathetic illusion to monopolize his attention to give time to the coward to realize his plan. Growling low, Sesshomaru turned around trying to detect the presence of one opponent in the middle of all these illusions which obstructed his way, letting the false blades cutting him everywhere. He will not lose time fighting simples images. His golden eyes fell on the human protecting their comrades. This is when he detected a translucent form approaching her at full speed. He will not have time to intervene quickly enough without her being hurt before. Sesshomaru launched himself on the form and stopped shocked, he wasn't expecting to see what he had just witnessed.

He was almost there, he had managed to occupy the dog while he rushed to the girl, making sure he reflected invisibility, so she will saw him too late to fight back. Auriane didn't see him, but she could feel the beating of his heart approaching her fast. It was an oppressive feeling. She got up and felt her essence waking up in all her body, pulsing inside her veins. Her only thought at that moment was to protect her friends at all costs. Without thinking, she felt her power concentrating in gauntlet's hand and raised it toward the source of the oppressive beating heart.

"You will not hurt them!" She said with determination between her teeth. To her amazement, a large blue shield protected them from the surprise attack by enveloping them, forming a powerful barrier. The youkai of illusion taken by surprise, couldn't stop his assault in time and crashed loudly against the barrier. The pure and burning power emanating from it had weakened his power during the brief contact. Auriane looked at her gauntlet with big eyes, it was amazing, she wasn't expecting this, Totosai wasn't lying when he said it would protect her, but she dared not move her hand for fear of breaking the barrier.

Sesshomaru took advantage of the torpor of youkai to attack with a hoop of venom. The little youkai gave the illusion of disappearing from the circled whip to reappear farther, pushing Sesshomaru to throw his venom to the fake enemy. The real ugly youkai who had remained near Sesshomaru, rushed to his head distorting his mouth opened, ready to suck his soul. The lord knew about the pathetic trick this pitiful being, tried to lure him into and waited for the youkai to be near enough of him to catch him between his powerful claws. The little youkai tried to struggle, but it was useless, every time he moved he felt Sesshomaru's claws penetrating more deeply into the flesh of his neck, releasing its deadly poison. With a last gurgle, the youkai of illusion's dissipated like dust in the air, freeing all the souls he swallowed all along his life.

When Auriane saw that the youkai of illusion wasn't a danger anymore, she released the tension in her body, breaking the barrier in the process and turned toward her friends, waiting impatiently for them to wake up.

"Why does it take so much time? They already should be waking up since you killed the youkai!" She exclaimed to Sesshomaru. The lord not answering her, turned his back on her, wondering how she could create a powerful barrier. _'Is she that powerful? How is it possible? A simple ningen doesn't deserve such a capacity!' _

Auriane released a sigh of relief when she heard the plaintive groans of her friends, meaning that they were waking up.

"What is going on here?" Shippo grunted in a bad mood.

"My head is spinning so much!" Rin exclaimed trying unsuccessfully to get up.

Auriane jumped to the children to kiss them wildly, even Ah-Un got a petting on their heads. Turning to Kotaro, she smiled at him saying "I am so happy to see that all of you are alright! I was so worried!"

"We weren't alone!" Shippo informed with a big smile "Kotaro managed to assemble us all together, but we couldn't come back in our body!"

Rin added sadly "But Jaken-sama was separated from us when the ugly youkai started to suck his head and now, he doesn't look like he is waking up!" When she saw her lord looking at her, she screamed "Sesshomaru-sama! I am so happy to see you! I thought I would never see you again!" Without taking a breath she continued "Will you save Jaken-sama, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"I can't nothing for him, Rin." He replied in a monotone voice. He couldn't lie to her, the toad wasn't dead and even if he was, he already saved him once, he couldn't use Tensaiga again. When he saw the helpless look of his ward, he felt a foreign feeling in his heart, like an ache.

Kotaro placed his hand on Rin's shoulder, comforting her he said "I think I can help your friend young Rin, just a little patience." They watched Kotaro kneeling next to Jaken, when he put his hands on the toad's body, they saw a blinding light surrounding Jaken. A few seconds later, Kotaro rose up and informed them "He should wake up in a moment now, his body was just exhausted, drained of its energy."

Rin squealed happily and went to sit next to Jaken, waiting for him to wake up "Thank you so much Kotaro-sama!"

"No sama between us young girl, you can call me Kotaro-chan if you want." Kotaro replied with a goofy smile "And your thanks are welcome young lady!"

"Okay, Kotaro-chan…" Rin said, she really started to like this youkai, he had been so nice to her when they were trapped and now he just helped Jaken, she felt like she was the happiest girl in the world.

Jaken felt light headed when he opened his eyes and groaned "Sesshomaru-samaaaaaa! Where are you Sesshomaru-samaaaa!" His antics made Rin and Auriane burst into a fit of laugh. The others were too scared of Sesshomaru to react openly.

"He is right in front of you, silly Jaken-sama!" Rin exclaimed while she embraced the toad happily.

Kotaro turned to Auriane who smiled at him "So we now know what kind of mysterious power the gauntlet was hiding! It was impressive Auriane-chan!" Then, humbly, he kneeled down and bow to Sesshomaru "I am grateful of your help, great lord, please, accept my deepest thanks."

"Hn." Was all Sesshomaru said before he turned his back on the group once again, going farther away.

"Kotaro, it is useless to thanks him. This is not to save us that he did it, but simply because this youkai dared to challenge him and tried to hurt his ward. In addition I also think this setback had ruined his plan to follow us quietly from a distance…" Auriane said to Kotaro to avoid him wasting time with idle thanks that the lord will even not acknowledge.

"Ouch! It's hurt like hell!" Looking eagerly around her to define the source of her pain, Auriane saw a small rock at her feet. "What happened here? Who did throw this to me?" Auriane looked at the other with big eyes and saw no potential aggressor among them.

Jaken could not refrain from saying with a smirk "You talk too much ningen, you are lucky that my lord seems to be in a good mood! He could have killed you for such insolence! You should be grateful of his magnanimity toward you, worthless human!"

Auriane gaped at Sesshomaru's back, was it him that throw the rock? But she didn't even saw him move from his spot!

"Don't worry about what had said Jaken-sama, Auriane-chan! He is just happy that for once he isn't the one who is aimed by Sesshomaru-sama. Jaken-sama tends to annoy Sesshomaru-sama with his constants complaints!" Exclaimed Rin joyfully, holding the reins of Ah-Un in her little hands.

Rubbing her painful skull, she smiled at Rin and growled at Jaken, who was choking with rage at the child's statement. _'I wonder if it was a good idea to wake him up…' _

They were broken from their thoughts when Kotaro cleared his throat "What should we do now Auriane-chan?" He asked mentioning toward Sesshomaru.

'_I think whatever decision we take, the damn dog will follow us... I wonder why…' _Before answering Kotaro's question, she ask the Lord "Hey Sesshomaru, why were you following us exactly?"

Jaken screamed in a fit of rage "Sesshomaru-sama doesn't lower himself by following such disrespectful and disgusting beings such are yourselves! You were the ones on his way! You should feel honored that he didn't get rid of you already!" He was unexpectedly crushed on the floor by a gigantic rock thrown by the Lord, who advanced steadily toward Kotaro. Auriane feeling the threat watched the scene attentively, ready to intervene if things get out of hands.

Kotaro gulped, wondering what the Lords wanted from him. With a smirk Sesshomaru stopped right in front of the Life-giver and said "You will lead us to the mysterious village. I may spare your life if you find it."

Hearing Sesshomaru talking about the village, Auriane sent a glare to Shippo, knowing it was his fault if the pompous dog knew about it. The sweating kitsune tried to lie, suttering "What village are you…talking…about?"

Rin happily answered him "You know! The wonderful place you talked to me about earlier Shippo-chan!"

'_I knew it! She talked about it to her Lord! Children really can't hold their tongue! What to do now?' _ Auriane thought looking for a way to get out of his mess. _'No matter what we say, he'll follow us…Why does he want to go to the village? Doesn't he have better things to do? Stubborn dog! At the same time, he's been really useful, we owe him our life…Does this mean that we can trust him? NO! What to do?' _

Auriane walked up to Kotaro and spoke to Sesshomaru with a fake smile "Well, if you promise that you will not hurt anyone from the village, nor us, you may follow us?"

Shippo throw himself around the woman's neck screaming "You can't trust him Auriane-chan! Why do you allow him to come with us! We will all die!"

The woman answered him "He will follow us even if we say no, at least with him in the group, we will be protected the rest of the way…" Looking at the dark look Sesshomaru sent her, she gulped and added "Well, I hope…"

The Lord had enough of this disrespectful people who spoke of him as if he was not there "Enough woman. This isn't to a female to take the decisions." He told her making her gaped, he turned to Kotaro with a questioning look, waiting for the strange youkai to agree.

"Say yes Kotaro-chan! Pleeaaassseeee!" Rin asked him, clutching his leg with her little arms. The huge youkai looked at the fuming Auriane, then nodded briefly to the Lord.

The Life-giver took the lead followed closely by Sesshomaru, leaving the rest of the pack behind.

"Wait Auriane-chan! We can't leave Jaken-sama all alone here under his rock!" Rin exclaimed showing the unconscious toad with her small finger.

"Oh! I forgot about him!" The woman tried with all her might to push the rock but was unsuccessful. She felt a movement next to her and saw Ah-Hun's tail throwing the rock away from Jaken's body. "Thank you Ah-Hun!" She told him with a pat on each head. She took the imp' body from the ground and put him on the dragon's back. "Well, I think we can go now!"

"I continue to think this is a very bad idea to travel with the killer!" Shippo said not moving from his spot, thinking the others were still there. Once he noticed he was alone, he panicked and run toward the place where his friends had disappeared. "Auuuurrrriiiiiaaaannnneee-chaaaaan! Don't leave me alone! Pleeeaaassee!"

They journeyed together in silence, everyone was deep in thought and the only thing that could be heard was Rin humming happily on Ah-Un's back. Auriane's pack was uncomfortable by the turn of events, wondering what the Lord would do if Kotaro failed to find the village? Or what would he do if he saw an entire place filled with youkais, hanyos and humans living peacefully together? Would he try to harm them?

Sesshomaru's eyes were fixed on the back of the large youkai in front of him, he saw how he had helped his servant earlier and know he was sure of what he was and now, he was persuaded to have unmasked him. Kotaro's powers were strong, but not destructives. His aura was innocent, calm, soothing, similar to the onna from his brother's pack, but in a different way and contained no treachery_. _He often heard stories about this kind of youkai as a pup, but having never met one on his way, he believed that these stories were mere fables. _'So this is what looks like a Life-giver? How such an innocent being survived so long in this world?' _

"We're almost there!" Said Kotaro breaking the dense silence. Everyone looked up to see the horizon coming out of the forest. They saw nothing but Kotaro seemed sure of himself. A gentle wind rose suddenly, causing it to fly off thousands of flowers petals in the vast fields they had entered. Unable to resist, Rin rushed amidst the flowers with a joyful laughter, calling Shippo and Auriane for coming play with her.

"This is a game for girls Rin! I will not play with flowers!" Shippo replied with his arms crossed and a determined look. Seeing Shippo reluctance, Auriane grabbed a handful of petals and blew it in the face of the young fox and run toward the child laughing. Shippo sneezed and run after his friend to her the same, under the amused gaze of Kotaro who continued to advance.

Jaken irritated by their childish behavior, was going to call them back to order, when he felt something strange around him like a change in the air. He looked back at the trio who was playing in the flowers with Ah-Un joining them, when he saw a stream of air wrapping them in a blanket of petals. When the wind calmed down, Jaken's mouth fell to the floor, how was it possible! All the four disappeared! With his eyes huge, the toad tried to attract his Lord's attention "Sess..Sesshomaru-sama!" Seeing that his Lord didn't answer him, he turned to him and chocked! Right in front of him, he saw Kotaro disappearing too, without any reaction from his Lord! _'What is going on here!' _Jaken was paralyzed by shock! Seeing that his master continued his advance without even worrying about the loss of Rin and others, awoke from his stupor. Running to Sesshomaru he screamed hysterically "Sesshomaru-samaaaaa! Where is everyone? What happened to Rin Sesshomaru-sama?"

The Lord stopped suddenly, making the toad bumped into his lower leg. His face had a puzzled look, as if wondering what his servant was talking about. "Rin…" Sesshomaru said as if he pronounced this name for the first time. Jalen gaped at him, he couldn't believe it! How could his lord forgot about the child? _'He must be under some spell!' _Leaving his thoughts, Jaken panicked suddenly when he raised his eyes toward his master, Sesshomaru was gone too! Sweating abundantly while his skin took on a pale green color, Jaken began to run in circle crying all the tears of his body.

"What I'm gonna do without Sesshomaru-samaaa! What should I do nowww! I don't want to disappear too! Pleeeaasseeee Sesshoooomaruuuu-samaaaa come back to your faithful servant! Ohhhh noooo! This is terrible! I will find you my Lord! You can count on meeee! Sesshomarruuuu-samaaaa!"

Jaken's body was paralyzed by a sharp pain located at the region of his skull, blinking, he noticed a small stone at his side. Who did this? The only one who always sent a rock at him is this ungrateful dog! No, it can't be him! He disappeared like the others! Hearing a soft sound not far from him, he turned his gaze toward it. Jaken couldn't believe his own eyes! _'Is it a trick? It can't be…'_

"Sesshomaru-samaaa! I knew you couldn't disappear! You wouldn't leave your faithful servant here alone!" Running as fast as he could with his little legs to catch up with his master who was already leaving into the forest, he asked "Sesshomaru-sama, where are we going?"

Sesshomaru gave him the privilege of a short answer "To find Naraku."

Jaken stuttered "Aren't we going looking for Rin and Ah-Un first my Lord?"

The Lord halted brutally and turned an impressive glare toward the toad "Are you questioning me Jaken?"

Jaken laid on his belly in submission "No my Lord! Please forgive my stupid behavior my Lord! I will not do it again my Lord!" _'I must find a way to make him recover his memory! If something happens to Rin, Sesshomaru-sama will kill me once he'll regain his sanity!' _Proudly straightening to follow his Lord he thought _'Right now, I am the only one who can save them all! And I promise you my lord, your faithful servant will not fail in his mission!' _In the course of his thoughts, his shoulders fell down under the weight of his difficult mission _'How to convince Sesshomaru-sama to stay here to find Rin? He must be one of the most stubborn dogs of universe!'_

**Meanwhile**

Kotaro, Auriane, the two children and Ah-Un were observing carefully the outskirts of the big village who just appeared on front of them. There, reigned a peaceful atmosphere, they could hear laughters and feel different auras of different nature.

"You found it Kotaro!" Auriane said happily.

At first, submerged by emotion Kotaro stayed silent. After a while he bowed to all of them and said "I would never have got there alone, my friends! Thank you so much for your help!"

"Then? What are we waiting to enter?" Shippo replied impatiently! He could feel delicious cooked food not far awakening his appetite.

"We're going, but you two stay behind us nest to Ah-Un! We never know what can happen!" Auriane said to Shippo and Rin.

"Okay!" The children said in unison.

They approached the entrances of the village, Kotaro was going to ask permission to enter, when the two gigantic doors opened before them. They saw someone approaching them, it was a beautiful tall full demoness, she had short white blond hair with grey eyes. Once she reach them, she smiled and said "Welcome in our sanctuary young ones! I am Madoka, one of the elder of the village. It is an honor to meet you."

Kotaro bowing spoke first "The honor is for us, my Lady. Please, let me introduce my companions." Straightening up, he checked if he had the agreement of the elder to proceed. Seeing that Madoka was watching his companions attentively, he introduced each one of them.

Madoka made an elegant wave of the hand to tell them to follow her "Well, now that the introductions are made, I will accompany you to the village. I beg you to forgive the curiosity of the villagers because just a few people find the way to our sanctuary, so as soon as there are newcomers, they are the center of attention!"

She wasn't lying! They did not attain the center of the village that they already were surrounded by smiling people of different races, welcoming them. Children came and grabbed the hands of rin and shippo, wanting to take them to play. Rin had a moment of hesitation and Auriane leaned toward her "What is wrong Rin? You don't want to go play with the children?"

Rin looked at her friend and gave her a small smile "Yes I want to play! But…I feel like I'm forgetting something…" Auriane frowned, for she too had the same impression. Their conversation had not gone unnoticed by Madoka who tried to reassure the child "Young Rin, you can go play without fear. If you ever remembered what is bothering you, you'll just have to come to me and I'll see what I can do for you. Are you reassured?" The girl gave her her best smile and nodded. Rin then went to play with the children and Shippo, she was so happy to find friends to play with!

Auriane wached the children running away thoughtful and still frowning, she turned her gaze to the large entrance doors. It was as if they had forgotten, left, something behind. Her daydream was interrupted by the voice of the elder "you must be exhausted, I'll tell a male to look after your dragon while I accompany you to the hot spring for a bath. Then I'll introduce you to the three other elders." The woman looked at Kotaro and saw he was in a deep conversation with a strange handsome youkai, deciding not to bother him, she followed Madoka silently, enjoying the peacefulness of the village.

"Here we are! I'll tell a female to bring you clean clothes!" Clapping her hands together, the youkai added "Well! I will take my leave now! If you need anything, you'll just have to ask the female who'll come to you!"

"Thank you for your kindness and hospitality my lady!" Auriane said sincerely.

"Oh no, just Madoka and you're welcome my dear!" The elder answered walking away.

Once Auriane was relaxing in the hot water, her thoughts were drowned to the strange emotion she was feeling since their arrival in the village. _'Kotaro was right, this is really a village utopian, everyone is so nice and live peacefully with each other…But what is this impression? Like something is missing…And why is Madoka so nice to us? Okay, stop your paranoia! This isn't because she's considerate and ensures our comfort, that she's hiding something evil! Maybe they act like this with every person who comes here? I have to stop thinking for now, my head is starting to hurt and I'll just enjoy my bath!'_

She didn't know for how long she enjoyed the water when she felt a presence approaching. She saw a female hanyo coming on the shore next her with her arms full of clothes of a silky material. "Hi! I'm Tsuhgi! You can call me Tsuhgi-chan ! I came to give you those clothes. » The hanyo said smiling, while she filed the clothes gently on the ground.

Auriane returned her smile "Nice to meet you Tsuhgi! I'm Auriane!" Then looking at the clothes she added "Thank you for the clothes, they're so beautiful!"

Tsuhgi looked at her surprised "I'm happy if you like them! Here let me help you!"

At first, Auriane didn't know what she meant by helping her, till she saw the hanyo deploy a kind of large towel waiting for her. _'Does she want to dry me?'_

"Don't stay like this, you're gonna catch a cold!" Tsuhgi said amused when she saw Auriane staying standing and wait.

'_Maybe it's common here to dry each other…' _Not sure of herself, the human approached the hanyo, who all a sudden wrapped her in the large towel.

"Here!" Tsuhgi said with a laugh "You're friend Kotaro is already discussing with the elders, they're waiting for you too!"

"The elders?" Auriane replied.

"Yes, they're so happy to have new guests, they want to meet you as soon as possible!" The hanyo answered while she helped Auriane to dress.

"Well, we will not make them wait any longer!" Auriane said once the hanyo finished braiding her hair.

The hanyo pulled away to admire her work on Auriane, "I knew they would suit you!" She exclaimed happily. Auriane was wearing a top kimono of a dark red color and black tight pants, "I saw that you were wearing a kind of pants, I supposed that you would prefer those clothes over a dress!"

Auriane appreciated the gesture and bowed to Tsuhgi, "Thank you! You are right, i am more comfortable with pants! You have very good taste Tsuhgi-chan!"

With a satisfied smile Tsuhgi said, "Let's go!"

During the way to the office where the elders and Kotaro were waiting for them, the hanyo told Auriane how was life in the village. The human was really surprise to hear that each person had a well-defined role in the community, it avoided many clashes and allowed them to live peacefully with each other. The elders watched the proper observance of these rules and ensured the protection of the village while all major decisions were voted by the people. Arriving at the village, Auriane saw Rin and Shippo seated with all the children, eating and talking cheerfully. When Rin looked up and saw her friend, she waved happily to her and began to eat again. Auriane smiled at the children, they seemed to be very happy to be here.

"I will take my leave now Auriane-chan. They are waiting for you, you don't have to knock. I will see you later!" Tsuhgi informed the young woman.

"Thank you Tsuhgi-chan." Auriane replied and looked at the door. She could hear Kotaro's voice explaining how they met on the way. Taking a deep breath, she pushed the door slowly, as not to disturb them.

**Back to Sesshomaru and Jaken**

Following his lord, Jaken was sweating more and more. He had to find a solution as quickly as possible to convince Sesshomaru to turn back to the place where everyone disappeared and to restore his memory!

Taking his courage in both hands, he stammered "Sesshomaru-sama! I have a request of the most important to tell you about!"

His words made Sesshomaru stopped and turned toward his servant, raising an eyebrow. He seemed surprised by Jaken request, but his posture promised punishment if his servant interrupted his walk for futility.

Jaken, understanding the body language of his master, internally panicked! No words could came out of his mouth, they were all stuck in the back of his throat.

Sesshomaru, tired of this little game told him, "Talk."

'_What to do? If he doesn't believe me, Sesshomaru-sama will kill me! And if later he recovers his memory of Rin and Ah-Un, he'll kill me too for failing to act!' _Jaken gulped and blurted, "My Lord, I will never dare lie to you! So I beg you to believe me when I tell you that something terrible has happened! Someone has played you and your honor my Lord in making you forget your ward Rin and your dragon Ah-Un, so they could kidnap everyone under our nose!" Jaken was breathless, he had said all at once.

The Lord seemed to be in his thoughts, weighing Jaken's words. At first, he thoughts that his servant had gone crazy, but his words seemed sincere. If Jaken was right, it would mean that someone was powerful enough to fool him with a spell, to steal what belonged to him. Sesshomaru saw red, he had to find and kill the treat who dared to rob him and took him for a low! His honor depended on it!

Turning back toward his trembling servant, the Lord said, "Hang on." Sesshomaru began to fly toward the place where his servant pronounced the name of Rin for the first time earlier, wondering who could be 'everyone' Jalen told him about.

Jaken felt his heart begin to beat once again, relieved and proud of himself, he hastened to cling to the fur of his master. "Sesshomaru-sama, I am so glad that you believed me! I know you will find the seedy who dared kidnap Rin! Only a low being and stupid being can use such subterfuges by fear to confront you directly my Lord!" Jaken said to praise his master, with loving eyes.

"Jaken, shut up." The toad gulped before nodding toward his Lord's back.

They soon reached their destination, once on firm ground, Jaken rushed toward the vast fields of flowers, "This is where they all disappeared my Lord! A strong wind made fly thousands of petals hiding them from view once this cursed wind fell, they were gone!"

Sesshomaru advanced slowly towards Jaken. Without saying a word, he looked all around him and his eyes narrowed when they caught something near Jaken's feet. "Jaken, next to your feet."

At first, the imp didn't understand, but when he looked at his feet, he saw a piece of colored cloth hanging from a small root planted in the ground and gasped, "See my Lord!" Jaken exclaimed, taking the orange cloth in his hand and showing it proudly toward Sesshomaru, "This is a piece of Rin's kimono!" The Lord scrutinized everything around him, trying to find any traces of the enemy but at first, found nothing.

Suddenly, the Lord felt a black aura approaching at high speed in the forest, away from the fields. "Stay here." He said to Jaken, who was completely obvious of the close danger.

"But Sesshomaru-sama, where are you going? Will you not go find Rin?" Jaken screamed after his Lord, clutching the little cloth in his hand. When he saw hat his Lord wasn't listening to him, he sank sitting and pouting in the middle of the flowers, making flying many petals which landed on the top of his bald head and hat.

**Back to the village**

The door made a horrible grinding noise that attracted the attention of every person in the room, making Auriane uncomfortable when all heads turned toward her. Trying to save face, she entered the room and closed the door behind her and waited politely to be invited to talk or to sit.

Madoka was the first to speak, "Come Aurian-chan, Kotaro-chan was telling us how you saved his life! I have to say that it was impressive for young human female!"

The woman took place in the circle around the fire smiling at Kotaro and heard Madoka add, "Please, let me introduce you to the elders of this peaceful village!" The demoness opened her hand graciously toward a tall full youkai who appeared to be as old as Totosai and said, "This is Norio, the oldest and most powerful among us. The villagers come to him when they need advice or when there are disputes. His opinion is very important for them."

Auriane saw Norio smiled at her revealing sharp teeth and bowed to him silently, his aura was impressive. Then, Madoka continued, "Here is Mae, the oldest human woman of the village. Her knowledge of herbs is endless plus she's an excellent cook!" Despite of her wrinkles, Auriane could see that she had been a beautiful woman. Smiling, the two women bowed to each other respectfully.

Madoka continued and introduced an adult male hanyo, "This is Chuemon, He lived many battles before arriving here, is a fine strategist and teaches the villagers how to defend themselves. He is always very quiet… " _'If only Inyasha could be quiet from time to time!'_ Auriane saw Chuemon staring hard at her with his deep blue eyes, making her uncomfortable. Choosing to ignore his rude behavior, she bowed at him and looked at Madoka, who had yet to introduce herself.

The female youkai laughed, "Well it seems that I am the last one to be introduced! I am Madoka, a great sorceress and my role is to protect the village without shedding blood thanks to my powers." The two females bowed to each other.

"Good! Now that the introductions are made, we can begin!" Norio said happily, rubbing his hands together, "It is not every day that we receive new guests!"

"Forgive him his impatience, he may be old, but he can behave like a child!" Mae said laughing.

"Hold your tongue old woman! Let me talk to the lovely young lady without interrupting me!" Norio replied.

"So you can importune her with your incessant demand for marriage?" Mae mocked him.

'_Great, there is the youkai version of Miroku!'_ Auriane thought

"I am not bothering her old bag! I just want to know more about her, then, I may propose to her!" Norio replied crossing his arms in a determined way, making Mae snort at him.

"So? Why are you here?" Auriane gasped, she hadn't expected the hanyo to talk to her so coldly, he looked really souspicious toward her.

"Well, I came to accompany my friend Kotaro…" Auriane was rudly cut by Chuemon spoke suddenly to Kotaro. _'Well rudness has to be a hanyo thing!' _She thought.

"What are your purposes here?" Chuemon asked Kotaro.

Kotaro seemed unaffected by the harshness of the hanyo's voice and replied nicely, "I came in the hope that you welcome me in your community."

"Why you would wish to live here young one?" Norio intervened.

"The village where I lived was destroyed. I have nothing left. When I was young, my grand-father told me once, that the day that I would not be safe anymore, i should look for your village and seek asylum." Kotaro said with a sad voice.

Madoka seemed touched by his story, "We are pleased that you have found us, may I ask you what kind of youkai are you? I never felt an aura so peaceful and innocent before!"

Kotaro smiled deeply at her, "I am a Life-giver."

His simple answer made all the people present gasp by surprise. A stony silence reigned in the room, the elders stared at each other without saying a word. It was like they were talking quietly among themselves. Auriane and Kotaro didn't dare to disturb them and waited quietly for someone to explain to them what was happening.

'_What is going on here? They are really strange!' _Auriane thought, looking at her friend puzzled.

The silence was broken by Mae, "Welcome among us Kotaro-chan! It will be an honor to have you live here with us! We had never had a Life-giver in the village before you, your skills will be highly appreciated! Of course, you can you can rely on our protection henceforth."

Kotaro was so happy he had tears in his eyes. Bowing deeply till his forehead touched the ground, "I do not know how to thank you for your hospitality and generosity! I hope I will not to disappoint you. I would be eternally grateful to you!"

Madoka feeling his emotions put her hand on his shoulder to appease him, "Please, get up Kotaro-chan, the honor is for us! You are a precious being that we must preserve and protect! The villagers will be notified of our decision and tomorrow we will build your new home together! Meanwhile, for this night, a member of the village will be happy to accommodate you!"

Auriane was very touched for her friend, she loved when the stories ended well and now hoped that all would be well for him. She was roused from her reverie by a cough. Turning her head she realized that all the attention of the elders were on her. Gulping she asked them, "Yes? Is something wrong?"

At first, nobody answered her, they looked at her insistently, as if they were analyzing her. _'Weird situation! __W__hat are they waiting from me? This does not bode well…'_

Her body loosened when three of the elders suddenly smile broadly at her, "Do not look so tense young one! We're not gonna eat you!" Norio laughed, "So, did you come to live with us too? This is a fantastic place to raise the children who accompany you!"

"Oh I have no doubt about that! But as I've said, I just came to accompany Kotaro and I also admit that I wanted to see if such a village existed. Plus, our friends will be worried if they didn't see us coming back." Auriane tried to justified. She didn't want to be rude but she should soon be back on the road. Shippo and her had to get back to her friends to look for the shards_. 'Wait! What about Rin and Ah-Un? Where will they go? I don't remember them living with us in Inuyasha's village! Why can't I remember where they come from? A young child can't travel alone!'_

"Is something wrong Auriane-chan ?" Kotaro asked her. He was concerned to see her frowning lost in her thoughts.

"It's just…it's strange, I feel like I can't get hold of some information…" The woman replied septic.

"You must be tired from your trip, it will come back after a little rest!" Mae Intervened.

"Yes, you must be right…" Auriane answered.

"Before you go dinner, would you agree to answer a few questions?" Norio asked her. His face was serious, his red held a gleam of curiosity about her, "We do not want to bother you, however, we would like to learn a little more about you. I must admit that you have some specificity which humans are normally lacking and it stirs our curiosity."

"It doesn't bother me, but I want to tell you that I don't know much about these specificities myself…" Auriane answered. Maybe they will be able to give her answers about herself…

The elders looked at each other as if choosing the one who will speak first. When they turned back toward toward Auriane, Chuemon was the first to talk, "You are able to conceal your aura and your smell at your will. But when you relax and release it, we can feel the purity and power of your aura, though you smell proves that you are completely human. It is strange, the only humans who have an aura so pure are the mikos and you are not one."

Auriane looked at him agape. _'Well they sure know a lot about me!' _

Madoka spoke up again excitedly, "Do you have other abilities? Where do you come from? Do you know if there are other people like you where you come from?"

"Madoka, let this young woman breath! She can only answer one question at a time!" Reprimanded Mae, "You are suffocating her!"

Madoka lowered her eyes, "I am sorry, I am just so excited to see a strange human like Auriane-chan!"

Auriane became nervous, the only one who remained silent was Norio, whose red eyes were piercing her. Then suddenly, she heard his voice, "We are listening young one."

**Back to Sesshomaru**

Sesshomaru walked slowly, taking care to observe the youkai who stood opposite the field. He seemed to be completely oblivious to his presence. He had never seen such a youkai before, he was not very tall and wore strange clothes which looks like they were made of feathers of a light cream color for his arms and legs, while his chest sported feathers of a light green color. His hips were encircled by short feathers of a dark green color leaving room underneath to long feathers of various colors reaching his ankles. His headdress was surprising, his hat having the shape of an egg with a golden color. Sesshomaru noticed that he was holding a huge and strange flower by its stem, while his greenish face with bluish eyelids seemed to be contemplating something invisible in front of him. What didn't escape the Lord was the fact that the youkai was in possession of a shard.

'_A pathetic being like him would not have the power to lure me, but with a shard that would increase his power, he may gain a few abilities.' _Sesshomaru thought, upset that such a disgrace was able to erase a piece of his memory. The Lord continued his slow march toward the youkai, having the firm intention to retrieve what belonged to him and get rid of this wretched, but he saw something that made him stop.

He saw the strange youkai raising his flower to the sky, when he flower opened its petals, pink pollen escaping and invading the space between the youkai and Sesshomaru, forming a gigantic dome.

Sesshomaru heard the high pitched voice of Jaken, telling him to be careful, but paid him no attention. After a few moments, huge shapes could be guessed at the center of the dome, as if this dome made what was invisible, visible. Not waiting to see what would appear, the Lord flew off and landed right next to the youkai, making him jumped by surprise.

"Why did you interrupt me? I was doing something of the utmost importance! I don't have time to lose with pricks like you! Go away!" The youkai told Sesshomaru.

The Lord's eyes became red, threatening he fool who dared to stole and insulting him! "Give me back what belongs to me and maybe I'll spare your pathetic life." Sesshomaru answered, standing ready to grasp Tokajin.

The other youkai didn't understand what Sesshomaru was talking about, "Are you insane? I don't have anything that belongs to you! Go annoy someone else!"

The Lord threw his green whip of poison right at the head of the youkai, who barely dodged it, "My! One is cranky! I'm sorry to inform you that it will not be so easy to eliminate me. And there is no way that I will let you divert me from my mission for Naraku!" The youkai said.

Hearing the name of Naraku the Lord tensed. What if everything was Naraku's plan? Was he responsible for the kidnapping of the child named Rin? Was he responsible for his memory loss? What was his mission for Naraku?

"What do you have to do with Naraku?" Sesshomaru inquired.

The youkai turned away his eyes from the Lord to look at his flower, taking a breath of its scent, he smiled, "First things first, my name is Aiman and I am a youkai peacock from the continent, India precisely. I made a pact with a hanyo named Naraku, but I can see that you already know him!" Aiman stopped talking a few moments to look at the dome behind Sesshomaru. Then he continued, "Ah! It begins! Finally ! It took more time than i thought it would ! »

When Sesshomaru looked at the dome, his eyes widened. There was a fenced circling a large Village that had taken place inside the dome! Was this village invisible? He could see It, but couldn't feel any living soul inside it, as if the dome prevented him to! Turning back his eyes to Aiman, Sesshomaru saw the pink pollen coming back slowly and gradually to the flower.

"Well thanks to the shard Naraku gave me, I finally managed to find that damn village!" The youkai exclaimed.

"What does this village has to do with Naraku?" Asked the Lord calmly, drawing back Aiman's attention on him.

"Excuse me, but who are you exactly? How are you called?" Aiman asked.

"I'll be your death if you don't answer my question." Sesshomaru replied annoyed.

"Okayyyyyy! Naraku came to me, for a reason unknown to me he knew about my search of this place that remained vain. He gave me a shard so I'll be able to find the sanctuary to get my revenge and kill them all! But before I eradicate all form of life of the village, I have to absorb all the power inside my delicious flower to give it to Naraku! " Aiman screamed hysterically, forgetting completely that he had an audience.

"My Lord! What if Rin is held captive inside this village?" Jaken asked breathless, after his run to join his master.

Jaken was right, he could not take the risk of his possession being injured by this shabby.

"The barrier of the village will soon be absorbed by my dear flower! I can't wait to make them pay to have rejected me so many years ago!" Aiman exclaimed, he was in full hysterical delirium now and was dangerously getting on Sesshomaru's nerves.

Unconsciously, something ached in chest to the idea that his possession named Rin, would be injured by the actions and the madness of this youkai. His beast told him to get rid of him as soon as possible! Knowing that Aiman was fast and agile, probably due to the shard, Sesshomaru wasted no time with his lasso poison and opted for a direct attack Tokaijin and fired needle kenatsu at Aiman, who couldn't dodge all Tokaijin's attacks.

His attack made Aiman enraged, "Why are you attacking me? Do you care for this village?"

"Hn, I don't care about this village. But something inside belongs to me." Sesshomaru was annoyed by this useless discussion.

"I have a feeling that you will not let me do my job alone. You seem to be stubborn! You leave me no choice!" Aiman smiled evilly to the Lord, the petals of the flower he was holding detached themselves from the stem to go scatter around the dome, continuing to aspire power. Much to the surprise of Sesshomaru, the stem turned into a sharp sword and saw Aiman deploying a flaming peacock tail behind him, whose fabulous stains turned out to be eyes.

Sesshomaru saw the eyes on the feathers opened and concentrate energy. "If you think that my Lord will be will be impressed by vulgar feathers with eyes, you are wrong!" Jaken said hiding behind a tree.

"Jaken, stay back." He had barely finished his sentence when the eyes of the feathers sent him thousands of poisoned sharp thorns in a whirlwind. Sesshomaru did not deign to avoid the attack, although with the help of the shard, the attack of the enemy was more virulent, slashing his skin almost everywhere. Sesshomaru felt his beast come to the surface, repelling the relentless attack of the peacock with its terrific demonic energy.

Aiman was shocked, it was the first time that someone managed to repel this attack. _'This will be harder than I thought to defeat him' _When he saw Sesshomaru charging toward him, he hastened to blind the Lord with another attack of sharp spines, taking advantage of the confusion created by the poisoned tornado, he rushed to the Lord to strike him a deadly blows with his weapon. Much to his shock, his stem weapon just cut vacuum! Feeling movements behind his back, he turned his eyes just in time to see the blade of Sesshomaru rising to cut his precious tail. "If you think that it will prevent me from killing you! You're a fool!" Turning fully toward the Lord, he closed his eyes and made appear a gigantic wall full of eyes behind him.

Sesshomaru tested him once again by sending a needles attack, he was curious to see the skills of the wall. The wait was short, seeing the Lord's attack arriving on him, Aiman turned the wall of eyes around his body, creating a protective barrier. Sesshomaru was going to use another attack when he heard a huge crack. Turning his gaze toward the dome, he saw the top starting to crack.

Sneering, Aiman said to Sesshomaru, "Looks like my petals will soon have completed their work!" Then, his face lost all emotion when added, "The first thing I'll do once the dome is gone, will be to find what is yours and destroy it before your eyes!"

The Lord felt his beast roared inside him, his words were intolerable, his will not lose his pride to this disgusting being! Furiously, the Lord sent a powerful surge of youki toward Aiman.

**Back to Auriane**

Auriane told them her story from the day she came to Fedal Era to today's events. Of course, instead to tell them that she came from the future, she said that she cames from the continent, which in itself, was not really a lie.

At first, the elders were silent, amazed by her story, they were concerting through telepathy.

"I knew that a mere human couldn't have such an aura!" Norio said to his companions, to which Madoka and Mae agreed.

"Are you sure she is one?" Mae inquired,

"What are you talking about?" Chuemon asked, hating to be left in the dark.

"You're too young to know about it, but you have before you a Guardian of the balance!" Norio replied seriously.

"A Guardian of the balance? I thought it was a legend!" Chuemon exclaimed, not believing that this girl could be a powerful guardian.

"This is because the last known guardian led a last terrible battle long ago. Since then, the balance was no longer threatened, there has been not necessary for a guardian to manifests herself!" Mae informed him.

"Apparently, this is someone who had appealed to her ... Does this mean that the balance of our world is in danger?" Madoka asked.

"We need to know more about how she has been called." Mae said thoughtful.

"Why?" Chuemon wondered.

"Because nowadays, only a few people know of their existence. If we can find out who has found Auriane and therefore unseal her powers, which are still at the juvenile stage, we will learn more about the threat hanging over our world." Norio explained.

Suddenly, turning toward Auriane, Madoka asked, "You say that you have been lured to go toward a well, by a voice resembling that of your friend Kagome, calling for help?"

"Exactly! And when I leaned over the well to offer my help, a force came out of it and pulled me inside! Since then, I can't return inside that well to go home. The Miko of the village where I live told me that there has been a spell put on me and well preventing me to go back!" Auriane explained.

She was once again ignored, looking at Kotaro, she saw that he too had no idea what was happening. Sighing, she waited for the elders to talk to her.

"So, what do you think Madoka? You're an old sorceress, would you know someone powerful enough, having knowledge of the existence of guardians to appeal to Auriane?" Norio asked her.

Madoka, vexed, answered, "Well, the Old sorceress that I am, may have some idea of whome would be able to do it..." She stopped communicating and paled.

"What's wrong Madoka?" Chuemon asked orally, making Auriane and Kotaro jumped.

"The barrier… The barrier runs out!" The sorceress exclaimed, « It never happened before! » She said getting up and making her way outside, Chuemon following close behind her.

"What's going on? » Asked Auriane, « Do you want help? »

Mae held her by the arm, "They will take care of the barrier, come with me, we watch over the children"

Auriane and Kotaro followed the old woman outside and saw Madoka and Chuemon walking toward the gigantics door of the village.

"What is this?" Kotaro said looking at the sky making Auriane look and gasp. It was as if the village was surrounded by a pink arch.

"It looks like it starts to crack at the top…" Auriane said.

"The village is protected by a barrier of Madoka, making it invisible. It seems that someone powerful having an impure heart, finally managed to find it after all these years." Mae said without any panic in her voice.

"The village is in danger?" Kotaro asked getting really worried.

"Not at the moment, but just in case, we will put the kids to a safe place. As Madoka is already occupied, your powers will be very useful with my plan. Come with me!" Mae replied seriously.

Mae talked a short time with an adult of the village and motioned Kotaro and Auriane to follow her in a large hut. They saw her spread many herbs on the ground forming a large circle. Then, in a bowl, she blended a kind of mixture in which she added one of her white hair, then she went to Auriane and Kotaro and snatched a hair to each one and mixed it with the preparation. Finally, she added a little water, stirred and took a sip before presenting the bowl to the two friends. "You have to drink it. Like this I will have access to your powers to protect children." She told them, at the same moment, the door opened letting children in.

"Auriane-chan! Kotaro-chan!" They heard Rin and Shippo happy voices calling them.

"Hey! How are you doing? Did you eat well? » The young woman asked them.

"Oh yes, my belly is full!" Shippo replied, rubbing his belly.

"Me too! But I'm a little sleepy now…" Rin said yawning.

Auriane and Kotaro smiled at them and heard Mae's voice, "Quiet children! Now I want you all in the middle of the circle, we will play a little game!" Looking at the two friends, she motioned for them to drink the bowl while she was placing the children inside the circle.

Once they did, Mae smiled at them and explained, "Auriane-chan you will sit at the opposite side of the circle, while you Kotaro-chan will sit where you are. Me, I will take place in the middle of the circle with the children." Looking at the children, she told them, "We will make a prank to your parents and hide by making us invisible thanks to the help of Kotaro-chan and Auriane-chan, but you must promise me to stay very quiet. Do you agree?"

"YES!" The children answered happily. Auriane laughed seeing Shippo and Rin so excited to be a part of this game.

The two friends sat where Mae told them to and waited for her instructions.

"Now, I want Auriane-chan and Kotaro-chan to close their eyes and relax and I'll do the rest." They did as they were asked and heard her murmuring incomprehensible words. They felt shivers through their body as if something was taking their energy. After a few minutes, they heard nothing, not a word, not a breath. Cracking an eye open, Auriane saw that there only were Kotaro and her in the room.

"Well, they really disappeared, i would love to know how to do it!" The human exclaimed.

Kotaro was walking toward the door and said, "Now that the children are safe, if we were going to see what is happening outside?"

"After you dear!" Auriane replied laughing.

In the middle of the village, they saw Norio talking with some villagers and went to him. Seeing them approaching, he smiled at them, "Are the children safe?"

"Yes, Mae disappeared with them." Kotaro replied.

"Good, now we just have to wait for Madoka to repair the barrier." Norio added.

"Where is she?" Auriane asked not seeing the youkai sorceress.

"She went out of the sanctuary to see what was happening outside with Chuemon." Norio smiled.

"Isn't it dangerous? If there is someone strong enough to break her barrier, this person could hurt them?" Kotaro wondered.

"The outskirts of the village are also protected by the barrier, as it is not completely broken, they don't risk anything." Norio assured them.

'_I wonder what is happening, they seem to be so calm and yet, i can sense that this situation is alarming!' _Auriane thought.

**Outside the village**

Aiman tried to protect himslef from Sesshomaru attacks with his wall made of eyes, but it was useless, the Lord was valiant and kept launching attacks more and more violent.

'_How can he gain the upper hand while I have a shard? Anyway, I have to give time to my flower, it almost finished feeding from the barrier! Just a few minutes and the fate of the village will be mine!' _Aiman trying to gain time, tried one last strategy.

Sesshomaru felt eyes on him coming from the barrier. Turning his head, he saw a female youkai and a hanyo watching the fight. If he was able to see and feel them, it could only mean that the barrier became too low.

Taking advantage of this split second of inattention, Aiman made his wall of protection disappear, to make it reappeared toward the Lord, trapping him and turning at high speed around him! Each eye of the wall was harassing Sesshomaru, by using different attacks from every direction. Sesshomaru tried to get out of this prison, but the eyes do not unstick him.

"The more you'll fight against them, the more they're feeding on your energy!" Aiman laughed, mocking the Lord.

**Madoka and Chuemon**

"Aiman!" Madoka breathed.

"Do you know them?" Chuemon asked her.

« I knew the peacock youkai, it was a long time ago, before I put up the barrier. Aiman wanted to live in the village without accepting the rules. His intentions were dark and cruel. We took the decision to refuse him entry and it made him furious. A few days later he came back and killed many children to make us pay our decision. Before fleeing like a coward he told us that he'll come back, so we created the barrier to protect the innocents of the sanctuary." Madoka told him.

Chuemon was furious, but he knew the rules, as long as the barrier was here, he had no right to shred blood on the sanctuary floor. "And the other one, do you know him?"

"No…" Madoka wasn't sure, she never saw this youkai before, but he but it strongly resembled a youkai who had passed by there about 200 years ago. Madoka suddenly fell on her knees, looking toward the sky she exclaimed, "Oh no! The barrier!"

Chuemon just had the time to look at the sky to see the barrier breaking and evaporate. Helping Madoka to get up on her feet, he tried to take her back inside the village, but she stopped him, "No! We need to stay and prevent him from entering!"

"But the attack against the barrier had weakened you! You can't fight right now!" Chuemon tried to reason her.

Madoka grabbed him by the collar of his kimono and roared, "Call me weak again and I'll castrate you young one!"

Chuemon gulped and nodded, he knew better than to angered her. The two elders stood ready to protect the sanctuary, observing the fight between the other youkai not far from them.

**Sesshomaru and Aiman**

In his prison, Sesshomaru felt something back of a sudden as if he had been given back information. He finally remembered why he was here in the first place! _'How dare he to want to hurt Rin!'_ He was so enraged by anger that he felt his transformation begin. His youki was so powerful that it made explode the wall made of eyes.

Aiman who at first was laughing and mocking Sesshomaru, was surprised by the amount of power which break through his wall. He became frightened when he saw the red and threatening eyes of the Lord. Aiman turned his back to flee but Sesshomaru was already in front of him. The peacock youkai shrieked when he saw the face of the Lord changing, becoming canine.

The Lord pushed himself off the way to let his enemy run away and gave a sneer. When Sesshomaru saw Aiman was far enough for a good chase, he let his beast free and changed in his dog form, pursuing his prey.

Madoka was shocked, "I think I may know who this dog is!"

Chuemon looked at her, "And who is he?"

"A powerful and dangerous Inuyoukai!" She hadn't time to give him more explanation when they heard the death cry of Aiman resonate.

"But why would he defend our village killing Aiman if he is dangerous?" Chueman didn't understand this situation, Aiman break the barrier to kill all the villagers, This Inuyoukai came and killed Aiman. Shouldn't it mean that he was on their side?

"I don't think he did it to defend your village." They heard Auriane said from behind them, "But to protect his ward that is in the village!"

Madoka turned to her and asked, "Do you know him Auriane-chan?"

"Kind of… I came here with him… But this is strange, i couldn't remember him till the barrier broke completely!" Auriane looked at them expecting some explanation.

Chuemon was gonna to answer her when he spotted the Lord coming back toward them, "Will he kill us now?"

The young woman turned to see Sesshomaru then smiled at them, "Who knows? But I think that he is more concern about his pup right now than by you."

"Onna! Where is my ward" They heard the Lord's voice.

"If you promise not to hurt anyone, I'll tell you where she is!" Auriane exclaimed.

"Do not try my nerves idiot!" Sesshomaru growled.

"Fine! I'll tell you once you'll apologized for insulting me." She said crossing her arms in a determinate way.

Madoka and Chuemon looked at their exchange with big eyes, those two were sure strange!

Auriane gulped and steered when she saw his eyes becoming red, but was saved by Rin and Shippo voices coming toward them.

"Sesshomaru-samaaaaa!" The little girl cried happily, "I made a lot of friends today! Do you want me to introduce them to you Sesshomaru-sama?"

"You've already made Sesshomaru-sama waste enough time by disappearing today! He certainly doesn't care about such futile things like your pathetic friends, stupid child!" Jaken said coming out of the hole he had dug to protect himself.

Auriane run to him, taking his staff, she kicked him hard on the head, leaving him unconscious on the floor. Shippo took the opportunity to put mud inside Jaken mouth, laughing when he imagine the face he'll make once he'll wake up.

Kotaro joined them with Norio outside the village and saw the way Sesshomaru was staring at the elders. Seing this too, Auriane decided to break the silence, "How is it that the children are there? They were not supposed to be with Mae-sama?"

Norio was the first to replied, "When the barrier fell, we felt the presence of two youkai fighting and Kotaro recognized the aura of the Lord Sesshomaru and told me that Rin was his ward, so when we sensed that the fight was over, we let the children join you…" _'So with the children presence, he may not kill us'_

"This is strange that I only remembered Sesshomaru once the barrier fell…" Auriane wondered.

"I may have an explanation." Madoka said, "The barrier was created with a powerful spell to protect the sanctuary, without shedding blood by fighting against enemies. Only pure hearts and people with good intentions were able to find us. When these people came near the doors of the village, it became visible to their eyes." After a moment of hesitation, she continued, "But to be sure that the malicious beings couldn't attack us, the flowers of the field surrounding us, were able to make them forget the existence of our village and everything that could push them to want to come in our peaceful sanctuary." Turning toward Auriane and her friends, she added, "This is certainly why you forgot about the Lord Sesshomaru too, so you could not looking back for him and attract him back to us. But once you would have walked away to a safety distance from this place, everything would have returned in your memory."

"Your little trick didn't work on me! The great Jaken remembered everything!" They could hear him coughing wildely adding, "Who dared to put this shit in my mouth!" Seeing Shippo rolling on the ground laughing, he started to pursue him shaking his staff menacingly while insulting him.

The group heard Norio explaining to Jaken who was fighting with Shippo, "It seems that your devotion and your love for your Lord is so deep that the spell did not work." They saw Jaken suddenly holding his head high with pride when he heard the elder's words. Jaken was about to talk when Norio continued his explanation, "This only occurs for simple-minded beings."

Jaken was so shocked by this public humiliation that he is almost fainted! "Ahahahah! The spell didn't work because of your lack of intelligence! You're stupid! You're stupid! You're stupid! You're…Argh!" Shippo was thrown to the ground by Jaken's body.

The group looked at them fighting, not seeing Sesshomaru walking farther away, far from all the commotion.

"Shouldn't we separate them?" Chuemon asked, watching in disbelief, both hysterical on the ground.

"Oh no, let them be, it makes them feel good." Auriane replied.

When the conversation resumed, Madoka slipped quietly from the group, to go find the young Lord.

Sesshomaru had sense her coming to him and waited for her talk, "I would like to thank you for what you have done today." Madoka said.

"Hn, it wasn't my intention to help you." The Lords replied coldly.

"You look a lot like your father." Madoka said, unaware of the impact her simple words had on the young Lord.

Sesshomaru wasn't expecting her words, how did she know his father? He snorted and said, "My father?" He kept a calm exterior, while inside, fight to keep control over himself while all he wanted to do, was to snatch all the answers he wanted to know from her!

"You are the son of Inu no Taisho, aren't you? I knew it was you when you transformed in you true form earlier. It was the same form your father had the day he came to us." Madoka was sure that she heard him gasp at her words.

Turning violently toward her, he said menacingly, "Do not lie to me! My father may have looked for this place, but he never found it!"

Not allowing herself to be impress by his attitude, Madoka continued, "The great Inu no Taisho found us 200 years ago, to ask us if we could accept to welcome and protect a human female who was expecting a hanyo. Of course, we accepted his request and waited for their arrival, but the female never came. Sometime later, we learned that your father had passed away."

Sesshomaru didn't said a word, too shocked by the revelation, he felt like he had been stab! How dared his father to betray him once again! Why didn't had told him that he did found the sanctuary, nor why he was looking for it? He had more and more trouble to keep his calm, his claws dug into the palm of his hand making shed his blood abundantly.

Sensing Sesshomaru turmoil, she decided to change the subject, and tell him the reason of her coming, "I came to ask you a request."

Sesshomaru looked at her with disdain, "Why do you think I would care about your query?"

Madoka smiled, knowing that she will awake his curiosity, "I'm sure you ask yourself many questions about Auriane-chan." When she looked at the Lord's face, she saw his eyes looking at her attentively and pursued, "You certainly realized it, Auriane is special for a human. Her powers will increase with time"

"Why such a fuss? She's only a lowly human, her powers can't be that impressive." Sesshomaru argued.

"You would be surprise young Lord." Madoka said enigmatically, "She is a being who has a big role to play in this world."

"Hn." Was all Sesshomaru replied at first, but was curious to know what kind of revelation the female had to make, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I am convinced that only you, can handle the future birth of her new powers. I am sure that you can be a great help to teach her how to master it." Sesshomaru was perplexed, should he trust her words?

"Why should I care?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Because every being on this earth should be concerned about this human, even you! You should take my request as a privilege! But right now, she has to find out the reason she has been called here and I think that I might know who is the person in possession of the answers." The elder looked at Sesshomaru hoping to have convinced the stubborn Lord.

Madoka watched as Sesshomaru turned to walk away from her, "This person resides in the western territory! In your domain!" she yelled, "And you're the only one capable of helping her locate this person...without her losing her life in the process!"

Something in Sesshomaru made him stop and listen to her words. Was what she spoke the truth? He felt his beast stirred, pressing Sesshomaru to not let the onna die before he gets the answers! It had been so long that his curiosity had not been so stimulated!

With a serious voice Madoka added, "If someone were to discover what she really is, she would be hunted."

Her last sentence sparked Sesshomaru's interest, "What are you hiding from me? She is human isn't she?"

"She is human. But what is hiding inside her can attract the worst desires." Having fulfilled her mission, she left Sesshomaru alone, meditating about the information she gave him.

Sesshomaru lost in thought, was looking at the moon appearing. He was trying to understand why his father had hidden such a find from him, his own son! Then his thoughts turned to the words of the elder Madoka. He hated every sorceress, but she seemed sincere in her words and it was true that he also, had noticed the strangeness of this female human. His face took a determined look, he was a youkai of honor, whether he likes it or not, he owe her the life of his ward! Making progress towards the village, he decided that if he could find this enigmatic person in his territory, he would be quits with this miserable human!

The goodbyes were heart-wrenching, they did not know Kotaro for long, but they felt like they were leaving an old friend behind.

"You will always have a place among us, you can return when you desire!" Norio told them.

"Thank you!" Auriane said bowing deeply to all of them.

She began to leave, when she felt that someone was holding her by the wrist. Turning, she saw Kotaro putting something in her hand.

"Keep it always with you, it will serve you!" Kotaro said with a sad smile.

Auriane looked at her hand and saw a beautiful, but strange necklace and looked at Kotaro.

"Thank you Kotaro!" The young woman said flinging herself into his arms.

The huge youkai hugged her back, "I know we will see each other again!"

"Now you can have the peaceful life you dreamed of!" Auriane said with tears in her voice.

Shippo and Rin touched, rushed on Kotaro him and hugged his legs. The youkai laughed and embraced them too. They could hear Jaken muttering insults behind their backs, saying they looked stupid and that they were losing time with these useless acts.

"Are you jealous Jaken-sama?" Rin asked him making him choke.

To her great satisfaction, Madoka saw Sesshomaru appear behind the little group. He left nothing appearing on his face, but she felt in his body posture that he looked resolved.

"Children, would you go play in the flowers? I need to talk to Auriane before your departure." Madoka asked them. The child said goodbye one last time to everyone and went to chase each other in midst of fields of flowers.

"There is someone who might know why you are trap here. You will find her in the western territory, however, she is always very difficult to locate. She is a very powerful human sorceress, who does not hesitate to use her magic to hide from people likely to importune her… Her name is Tadako and she is not the sociable kind. She never stays in one place for a long time and over the years she has not made only friends." The elder informed her.

"How will I find her, if she is never in the same place and more, if she uses her magic to hide? It's not as if I had flair! I don't even know where to start he search…" Auriane was excited at the idea that someone knows why she was stuck here, however the task seemed insurmountable! Would she wander for years before finding this sorceress?

"Precisely, speaking of flair…" Madoka raised her eyes to Sesshomaru, who had stayed away, but she was sure that he was listening to their conversation, "What could be better than an Inuyoukai's flair to help you find Tadako?"

Understanding what she the elder meant, Auriane gasped, "What? But you don't know him! He'll kill me along the way and play at ball with my corpse! There is no way that he'll help me… He isn't the kind to help others graciously. Plus, he too, is far from being the king of sociability!"

Sensing the young woman panicking, Madoka tried to reason her, "I am afraid that you do not have much choice. Not only is he the best placed to help you find Tadako since is leaving on his territory, but it would also be very dangerous to travel alone on the western land!"

Auriane observed a moment of silence, she knew that Madoka was right, "Will this sorceress, Tadako, tell me why I have some abilities?" She saw Madoka nod with a glint in her eyes. "So, how can I convince Sesshomaru to accompany me, without him killing me during the journey?"

Madoka laughed and looked at Sesshomaru who was approaching them like a predator, "I think you do not have to worry about that, he has already made his mind."

Auriane looked at her surprised. _'What is she talking about?' _She felt the Lord walking behind her his voice making her shiver anxiously, "We're going."

The young woman was more and more confused and looked at the elder hoping to have some explanations but only received, "You should go now and I hope that one day, you will come back to tell me why you are trap!" With that said, the elder walked towards the doors of the sanctuary and waved at her.

Auriane remained rooted to the spot, unable to believe that Sesshomaru had agreed to help her. _'How did this happen?'_

"Onna!" Sesshomaru's voice resonated in the fields, making Auriane shriek.

The woman waved one last time to Kotaro and the elders and turned to the Lord, "I'm coming youkai!"

Watching them leave, Chuemon asked to Madako, "Why did you not told her what she is?"

With a faraway look, she replied simply, "Because she is not ready to hear it yet."

Hurrying to catch up with Sesshomaru, she saw something shining on the ground, near a pile of ashes.

Shippo, seeing her stop, came next to her to see what she was looking at, "Do you think it is a shard?"

"Yes I think it was inside the the youkai who attacked the village today." Bending down to pick it up she thought, _'Sesshomaru reduced him to dust! I hope i'll not end like him!'_

"Kagome will be happy when we will give It to her!" Shippo exclaimed, then he murmured "say, why it seems like Sesshomaru is following us once again?"

"Because he is, apparently, he'll help to find a sorceress who might know why I'm trap here and since she leaves in the western land…" Auriane had not finished her sentence when Shippo paled.

"Do you mean that he's going with us now? What will we do if he tries something against us?"

"Don't worry, I'll protect you till I take you back to Inuyasha, then I'll go with Sesshomaru on his territory." The woman explained.

"Are you crazy? Travelling alone with this killer? There is no way the others will let you go away with him!" Shippo said.

"They will not have choice, I desperately need answers! And Inuyasha and Kagome should focus on the search of the Shards, they can't come with me! The only one who can really help me is…" Turning ker kead toward Sesshomaru, she saw him putting Rin on Ah-Un's back and sigh, "He is my only option right now…Come, it's time to go Shippo!"

Going back toward the Lord's pack, they heard Jaken yelling at them, "What are you doing here! How dare you pollute the air of the Lord Sesshomaru with your stench!"

"Jaken enough… They come with us." Sesshomaru said before walking away with Ah-Un fowlloing him, a happy Rin on his back.

Jaken was about to ask his master why he took such a decision, but he restrained himself in time, not wanting to receive a rock on his poor sore skull, instead he said, "What are you waiting for to hurry band of less than nothing? Sesshomaru-sama will not wait for you pathetic souls!" When he saw the death glare that Auriane sent him, Jaken hastened to find protection behind his Lord, wondering_, 'Why would my Lord encumbered himself with these useless beings?'_


	5. Chapter 5 : Bonding

**Disclaimer : Inuyasha's characters don't belong to me.**

**This is again a very long chapter. I tried my best to correct it. If you're interrested to help me by Beta reading my work contact me !**

**Next chapter will be wayyyy shorter.**

**Chapter 5 ****: Bonding**

Night had fallen, Shippo and Rin slept peacefully on the back of Ah-Un, while Jaken walked painfully falling asleep on his feet, a bubble of snot outgoing from his nose. Auriane also began to get tired, but she was happy, Sesshomaru had just agreed to go through the village of Inuyaqha to file Shippo and give the shard to Kagome. She will take the opportunity to grab a few belongings along the way.

"Damn rock!" She said, stumbling for the second time in less than 2 minutes. They just entered a forest and the moonlight could not penetrate the dense vegetation, she couldn't see anything. Removing her bag from her shoulder, she said to Sesshomaru, "Can you wait a second please?" Seeing nothing before her and hearing no sound, she imagined that he stopped to wait for her and fumbled in her bag. "I know it's here!" She said, "Ah, I got it!" She hurried to put her headband lamp around her head and switched it on. Putting back her backpack on her shoulder, she gazed at what was lighted by her lamp and gave a little shrill crie of surprise, which startled Jaken awake.

"Are you insane to scream like this? What is wrong with you huma..." Jaken stopped talking when he saw that it was his Lord who startled the woman, who had a strange thing making fire on her forehead.

Auriane could feel her heart beating wildly, she just had such a scared! She hadn't expected to see Sesshomaru so close to her, bending toward her face like that. Without moving, she watched the lord analyze her lamp by curiosity. "How it is called?" the woman heard him say.

"It's my headband lamp, it create light so I can see in the dark." She explained.

Touching it lightly with one finger, he asked, "What kind of sorcery is this? Why this fire does not heat up?"

"This not sorcery, just technology… A human creation to see in the dark…" She whispered so as not to wake up the children. Seeing the Lord narrowing his eyes, she explained, "It's a common thing where i live and it has nothing to do with magic."

Turning his back on her he said, "Climb on Ah-Un's back."

"Why?" Auriane asked him.

"If I were you, i would not question Sesshomaru's orders." The toad sneered.

Shrugging, she did has she had been told and sat carefully behind the children. Hardly was she seated that Ah-Un flew off.

Jaken panicked when he saw Sesshomaru following the dragon in the air. "Don't abandon me here my lord! Please Sesshomaru-samaaaaa what did i do to deserve such a treatment?" Jaken felt something incredibly soft brushing against his nostrils and opened his watery eyes to see the white pelt of his Lord suspended over him, waiting to be caught. This attention from his master, filled Jaken's heart with joy! His eyes widened while his nostrils flowed. Catching the silky fur between his little hands, he rubbed his face on it relieved, letting himself be carried away by his Lord, "I knew you would not let your humble, and useful for unforgettable behind. I always had faith in you!" He murmured. _'This fur is so soft, it is a real treat! Who could think that someone as cold-hearted as Sesshomaru-sama, could have something as soft and cozy on him! Aaaaaahhhhh Sesshomaruuuuu-samaaaaa!' _Jaken was ecstatic with his current situation!

A few feet away from him, Auriane wasn't experiencing the same ecstasy. Now that she was seated, she felt tiredness numbing her body, which gave her jolts to stay awake_. 'i must not fall asleep! Please! Don't make me fall asleep!'_ She thought, because she didn't want to risk dropping the children, nor take the risk of falling herself. '_It's so cold in altitude at night!' _Trying to catch her light sweater in her bag while moving as little as possible to avoid losing balance, she saw the light of her headband lamp enlighten the dark void around them. _'Okayyy! I usually don't have vertigo, but there not seeing the ground below us, causes me a sudden intense funk. Come on courage! Just a little effort and I get to catch my fucking sweater!' _

"Yes! Finally!" she sighed, hurrying to put her sweater. Then she removed her headband lamp to forget that, she was sitting on the back of a dragon, hundreds of meters above the ground in the dark! _'Well, now I just have to enjoy the journey… In the dark…With no one to keep me company ...'_

**Back to Inuyasha's forest**

Kagome slowly came out of the well, she knew she was late and that Inuyasha was waiting at the exit to yell at her. But she was surprised to see him sitting at the foot of a tree a few hundred yards away, pouting.

"Kagome-chan, you're finally back!" Sango's voice said happily.

"Sango-chan! I'm so sorry I took so long! But School was hell! I had so much to catch up!" Kagome replied, turning her head toward the demon slayer who was sitting on the walls of the well. "Why Inuyasha says nothing it does not look like him?"

Sango, helping Kagome to carry his heavy bag of groceries out of the well replied, "Don't worry Kagome-chan, he's been like that since the other day, but I'm sure he is glad to see you!"

"Why? What happened?" Kagome wondered.

"I will tell you what happened! These morons have spread a spell coming from your world that kept me away! And they put it ALL around the well!" Inuyasha unexpectedly roared, making the girls jumped from their skin.

"My! Inuyasha! Calm down!" Miroku said arriving behind him, then he went to take the bag from the girls, "Welcome back Kagome-chan! Here let me help you carrying the bag."

Inuyasha was furious, how dare they act as if it was nothing! "Anything could have happened to Kagome with these youkais exams! And I would not have been able to help BECAUSE of YOU!"

"Yeah! Say rather that you wanted to go to piss off Kagome-chan!" Miroku said with a suspicious air toward the Hanyo.

VLAM! Was the sound of Miroku's body sinking into the ground.

"Inuyasha! SIIIIIIIIT!" Kagome had just returned, but she already had enough of his aggressive dog behavior.

Turning to Sango, who was the only beign conscious with Kirara next to her, Kagome asked, "Where are Shippo and Auriane?"

Sango made a little grimace, not having heard from them since a few days, she started to be worried, "Well, while helping villagers to fight a youkai, Auriane's axe has once again turned against her. Myoga came, informing us that Totosai wanted to see her, certainly about this subject. Shippo accompanied her, but since then, we have no news…"

Kagome gasped at the news, her heart beating wildly, "We have to go looking for them! Inuyasha isn't with them to protect them! What if something horrible happened?"

"Neh Kagome! If you had not been so long, we would already be gone to search for them since a long time now!" Inuyasha said as he rose from the ground, earning a death glare from the miko.

"I think it's time to go before you kill each other!" Miroku intervened, trying to calm them down, his friends had such bad temper, that they couldn't even enjoy reunions normally!

"You're right Miroku-sama!" Kagome said, putting her bag on her shoulders, then she murmured to Sango, "What was talking about Inuyasha earlier, about a spell on the well?"

Sango laughed, having vivids images running in her head and replied, "Do you remember the thing Aurian-chan and you gave us once, called dog repellent? Well we had to use it! I didn't know it would work so well!"

Kagome stopped walking for a moment, mouth agape, tears of laughter beginning to sink in the corner of her eyes, imagining Inuyasha's face that day.

"He was so angry at the bottle that he used his Kaze no Kitsu on it, so all the product spread all over him and he fainted!" Sango said, unable to fight her laughter anymore. "This product is strong! He still can't approach the well!"

It's been so long since Kagome hadn't laughed like that, it felt good to feel all the stress going away for a few minutes.

The girls could hear Inuyasha growling behind their back, "Will you shut up bitches! There is nothing funny about it!"

Kagome was about to answer when her and Inuyasha felt something nearing the forest of the village. "Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha said aggressively.

"How is it that he has a shard in his possession?" Kagome said shocked.

"I do not know, but we'll find out right away!" Inuyasha replied with energy, bending down to let Kagome climb on his back, while Sango and Miroku went on Kirara, ready to face an encounter with Sesshomaru!

**Back to Sesshomaru's pack**

Sesshomaru landed near the edge of inuyasha's forest. Feeling the stench of his brother coming closer toward them, the Lord knew he had been detected by the hanyo followed by his pathetic pack and waited without a word.

Auriane was delighted to finally touch the dry land. Her buttocks were extremely painful! For the entire journey, Sesshomaru allowed them a little break only once to go relieve themselves!

_'What a boor!' _she thought rubbing her sore butts. They had barely put their feet on the ground when Shippo and Jaken began bickering, "Oooh enough you two!" The young woman said aggravated, they were exhausting.

"Auriane-chan, what are we doing here?" Rin asked her pulling on her sweater.

"I think we're waiting for the tornado Inuyasha to come and embrace his loving brother!" she said sarcastically, smiling to the child, not noticing the dark look Sesshomaru threw at her.

"Inuyasha-sama is coming? I'm so happy to see him!" Rin exploded with joy.

"Yes, and I can feel him approaching us very quickly, I think the presence of Sesshomaru must stimulate him." Auriane laughed.

She couldn't be closer to the truth. A few second later they heard Inuyasha's voice coming from the forest, "Sesshoomaruuu! What are you doing here! And why you have a shard in your possession? I thought you did not need it to beat me! Did you become weak suddenly?"

"I do not need such a thing to eradicate you from the surface of the earth little brother!" Sesshomaru replied menacingly, seizing Tokaijin with his hand.

"That's it! And they're at it again!" Auriane said rising her eyes toward the sky.

Inuyasha was quick to appear in the clearing with the rest of the group. They all gasped when they saw Shippo and Auriane behind Sesshomaru and they were unharmed!

"Sesshomaru! Let them go!" Inuyasha ordered, ready to fight for his friends.

His older brother had a rictus, which lifted up the corner of his mouth in a mocking way.

"Don't you dare talking this way to Sesshomaru-sama seedy Hanyo! The great lord Sesshomaru fought valiantly a terrible youkai. Risking his life, he reduced him into dust!" Jaken suddenly realized that no one was listening to him, even Ah-Un had walked away to lie under a tree. _'Why is it that no one ever listens to me, ME, the faithful and courageous servant of Lord Sesshomaru?'_ Jaken thought pitifully.

Kagome, Sango and Miroku rushed to their friends, "We are so glad to see you both safe and sound!" Kagome started, while the two brothers kept glaring at each other.

"What happened? Why are you with Sesshomaru?" Sango asked.

"How did he treat you my dear Auriane-chan?" Miroku said. Then, putting his hands on a stunned Auriane shoulders, he said, "I am so relieved to see you again!" Taking her by surprise, he threw her against him, letting his hand sneaking in the back of the young woman and went to pat her behind. Miroku had his head crushed between the fists of his victim and Sango, who were red with anger. "I was just checking if she wasn't hurt! Why such a violence toward me?" whimpered the priest.

"Hentai! Keep your hands to yourself!" The two women screamed at him.

Kagome, shaking her head to Miroku, asked to Auriane, "How did you find the shard?"

"We found it in the ashes of the youkai who attacked the village where we were. Sesshomaru killed him." Auriane replied.

Shippo handed the shard to Kagome and said proudly, "Take it Kagome-chan. I protected all the way here!"

The miko took the shard happily, to place it with the other shards inside her pendant. However, she took a bothered look and said, "How did you meet Sesshomaru? And why is he with you?"

"For the first question, I'll tell you on the way while I go take some of my stuff in Kaede's hut. Regarding the presence of Sesshomaru here, well… He's here because… He will accompany me in the western territory, to find a witch who might know why I'm stuck here…" Auriane replied trying not to laugh when she saw her all friends eyes coming out of their orbits.

The tense silence was broken by Inuyasha who went into an incotrolable fit of laughter after hearing Auriane's words, "You must have lost your brain on the way! I've never heard anything as stupid as that! There is no way Sesshomaru would help someone! Much less a human like you! He's a lost cause!"

His behavior annoyed everyone and Kagome had to use her power of persuasion to calm him down radically, allowing everyone to breathe and setting off to Kaede's hut, leaving the hanyo at the bottom of the hole.

Auriane jumped when she heard Sessholaru's voice, "Human, don't take long." Understanding that he would wait for her here, she nodded to him and followed her friend.

The young woman took the time to explain to her friends what has happened in the recent days with Shippo while collecting some of her things that will be useful for traveling.

"The sanctuary village you found sound amazing! I wish I could see it too!" Miroku said while carrying the woman's bag outside Kaede's hut.

"Surely we will go back! Especially since I promised to return to see them once I have my answers." Auriane replied to him with a smile.

"I wonder what may be hiding behind Sesshomaru's decision ... Please, becareful Auriane-chan!" Sango wasn't really reassured to see her friend going alone with the Lord.

"I have the feeling that I will discover what he's hiding soon!" Auriane said with a laugh.

"If he ever tries something against you, do not hesitate to kill him! Here, take this with you, it can give you time to escape if you're in danger. It is a powerful blend of herbs, blessed by Hoshi-sama. Throws the bag in the face of your enemy, it will paralyze him a short moments!" Kaede said giving her the little bag of herbs.

"Thank you so much Kaede-sama!" The woman said, hugging the old miko tightly.

"Looks like it's already time to let you leave! Oh! I almost forgot! I have something for you. My grandfather said that it can help you find what you are looking for." Kagome took something from the bottom of her bag and gave it to Auriane.

"It smells awfully bad! What is that thing Kagome-chan?" Shippo said pinching his nose.

"Believe me Shippo, it's better not to know!" Kagome assured him.

Auriane put the little cloth inside her bag and hugged all of her friends and wished them farewells. She then turned toward Inuyasha who had his back on her. He didn't hide that he was angered by this decision. "Keh! He better treat you well or I'll have to kill the jerk for real this time!"

"Thank you Inuyasha! I hope that once I'll be back, you'll behave like a gooood boy toward Kagome!" She teased.

Walking away, Auriane felt soothed, it had been hard to convince them to let her go alone with Sesshomaru, but objectively, they also saw no better option.

When she reached the clearing, she saw that only Jaken was present and when he saw her, he inveighed her, "You have been so slow that Lord Sesshomaru lost patience and is already gone, stupid human! How dare you behave this way when he has the generosity to grant you of His presence? I really wonder why he bother himself with such a pain in the ass as yourself! If I were him, I'll throw you in a ditch and let you rot in the sun! Useless woman!" He said, starting to lead the way, he was furious that he had to wait for her! He hated to be left behind by his Lord.

Auriane felt her whole body becoming steep by anger, without thinking twice about it, she swung her bag in Jaken's face with such force, that he went crashing against a tree.

"I'm happy to see you too Jaken!" The woman mumbled following the pass that Jaken was going to borrow.

Feeling the woman coming back to the clearing, Sesshomaru took his leave with Rin and Ah-Un, giving the order to Jaken to stay behind to wait for the female. He will make sure that this human knows her place inside the pack. He was the dominant and his proud was forbidding him to wait for a subordinate. She will learn to not make him wait or she will be left behind. It was her place to follow him as it wasn't his place to wait for her! He felt a little strange to have a new addition in his pack. It was like an unwanted weight but at the same time, it could give him the occasion to quench his curiosity. With her being in his pack, it will be an opportunity to observe and learn more about this curious female. He was looking forward to test these abilities which the elder Madoka had told him about.

She has been faster than he thought to catch up with them, he could hear her moving briskly toward them, alone... _'What has she done of Jaken?'_

Sesshomaru continued to advance as if she wasn't there. Only Rin started to talk to her, happy to have Auriane with her, "Where is Jaken-sama Auriane-chan? Sesshomaru-sama told him to wait for you!"

"Don't worry for him, he just made a little encounter with a tree, they had a lot to talk about. He will not be long now!" Auriane assured her with a smile.

The two females of the group engaged in a very interesting conversation. Rin taught Auriane what kind of foods were edible in the forest and those which were preferable to avoid eating. The young woman was surprised to see how much Rin knew her environment and knew how to use it wisely. When Auriane heard Rin's belly growling, she looked for some food Kagome had put in her bag and shared it with Rin. The little girl at first was a little hesitant. She never saw this kind of food before, but once she saw Auriane eating it, she gave a try.

"It's so good Auriane-chan! Do you have more?" Rin said, licking her lips

"Of course! But we'll have to keep some for later." Auriane said, giving Rin another bento.

Soon, with a full stomac, Rin yawned. She murmured incoherent words and fell face first on Ah-Un saddle. Auriane took off her sweater and circled it around the young child and sighed. _'It's gonna be a long journey…'_

"Sesshomaru-samaaaa! you will not believe what this faded woman has dared to do to your faithful servant!" Jaken's voice rang around them which made Auriane cringed.

"Can't you shut up for once? You'll wake up Rin with your pitiful complaints! Plus it's your fault if I did it to you! You had sought for it!" Auriane said in a hush voice.

Jaken stopped to run, he hadn't expected this kind of treatment in front of his lord and pointed a finger at her, "See my Lord she's doing it again!"

His voice was so acute they heard Rin mumbling in her sleep, "Jaken, shut up." Sesshomaru said, getting annoyed by his servant's endless complaints.

Why his Lord did take the defense of the woman? She had just arrived and she already was sowing discord! To get back into the good graces of Sesshomaru, Jaken ran behind him silently.

Auriane mocking Jaken's behavior in her head smiled at his back. Then, her attention was drawn to Ah-Un, advancing to one of his head, she petted him and said, "I forgot to thank you to have carried me all night Ah-Un! You're certainly the most handsome and strong dragon that i have ever met." The dragon growled happily, rubbing its head which was being stroked against the belly of the woman.

The day proceeded smoothly, Sesshomaru was leading the way, walking ahead of his pack with Jaken stuck behind the heels of his Lord, turning his green face occasionally to cast hateful glances to Auriane, who replied each time, with a beautiful smile. Rin woke up a little earlier in the day, was running around Ah-Un, who was being careful not to crush her while walking.

Without seeming to do so, Sesshomaru was very attentive to what was happening behind him and the exhaustion of the young woman hadn't gone unnoticed. What surprised him, is that he had expected her to ask to rest for some time now, but she didn't complained, instead, she took care to occupy Rin by telling strange stories and playing with her. When he felt the night arrived, he decided he would let his group rest for the night, or they will not last long at this rate.

He sat elegantly at the foot of a tree pretending to be looking into the wave while in truth, he was observing his small group. Each had his task to do, Rin gathered wood so Jaken could light a firecamp, while Auriane was taking out some food from her bag.

The woman served Rin first, then deciding to make peace with Jaken, she gave him his share of food before asking Sesshomaru if he wanted something, but he did not even bother to respond.

Jaken, with his mouth full informed her, "Youkais don't eat human food!"

Auriane laughed, "But you're eating it and you seem to like it! Inuyasha and Shippo also eat human food…" She heard a snort coming from beside the tree after she pronounced Inuyasha's name and knew the Lord was listening to their conversation.

Jaken was at loss for word, he had to admit that she had a point.

"Maybe it's because he hate humans so much that he don't want to eat what they eat…" Auriane thought aloud.

"My Lord will not lower himself to touch the food of men!" Jaken exclaimed.

"So what does he eat? He's not gonna starves himself because he doesn't want to eat the human food I have!" The woman wondered.

"Youkai usually eat raw meat of animals, humans and other youkais! And we don't need to eat as often as your pathetic race!" Jaken said and smirked when he saw the woman shuddering.

"Well, since I do not want to be the meal of the day, I'll leave him alone with my human food!" Auriane said continuing to eat.

"I am surprise, you can be wise human!" Jaken mocked her.

"Shut up imp!" The woman replied, earning a glare from the toad.

Once the meal was over, Auriane unpacked her big sleeping bag near the fire, "Time to rest!"

When she saw Rin lying on the floor without any blanket she called to her, "Come Rin, there is a lot of room in my sleeping bag!" The little girl accepted the invitation happily, waiting for Auriane to tell her how to proceed to use the foreign blanket. Once she was inside, Auriane took place in the sleeping bag and fell asleep almost immediately.

Morning came far too early for Auriane and the awakening was rude. She felt something poking her rib hard and when she finally opened her eyes, she felt her heart jump in her throat. Jaken was watching her closely, his face just a millimeter away from hers, his big yellow eyes widening when he saw her reaction, "Human! Time to wake up! It is out of question to make Sesshomaru-sama wait! Get up! We're going, useless woman!"

Getting up, Auriane replied frowning, "Jaken don't you know how to talk without screaming? It's desagreable to hear your high pitch voice upon awaking!"

"I wouldn't have to scream if you didn't take so much time to lift up your lazy ass!" Jaken answered.

"Well I'm up so shut up now imp!" The woman growled. she took her gourd to drink a little but groaning, she realized that it was empty. Talking to no one in particularity, she asked, "Where can i find clear water here?"

"Farther in the forest behind you Auriane-chan! I saw it when I was looking for wood last night. You can't miss it!" Rin said.

"Thank you!" Auriane replied, entering the forest.

After she took her breakfast, Rin put away what she had not eaten in Auriane's bag, "Jaken-sama, do you think Auriane-chan is lost? She should already back by now."

"Who knows Rin, I feel that this human will pose much of a problem like this!" Jaken said when suddenly his attention was drawn to the human's bag, a delicious, irresistible odor was emanating from it. "What is in this bag?" Jaken said with his mouth watering.

He tried to take the bag to look inside it, but Rin took it out of his reach, "This isn't yours Jaken-sama! You shouldn't put your nose inside!" The child said seriously.

"But I need to know what smell so good! Why would you have the right to touch her bag and not me? I am the servant of Sesshomaru-sama, I have more right than you! You're just his ward!" Jaken said annoyed.

"But me, i am Auriane-chan's friend, not you, so i have the right to touch her bag, not you!" Rin replied hiding the bag behind her back.

They were completely oblivious at Sesshomaru's departure. Their little squabble hurted his ears so he took the decision to go see what might retain the woman. He knew that there was no danger around and could feel her presence not far from the camp. Few minutes after entering the forest, he could see her sitting on the ground. Her soothing aura was released, she seemed relaxed, at ease, as if this forest belonged to her. When he laid his gaze on her face, he realized that she was smiling at something. Making sure that he was undetectable, he slowly approached to have a better view of the scene. The Lord wasn't expecting to see this, there were several animals that were playing around her which didn't seem to be frightened by her presence. Beside her, there were even several large white cranes that were hunting in the water. _'Why weren't they afraid of her? Humans are their enemies.'_

A few seconds later, he went toward Auriane, making her jumped and scaring away all animals "We're going." The young woman followed without a word, still under the spell of what she had just witness.

They had just arrived at the camp when Rin hastened to say, "Jaken-sama ate the small smelly pouch that was in your bag Auriane-chan!"

"Disrespectful child! How dare you denounce me after all I have done for you!" Jaken cried

At first, Auriane wondered what they were talking about, when the gift of Kagome's grandfather came into her mind, "Oh no Jaken! It was a gift from Kagome's grandpa! What was inside was supposed to help me find what I'm looking for! Besides, I'm not sure it was edible ... "

Jaken, who was ashame to have been unable to resist his impulse, tried to justify himself when he saw Sesshomaru's eyes landed on him, "I didn't want to do it! It was the fault of the smell, I do not know what was in it, but i am sure that there was a spell on it who forced me to eat it! "

"He must be right. Jaken-sama became strange when he smelt that hideous scent!" Rin added, "Auriane-chan, I know he can't replace your gift, but I am sure that Sesshomaru-sama will find what you are looking for!"

Auriane kissed Rin cheek, "Thank you for your words Rin."

Sesshomaru gave them just enough time to place their belongings on Ah-Un's saddle and they were back on the road once again. They had wasted enough time.

On the way, Jaken became very pale and was holding his stomach, "Jaken, I think this is the confirmation that it was not edible! You should get on Ah-Un's back for a moment."

Jaken really was in a bad shape, because he did what Auriane proposed without saying a word and laid on Ah-Un with a very worried Rin who was watching over him.

After some time, with no one to talk to anymore, Auriane was getting bored. Looking in front of her, she saw Sesshomaru and smiled. _'Finally, someone to talk to!'_ With that thought, she hastened her pace to catch up with the Lord.

"So how are you doing today Sesshomaru?" Auriane asked not thinking once that she was annoying him. Not receiving any response, she wasn't discouraged and continued her monologue, "Oh I'm well today, thank you for asking Auriane!"

After a minute of silence, she pursued "I see that you're not the talkative kind Is it because of me or it's just your nature?" Auriane sighed, receiving no answer once again, "You know, It's really refreshing to talk with you! It reminds me the last time I tried to have a conversation with a wall!" Auriane squeaked, still no response.

Sesshomaru was caught between two emotions. On one hand he was angered by the fact she dared invading his personal space, trying to talk with him, while on the other hand, he was amused by her little display. He had never encountered someone who talked like her before. Remaining silent, Sesshomaru watched her from the corner of the eye. On her face, he could detect a frustrated expression and he reveled to be the cause. He appreciated the fact she was walking a little behind him, showing him a sign of respect. She was very tall for a woman and her features weren't common, just like her markings, which seems to multiply under the sun. Sesshomaru turned his gaze before him, enjoying the silence again, but soon, he was disturbed by something. He felt watched, as if eyes were piercing through his skull. Casting a quick glance toward the young woman, he found out that she was the reason of this disturbing feeling!

Auriane was walking with only one expression on her face: determination. Her gaze was fixed on Sesshomaru. When she saw Sesshomaru turning his head toward her, she couldn't contain the smile growing on her face.

"What are you doing onna?" Sesshomaru asked through gritted teeth.

"I'm trying to entertain myself. There is nothing else to do ..." She replied smiling, happy her little trick pushed the Lord to talk to her.

"Go bother Jaken." He replied. He will not tolerate to be her entertainment.

"He's ill and you're the only adult here with whom I can have an interesting conversation to fill the time!" She hoped that rubbing his ego will made him more talkative.

At first, he was contemplating her words, then a small smile appeared at the corner of his lips, "you think in that pathetic head of yours that i will keep you company just because you don't know what to do of your miserable life? Idiot!"

Crossing her arms she answered laughing, "If you think that by saying mean things to me will make me go away, you're wrong! It's not like I care about what you think of me."

They raised their heads at the same time when the wind rose suddenly interrupting their discussion. They saw the youkai Kagura landing theatrically.

"Stay back." Sesshomaru told Auriane.

The woman walked back to Ah-Un to lead him a little farther.

"It is Kagura! What is she doing here?" Rin asked curiously.

"What! Where! What is going on?" Jaken jumped awake after hearing voices mentioning the youkai. Descending from Ah-Un and coming next to Auriane, he looked at the youkais talking to each other, "The whore certainly came to ask the help of Lord Sesshomaru once again."

"Jaken! Measure your words, there is a child with us!" Auriane replied.

"Yo! Sesshomaru! I came for the human female. Seeing your reaction, I suppose that you don't wish to hand her to me?" Kagura said.

"Why Naraku would want this human?" Sesshomaru inquired.

Kagura pretended to attack Sesshomaru. Knowing that Naraku spies were watching her, she had to convince the hanyo that she really tried to get the girl. She knew that if she engaged the Lord in a real fight, she will lose her life. Sesshomaru saw the Saimyosho and knew what meant the female's weak attack. Raising his hand in the air, he pretend to throw an attack to Kagura with his energy whip, but instead, he aimed the insectes, killing them on the spot. Now he could investigate tranquilly on Naraku's reason for wanting the woman.

From where they were, Sesshomru's pack couldn't hear the conversation between the two youkai, but observed them, waiting to see what will happen.

"They look to be a perfect match for each other!" Auriane said, "They have many similarities, like psychological disorders to communicate, bad temper, powerful…"

She was cut by Jaken annoyed voice, "Stop talking nonsense human! Sesshomaru-sama will never lower himself by courting such a vile creature!"

"Why? She is very beautiful! Well okay she isn't on our side and don't have her heart anymore, but…"

"I told you enough woman!" Jaken said menacing her with his staff, "Lord Sesshomaru has other things to do than to be concerned by females! He is not interested!"

At first Auriane was silent. Jaken words echoing in her head, when suddenly she guessed what he was trying to make her understand, "Ooooh! I see! He is into male that's it?"

Jalen looked at her, cocking his head on the side he asked, "What are you implying?"

"Well, he is interested into males, not into females!" Seeing him turning bright red from anger, she added, "Oops! Did I say something wrong? But this is not the end of the world if he likes males you know!"

Jaken outraged by her remarks burst of rage, "How dare you disrespect Sesshomaru-sama this way pathetic human! I shall punish you for your disgusting words! My Lord is a manly youkai, who doesn't even need to make a gesture to make every females wanting to be courted by him and give him an heir! What do you have to say now huh? uncultivated idiot!"

"Well, did you saw him with a female before ?" She dared to ask him.

Jaken opened his mouth to reply but closed it immediately. He began to be plagued by doubt and anxiety. He was searching in vain in his memory! Since he was the servant of Sesshomaru, he never saw him give a real attention to a female! When his opponent was of the opposite sex, he fought her with the same aggressiveness he would fought a male! He even remembered the time when they crossed paths with a youkai female who was in heat, his master did not even look in her direction! Nor did he issued any hormones indicating that he was receptive to the call of this female...

_'Oh no! It is a tragedy if the western territory never sees the birth of an heir! What to do to fix it?'_

The imp was so petrified in his thought that he didn't felt Auriane shaking him and calling his name to attract his attention. Seeing him frozen in place, his mouth wide opened and in tears, she decided that it was time to act. His skin was becoming more and more of a pale green shade and she was sure he was not breathing. Raising her arm, she struck him a slap with all her strength!

"Why did you did this insane human!" Jaken spat angrily, with the bright red handprint of Auriane's hand on his cheek.

"I had to do something to wake you up dammit! Sesshomaru is already gone with Rin and Ah-Un stupid toad!" Auriane replied screaming at him.

As if this was possible, Auriane thought Sesshomaru was even quieter than before since his meeting with Kagura and curiously, it was still daylight when he decided to spend the night at the shelter of a small cave. Jaken and Rin took advantage of the daylight to pick up herbs for the toad's belly, while Ah-Un took a nap at the entrance of the cave. Auriane not knowing what else to do, gathered some branches found along the way. She was going to use her survival lighter when she saw Sesshomaru walking towards her silently. He looked puzzled at the foreign thing she was holding in her hand. Smiling, she rubbed the small flint with the steel rod made of magnesium, creating a spark which set fire to twigs.

"Is this thing also called human technology?" Sesshomaru's voice echoed in the cave.

"Yes, it allows me to light a fire under any conditions!" She said happily, "You want to try it?" she asked, handing him the survival lighter.

Sesshomaru was very tempted to look more closely at this thing, "I have no need of the use of Such Things." He said before turning back to the entrance of the cave.

'_A dog who is as curious as a cat' _She thought laughing internally.

Jaken and Rin came back inside the cave, arms full of herbs. Auriane gave them a bowl with water so they could boil those medicinal plants while Sesshomaru turned his gaze outside, on the wide valley at the foot of the cave, once again lost in his thoughts.

He was just seeing the woman as she is, a weak and infuriating human who was in the possession of strange abilities. So why other people saw something more in her? He had to admit that Madoka's words has somewhat convinced him to lead the girl through his territory. His curiosity forced him to go find this sorceress to know for once and for all what mystery the human was hiding. His suspicions were reinforced by the visit of Kagura today. His proud has been hit to know that even Naraku seemed to have the knowledge of something about the female. He tryed to rip information from Kagura, but his senses told him she wasn't lying when she said that Naraku hadn't briefed her of the reason he wanted Auriane. Maybe it only was because she was a pack member of his brother? Anyway, all this interest for the young woman, had only served to confirm there was something he didn't know about the onna yet and he hadn't the patience to wait for her to show him. He was convinced that if he had refused to hand her to Naraku, it wasn't to protect her. The only way he had to quench his thirst of answers, was to keep her safe in his pack momentarily and told himself that once he'll get those answers, he will not care if she dies or not afterward. Taking a resolute look, he decided it was time for him to begin his own investigation on this human and he saw only one way to do it. Without turning, he said, "Onna, follow me."

"Coming!" Auriane replied happy to have something to do. _'Finally maybe he wants to talk a bit the jammed of the ass!' _

Sesshomaru led her a little farther, in a small forest near the cave and stopped once he was satisfied with the place found. Auriane was waiting for him to break the heavy silence, she could only see his back, but she could feel a certain tension in him.

_'Let it go, you'll feel better afterward'_ she thought.

She had difficulties to realize what was happening! She saw Sesshomaru suddenly turning to her, grabbing his Tensegia and rushed right over her person! _'What the fuck?'_ Was the only thought in her suddenly blank mind. Her survival instincts took possession of her body at the last moment to avoid the attack.

"Sesshomaru! What the fuck is wrong with you? Have you gone mad?" She cried. He did not answer. He was just looking at her with eyes cold and calculating, till he rushed again toward her. He was surprised by the speed with which she disengaged from his attack, but he was faster than her. Deviating his path at the last moment he gave a strong nudge to her back, making Auriane fall forward.

"You shouldn't talk, it breaks your concentration." He said with a smirk. He watched her for a moment. She had not tried a single instant to flee or to beg for him to stop. Instead, even though she knew she had no chance against him, she resisted and did not let herself be impress.

'_Well it's time to think big girl! I know that Tenseiga can't cut me, but it's stronger than me, to see him rushing at me like this with his sword give me the jitters! What is he looking for?' _The woman thought.

Sesshomaru was preparing for another attack, he was delighted with the idea of provoking her into the fight, because in addition to learn more about her, it will give him the opportunity to affirm his dominant position on her.

Pulling herself together, she focused on the fight. It was out of the question that she let herself be bullied by Sesshomaru. She will take the opportunity to use what she had learned during all those months of training, in the village of the demons slayers! She felt calm, relaxed, her body gave the impression that she had lowered her guard, all her senses were awake, allowing it to channel the energy of Sesshomaru and his movements. Rolling on the ground when he was close enough of her, Auriane then threw her body in the air while giving a good punch on her opponent's chin.

Sesshomaru was surprised by her agility! Then followed very long minutes of attacks. Finally, Sesshomaru allowed the woman to catch her breath. He hadn't spare her while fighting, even if he was careful not to injure her seriously. Watching her, he saw that her eyes held a great determination, even though he could feel that Auriane's body was suffering, she wasn't submitting. The few hits she was able to inflict him were nothing for a powerful youkai like him, however, this human did something that not a lot of opponents succeeded to do before her. So far, very few enemies were able to touch him during a fight.

Auriane felt the fatigue of her body, but instead to make her give up, this tiredness stimulated her more to fight. It gave her a rage that fed her determination. The constants attacks of Sesshomaru and his arogance during their clashes began to seriously get on her nerves, she wanted to finish the fight!

It was her this time who attacked first while Sesshomaru was waiting on his spot to see what she had in mind. Once in front of him, she suddenly turned behind his back, holding the arm that held Tensaiga making them be back to back. Without losing time, she sparked the blade of her gauntlet to cut him at his thigh. Sesshomaru, feeling his blood flow was furious, wanting to show her that if he wished, he could kill her easily, he threw the woman to the ground and strucked her a hit with Tensaiga. Auriane feeling Tensaiga's blow coming put both of her hands on the blade of the weapon just before it touched her.

Both opponents had their eyes wide, shocked by what they just saw.

Auriane was lying on the ground and had been able to stop Tensaiga, which was pulsating wildly in Sesshomaru's hand. The essence of the woman flowed from her hands, caressing the weapon she was holding, as if her aura was communicating with Sesshomaru's sword. Tensaiga began to tremble vigorously, rebelling against the hand of its master, and released itself from the Lord by giving him an electric jolt to propel itself further away on the ground.

Sesshomaru and Auriane looked at each other, "Don't look at me for answers, I don't know what just happened!" The woman told him.

The Lord could not believe how his sword dared to rebel against him. His attack wasn't supposed to hurt the human, so why this strange behavior? Turning his gaze toward his sword, he said, "This sword is really useless."

"I don't know a lot of sword that are able to save lives!" Auriane replied while she was getting up.

Sesshomaru snorted and said disgustingly, "Even this ability is limited. This sword is so low that it can only save the same person once."

"And I bet it's not as if you wanted to save people!" The woman said walking toward Tensaiga. Then she began to speak to the sword, "It's strange, I find you extremely powerful! I wonder why your master has not yet thought to give you one of his fangs to increase your abilities ..."

"Ridiculous." She heard the Lord say. Knowing that the fight was over for now, she took her aching body to the cave in silence, leaving Sesshomaru alone with his disobedient sword.

Later, Sesshomaru was at the entrance of the cave deep in thoughts watching the sun set. He could hear the usual nightly routine of his traveling companions, Jaken was pestering Rin about her ungratefulness toward him once again. The toad had cooked the fishes and she was refusing to eat it because it was burnt. The new temporary insertion inside his pack was quiet for once, when he glanced her way, he saw her sitting next to the fire smiling wildly at the scene before her. Sesshomaru decided that she was definitely a strange human. The first time he encountered her he couldn't smell her nor feel her aura until she was closed to him. It had arouse his curiosity greatly. It wasn't common for a human to be in possession of such particularities. He thought she had an odd name, when he tried it earlier on his tongue, he found out it wasn't so displeasing, '_Auriane'._ What happened while training this afternoon confirmed him that, this onna had a strong power living inside her. The moment he tried to punish her for her disrespect toward his person when she dared to make him bleed, she had unexpectedly blocked Tensaiga inoffensive attack and made the weapon rebel against him. At first, he was stunned and furious by Tensaiga's reaction! But after having spending time analyzing the situation, he was proud to have discovered this new capability of this human, which confirmed there was something unique lying inside her. He was now more than ever, determined to find Tadako! But will he be able to resist to not wring her neck during the trip? Sesshomaru turned back his gaze outward, it was dark now. He noted that if she remained silent as she was now, she would be more bearable. Her feminine smell and aura was hidden most of the time and when she let them free, they were discreet and subtle unlike her mouth, they were not so disturbing. Inside the safe cave, he heard his pack beginning to settle for the night, shortly after, they were all asleep. Now he could enjoy the peaceful silence of the night.

The next day they resumed their journey very early, much to Jaken's disarray, Rin and Auriane were having a lot of fun teasing him, even Ah-Un participated at some point! Towards the mid-day, Sesshomaru was getting irritated by the growl of their belly and decided to stop next to a small stream so they could finally eat. Later, when the girls were gone to fetch water, Sesshomaru called Jaken, "Jaken, you will all continue westward." He knew a youkai who was extremely coward in the neighborhood. This youkai spent most of his time to hide in his environment, so he could hear and spy everything that was happening around him and therefore, was,a source of generally effective information. Sesshomaru wanted to go find him, thinking that he may possess information about the sorceress.

"Where are you going Sesshomaru-sama?" The imp panicked. Seeing the deadly glare Sesshomaru gave him he fell on his knees, "I am sorry my Lord, I didn't want to question your intentions!"

Walking away, Sesshomrau stopped one last time and turned to Jaken, "If something happen Jaken, I will kill you." With that said, the Lord disappeared in the woods, leaving a trembling Jaken behind him.

He was roused from his torpor by the voice of Rin, "Where is Sesshomaru-sama, Jaken-sama?"

"This is not of your concern! But before leaving, he gave me the hard task to continue to lead you toward the west! So take your stuff, we're going!" He said inflating his chest proudly.

It was getting dark and there was still no sign of Sesshomaru. The small group had made good progress smoothly. They had found a small place to spend the night just before entering the territory of the west.

Jaken told them that there were many caves in the nearby mountains, but it was better to spend the night here, because these caves housed creatures which weren't always welcoming. The girls withdrew Ah-Un's muzzles so he could relax a little, while Jaken was starting a campfire.

"We will have to stop at a village tomorrow, we hardly have anything to eat. We have just enough food to keep up until tomorrow mid-day." Auriane said looking through her bag.

"It is out of the question! We just passed near a village this morning! You should have said this before! We'll stop at the next village after tomorrow!" Jaken barked at her.

She was going to answer, when she perceived something strange. She straightened up and looked worriedly around her.

"What is it Auriane-chan?" Rin asked her, looking at her friend strange behavior.

"I don't know… Jaken did you feel that? We don't hear crickets anymore, it's like we're being watch…" The woman said.

"Don't talk nonsense human! It must be the Lord Sesshomaru who is back." Jaken said filling his mouth with food.

"Damn what is that hideous smell?" Auriane said grimacing. A sickening smell had invaded the camp, making Jaken spit all his food. Rin hided her nose with her little hands and took refuge near Ah-Au. They heard laughters just before seeing two larges smelly youkais materializing themselves before them.

Jaken scared to death, gave proof of courage in advancing toward them and menaced them, ready to tow fire at them, "Go away, stinking creatures or i'll..."

He was cut by one the youkais who laughed, "Or you'll what? Give me a kick with your little baton?"

"I'll show you what it costs to disrespect the great servant of Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken said tossing his staff's fire toward them.

Seeing them dodge Jaken attack, Auriane coughed, "Jaken I don't think that your plan is working!"

"What plan?" The toad answered.

"You mean that you don't have a plan to take care of them?" She asked him, getting worried.

"It's not as if I had planned their surprise visit, idiot!" Jaken screamed at her.

Feeling one of the monsters charging toward Jaken, she threw the imp behind her, calling her axe. She took the aggressor out of guard and opened his abdomen. Jaken gaped at her, stunned, "Where were you hiding this weapon woman?"

"I'll explain later, now go protect Rin!" Auriane replied, dodging another attack from the injured and furious youkai.

The other one was walking toward Rin, licking his lips, "I think you'll be very tasty young one!"

Jaken and Ah-Un spat long flames while Jaken was using his staff, preventing the youkai to move closer toward them. Suddenly the attention of their assailant wasn't on them anymore the moment he heard the cries of his dying companion. When he turned, he saw him fall to the ground with Auriane's axe planted right between his eyes. Furious, he ran right over her, but instead of throwing a direct attack, he stopped abruptly a few meters from her. Auriane couldn't believe her eyes, the youkai transformed himself into hundreds of bats, which surrounded her, asphyxiating her by their number and harassing her body with numerous little biting.

Jaken and Ah-Un helpless, saw the human disappear before their eyes, carried away by hundreds of bats. Jaken decomposed himself internally, Imagining all the possible ways Sesshomaru would use to kill him upon his return.

When Auriane woke up, the first thing that attracted her attention was the sickening smell of strong humidity mixing with bat's excrements and realize that she was in a cave. She tried to move but was restrained by chains hobbling her wrist, putting her in a standing position. _'Oh god what is going on here!'_

She could see the outside light not far from where she was. _'Time to try my luck'_

" Hey oh! Somebody's here? I wouldn't mind to be untied, my arms are getting numb!" She immediately regretted her action when she smelt the putrid breath of a strange youkai answering her right in her face _'Urgh I think i going to be sick, I have to held my breath and everything should be fine!'_

"So the human whore decided to honor me of her sharp tongue? Does it tastes as good as it talk?" said the bat youkai.

"Please, could you … could you just talk to me from a little farther? Cause I will not be able to hold my breath for long!" She couldn't help it, she was suffocating, this guy was so disgusting.

Instead to respond her, he put his face in her neck inhaling deeply while rubbing his face against her jaw _'Don't throw up! Don't throw up ! It is not the time, try to think of something, NOW! '_

"Maybe I could have a use for you before I take your delicious blood" with that said he started to nibble on her neck but jumped back from her when he felt his genitals part being send in his throat by a sharp knee "Ouuuuch! You bitch! I bet you like it rough no?" He said, while trying to check if his package was undamaged. "I think we will have a little fun together while we're waiting for your mighty Lord to come for you…"

He was cut short by Auriane roaring with laughter, "Do you really think Sesshomaru will come for me? This is the most ridiculous thing I ever heard! Tell me what do you want exactly and what makes you think he will come for me? Huh?"

The bat was a little taken aback, she wasn't afraid of him even in her position and she dared laughing at him, but more importantly, she tried to break his most precious possession with her knee!

"Your Lord Sessamaro will pay for what he has done to me and …" he said with venom in his voice.

"Sesshomaru" The girl cut him.

"What?"

"Ses-sho-maruuu ! That's his name! And I don't think you are the only one who want to skin him, but why am I here, suffocating? I don't have anything to do in all this mess!" _'And I'll prefer to lick Jaken's feet instead to smell your disgusting breath, the toad smells wayyy better…can't believe I just thougth that!'_

"You were with his pack and the only mature female." He said with a grin that said a lot, "When he will come for you, on my territory, I will take my revenge! He killed a lot of youkais of my specie, so I took something that belongs to him. He will not be able to resist and come here. Once he is dead, you will help me repopulate the bat youkai specie!" He ended his speech with a glairy laugh sure of the efficacy of his plans. Auriane knew that the mighty butts of Sesshomaru will not come for her. She had to take actions soon, before the bastard understood that she meant nothing to the demon lord and pass directly to his second plan.

'_Actually, speaking of it, maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to start by the end…'_ She thought.

"Well, since I am already chained, why don't you start the festivities, huh big boy?" She couldn't help to be nauseous when he came near her. After hearing her words, he exuded a stronger smell, it was kind of musky. _'Ok, the provocation worked!'_

"So sweety, It's getting hot in here, why don't you start by taking off my boots?" _'Please let it work!'_

The youkai seemed satisfied by her eagerness.

"I love to see a real male at my feet!" Auriane exclaimed with a fake smile.

When the bat was on his knee, proceeding with the first foot, she snatched her legs around his neck, clamping with all her might to prevent any movement from her victim. She felt all the fear she had inside her disappearing, leaving her in a daze, she thought of only one thing, she didn't want to die here! Auriane unconsciously, let her burning essence flowing freely into his body. She felt him trying to fight back but his energy was draining quickly, his claws were ripping her leg's skin, but she didn't release her prey. The bat youkai felt the bright light suffocating him, burning his soul, he couldn't talk anymore, just make huffing. Her heart clenched when she heard and felt his agony, but it was him or her and she had chosen! After a short time that lasted an eternity, she finally felt his life leaving his body and took off her legs to let him fall limply on the ground.

She gave a nervous laugh. She was alive, but still prisoner! _'What do I do now? Stupid me! Couldn't he free me before dying?'_

It was then that she felt it. At first, She couldn't believe it, but it was really him! She could discern his aura and powerful youki near her!

"What are you doing here?" she said in a disbelieving voice. She cringed, hearing the echo of her own voice resonating in the cave. She hadn't meant to sound so rude.

The powerful Lord replied with a smirk, not answering her question, "I see that you can take care of yourself." With that said, he turned around and walked back towards the entrance of the cave nonchalantly.

"Waiiiiiiit! Sesshomaru!"

The lord stop walking turning his head to see her. What a sight she made, chained, with perspiration making her clothing cling to her vulnerable stinking bloody body, it should repulsed him!

Something foreign and primal inside him reacted seeing her like this, but the strong smell in the atmosphere was terrible for an Inuyoukai. If he wanted his majestic nose to survive, he had to get out of here and reflect about his body's reactions later.

"Could you just…" she was showing the chains "Could you just help me gain freedom? With your magical green whip? Please? You know it will make Rin happy right?"

He started to walk again and without looking, he threw his whip against the chains and to the dead youkai in order to destroy the infectious source of the putrid smell. He heard her take a relieved breath and decided to grant her acceptance of her presence near him, "You will take a dozen of bathes in the river to get rid of that offending smell." The Lord said and took his leave, satisfied that she was still alive.

"You know, this isn't a way to talk to girls!" The only answer she received was the silence.

Auriane tried to follow him, scrambling along the way, but the heavy chains dangling from her wrists prevented her to do so.

Sesshomaru needed concentration, silence and discretion, but it was impossible with the loudly ningen rousing every being in this forest with those chains and the scent of her blood.

Auriane tried once again to accelerate her pace, but she was exhausted, her legs were hurting horribly and also her wrists which were starting to bleed. "Umph!" was all she could manage when her face collided against a hard metal armor.

When she raised her head, she could see deep golden eyes staring hardly right into her exhausted eyes. "Thank you to have warned me my Lord. I really needed a second head growing on my forehead. I really love to look like Quasimodo! Plus, I already have the smell…"

She was cut short when she felt the most delicate and soft touch she ever felt. When she looked down to find the source, she saw Sesshomaru's hand brushing the skin of her right wrist, then the left one just above the chains, letting his green acid dropping from his claws, drop by drop in order to not burn her skin. She was stunned, her poor brain blacking out. She hadn't expecting him to touch her, his skin was hotter than one of a human. His skin was perfection and glided without a sound against her dirty one. _'His hands are perfections, so soft, at the same time the most deadly thing I ever saw.'_

When the chains fell on the floor next to her, she looked up and saw that the lord wasn't in sight anymore. She felt lighter now and could catch up with him with more ease.

Once next to him, Auriane understood that he was in his royal thinking, "Sesshomaru ?"

"Hn"

"I know you certainly don't care, but, thank you." She saw his eyes widened, but it was gone a second later.

She tried to approach him, but Sesshomaru quickened his pace to increase their distance, desperately trying to avoide the putrid smell clunging to her body. "I do not require your pathetic acknowledgements. Now, know your place onna!" Sesshomaru barked.

Auriane, knew perfectly the impact a scent can have on a dog and so knew why he was avoiding her like a plague! Trying to look as innocent as a new born, when she saw Sesshomaru accelerate, she accelerated too, she swear that she saw an annoyed look on his pretty face and smiled.

Sesshomaru was beyond frustrated. He had already thought out a way to announce to Rin the death of the woman. She was taunting his patience and he was preparing to end her life when he finally smelt it. Without warning he rushed with light speed to Auriane, grabbed her by the neck and threw her inside the freezing water. He felt satisfied with himself and sat proudly and noiseless under a tree, waiting for her to emerge.

'_Oh my god! What happened?'_ Auriane's breath had freeze in her throat. In the panic she gained the surface spitting widely "Okay, I think I deserved it, but it really was an inelegant gesture coming from you!"

She heard Sesshomaru say through his teeth, "Enough! You will get rid of that stench right now, then you will tend to your wounds. We have already wasted enough time because of you!"

"Oh the nerves! First it was after you those youkai were, not me! Isn't it your job to protect your pack? Plus I have nothing to scrub myself with, nor do I have clean clothing to change…" Her last words were said very slowly the moment she spotted Sesshomaru's face.

Standing up, he growled at her, "Now, shut up and do it or…"

When she saw him grabbing the handle of his sword, she submerged herself in the water to show her readiness. _'What a dominant jerk, talk about frigid complexes!'_

"Stop to talk to me like I am a dog!" The woman mumbled under her breath.

The lord returned to his seating position against the tree, waiting for Auriane to get out of the spring _'This onna is infuriating, i don't know how long I will resist ending her life! I should have left her inside that cave…'_

His mind replayed the day events. When he was gone looking unsuccessfully for information about the sorceress, the camp had been attack by old enemies, the bats youkais. Once he returned to the camp and didn't smell Auriane, he was furious.

_**Flashback**_

"My lord, you came back for your humble servant!" Jaken said rushing to his Lord.

"Jaken where is the girl?" Sesshomaru asked annoyed.

Jaken stammered , "My lord, the girl has been way too careless and had been taken by a youkai! She has probably be eaten already, you should not concern yourself with her pathetic excu…"

He was cut by Rin reaching for Sesshomaru's legs, "It is not true Sesshomaru-sama, she had been taken while she was protecting us! Please my lord, we have to go look for her!"

Sesshomaru throw a deadly glare to Jaken, who prostrated himself face down on the floor whining apologetically. "Rin, take Ah-Un we are going." The Lord said.

"You should let this useless woman where she is my Lord. Going to look for her is just a loose of time!" Jaken exclaimed. He received four rocks in his face, making him loose consciousness instantly.

Once he had found a safe place for his ward to stay he told her, "Rin, you will make camp here and wait for Jaken."

"Yes my lord!" The child said happily, knowing Sesshomaru will come back with her friend.

He detected the terrible smell of the fool's lair long before reaching the cave entrance and had to suppress his breathing in order to approach and observed the situation, without unwanted incidents. When he caught a glimpse of Auriane with the bat's head in her neck, his unconscious side made his blood boiled, his vision turning red and a low protective growl emanated from deep inside him. He was foreign to that kind of reaction, however, his conscious side took the upper hand easily. He needed to know how the girl could handle herself in that kind of situation. If she was so special, she had to be able to face this encounter. But if she was as weak as he wished her to be, he will leave her at her fate. At his last thought, he felt suddenly uneasy, as if he wanted her to fight, to prove him wrong, but how? Why? He should not care! His attention was attracted to what was happening inside the cave by a strong disgusting smell of a bat youkai arousal. Watching, he saw the onna catching the youkai who was kneeling before her, between her legs! '_what is the female doing?_' He wondered, observing the scene. He saw the bat struggling with all his might, making Auriane's blood flow, but it was as if she wasn't feeling the pain, she was in a desperate trance. Once the last sign of life left his body, he saw the woman released the inert corps. _'What a strange way to kill.' _Sesshomaru never witnessed someone kill another being this way before…

Finally, he decided that it was time to show himself and let himself slide inside the cave with a smirk. She may had killed the youkai, but her life depended on him now. Sesshomaru contemplated his options, he could let her rot here, end her life or, be pestered by her scent and provocative babbling if he chose to free her...

_**Back to present**_

Auriane felt hypothermia coming, she had to come out of the water or she'll catch a cold. She was tired, hungry and freezing. It was a nonsense to try to wash herself with just water! When she numbly reached the side of the spring and came out, she felt herself being forced back in the water by an oppressing aura, "Who the fuck do you think you are to treat me like dirt?"

Sesshomaru turn to her with an impassive face and glowing eyes while retreating back further in the forest.

'_Oh my god, was it a way to mock me? bastard!' _

"YOU! Sesshomaru! I didn't know you had the funny gene in you!" She cried out managing to follow him.

When he turn around to see his achievement, he was taken aback at the sight. She had catch up with him and had put down her pants to tend to her legs injuries.

'_She has no shame!'_ He thought shocked. His eyes were staying on her legs longer than he wished to, as his inner primal beast forcing him to take an appreciative long look at her skin. _'Some of her wounds are deep and she is completely soaked and trembling with cold… She will slow our travelling if nothing is done rapidly… Humans are so weak!' _Subconsciously, his tongue slided over his mouth ravenously, tasting the chemical emotional molecules her body was emitting. His beast's side seemed to enjoy her rebellious way with him, while his other side wanted nothing more than to tame her, put her at her place!

Auriane felt his eyes on her and said, "You are not force to look!"

She was angry with him and was trying to think of something to make him squirm without getting kill in the process. After having taken care of her wounds the best she could, she gave a satisfied sigh putting back on her pants and got up to leave but was stop by a delicate fabric falling on her face. The scent of Sesshomaru was strong on it. "Hum, Sesshomaru, what do you want me to do exactly?"

She took off her head the fabulous smelling fabric to inspect it, apparently it was his inner kimono. "Take off your clothes." She heard him replied.

"Are you always so authoritarian with girls?" She couldn't help it and regretted it instantly when she saw him turning around to come near her. Auriane felt a gust of wind around her and when she looked down at her body, she saw that most of her clothes were ruined, she gulped "Impatient, aren't we?" Hearing the Lord growled at her, she proceeded to put on the fabric Sesshomaru gave her so quickly that she lost her balance, making her look like a fool. _'Well, better looking like a fool than losing my life._' She cleared her throat trying to regain some modesty and self-confidence while Sesshomaru began to lead the way.

They were walking for a few minutes when he already heard her voice, "Sesshomaru?" She asked.

"Hn."

With a teasing smile she asked, "In the cave, were you here for long?"

"No." Was his short replied. _'I heard and saw intriguing information'_

After a little while, she asked again "Sesshomaru?"

When his eyes turned her way, she knew she had his attention "Why did you come for ME?"

The lord wasn't expecting this question and tried to elude it because in truth, he didn't know the answer himself. He felt like he was tore up between the want to tear her apart and the illogical need to see this female safe.

"This question is of no importance." He tried to sound casual.

"You know I like to have these kind of emotional and philosophical interactions with you. You're so talkative that I can't stop you talking!" she laughed, "Sesshomaru?"

"If you value your life you will cease talking." The words had the desire impact that he wished, even though he could feel her aura trying to read and reach him_. 'Annoying brat!_ '

The camp was quiet, Rin was cooking fishes freshly caught, next to her were a few varieties of berries. The child was humming softly waiting for her hero to come back with her friend, while Ah-Un were keeping watch, when they heard moving behind the bushes.

"Welcome back my lord!" She exclaimed and run to Auriane happily "Auriane I am so happy that you are well, I was…" the young girl stopped brutally, her face turning green having a retch.

Auriane worriedly tried to approach Rin who made a step back putting a hand in front of her mouth and nose.

"Rin what is wrong? Are you ill?" The young girl didn't have time to respond when the bubble coming out from Jaken's nose, who was sleeping soundly, exploded. His screeching voice suddenly cried "What is this horrid smell!" His eyes where wide opened. Once he spotted Sesshomaru, he rushed to him, "My lord, I kept watch over the camp! Everything had been well in your absence!

When Jaken saw Auriane wearing his master's fabric, he began to be hysterical, "How dare you put the inestimable cloth of Lord Sesshumaru on your filthy human skin!" He then proceeded to rip it from her, but was repelled forcefully by the scent coming from her and jump back coughing wildly "How can you asphyxiate us with this putrid thing emanating from you?! Are you trying to kill us all?"

Sesshomaru couldn't help to let slip a little smirk, he was really amused and for once Jaken spoke the truth.

Auriane was under shock, "Thank you, I really can feel all the love you have for me right now!" Her eyes turned to Ah-Un looking for comfort, but the dragon turned his back to her while giving the woman an apologetic look.

Auriane felt crushed, "Okay, I'm gonna go wash myself… Alone… As a miserable." With that she took her stuff and began walking away whining pathetically.

Rin felt sorry for her and tried to say something nice,"I promise I will give you the strongest hug of the world when you come back! I cooked food for us and i will wait for you to eat."

She saw Auriane giving her a smile "I will be looking for it pretty girl!"

Once she was gone, everyone released their breath relieved. Jaken was going to make a comment when he heard, "Jaken go with her."

"WHAT? But Milord, I am more useful here on the camp! That girl…"

"Jaken are you questioning me?"

"No no no my lord, see, i'm already gone my Lord!" Jaken said humping.

When Jaken arrived to the hot spring, close to the camp, Auriane was already scrubbing herself, muttering incomprehensible thing under her breath. "Hey Jaken! Came to baby sit me?"

"Because of you stupid girl I have to do an ungrateful job!" The imp complained, causing Auriane to laugh and send him water.

"Argh! Witch! Show some respect to the humble servant of the powerful lord Sesshomaru or I'll…" Jaken screamed.

"You know Jaken, I thought about you while I was chained" It was true, but not in the way he seemed to take it.

"Really?" replied a moved Jaken , tears gathering at the sides of his big hopeful eyes. "Did you really think of me, the pride fervent defender of my lord's honor? Did I give you strength to resist and fight the enemy like I would have done?"

She had to bite her jaw to not roar of laughing at his display of oversized ego. She decided that a little flattery couldn't hurt, "Of course Jaken! What could I do without you?"

When she found herself clean enough, she came out of the water and was startle by a harsh, cold male voice saying, "I said a dozen of time. Do not make me repeat myself again."

'_Is he really counting now? I can't believe it! Can't I get a little privacy?!'_

"But I don't have enough skin to scrub anymore!And i finished my soap!" She tried to pity the lord, "If I don't stop I will damage the flesh!"

She saw a rock fall just in front of her and paled, hurrying back in the water squealing "Okay, okay calm down I'm doing it my lord!"

The imp exclaimed, "My lord, what efficiency! You have talent to enforce obedience on the female gender! Though you missed her this time..." At that moment Jaken fell limply inside the spring, drowning, after receiving in his skull, the largest stone Aurian had ever seen.

A little more than one hour later, Rin saw Auriane coming back to the camp pulling behind her, what she thought to be a dead Jaken. His head had the size of a watermelon!

The woman turned to Sesshomaru showing him his soaked fabric. She had tried to wash it as much as she could, without success, the smell was still clinging on it, "What should I do with it?" She asked him.

"Fire." He replied without looking at her.

She couldn't find sleep, no matter how hard she tried, she still wasn't sleeping. Auriane had her head on one of AhUn paw while Rin was sleeping on the other side of it. She could hear Jaken snoring next to the fire and felt the soothing aura of Sesshomaru not far away from them. She knew he wasn't asleep but in a kind of deep meditation. With a sigh she got up to eat some of the berries left when she heard Sesshomaru's deep voice.

"Why did you save them?" It sounded more of a request than a question.

Auriane having been caught on the act swallowed the berry the wrong way and coughed, _'The mighty prick certainly scared me on purpose!'_

Sesshomaru had sensed her struggle to sleep for hours now. He didn't understand this human, her body smelt tiredness but her mind was wide awake torturing her. He wonder how much longer she will fight until she accept her fate and stand up. Actually she took more time than he had expected. _'She is very persistent. It is a good thing in a fighter. I should find out how much persistent she can be in a real fight.'_

Before he could stop himself, he heard his own voice asking her why did she save his charges. He had to know. He felt the need to know, but wasn't expecting the answer she would give him.

Auriane, taken aback by the unexpected question tried to look for the answer. Sesshomaru saw her refined face turning to him, the shadows created by the dancing flames of the fire accentuated her outline and hair color, but the fairy-like spell it created vanished when she made the most stupid face he ever saw while replying, "I don't know…should there be a reason ?" When she saw him staring, or more, glaring at her, she added, "They are my friends and I think that it is a sufficient reason."

A peaceful silent settled between them, the woman continued to eat some berries, while Sesshomaru was silently analyzing all the events that took place those few days. After a few moments, she turned her gaze to him, when she saw him looking at the moon, she approached him while keeping a certain distance, to not be rebuffed once again.

"Where I come from, humans have been on the moon." Auriane said looking at the moon.

Her words had the desired effect, Sesshomaru turned an eye toward her and looked perplexed by her words, "Do not say such nonsense, humans can not fly and certainly not to the moon."

"Oh but you know, humans are full of surprises…" Auriane said walking back toward her sleeping bag and smiled hearing Sesshomaru's snort.

Each of them to their side of the camp, watched the stars without saying a word. They just wanted to enjoy this moment of calm and solitude.


	6. Chapter 6 : Ah-Un

**Disclaimer : Inuyasha's characters don't belong to me.**

**Next chapter will also be shorter.**

**Still needing a Beta...**

**Chapter 6 Ah-Un**

The sun was high in the sky while the small group led by the quiet Lord was walking walked at a brisk pace.

"Where is your home Auriane-chan?" Rin asked her.

"I normally live with Kagome, but I originally come from the continent." Auriane said with nostalgia in her voice.

"The continent? How a pitiful female like you could have crossed oceans and still be alive?" Jaken accused her.

To hide her secret, Auriane preferred to lie, "I came to Kagome's house by boat Jaken!"

Sesshomaru was listening to their conversation, satisfied to have a first answer to his curiosity about this strange onna. So, this was because she came from the continent that she was so different from the human females he was used to see?

Jaken eyed her, "So it explains why you have so bad manners."

"Jaken-sama, stop bothering Auriane-chan with your provocations or both of you will argue again!" The child scolded him.

The toad was about to answer Rin when he heard, "Jaken, enough." The imp kept his mouth closed and growled when he saw Auriane mocking him with a grimace. The girls resumed their little discussion. Auriane was very interested in Rin's past and wanted to know how she came to meet Sesshomaru and his disgrace of servant. Soon, something began to titillate the nerves of the young woman. She felt watched, scrutinized.

'_Where can she hide it? Wearing those degrading clothes that are sticking to her body, she can't conceal it underneath and I would have already found it if she had! It was as if the axe had materialized out of nowhere!' _The big yellow eyes of Jaken were staring at Auriane's back suspiciously. Since the attack of the bats youkais, he only could think about this amazing axe, to the point it had become an obsession. '_Such a weapon didn't exist, didn't it? So how this annoying human could do this?'_ The woman told him that she will tell him everything, but it was as if she had forgotten about it. He finally took the decision to denounce her to Lord Sesshomaru. When he noticed her sudden pensive look, he curiously asked, "Human! What's wrong with your brain?"

"Shut up gelatin-youkai! I'm trying to concentrate…" She mocked him.

"You? Concentrate? Don't lose your time. A stupid human like you is not made for this!" Jaken laughed to his own joke.

"What is wrong Auriane-chan ?" Rin questioned, who was trying to keep up the pace with her.

"No big deal, don't worry. I just felt something odd, but it's gone now." The woman smiled. Turning her head to look at Rin, she finally understood where this odd sensation was coming from. Behind them, she could see the dragon walking more slowly than usual, Ah and Un seemed to be in a deep conversation. Watching them closely, she saw that Ah seemed to be very tired, his head was low and his eyes were a little red. _'I think that I just found out were this odd feeling comes from!' _Not wanting to worry Rin unnecessarily, she decided to try to talk about it to the big and loving heart that was Sesshomaru.

At first, the woman kept a respectful distance from Sesshomaru, to test the ground and see in what kind of mood he was in, before trying to have a conversation about his dragon with him. So when he slowed down his pace, she also slowed down, to maintain this distance. They did it a few times until she heard the Lord deep growl, "What are you playing at onna?" He said lowly, so only Auriane could hear him.

"Me? I'm not playing… Why?" She said shocked to be accused of doing something she did not.

"You slow down, whenever I slow down." Sesshomaru said exasperated.

"Oh, you have noticed? I think that subconsciously, it is a way to preserve my life..." She answered thoughtfully.

The Lord snorted the words 'pathetic human' and continued to walk ignoring her.

"Sesshomaru! I think that something is wrong with Ah!" Auriane tried to watch his face to catch a reaction, but as usual, his face was blank.

"I know." The Lord said not at all preoccupied by her alarmed voice.

The last thing she wanted was to infuriate him with her interrogations, but she needed to know, "What can we do to help him?" She gulped when she noticed that Sesshomaru had stopped walking and took a few steps back.

"Filthy human! Would you stop annoying the great Lord Sesshomaru with your unnecessary blabbing! Your unbearable presence here is already too much for my Lord to endure!" Auriane turned abruptly towards Jaken, she could feel her whole body trembling with the urge to strangle him. Advancing towards him on tiptoe, a little devilish smile appeared on her face making the imp retreat back. She was stopped in her toad hunting when she felt something cold brushing her cheek and saw Jaken being hit hard by a rock, throwing him on the ground, crying.

"Shut up! Or I will kill you both!" The strong voice of the Lord made all the birds of the forest fly away, leaving a chilling silence.

The day passed by without incident. When Sesshomaru decided to make a halt, they were surprised to see Ah-Un collapsing of tiredness. Rin and the woman run to him concerned.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I am under the impression that Ah-Un is not well!" The toad exclaimed, receiving no response he repeated "Lord Sesshomaru?"

"He is gone Jaken-sama." Rin informed him.

"Huh?" Looking around him wildly and realizing that the child was right, Jaken panicked, "Oh noooo! Lord Sesshomaru abandoned us to our miserable fate! He must think we are too weak to have the honor of following him!" Waving his Nintojo toward Ah-Un he accused him, "It is all because of you if our lord abandoned us!"

Auriane rushed at him like a buffalo, seizing his Staff of two Heads she knocked on his big head with each word she was saying, "Stop being so ridiculous Jaken! You're not helping screaming like banshee! Ah-Un needs calm right now so please! Shut the fuck up!"

Jaken, half conscious, stammered with tears in his eyes, "Neh my Lord, how could you leave your loyal, your incomparable, your humble servant, alone with such an evil, horrible female…"

Ignoring him, the woman walked back to Rin and Ah-Un. "Do you think he will be alright Auriane-chan?" The child asked petting the dragon.

"Don't worry. I think Sesshomaru will not leave him like this without doing anything." She answered, trying to reassure the child. Placing her hands on Rin's ones, she stopped the petting without taking them off the dragon. Turning toward her questioningly she asked, "What are you doing Auriane-chan?".

Smiling the woman said mysteriously, "Hush, you'll see." Closing her eyes, she let her heart feels Ah-Un'sone. Blue energy was coming from her hands, to pass through those of Rin, to go spread throughout the dragon's body.

Rin was speechless. This soothing sensation was so amazing! She could feel Ah-Un inside her, trying to reassure her, but she could also sense something dark inside him that he was trying to hide. After a few minutes, Auriane, feeling a little light headed stopped abruptly. Looking at her, Rin exclaimed, "That was unbelievable Auriane-chan!" Then, lowering her gaze she added preoccupied by what she had felt, "But at some point, I felt something strange, something dark… it was… It was as though Ah-Un was trying to hide it…"

"You're right Rin, there is something dark… I'm not sure of what it is, but I bet that's what makes him exhausted. He is a proud creature like your Lord, this is why he tries to hide it, to not seem weak to our eyes." Auriane smiled when she saw Rin going in front of Ah-Un's heads with a pure determinate look on her small face and heard her said, "Ah-Un! We will help you!"

Hearing the child's voice the dragon opened his tired eyes and answered her by a friendly grunt and gently rubbed Rin's belly with their muzzled muzzles.

After spending the rest of the day interrogating Jaken on his knowledge of dragons and what diseases they could suffer, the girls finally went to bed, resolved to find a solution the next day. Jaken was exhausted, those girls could be terrific when they wanted answers. He had to admit that he was also worry for Ah-Un, having no clue about what was wrong with the dragon, he felt powerless.

In the darkness of the night, Sesshomaru watched the camp from afar. He was in deep reflection. He desired to find the witch to finally get his answers, so he will no longer have to endure the proximity of the human, not admitting that he was often amused when he observed her intriguing behaviors. But he was also trouble by his dragon's condition. When he came back toward the camp earlier, he heard Rin's determinate word to Ah-Un and knew she would be devastated if anything happened to him. His loyal dragon was necessary to all his travels and more now that Rin was present with them. With a resolved mind, he looked at Rin's sleeping form one last time and walked away.

The females were lying next to each other, sleep had seized them very quickly, Jaken and Ah-Un following them shortly.

In the middle of the night, Auriane was trapped in this kind of dream of which she couldn't get out. She was overwhelmed by all this anxiety, this fear of never seeing her world again. She panicked when she heard the woman's voice in her dream, which was making her head spinning, harassing her with words that she did not want to hear. Auriane refused to listen, she couldn't to believe this voice that kept saying, _"Forget your home… Forget your world… Here is where you belong… You must fulfill your duty to finally become free… Are you so selfish, less than nothing, that you would be willing to let them all die? just for your pathetic desire? Here, your life will be useful! Stop to flee what you are and accept your fate!" _Auriane kept saying that she didn't understand, she didn't know what she meant, but the voice repeated the same things in loop. With the energy of desperation, she shouted in her dream, wanting only one thing, to wake up and forget!

It was the first light of day when she finally managed to open her eyes and saw Ah-Un looking at her curiously. _'Hn poor Ah-Un, my nightmare seems to have prevented you to rest.'_ She thought petting him. Hearing a loud belly gurgle very, she turned around to find the source and laughed at Jaken's face.

"Stop mocking the great servant of the great Lord Sesshomaru this instant impotent woman!" The toad screamed, holding his stomach as if he was mortally wounded, making the girl laugh harder. "You are the cause of my suffering! You harassed me so much with all your questions last night that we forgot to eat!" Putting his little three green fingers on his tilted forehead he said tragically, "That's it! It's the end of the great Jaken! I already can't feel my feet anymore, i am losing all my strength! My death will devastate the poor Lord Sesshomaru! He will never be able to cope with my fatal, terrible, agonizing end!" Sharing a tear he added, "It will break his so huge heart…" Hearing giggling, he opened one eye and his mouth fell on the ground. To his dismay, sitting quietly in front of him, Rin and Auriane were watching him while finishing their breakfast.

"Bravo Jaken! "Auriane said clapping her hands, "It was very entertaining!"

"Yes! Can you do it again Jaken-sama?" Rin said very amused by Jaken's desperate tirade.

"You! Ungrateful humans! How dare you…" Jaken's was cut by Auriane's voice, "Jaken do you want to eat?" She said handing him food.

The toad forgot completely what he was saying and with tears of joy he accepted the food. He was carrying the given food to his mouth when Sesshomaru made his appearance. Jaken choked on his food, bowing deeply at the feet of Lord. "Everything on the camp is under control my Lord! Your faithful servant kept watch all night my Lord…"

Sesshomaru without looking at him said, "We're leaving." At the order, everyone gathered their belongings and began to walk, while the poor Jaken stuffed as much food as his mouth could allow and followed the pack pitifully.

With each passing hour the girls were more and more worried for Ah-Un. The dragon kept a slow pace distancing himself from the group. Rin went ahead to catch up with Sesshomaru, "Sesshomaru-sama, it seems that Ah-Un is struggling to follow."

The Lord stopped walking and looked behind him to watch the dragon. Looking back at the horizon he said, "We will not stop." Causing the little girl to gasp in surprise. "We will arrive shortly after sunset."

Suddenly very excited, Rin asked, "Where are we going Sesshomaru-sama?"

"To my castle." The Lord said nonchalantly causing Rin to scream to Auriane with joy, "Auriane-chan! We're going to Sesshomaru-sama's castle!"

Astonished the woman asked, "Really? To your castle?" _'So he isn't a stray dog after all...'_

Still not looking at her the youkai said, "We will remain there the time of Ah-Un's recovery."

The girls run back to the dragon sharing the good news with him.

"You will be alright Ah-Un! Sesshomaru-sama is taking things in hands!" Rin exclaimed, hoping to give him the strength to walk till the castle.

Jaken was thunderstruck by his Lord words. _'The great Sesshomaru is taking the two humans inside his castle? This doesn't bode well…'_

The Lord quickened his pace, wishing to escape the noise of the happy humans. Last night, he went to his field, to give specials orders to all his servants and guards for the imminent arrival of specials guests. He didn't want anything to happen to Rin, nor to the onna during their stay. What kind of Lord would he be if he wasn't able to protect what was his under his own roof? He also summoned the healer to inform him of Ah-Un's condition, ordering him to find his illness, under penalty of being killed. He would not tolerate to see his ward heartbroken.

At sunset, Jaken had succeeded to kill Aurian's sanity. All along the way, he had listed the endless rules that Rin and her will have to respect once they arrived at the castle. She couldn't stand his voice anymore and was ready to ask Sesshomaru to end her suffering when something caught her eyes.

Impressed, Rin slided her small hand inside Auriane's one. There, in front of them stood two large guards, each positioned next to a column dominated by a high flame in the middle of nowhere. Sesshomaru made no sign to stop and continued his walk without even a glance at the guards, who respectfully saluted him. Jaken who began to blame the guards for their lack of respect toward him, tripped on the launch of one of them and wallowed head first on the ground. The girls had a hard time not to laugh. After a few minutes of walk, to the great relief of the girls, they finally reached their destination. However, their relief was short-lived. When they entered the huge and richly decorated castle, the servants crowded to greet their Lord, while gasps could be heard once they noticed the presence of humans. Auriane was overwhelmed by the hostile tension coming from the inhabitants of the castle and hid Rin behind her back to protect her.

Sesshomaru turned to a strange light pink skin youkai, "You better find out what illness is weakening him. I give you a week. Do not disappoint me."

The pink skin youkai bowed down to the Lord and answered, "Your request has been heard. I will start working now, my Lord."

The woman followed the youkai with her eyes and saw him rushing to Ah-Un. _'Must be Ah-Un's healer. Hope he'll find out what is wrong.' _

The girls followed the Lord who continued to move through the magnificent main hall to the bottom of two impressive stairs. Without turning Sesshomaru called Rin's name, meaning that she should follow him, leaving Auriane and Jaken alone.

The human felt the toad shoving her toward the opposite stairs with his staff, "Your room is on the other side, in the guest wing idiot! I do not understand why the Lord would do you the honor of giving you such a room! you're just a pathetic and useless human. Your place should be in a cell!"

Climbing the stairs, Auriane cringed, "Such loving words coming from you Jaken, make me fall in love with you all over again!" She laughed at the look on the imp's face and said menacingly, "If you don't shut up now, i promise i will kiss you…with tongue!" She burst out laughing at the look of pure revulsion of Jaken.

"Don't you dare!" The toad menaced her with his staff.

"So which one is my room?" Auriane asked, ignoring him. Before them was a long and luxurious corridor with a dozen of rooms.

"You can take the one you want, Lord Sesshomaru made sure that this aisle would be deserted, so he will not have to protect you here! " He answered dejectedly and walked away.

Auriane felt isolated, she couldn't hear any noise, not even Rin's angelic voice. Taking a sad breath, she opened the first door facing the stairs. She was surprised. The room was well lit allowing her to observe every detail. The decor was simple but of a rare quality. Under the large window, was enthroned a beautiful and large futon, with an expensive duvet. _'I don't like futon but I think I'll love sleeping inside this one! It'll feel good to finally be inside a bed at night!'_ She thought while she laid down on it.

She tensed when she felt an unknown aura near the door. A knock echoed through the silent room.

"Come in!" The woman said curious to see who might that be.

A maid entered silently. She bowed politely at Auriane and presented herself, "I am Nahoe. I was appointed to serve you."

Auriane looked at the tall demoness in front of her. She was amazingly beautiful with pitch dark hair and mischievous green eyes. "Good evening Nahoe, I'm Auriane. I'm pleased to meet you!" She said getting up.

Nahoe was surprised to see a human who wasn't scared of a full youkai. "Please Aurian-san, follow me, the Lord instructed me to take you to the baths room. After this journey, you probably need to relax."

On their way to the baths, the woman questioned Nahoe about Rin, wondering if everything was alright for her. The maid reassured her quickly, dissipating all her worry. She informed her the Lord chose a chamber next to his for the little girl, who was at the moment enjoying his private bath. Auriane smiled thinking that Sesshomaru really cared for Rin's welfare. The terrible and fearless Sesshomaru had a tender spot for a little human girl.

The bathing room was splendid, Auriane couldn't wait to go inside the hot pool. She was about to undress when she noticed that Nahoe was still there. "Is something wrong?" She asked.

"No." Nahoe answered with a smile. Turning around, she put clean clothes on a stool before gesturing to Auriane to come closer. Intrigued, the woman sat on an elegant chair in front of the youkai. "Tell me if I'm wrong but it looks like you never had a maid before."

"No, I'm not use to this kind of treatment." The woman replied embarrassed.

"Do not worry, you just have to relax, I'll take care of everything." The maid said, starting to apply some kind of delicious smelling oil on Auriane's hair.

Auriane anxiously wondered how far she would take care of everything… Once all Auriane's face was covered with a kind of paste, Nahoe motioned her to get up and began to undress her. The woman stopped her, saying that she could do it herself, but the maid explained to her that a part of her job consisted to helped her get inside the pool and wash her.

"I understand Nahoe, but I insist that I can do it myself." The woman tried to make her understand.

"Oh." Nahoe never found herself in this kind of situation before. After consideration, her eyes twinkled, "Would you prefer it if it is a male who helps you to wash?"

"No! no no no no no no! It's okay, it's just that I must be a little modest I guess, that's all." Auriane stammered. "I would really appreciate it if I could do it myself."

Understanding the situation the maid said, "I will turn around. All you need is inside the box next to the pool. I'll help you braiding your hair once you'll be dressed." Bowing one last time to Auriane, she turned around, facing the wall.

The hot water felt amazing on her sore body, the smells of the shampoo and soap where so relaxing. She didn't know how long she stayed inside the bath, but her belly reminded her quickly it was time to be filled.

While Nahoe nicely braided Auriane's hair, the girls made better acquaintance telling each other all sorts of gossip. "All done!" The maid exclaimed satisfied with her work. The woman was surprised when she saw herself in the mirror. Nahoe had made an excellent job. She had never felt this beautiful before. The clothes suited her perfectly, her hair were glossy and the tiredness of her face had given way to a radiant complexion, enhanced by a light touch of red on her lips.

"Well I think that you are ready to go supper Auriane-san now!" The maid exclaimed, amused by the woman who was looking at herself in the mirror as if she was discovering her reflection for the first time.

Nahoe led her to the kitchen where they found an imposing youkai. He was so engrossed monitoring the cooking of food that he hadn't heard the females coming.

"Masaari, I present you our Lord's guest." The maid said to get his attention.

The cook turned around abruptly, "Ah yes, the human!" Looking at Auriane from head to toe, he whispered to Nahoe, "You did a great job Nahoe, the female is beautiful!"

Blushing at the compliment the maid turned to Auriane, "I have to leave you for now, Rin-san will join you for supper." Excusing herself, she left the room.

Masaari looked at Auriane, "So you are one of the humans guests! You are tall for a human female." He said.

"Apparently, yes." She answered, "And you are the cook?"

Masaari smiled at her, "I never thought to see a human here one day!" Turning back to the cooking food, he exclaimed happily, "I will finally be able to taste my cooking skills on humans!"

The woman, surprised by this revelation asked, "You like to cook human food? Youkai normally don't eat human food. Well except for Inuyasha and Jaken of course."

The cook replied, "If there is one thing that I love in human's world, it's their food and I have no one here to appreciate it with me! You will be the first ones to taste it!"

"Aurian-chan!" They heard Rin's voice through the door.

"I'm right here Rin!" The woman called. The door opened with a big crash, revealing a joyful Rin and a breathless Jaken.

"This child will be the death of me one day!" Jaken said, noticing Auriane's presence he added, making the woman growl, "Finally you look like something, human!"

"What are you talking about Jaken-sama? Auriane-chan is beautiful!" Rin intervened. "Auriane-chan, look at the kimono Sesshomaru-sam gave me!"

"It suits you Rin, you look like a little princess." The woman was happy to see Rin so radiant.

"Masaari, Lord Sesshomaru wants you to feed these humans well! They need to have their strength back for the upcoming journey!" Jaken ordered the impassive youkai.

"You're not eating with us imp?" The woman asked.

Turning to her with a haughty air, he stuck out his chest proudly, making Auriane raise her eyebrows amused and said, "I have no time for such a trivial thing idiot! Lord Sesshomaru need me by his side! We have a lot to do!" He turned his back on her and walked away proudly. When he closed the door behind him, the walls shook by the force of his belly rumble. The three in the kitchen could hear the pitiful voice of Jaken moving away, "Why Sesshomaru-sam is doing this to me! I'm so huuuuuungryyyyy!"

"Well girls, the meal is ready! Please take a sit!" Masaari said, taking a sit at the table too.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru was on the balcony of his office looking at the moon once more. In the background the voice of his old regent Kensaku, making his report, could be heard. The Lord was not listening. The voice of the elder Madoka coming back to him_. '__I am convinced that only you, can handle the future birth of her new powers. I am sure that you can be a great help to teach her how to master it.' 'She is human. But what is hiding inside her can attract the worst desires.' _

The Taiyokai thought that the best way to discover what was lying inside this woman during the time of their stay here, would be to summon her for trainings. Without turning back, he called Jaken with a loud voice, ignoring the chocked Kensaku who was being completely ignored.

"I am right here my Lord!" Came Jaken's voice through the door. Entering the office, he bowed deeply to Sesshomaru.

"You will inform the maid that I require the presence of the human. Ensure that she is sent to my quarters." Sesshomaru instructed him.

"Yes my Lord! I will not disappoint you my Lord!" Jaken said vividly, wondering what could have already done the woman.

"Jaken?" The Lord stopped him.

"Yes Milord?" Jaken whispered.

"You better not." The Lord's voice full of threat, making Jaken gulped.

Auriane was facing the door of the stable where Ah-Un was supposed to be. Nahoe had told her how to get there after Rin went to bed. The poor child wanted to come but was literally falling asleep above her plate.

"You can come in onna!" A voice inside the stable said, making her jump. She opened the door quietly and saw the dragon sleeping soundly with the strange youkai she saw earlier, fussing around him.

"How is he?" She asked with a small voice, she didn't want to perturb Ah-Un's rest.

"He is stable for the moment. I gave him a concoction to make him sleep." The pink youkai turned his red eyes toward her. "We did not had the time to introduce ourselves earlier! I am the healer Yukimura!"

"I am Auriane." She replied taking a sit next to the dragon. "Do you know what's wrong with him?"

Yukimura sat at a respectful distance from the woman, "I may have an idea, you know, I heard of a disease that strikes dragons who are aging. it can be fatal to a dragon in the nature, but for a dragon like Ah-Un, it would suffice to gather the right ingredients."

Oddly, she felt that this mission would not be that simple. The healer confirmed her worries when he said, "Some of these ingredients are rare. Especially at this time of the year, but I know someone who'll be able to find them. I'll sent him for the task tomorrow morning!"

Knowing that a cure could certainly save Ah-Un gave her hope. "I really hope your friend will find these rare ingredients!" She said looking at the dragon.

After a moment of silent, she felt observed by Yukimura, raising an eyebrow at him she asked, "Is something wrong?"

"No, I just realized that it's been a while since I did take the time to eat." He replied, his red eyes devouring her.

"Hum, don't lose your time with me, i have no meat on my bones, i'm certainly too skinny for your liking." Auriane answered waving her hand at him, making the healer laugh. Raising her finger at him she added, "The only thing you could do with my body is to use it as a toothpick!" Yukimura roared with laughter, he never heard a human talking like her before, it felt refreshing.

All laugh died away when they heard someone coughing. They saw Nahoe smiling at them from the doorway, "Aurian-san, I was sent by Lord Sesshomaru's request."

"Well, if it is the Lord's order, I'll follow you Nahoe." Auriane said with laughter in her voice. Wishing Yukimura goodnight, she walked away.

Once Naohe closed the door after her departure, Auriane amazed, turned a curious look around the luxurious room, till her eyes fell on the gigantic bed and marveled at the sight. A small devilish smile appeared on her face "Will i dare to do it or not?", with a laugh, she started to run toward the bed, ready to throw herself on it, when suddenly stopped her conquest, remembering to whom the room was. "I valued my life far too much to lose it this way. The dog would certainly kill me if he sniffed my smell on his comfy big bed!"

With a sigh, she walked toward the rich decorated balcony, impressed by such luxury and opened the windows door slowly. She hadn't expected to be overwhelmed by this dense vegetation. The cool air of the night sent the scent of the wonderful flowers toward her. They were so beautiful, illuminated by the light of the moon. Enjoying the view and resting her back against the wall close to the window, she slipped on the floor.

"My Lord, the human did take her bath and had been feed! She had been accompanied to your room by Naohe, my Lord! And all the important documents to fill were placed in your room too my Lord! " Said the little imp, pride to have succeeded his mission.

Sesshomaru paid him no glance and resumed his way to his room. The sooner he will have informed the human, the sooner he will be able to get rid of her presence tonight.

Once they reached the door of the Lord's room, Jaken rushed to open it for his master, bowing when Sesshomaru entered inside. Immediately the toad felt that something was wrong when he saw his Lord stopping in the middle of the room, looking toward the window.

Jaken couldn't believe his eyes! This disrespectful human dared to go on his Lord's private balcony and fell asleep there! Furious, the toad run toward the girl ready to kick her awake.

"How dare she disrespect you that way my Lord ! I will have her punished right away my Lord!" He yelled.

"Jaken!" Called Sesshomaru.

The toad stopped all action and nervously turned toward his master. "Yes my Lord?"

Sesshomaru, turning toward his desk replied. "Leave the room and don't come back."

Jaken didn't understand why the Lord wouldn't let him punish the human. "But my lor..."

He didn't have time to finish his sentence when he was cut by the hard voice of Sesshomaru. "Leave!"

Trembling and bowing, the toad answered "Very well my Lord, as you wish my Lord, I will not come back my Lord!" He knew better than to question his master and left the room, hoping that Lord Sesshomaru will severly punish the girl himself.

Sesshomaru looked at the intriguing sleeping girl for a moment and thought that humans were pitiful beings who were able to be captured by the world of sleep easily, causing them to lowertheir guard, which was leaving them vulnerable. He had to admit that this human, Auriane, had some skills he did not expect her to possess to defend herself. She had surprised him.

Sesshomaru approached Auriane with nonchalance and stared at her in the darkness. The maid had done a good job. Auriane no longer looked like the disgusting human with whom he had travelled. She had managed to reveal her unusual beauty for a human. Without being aware of it, Sesshomaru observed and learnt every detail of her peaceful face. Her long hair were finely tied struggling against the breeze, he watched every freckles on her face and the way her mouth and eyes made little movements while sleeping. He had to admit that she was not disagreeable to look at.

He also admitted that she was much more bearable sleeping than awake, so he took the decision to let her sleep for the moment, since right now, he had more important things to do. When he turned around, he felt the wind becoming a little harder and thought that it was preferable that she doesn't get sick. Not wanting to stoop to carry the human, Sesshomaru went to get the bedspread in his room and placed it on the young woman. Pleased with himself, the Lord returned to go about his business. He was very tempted to close the windows doors behind him, but not wanting to miss her awakening, he left it open.


	7. Chapter 7 : Private training

**Disclaimer : Inuyasha's characters don't belong to me!**

**Chapter 7 : Private training**

Auriane woke up with a start. Her mind in the mist, she wondered how she did get back in her room. She only remembered falling asleep in Sesshomaru's room. At his name, she jolted upright in her bed, checking in panic every part of her body to see if everything was at its original place. The dog must have been furious to find her like this and punished her in her sleep by cutting one of her limb or something else!

She realized suddenly that she wasn't alone in her room... Sliding her eyes to her right, Auriane jumped, not expecting to see Jaken so close to her face scrutinizing her face intently.

Punching him hard on his head till his face was glued on the mattress, she yelled, "What do you think you are doing imp! You scared the shit out of me!"

She could hear Jaken's voice smothered by the mattress, "You! Monstruous and brutal woman! I was just making sure that your brain was intact! You were acting strangely!"

"Oh! Sorry Jaken…" she said without conviction. Unsticking him from her futon she asked, "So why do I have the pleasure of welcoming you into my room in the middle of the night?"

Jaken cleared his voice. Taking a solemn position he answered, "First of all idiot, it is dawn, not the middle of the night!" Looking at her, he added with a jubilant air, "The Great Lord Sesshomaru sent me to fetch you. Your training will begin each day at dawn."

She lay back on her bed groaning, "Oh no! I don't want to go. I have no wish to be his punching bag! Plus I'm tired!"

She heard the imp choking at her sides. Pushing her out of the bed furiously with the tip of his stick he screamed, "No one defies Lord Sesshomaru's orders! He summoned you! It should be an honor for you!"

Auriane contemplated the options she had for a moment. _'If I stay here and I sleep, the dog will kill me. If I run away or I hide, he will find me and kill me. If I'm going to train with him, I have a chance to get out alive for good behavior ...'_

"Okay I'm coming, just give me time to get ready!" She said getting out of her bed.

Sesshomaru hated to wait. He was waiting the infuriating onna on the tatami of his spacious dojo. Last night, she had already infuriated him when she hadn't wake up from his balcony's floor. He had to order a guard to transport her to her room and now she dared to make him wait once more! Suddenly, his sharp ears caught movements of steps heading rapidly towards the dojo.

After a few moments, one of the doors opened, letting appear Jaken and the human.

"My apologies, my lord. It's all her fault if we are late my Lord!" The imp said pointing an accusing finger toward Auriane.

"Jaken." The Lord said, his eyes not leaving Auriane's form.

The toad asked trembling, "Yes my Lord?"

"Leave." Jaken wasted no time to bow and leave the room.

Taking a deep breath the woman thought, _'So here we are… I hope to get out alive from this training session.'_

She noticed a change in Sesshomaru, something was different. "You're not wearing your armor?"

The Taiyoukai let slide a mocking smile at the corner of his lips and answered, "There is no utility of it against an opponent like you."

"It's amazing how you are able to inflate my ego." She said in a small voice. This situation presaged nothing good… Feeling uncomfortable under the Lord's calculating stare she asked, "Where do we start? Should I warm up or something like that?"

"You made us lose too much time." Sesshomaru told her causing her to gulped. Advancing a few steps, he said nonchalantly, "Touch me."

"Pervert!" She abruptly exclaimed. Seeing the Lord was raising one eyebrow at her she added quickly, "Can I know why do you want me to touch you?"

"This is your first exercise. Now, enough talking!" She saw him charge straight at her and panicked. _'Oh no! I'm in a big shit!'_

For several minutes, she tried to touch him when he was close to her, but every time he hustled her hard, causing her to always lose balance. The more the time passed, the more Sesshomaru accelerated his speed. Auriane felt like there was a white tornado obstructing her view. She could no longer distinguish the walls around her. She could only see white color surrounding her and when she tried to reach the white with her hands, she was severly ejected back. Sesshomaru was tireless, he knew the only way for her to take his training seriously and to see what she had in her guts, was to push her to her limits.

Her head was spinning excruciatingly to the point she was losing her balance without even being pushed by Sesshomaru. To get back up on her feet was a task that asked her a superhuman effort since the pressure of Sesshomaru's aura was suffocating. Knowing that the only way to make him stop was to succeed this challenge, she concentrated with all her might once she was back on her feet. She could hear the voice of her Sensei of the village of demons slayers ringing in her head. _'You have to welcome the aura of your opponent inside you till your own aura captures the intruder. Then let yourself be guided, his aura will guide yours to its source.' _

She cut herself from the world for a short a moment and looked inside herself. Disregarding the Inuyoukai's movements, she concentrated on the beating of her heart. She could hear it beating loudly in her ears, making her deaf to any other noise. As a liberation, Auriane felt her aura arise around her, wrapping her protectively.

When she opened her eyes, she saw something strange, in all the white made by the speed of Sesshomaru, she could see a distinct a form of red color_. 'It's him! It's his aura!' _

Sesshomaru had noticed the change in the attitude of the human. She had become steady on her feet and her aura of a strange bluish color was surrounding her body. He wondered what was she waiting till he could feel her trying to reach him invisibly. He charged at her again, ready to destabilize her again, when to his astonishment he saw her stepping to the side and felt the hand of the young woman stroking his arm. It was brief, but he felt it! She had succeeded, faster than he would have thought!

The Lord wasn't finished with her yet. He caught her by the neck and lifted her body in the air, awakening her from her trance.

"It's not fair!" Auriane tried to exclaimed, but she couldn't say anything more with Sesshomaru's hand circling her neck like a vice. Cursing herself for having forgotten to take her gauntlet to protect herself with the dome, she thought, _'What does he wants? This bastard should be congratulating me, not strangling me!'_

She wanted him to let go of her with all of her being. She struggled furiously causing the Lord to smirk.

Growling, she managed to say angrily, "Let go of me! NOW!" Realizing that the Taiyoukai wasn't loosening his hold, she appealed to her last resort and scream in her mind, _'Makejidamashii!'_

Strangely, instead of appearing in her hand, the ax materialized behind Sesshomaru. The Lord saw the look of shock on her face as she looked over his shoulder. When he detected the new presence behind him, it was already too late. The axe slipped through the air towards its owner, cutting Sesshomaru's cheek on the way, spreading a few drops of his blood on the tatami.

During a fraction of second, the youkai's eyes were wide, looking intently at the beautiful axe in the onna's hand.

'_Oh god! That's it! I'm a dead woman!' _Auriane started to panic, "I'm really, really sorry! I didn't want to hurt you, I just wanted you to release me, that's all!"

He wasn't listening her, his eyes were still glued on her weapon,"You have hidden this particular information from me." Sesshomaru told her lowly.

She gulped loudly, feeling reassured when she saw his cheek healing and suddenly exclaimed stupidly, "Surprise!"

Without addressing her, he left the room, leaving Auriane collapsing of exhaustion on the ground. Sesshomaru walked briskly through the halls and stairs, ignoring everyone in his path, completely absorbed by his new discovery about the human. "Kensaku! Jaken!" He ordered. The Lord informed them of his departure and specified, "Jaken, ensure that nothing happen to the humans in my absence."

"Of course my Lord!" The toad replied, wondering where his Lord was going and why.

Before leaving the room, Sesshomaru looked at Jaken out of the corner of his eyes, "If you were to disappoint me Jaken, I will have to kill you!"

"Yes my Lord!" The imp said holding his breath.

Satisfied, the lord could finally go hunting the witch Tadako. It would be better for her to be cooperative once he find her. He was seeking answers and required to have them fast!

Auriane was snoring lightly on the tatami when a small hand pinched her nostrils, followed by childish laughter. Smiling, she grabbed Rin and attacked her with ticklings, causing the girl to scream and struggle.

"Stop it Auriane-chan!" Rin tried to say between laugh, "Masaari said breakfast is ready and that I should come looking for you."

Once the woman stopped interested by the word 'food', Rin asked, "He said that you must be hungry after your training with Sesshomaru-sama. Is it true Auriane-chan? Did you train with Sesshomaru-sama? How was it?"

"Woah woah! Too many questions in one line little girl!" Extending her hand to Rin she said, "I'll tell you everything on our way to the kitchen. I even have some news about Ah-Un!" The child squealed happily hearing the dragon's name.

At the kitchen, Masaaki informed them of the Lord sudden departure and discreetly advised Auriane to stay on guard now that the Lord was absent. The day passed quickly. After their delicious breakfast the girls went to keep company to Ah-Un. Then, Nahoe showed them every corner of the castle and they ended up the day annoying the poor Jaken.

Dawn came far too soon for Auriane, who was awakened by a light tapping on her door. Lowering her quilt in order to see who was coming into her room she answered, "Come in!"

She saw a smiling Nahoe appeared in the doorway, "Good morning Auriane-san! Jaken told me to wake you for your training!"

Auriane answered confused, "Sesshomaru came back to kick my ass again?" She really was not motivated to have the meat of her poor body tenderized by the strenght of the Taiyoukai.

"No, Lord Sesshomaru isn't back yet." Nahoe told her laughing, "But he gave specifics instructions to his Lieutenant Raidon to train you during his absence."

"Why me! Couldn't he forget about me just a little while?" The human said throwing her quilt away. "But no! Mr Smartass Sesshomaru had to hand me over to his blood thirsty lieutenant!"

The maid tried to reassure her while she was putting on her pants, "Do not worry Auriane-san, Raidon-sama is a very respectful Inuyoukai and can adapt his strength according to his opponent."

Auriane approached her face very close to Nahoe's one and peered at her suspiciously. She had felt a strange emotion coming from the female youkai when she pronounced Raidon's name. "You like him!"

The maid blushed furiously and stuttered, "No, why are insinuating such an inappropriate thought?"

"You like him!" The woman repeated stupidly, proud of her discovery.

"Hush! Don't say such a thing! Other youkais may hear you!" Nahoe said worriedly.

"Why do you sound so worried? would it be a bad thing for you to like the lieutenant?" The human wondered.

Accompanying Auriane toward her door, the maid lowered her gaze and confessed, "It would be frowned upon for a maid to even think about having this kind of thoughts toward a high ranking youkai like Raidon-sama."

Leaving her room Auriane exhaled, "It's really sad Nahoe."

"Do not worry about me Auriane-san, I am used to it now." The maid smiled and led the human to the dojo before taking her leave.

Facing the giant door of the dojo, Auriane wondered how to coax the Lieutenant. Inside the dojo, a very tall Inouyoukai was meditating on the tatami, wondering when the human on the other side of the door will dare to cross the threshold. He was sitting cross-legged, his long white hair tied up in a high ponytail, the top of his training kimono was slightly open, revealing a chest particularly muscular.

He opened one eye to see what was doing the young woman, after hearing the creak of the door.

He spotted a stick entering the room, at the end of which hung a piece of white cloth.

"What is the meaning of all this?" Rang the big voice of the youkai.

"It is the human way to say _'Hi! I come with friendly intentions'_" Raidon heard the woman say through the door. He roared with laughter at her antic.

"Why are you doing this onna?" He asked her.

"Well to preserve my butt from being kicked of course!" Auriane answered.

"Jaken informed me that you are full of resources and to stay on my guard. I have to say I wasn't expecting this!" Standing up he said, "Come in young human. It is time for your training to start!" He laughed when he heard the woman grown behind the door.

When she entered the room, Auriane immediately understood why Nahoe was in love with the lieutenant. He was huge, imposing and handsome. His face was sweet, charming and smiling. His presence was kind of reassuring, appeasing. He seemed to be calm on the surface, but she could feel something boiling, something passionate inside him.

He invited her politely to come and settle in front of him.

"Morning, I'm Auriane!" She said, thinking that if they established links, he will have more qualms if he manhandled her.

Bowing at her he answered, "Good morning Auriane-san, I am Raidon, Lord Sesshomaru's lieutenant."

Taking a fighting stance she asked, "So what fate do you have in store for me today?"

Sitting crossed leg, he answered with charming smile, "Meditation." He chuckled when he heard her say it was the last thing she was thinking about.

"Why?" He asked her, curious to know her thought.

"Well, Do not get me wrong but, you're an Inuyoukai and the only Inu youkai i know..." Closing her eyes and laying her hand on her heart while taking a dramatic posture, she added, remembering her trainings with Inuyasha and the Lord, "Have always been particularly rough with me during workouts. I think that loving to fight and manhandle the opponent is a Inu thing."

Raidon smiled. She was not completely wrong. He also loved intense fights with strong opponents. It made him euphoric. This is also why he was particularly fond of training with his Lord.

"We, Inouyoukai love challenges. I concede that sometimes we can became a little too enthusiastic when we're facing a formidable opponent." He answered her.

"Yeah, like the thrill of the hunt?" She replied, smiling.

He laughed and said, "Yes you can say that. So now Auriane-san we will start our training. Lord Sesshomaru told me about your ability to use your aura. So you will focus on it, until I give you further instructions."

"Okay!" Crossing her legs, she started to relax and tried to clear her head of all thoughts as she had been taught. After a few minutes, Raidon was amazed, apart from the mikos and witches, he had never seen a human having an aura so developed and strong.

"Well now let's see what you can do in close combat!" Raidon said interrupting her meditation.

Auriane had lost track of time, she was exhausted and sweaty, a real zombie, while Raidon didn't even have a hair askew. It's been some time now that she didn't have the strength to launch attacks anymore. All she could do was undergo those of the youkai.

Raidon finally decided to put an end to her misery and to Aurian's relief he said "Well, I think that will be enough for today young one!"

She felt her legs under her weaken and collapsed. From the floor she exclaimed, "Thank you! You just made my day! I think I'm gonna stay here for a little while longer though. Just the time for my body to stop dying."

Extending a hand to her to help her getting up he confessed, "I must say, you have pleasantly surprised me Auriane-san. You are very tough for a human and a female one I might say!"

"Thank you!" She wasn't used to be complimented by a youkai, this pleased her greatly.

Raidon began to walk her back to the castle when they saw Nahoe approaching them at brisk pace. Auriane could see the eyes of lieutenant brighten at the sight of the female youkai, followed by a glimmer of concern. Frowning she turned toward a panicked Nahoe, "Is something wrong Nahoe?" She asked her.

"Rin-san! Rin-san is missing!" She nearly screamed, causing the sudden concern of the women and the lieutenant.

"How can she be missing? Do you know if …" Auriane didn't finished her sentence. The maid explained to her everything she knew, while they ran towards the castle. Apparently, Rin had accidentally broken a vase in the room of Sesshomaru when she put fresh flowers inside it. The chief of the housekeepers was present and had violently attacked the child. Nahoe tried to calm the housekeeper, but she said horrible things about Rin, who fled to her room crying. Jaken alerted by the cries rushed to separate the two demoness and demanded to know what was happening. He locked the chief of the housekeepers in her room until the Lord's return so he could punish her himself. But when they went to see Rin to comfort her, she had disappeared…

Arriving at the castle they could hear the desperate cries of Jaken outside. "Riiiiiiinnnn! Riiiiinnnn!"

"Jaken?" Auriane tried to attract his attention.

"Lord Sesshomaru will kill me if something happen to Rin!" Jaken sobbed while envisioning the Lord ripping his head off his body.

"She is nowhere inside the castle." Came Kensaku's voice behind them.

"Do you think she was able to leave the field" Nahoe asked Auriane worriedly.

"If she isn't in the castle, she's probably gone in search of the person she trusts the most in the world..." Turning towards the dense vegetation surrounding the area, Auriane added, "She's surely gone to find Sesshomaru."


	8. Chapter 8 : We're alike

**Disclaimer : Inuyasha's characters don't belong to me.**

**Chapter 8 : We're alike**

Research groups were separated to probe the four corners of the area, hoping Rin was close and hadn't crossed paths with a youkai on her way. To make matters worse, it began to rain, erasing all traces and scents. Raidon stopped abruptly growling. Jaken and Auriane rushed to him asking if he had spotted something. Thunder was heard before he said, "I lost track of her faint scent because of the rain! The best thing to do is to continue on this path, in hope she hadn't deviate of it."

"Oh no! What will we do if we can't find Rin? Lord Sesshomaru will torture me to death and make me come back to life with Tenseiga to kill me again! Oh no, I don't want to die!" Jaken was in full crisis.

To gently help him calm down, Auriane grabbed his Nintojo and shattered his skull with it, leaving him unconscious in a pool of mud. Turning to Raidon she asked, "Do you think there is a shelter not far where she could have find refuge?"

"There is no shelter in the area. This road leads straight to the swamps, abandoned of any living soul." The lieutenant replied.

"Is it far from here?" The woman said.

"Not much, but we must tread carefully to not miss any track!" The lieutenant replied.

He grabbed the limp body of Jaken on his way and began to walk, closely followed by the young woman.

**Back to Rin**

Rin did not want to stay with these horrible people so she escaped, hoping to find Sesshomaru-sama. She knew what the maid told her couldn't be true. Sesshomaru-sama would never hurt her like this. The last time she had been treated this way was at her lost village and Sesshomaru-sama came to save her. In her child's mind, she hoped he would also come to save her now, taking her away from the pain. At some point, her path had been blocked by foul swamps, but the past few months alongside the Lord had given her courage and resourcefulness. She had skirted the swamp until she found the shallowest spot and took advantage of the roots of the dead trees that were out of the water, so she could pass to the other side of the swamp. Her satisfaction was short-lived when she saw a grey sinister forest appearing in front of her. She gulped and pressed her little fists against her. She suddenly felt so alone, if only the others were here with her, she wouldn't be so scared right now. The others! She had completely forgotten about them during her escape! She had left Auriane-chan alone with those wicked youkais! She even had abandoned the sick Ah-Un! Taking a deep breath, she turned around to cross back the swamp determined to go find her friends. They'll go together looking for Sesshomaru-sama!

"Where are you going like this under this intense rain young girl?" A voice behind her said making her jumped.

She looked over her shoulder and saw a mysterious man smiling at her leaning on a tree trunk.

**Back to Sesshomaru**

Miles away, Sesshomaru was very, very upset. He had traveled throughout his territory in search of the witch, but hadn't found any trace of her existence. Did Madako lured him on a false track? He took the decision to find the Eye Youkai. He was his last option to know where Tadako was hiding.

He blew up the massives rocks slumped on a rock wall in front of him, letting appear an entrance. Satisfied by his efficiency, he followed the path leading him deep inside the earth. After endless minutes, he saw a faint glow revealing a deep and moist cave. He entered and halted in front of a giant eye.

"I was waiting for you pup!" The youkai said to the Lord.

"Hn." Sesshomaru said, "You must know why I am here?"

"Oh yes, I know a lot of thing young Sesshomaru! But I do not know where to start… There are so many things parading in front of my eye at the same time." The Eye youkai said blinking. When he heard the Lord growling he added, "Don't try to impress me pup, I already know you will not kill me!"

"Tadako the sorceress, where is she?" The Lord asked firmly.

"Even if I told you where she is at this moment, you would not find her! I know her very well and if she doesn't wish to be found, she will not be! When she'll decide it is the opportune moment, she will come to you." The Eye tried to explain.

"I have no care in what she desires! Tell me where to find her now or die!" Sesshomaru's temper was running short.

"I have already told you, you will not kill me. I know you want answers about the human who can manipulate auras, but I fear there are questions that must wait for their responses for the moment." Knowing his response would not be welcome by the Lord he hastened to continue, "I told you, I see a lot of thing pup and what I am seeing right now… " He added enigmatically, "A little girl who taught compassion to a young Inuyoukai Lord is currently in the need of help. If no one answer her call, her life could be lost forever. Will you dare to choose answers over this little girl's life, pup?"

A dreadful realization struck the Lord, _'Rin!' _

The youkai Eye watchedSesshomaruflying away through the galleries hoping the little human girl will be safe.

**Back to Rin**

"Who are you?" Rin questionned the man. She had the strange feeling she shouldn't trust him.

"I am a friend." The man answered. "You know a forest is not sure for a little girl like you. Let me help you get through the forest." He proposed.

"No thank you, I was going back to Sesshomaru-sama's castle." Rin answered, hoping he would leave her alone. She started jumping on the roots in front of her when the rain redoubled of strength, causing her to drag and fall into the swamp.

The man extended his hand to her to help her out of her prison of sticky mud, but Rin refused to take it and clung to a slippery root to keep her head above water.

She gasped when she heard a second male voice saying, "I think you're taking your time to make this child scream brother!"

"You know I do not like to scare children! Do you really think that it will work? Will the woman come for her?" The first man answered, still close to the shore.

"Yes she will. I saw her group following the same pass the child took to come here. They should not be very far now." The second man said.

"Do you believe that mother is right? That she is one of ours?" The first man asked excitedly.

"Well, we will never know if you don't make this child scream! It's the only plan we have to make her use her power and test her!" The second human replied exasperated.

The first man rushed to Rin and grabbed her unceremoniously causing Rin to scream by fear, "Sesshomaru-sama help!"

She just had time to see something white passing in front of her eyes before she felt being ripped from her aggressor and being gently placed on the secure floor.

"Thank you Sesshomaru-s…" Her words dyed in her throat when she raised her eyes. Before her stood a tall woman dressed in white, the tip of her kimono was decorated with golden leaf. Her damp, shoulder length hair was white like those of the Taiyoukai and mixed with large pink highlights. Rin could see the tips of her pointed ears showing that the woman was a youkai. The angelic female youkai looked down at Rin for a moment and smiled at her before fixing her gaze on the two men. The little girl gasped, she was incredibly beautiful. Her facial features were soft and finely drawn, her golden eyes were emphasized by a purple makeup. Could she be an Inouyoukai too?

Her daydream was stopped by the voice of the man who tried to kidnapped her a moment ago, "Go away youkai, we really don't have time to lose with you!"

Rin heard the woman growl, "The fate of this child is of a great importance to me, I will not let you put your filthy hands on her."

The woman tensed, watching the men exchanging a knowing glance. The girls saw them being surrounding by their powerful aura. The youkai turned to Rin and told her to run as fast as she could before blocking the passage of the men, preventing them to run after her.

"And I thought that it should have been an innocuous mission without bloodshed!" One of the men exclaimed.

"Yes brother, seems like this stupid youkai has a death wish!" The second one said.

The female growled low, feeling her beast coming to the surface she said, "Don't force me to hurt you, just leave the child alone and go away!"

The men sneered and rushed upon the youkai, who was preparing to avoid the shock of the collision, but they disappeared from her sight. It only took her a short moment to track their trail in the forest where Rin had fled. Furious, she released her beast, letting it take control. Her beast howled satisfied. They didn't had the time to go far and she caught up with one of them soon.

The man didn't seem to be impressed at the sight of the huge and snarling dog coming his way. She started to run to him, ready to shred his body but something stopped her at the last second. Something was strange, she felt like he was trying to reach her with his aura, to stop her run. His aura was stronger with each passing seconds, it was suffocating her while he wasn't even touching her. She tried to push the feeling away when she saw him looking up. There, just above her was the second man! She had not felt his presence! She couldn't feel his aura nor his scent, how was it possible.

"We gave you a chance! You should not have to follow us!" The man above her roared with his sword in hand. He jumped from the tree and released a powerful gush of his aura through his weapon. The huge dog was thrown away, uprooting trees in her fall. She stood up quickly and saw the two men looking at her side by side. The three opponents started to run, ready to battle until death ensues.

**Back to Auriane**

"What's wrong human?" Jaken asked Auriane when she stopped walking.

"I don't know, but it's burning me!" The woman said and took off the necklace Kotaro gave her. A few minutes before, it started to shine brightly. They realized the more they progressed through the flood, the more the necklace became bright and now it was burning her!

"We shouldn't stop! I heard something!" Raidon informed them. They soon felt powerful auras and run toward the source.

They arrived in front of the swamps and hadn't expected to discover a gigantic injured and exhausted dog lying on its side in a muddy water. A man was standing at it side, ready to deliver the mortal blow.

"Noooo!" Auriane screamed, running in front of the unconscious dog who slowly took a humanoid appearance.

The man acted as if she didn't exist and continued his murderous gesture making Raidon growl in warning. At the last moment, the woman raised her hand with the gauntlet and released her aura creating a protective dome around the female youkai and herself. The strength of the appearance of her barrier was so powerful that it threw the man violently several meters away.

They were shocked to hear the man laugh, "You finally came to join the party!"

When he stood up, they realized they couldn't feel his aura. _'How can he do it?'_ Auriane thought.

The man continued his monologue, "We were waiting for you." He said bowing to Auriane.

"We were? I only see you here!" She answered. Raidon walked toward her when she made her dome go away.

The man looked behind him and showed another man, badly injured on floor, "My brother has been a little unwary, but he'll recover." The man said not worry for his brother.

Jaken run in front of Auriane, taking a protective stance he menaced the man with his staff, "I am Jaken! Servant of the great and fearless Lord Sesshomaru! I demand to know what you want of the Lord's human pet!" He heard the woman choke behind him.

"I'm not a pet stupid imp!" She said kicking him in the ass.

The man crouched down in front of Jaken and rubbed his skull with his big hand telling him, "Do not worry little toad." Turning his gaze toward Auriane, he deepened his thoughts, "I saw what I came to learn." Straightening himself, he walked over to his unconscious brother.

"And what did you learn?" Raidon wondered.

Turning back toward Auriane, he looked at her in her eyes while showing her gauntlet with his fingers, "We're alike."

The woman gasped. What did they know about her?

They saw the man lift his brother while he told the woman, "We will meet again." Then, two men disappeared from their sight in a blink of an eye.

Their shock was broken when they heard a grown coming from the swamp. Raidon and Auriane bent over the youkai and saw her opening her golden eyes. "There was a little girl…" She had the strength to say and pointed toward the forest before falling unconscious again.

Raidon and Aurian exchanged look, "Stay here, I will find her."

Jaken watched the lieutenant running away, hoping with all his life he'll find Rin before the return of his Lord.

Auriane examined the youkai. She was in a sorry state and seemed to be drained of her energy, but her body was already beginning to heal. She could see some of her wound stopping to bleed.

A few minutes later, she heard the voice of Rin coming through the trees. The woman stood up and run toward the little girl, lifting her in her arms and kissed her all over her little face.

"She is alright, not even a scratch." Raidon said surprise at the strength of this little human.

When Rin saw the presence of the female youkai she ran to her side, "She is the beautiful youkai who saved me from two horrible men earlier! Will she wake up?"

Jaken, relieved to have found the child, pushed her towards the way leading to the castle, "Of course she will recover, she is a full and young youkai! It is time to go now before the return of Lord Sesshomaru or he will have my head!"

"But Jaken-sama! We can't leave her like this under the storm!" Rin exclaimed, trying to struggle against Jaken's little arms.

The lieutenant and Auriane look at each other a moment analyzing the situation. The Lord will certainly not be pleased to see this new youkai under his roof, but at the same time, she saved Rin's life…

With a resolute air she asked Raidon, "Can you take Rin back to the castle?"

"I will not let you here alone Auriane-san." He answered.

"I'm not alone!" She said mentioning Jaken, even if Jaken's presence wasn't comforting at all. "You are the most strong and faster here, you can protect Rin on the way back."

"I'll come back for you once I'm done!" Raidon said with a determinate look making Auriane smile at him.

Jaken was also taking his leave when he felt Auriane catching him by his clothed, "Where do you think you are going imp?"

Jaken gulped and answered, "To the castle?"

"You're gonna help me carry our new friend toad!" The woman informed him.

"Oh noooo!" Jaken cried. The last thing he wanted, apart to see the Lord appear right there right now, was to have to carry an unconscious youkai through the swamps to the castle!

"Shut up Jaken! Just do it!" Auriane ordered him, then with mischievous eyes she added, "Except if you wish to feel my feet buried deeply inside your _'hole' _of course?"

She laughed when she saw Jaken rushing to the inert youkai trying to lift her. She could hear him mumbling, "I do it because you have big feet!"

After struggling to carry the youkai through swamps, without counting the number of times Jaken was nearly drowned, they were advancing slowly stumbling on the slippery path leading to the castle. Auriane used her aura to help them raise the youkai, but she could feel her strength leaving her quickly.

"Jaken? Seems like Raidon is taking his time to come back!" The woman said looking at the moon. It was pitch dark now and the storm died a few moments ago.

The toad could feel his heart trying to get out by his mouth. Panic seizing him, he said, "Do you think they have been attacked on the way?"

The human concentrated on her surrounding and replied, "No, no, I would have felt it…"

"So why is he so long?" Jaken asked worriedly.

"I don't know why he isn't coming back, but I'm losing my strength. I can't feel my arm anymore." Auriane replied.

"How can you be sure nothing horrible happened to them?" Jaken was starting to get on her nerve.

"I told you that I would have felt it idiot! And what kind of horrible thing do you think can happen?" She replied him.

"You should know by now horrible monsters roam the forest, horrible like Llllloooorrrddd Sssshhhheeesshhoommarrruuu!" Jaken stuttered dropping the body of the youkai, unbalancing Auriane and making her fall loudly on her butt.

"Jaken! What are you doing?" She exclaimed getting up, "I personally don't think Sesshomaru is THAT horrible! And I mean it, really!" Jaken wasn't saying anything. It was like he was frozen in place, trembling. "What's wrong with you imp?" Looking in the direction he was looking, she felt her heart jump. _'Or maybe he is! Oh fuck me!'_

Auriane released her hold on the female at her feet and desperately tried to find something appropriate to say to the unspeaking Lord, who was piercing their head with his intense gaze. Watching him walking slowly toward them she thought, _'Please brain! Think of something! Please! Please! Pleeeaaaassseeee!'_

"Welcome home!" She exclaimed smiling exaggeratedly.


	9. Chapter 9 : Life in Sesshomaru's castle

Disclaimer : Inuyasha's characters don't belong to me.

Sorry once again for this unadjusted chapter…

Chapter 9 : Life in Sesshomaru's castle

Sesshormaru, silent, walked to them till his feet landed on Jaken's body, crushing the poor trembling toad to the ground. His eyes were of an emotionless slight red.

_'Apparently he did not have a pleasant journey'_ Auriane thought not liking this palpable tension. Without addressing them, he bent over the inuyoukai at Auriane's feet with grace to pass his long fingers behind her obi and lifted her like a bag.

Earlier, when he arrived in the vicinity of its territory, he situated immediately the location of Rin and rushed to her. As soon as she spotted him, the little girl jumped from the arms of his lieutenant and ran to him. She hastened to inform him that an Inuyoukai female saved her from two men and had been badly injured because of it. She said the onna was still there, trying to help the youkai. Sesshomaru had the greatest difficulty to keep his calm when he learned that two men, have dared to come within his territory to hurt his ward. He motioned to Raidon to take her to the castle before changing into a ball of energy, concentrating to track down its prey. To his dismay, he found no trace of the two men he wished to tear apart so badly. It was night when he resigned to quit his search for the moment and landed in the path of his servant and woman. These two idiots were trying alone, to bring the female to the castle. His first instinct was to rush on Jaken and strangle him to extirpate all the information of what had just happened to his ward, but seeing the exhausted woman who was in a pitiful state, he thought that it could wait till they touch the ground of his castle. He knew Rin would want him to bring back the female Inuyoukai. He made the painful decision to carry her to his healer, wondering what she was doing on his territory.

They finally arrived at the castle in a heavy silence. Auriane felt like they had walked for hours, while it's only been mere minutes. As if by magic, upon their arrival, the healer was already there and took the female under his care. The woman watched Sesshomaru entering his castle with Jaken stuck to his heels and chose to follow the healer to his cabinet, where he placed the youkai on a common futon to start his examination.

"Auriane-san, I received the rare ingredients for Ah-Un. I was about to make him drink it when you arrived. It should not take long to see improvement of his condition." Yukimura informed her while he was undressing his new patient to inspect her injuries.

"Fabulous! I can't wait to see Ah-Un!" The human exclaimed happily.

" Aurian-san, it will take me while to heal my young new patient. If you do not want to have to come to consult me because of a sickness, I suggest you to go immediately change clothes and warm you up with a good meal!" He told her.

She was so curious to know more about the beautiful Inuyoukai in front of her that she had completely forgotten how damp she was. Looking at herself, she could see her body shivering strongly. "You're right Yukimura-san! Can you warn me when she wakes up?"

The pink youkai smiled at her, "Of course."

While going to her room, she was so deep in thought she hadn't noticed the dead silence that reigned in the castle. She quickly took clean clothes in her room and was on the way to the room of baths, when she felt Noahoe presence behind her.

"How do you feel Auriane-san?" The maid inquired.

"Exhausted, cold, but happy to know Rin is alright and that Ah-Un will be better soon." The woman answered with a tired smile.

"I was so worried when I saw Raidon-sama and Rin return without you." Nahoe said opening the doors. She soon added, "Lord Sesshomaru summoned Kensaku-sama, Raidon-sama and Jaken-sama in his office. Seems like someone will die soon…" She said hoping the Lord's wrath will spare the lieutenant.

Auriane took the time to enjoy a nice hot bath before Nahoe helped her to get ready for dinner. Once in the kitchen, Masaari informed her that tonight, it'll only be the two of them, since the Lord requested that Rin's supper had to be served in his office. The woman wasn't surprised. Sesshomaru must feel very protective toward the little girl after what happened. After the hearty meal, she helped Masaari to tidy the kitchen. Before going to bed, the thought of the two men was still running in her concerned head.

Dawn came too soon for the young woman. Her whole body was sore after the events of the previous day. When she heard a knock on the door she answered, "Please, tell Sesshomaru that i declare forfeit! I don't have the strength to go fight with him this morning. He has to find another punching bag for today!"

"Do you realize that i can not say this to the Lord!" Naohe said laughing, passing the head in the opening of the door. "Get up! You do not want to make him angry by being late!" The only answer she get was a pathetic grown.

She went alone to the dojo, immersed in her troubled thoughts. _'Who can be these men? Apparently I have to expect to see them again. He seemed to be convinced that we are alike… What did he meant by that? What he could do with his aura was extraordinary compare to what I am able to do! In any case, these guys make me cold in the back!'_

"OUCH! IT FUCKING HURT!" She screamed suddenly, rubbing her head to calm the pain. Looking at her feet she saw a rock. _'What the…?' _The sudden realization struck her. She turned around to face Sesshomaru and bellowed, "Where on hell are you hiding all these rocks Sesshomaru?"

She was so caught up in her thoughts, she hadn't even noticed she had pushed the door of the dojo, where the Taiyoukai was waiting for her. He soon had enough of being ignored by this insolent and decided to manifest himself in the most satisfactory manner.

She had barely set foot on the tatami that he had already launched himself upon her. She tried the maximum to avoid blows and thanks to a few tricks Raidon had taught her yesterday, she succeeded to hit his jaw once, but thought she had broken her bones doing so.

"Use your aura." The Lord told her, reaching for Tokijin.

"What?" She asked, when she saw him prepare an attack she gasped, "You're not serious, right?"

When she saw an almost imperceptible smile on his face, she panicked and raised her hand with the gauntlet in front of her, making her dome appear right when Sesshomaru's attack hit it. He wanted to test the strength of her protection and increased the power of his attack. After a few minutes, he could see Auriane being in difficulty. She tried to support her gauntlet hand with her other hand but it was a lost cause. She saw her dome beginning to crack under the pressure of Sesshomaru's attacks.

She fell to the ground breathlessly the moment her dome disappeared. _'I am not going to last long at this rate!'_

Sesshomaru was surprised. She had resisted longer than he would have thought to Tokijin's wave of energy.

When she opened her eyes, she jumped when she saw Sesshomaru just above her, launching his sword at her. She rolled on the ground at the last moment and straightened. "Hey! I thought it was just a training, not a fight to kill!" She told him.

Instead of answering, he rushed right upon her, causing her to flee at the other side of the tatami squealing. "I swear you're worse than your brother when it comes to train!" She said remembering how Inuyasha get a little too excited when his opponent resist.

Sesshomaru didn't care about her complaints and attacked again. Her back to the wall, Auriane was stuck. With a desperate cry, she called her axe's name. Her axe in hand, she was preparing to counter the Lord's sword but nothing came. She looked up at him and saw him contemplate her bluish axe.

The calm was short-lived. Very quickly, he multiplied the attacks, surprised to see her mastered very well the art of fighting with a weapon. But it wasn't enough, he desired to see what was inside her, inside her strange weapon, which had succeed to cut his cheek the other day. So he harassed her with attacks, mauled her with his sword till he saw her breathless, in the middle of the training ground raising her axe toward him tiredly. She seemed to be out of strength, but that didn't stop her from running towards him with rage, so he lifted Tokijin, ready to defeat her once again. She was a few feet away from him when he heard her roar, her axe high above her head. The moment she lowered it, a gush of powerful bluish energy escaped from it. Sesshomaru not dodging the attack receive it fully. He was amazed by what she had just done. He could feel her powerful aura paralyzing him, threatening to suffocate him if he moved. Her aura penetrated deep inside him, soothing him but at the same time threatening him. He could feel the onna emotions clearly. She wanted him to stop. She didn't want to hurt him, but was ready to fight for her life and suddenly, everything went blank. He couldn't feel anything coming from her anymore and when he felt free from the grip of her aura, he had to put one of his knees on the ground to catch his breath. Meanwhile Auriane didn't have the time to realize what she had done before collapsing. She couldn't feel her body. She was deaf to all the noise around, she was feeling lightheaded, powerless and so, so tired! The woman could guess the outlines of Sesshomaru's facial features, who was leaning over her. She blinked, trying to see him better without succeeding…He was still like a white shadow. She tried to follow his movements with her eyes, but he suddenly disappeared from her sight. She couldn't believe it! He had left her like this, in the middle of the tatami, looking like trash_. 'He did it! The dog left me to my fate! Bastard!' _ she could no longer fight against sleep and closed her eyes.

Yukimura examined the limp body on the ground. He turned to Sesshomaru and said, "She needs rest and one of my little concoctions. I think she will feel much better by tomorrow my Lord." When he he was informed of the urgent of his Lord, Yukimura hurried the dojo, not expecting to find the girl in this condition. She was totally drained from her energy.

"Take her to her room. I will summon her maid to assist you." Sesshomaru told the healer. Looking one last time at the onna before leaving the room, he added, "I want to be notified of her awakening."

When she opened her eyes, she saw a small candle enlightening the dark room. The woman could smell a pleasant scent of flowers nearby and found the source easily. A bunch of wildflowers had been placed by her side.

"Rin-san picked flowers for you, saying the purples ones were your favorites." Nahoe's voice said near her ear. When she heard Auriane murmuring Rin's name she added, "She spent the whole day by your side."

"What happened?" Auriane wondered, feeling extremely weak.

"You've emptied all your energy during your training session. Take this drink. It is Yukimura-sama preparation. It will do you good." Nahoe told her handing her a goblet. "He had lot of trouble to make you drink it while you were unconscious earlier." She added with a little laugh, "Seems like you're still resisting even in your sleep!"

Auriane remembered just a part of the training, but not how it ended. "How did I got here?"

"Lord Sesshomaru summoned Yukimura-sama right after your fall and told him to bring you here. You've been unconscious all day." The maid answered simply. Seeing that the young woman had finished her cup, she added, "You should rest now."

Just before closing the door behind her she said, "Oh, I forgot to inform you! The Lord has canceled your next training. Goodnight Auriane-san."

"Goodnight Nahoe! Thank you for taking care of me." The sleepy woman answered. Closing her eyes she mused to herself, thinking about what Nahoe had told her about Sesshomaru. _'If i didn't know him better, i would think that the dog is worried.'_

Her whole body was aching! When she looked at herself in the mirror, she got scared and exclaimed, "Unbelievable! I have such a disastrous head! I'm sure even Nahoe's magic can't do anything for me right now! I look like a female toad!"

She heard Yukimura laugh, "Do not get me wrong, but I think you would make a male toad flee!"

She turned to him shocked, "Well thank you! Your words are of a great comfort! Even if it's the truth…"

The healer smiled at her handing her a goblet, "I am sorry Auriane-san, you will be better very soon if you drink this."

As she drank, he kept her abreast about the health of the dragon and the young Inuyoukai.

"Can I visit them?" Auriane asked excitedly.

"You should stay here and rest Auriane-san." He answered wisely.

"Please! It's boring like hell to stay here alone!" She tried to plead her case.

"Alright, but don't overwork yourself." He answered he said capitulating.

The moment they entered the office of the healer, they noticed that the female youkai was in the middle of a terrible nightmare. When Yukimura saw Auriane kneeling beside his patient, placing one of her hand tenderly on her forehead he asked, "What are you doing?"

"Just helping her… I'm trying to appease her." She answered freeing a small part of her newly restored aura.

"You're still weak from the loss of your energy and you are already giving it away!" This human was incomprehensible!

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." She replied calmly.

Soon enough, Auriane could feel the youkai stirring under her hand. Drawing back, she watched her waking up. She smiled when she saw the amazing golden eyes turning toward her. "How do you feel?" Auriane asked.

"Better, thank you." The female answered politely while taking a sitting position.

"Can I know your name?" The human said.

"Gemmei." The youkai answered shyly.

"Well nice to meet you Gemmei. I'm Auriane and this is your healer, Yukimura." The woman was in awe. Gemmei was really beautiful.

"Gemmei have you the strength to answer a few questions?" The healer asked.

"Yes, I will do my best Yukimura-sama."

They learned she came from an eastern region. She had travelled to this territory to become a soldier for the Lord of the West. Gemmei told them what happened with the two humans males and how strange they were, while Auriane told her how they found her.

Looking at her hands, Gemmei whispered, "But, I will certainly have to go now… After being ridiculed this way by only two humans, the lord of these lands will never want my services."

Auriane felt her heart clench when she felt Gemmei's sadness coming out of her in waves, "I think you're wrong, you certainly have a chance."

The female looked at the human with hope in her eyes, "How could it be possible?"

"Simple. By fighting these men, you saved the Lord's ward! I personally think it would be a dishonor for someone like him to send you back where you come from." Auriane answered before adding, "At the same time, I'm not inside his stubborn dog head… But there's still a chance!"

Gemmei felt so relieved, "I don't know how to thank you. First you saved my life and now you're giving me hope."

"Well, you don't owe me anything. You saved Rin, it's the most important thing!" The human replied standing up.

"Oh, you have a star stone?" The Inuyoukai asked her when she saw the necklace around Auriane's neck.

The woman immediately questioned, "You know what it is? A friend gave it to me, but I have no clue of what it can be... The day we found you, when we were looking for Rin, it started to shine very brightly to the point it did burn me!" She showed her burnt mark.

Gemmei took the pendant between her fingers and smiled at Auriane, "It is a beautiful gift. I only saw one in my life before. A star stone will guide its owner to the ones he cares for when he needs it. The closer its owner approaches the person he is looking for, the brighter it will become. You just have to think hard of someone dear to your heart and the Star Stone will show you the way."

"Woah! I didn't know that! Thank you Gemmei!" The human replied sincerely.

Their conversation was interrupted by a light knock on the door. "You can come in!" Yukimara said.

They saw Rin entering the room noiseless, her small face lit up at the sight of Auriane and Gemmei.

"Rin, what are you doing here alone?" Auriane wondered, worried to see the child unaccompanied after what happened.

Rin squeezed Auriane in her arms replying, "Nahoe-san accepted to escort me here. I wanted to see you so much! Jaken-sama can really be boring sometime!" The little girl turned around and looked at Gemmei, "You're the Inouyoukai who saved me!"

The three girls chatted for a long while till Yukimara told them that it was time for them to let Gemmei. They excused themselves to Gemmei before promising to come and see her in the evening, to the delight of the youkai.

When they went to dinner, Rin and Auriane crossed the road of two housemaids, one glaring darkly at them. Auriane felt the hand of the little girl tightening her hold on hers. When she looked down, she saw Rin trying to make her quicken their pace, as if she wanted to escape.

Curious, she asked, "What's going on there Rin? Is something wrong?" But the child remained silent, avoiding looking in the direction of the housemaids. Auriane could feel a darkness coming from the youkai who was staring at them and fixed her in the eyes. She wasn't impressed at all, but feeling the discomfort in Rin, she decided not to insist. She would make her own little investigation later.

After their dinner with Masaari, they visited a second time the dragon, taking time to ensure everything was well for him. Then they headed to Yukimara's room. The girls were pleasantly surprised to see Gemmei waiting for them in the hallway.

When she went to bed in the middle of the night, she was exhausted. Auriane just took the trouble to remove her pants before running aground on her futon, like a dead fish.

At one point, she seemed to hear Jaken's voice in her room, but it was so faint that she fell back to sleep quickly. She so desperately needed to rest.

**Sesshomaru**

sesshomaru was furious! How dared she not attend to a training!

"The disrespectful and sickening human even throw her bag at my head my Lord! Me, your faithful servant, who was only executing your orders my Lord!" The toad informed him.

Followed closely by Jaken, who was exulting at the idea of Auriane being punished, Sesshomaru walked at a brisk pace toward the doors of the dojo without a word.

"Jaken, go watch over Rin." Sesshomaru said before leaving. Jaken was shocked and disappointed. He longed to see what his master was going to do to the woman and cursed Rin. If she hadn't been aggress by a housemaid the other day, he wouldn't have to stay with her!

Once at the door of her chamber, Sesshomaru waited a few seconds before entering, in order to master his anger the pursuit had awakened and excited. Focusing on his senses, he realized that on the other side of the door the silence reigned. Not a sound could be heard with the exception of a slow and relaxed breathing. Not hesitating a second longer, he opened the door violently and entered. What he saw made him feel an incontrollable frustration! How dared she sleeping peacefully instead of being training with him while he had summoned her? Such disrespect was intolerable!

Advancing toward Auriane to throw her out of bed, like a predator ready to pounce on its prey, he noticed at the last moment how exhausted she looked with deep dark circles under her eyes. His reason made him remembered that the young woman had rarely left the bedside of his dragon and the Inuyokai female yesterday while she needed to rest herself. She even took the time to entertain Rin. But that thought was quickly replaced by the strength of his frustration. She should feel honored of the time he's granted her to help her master her aura! So she should have found the strength inside her to join him even if she was tired!

"Such a disrespectful onna!" The Lord said, seizing the bed covers and snatching them out violently from Auriane's body. He suddenly stopped all movements, as if he was frozen. He hadn't expected this discovery. Static, with the beddings remaining in his hand, Sesshomaru looked at the young sleeping woman before him. He heard her muttering something unintelligible in her sleep while rolling over, to take a more comfortable position on her stomach and folding one of her legs over the side of the futon.

Sesshomaru felt his eyes sliding along her body involuntarily. The few clothes she was wearing weren't concealing anything of her skin!

She was wearing a strange top, like a fine and tight kimono top which had no sleeves. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw her round buttocks adorned by a foreign and a very, very small fundoshi, made of a lace material leaving nothing to the imagination! His eyes continued their journey carefully, following the shape of her bare long and legs.

'_How can she wear such a thing to bed? Has she no modesty?_' Sesshomaru thought, hardly believing what his eyes were witnessing.

Soon, something else gently drew his attention. His predatory instinct told him she had lowered her guard in her sleep, releasing her sweetened smell and soothing essence. The Lord involuntarily took a big breath of this scent. Licking his lips subconsciously with closed eyes, he slowly released the breath he was holding, printing the scent in his memory.

The moment he realized what he had just done, the Lord felt mortified! This feeling was so foreign that he had difficulties to name it!

Forgetting completely why he was there in the first place, he decided it was time for him to take his leave. As if they were burning his hand, Sesshomaru threw the quilt harshly over the woman and got out of the chamber as fast as he could, slamming the door with rage behind him.

"What? What is it?" A brain dead Auriane mumbled incoherently.

'_I'm so late! He's gonna kill me for this!' _Auriane thought, running hysterically through the castle. She didn't see the obstacle in front of her before it was too late and crashed against a hard body.

"Can't you pay attention?" An irritated woman's voice said.

"Sorry!" Auriane said, but when she raised her eyes to the woman's face she stopped apologizing right away. She was the housemaid who scared Rin last night.

"Hey, nice to see you!" She told the maid with an arrogant air. The woman could feel the angry energy, the hate, coming from the youkai in front of her. Forgetting about her training with the Lord, she thought it was time to start her little investigation about this particular youkai and find out why Rin was so scared of her. "Seems like you're not the kind to like humans." She said monotonously.

The housemaid didn't answer. Instead, she assured herself they were alone before catching Auriane's arm aggressively to throw her inside a room, where there will not be eavesdroppers.

Once the door closed, the woman exclaimed, "Hey! What's wrong with you? It's not a way to treat your Lord's guest!"

The housemaid replied with venom in her voice, "You and the child are not welcomed here! Your mere presence in the castle is an insult and a provocation to all its inhabitants!"

"Your Lord took us here!" Auriane explained. "If you think to be surrounding of youkais is a cakewalk, let me inform you that you're completely wrong!"

When the woman saw the youkai advancing menacingly toward her she asked, "What's wrong with you? I didn't do anything to you! Well not that I know about…"

The maid exclaimed with rage, "Maybe not you, but this pathetic child did! I was a respected housemaid here before your arrival! Never before had the Lord treated me like he did!"

"Well there is a first time for everything… But I don't understand what a small child could have done to you. I really don't know what you're talking about!" Auriane replied confused.

The maid eyed her suspiciously, "Let me enlighten you, stupid creature… Because of the child's fault, i have been severely punished by my Lord. Her stupid behavior had my Lord to nearly kill me!" The maid opened her kimono letting appear many deep claw marks on her white skin. Her neck was also burnt by the poison of Sesshomaru. Her wounds were so deep they were still trying to heal.

Closing her eyes, the maid remembered the night when the Lord came back to the castle. he had smashed the door of her room open and threw himself on her like a wild beast, demanding an explanation for her behavior toward his ward. She told him the child had dared enter his room in his absence and had broken one of his precious belonging. She had tried to diminish the importance of her actions by saying that she had only a little bit bullied the girl to punish her and didn't know that it was the cause of Rin's escape.

But to her despair, the youkai understood quickly that the Lord knew she was hiding an information from him. She had not told him the whole truth. To force her to talk, he had gripped her throat forcefully, letting his poison burn her skin slowly. Threatening her, he demanded the whole truth. Crying, she admitted having slapped the child and then, she had dared to tell the child that the Lord considered her like an annoying trash he did not manage to get rid of. She told her the day he'll realized how worthless she was, like all others of her kind, he will kill her. After hearing her words, instead to let her go, she saw her Lord beginning to transform before starting to shred her skin.

The memories were so fresh in her mind she could feel tears running down her cheeks. That night, he hadn't kill her because her father has been Sesshomaru's institutor when he was a young pup and he highly respected by him. But now, the shame that was eating her up of having been humiliated this way because of a stupid human was too strong. She wanted revenge. "I didn't deserve this! But since this child is for now, under the protection of my Lord, you will pay for it instead of her!"

Understanding this youkai was the cause of Rin sudden departure the other day and thinking the child could have been killed in the process made Auriane furious. While keeping a calm demeanor, she could feel her aura pulsing dangerously inside her. "So if I understand, Whore, you decided to take it all on me? How more stupid can you be? Sesshomaru will not be pleased by this!" She said laughing darkly.

The youkai wasted no more time and threw herself on Auriane, who dodged every claw blow with ease, annoying her opponent even more. After a few minutes, seeing that all her attacks failed, the maid decided to take extreme measures. She needed to see this human suffering!

"I must confess I did not expect you'd be so resistant… You don't let me any other choice!" The youkai confessed with a roar.

Auriane was thrown back by the sudden force of the youkai's yoki who was changing into her true form. When Auriane stood up to face her enemy, she came face to face with a big Tanuki, who struck her a masterful paw blow, which sent her right into a wall.

Her head was spinning but still, she could feel another known powerful aura coming toward this room. The tanuki stood up on its two back legs and jumped on Auriane who called for her axe at the same moment, injuring the youkai's chest. Auriane's attack wasn't enough to make the youkai stand back. The woman was still imprisoned between its front legs. She saw the tanuki's face approaching her neck slowly, revealing her deadly fangs, ready to bite her when the door suddenly opened with a big crash.

Turning their head, the two opponents saw Gemmei running toward them transforming into her dog form. Without hesitation, the dog rushed to the tanuki with a warning growl. The violence of the shock was such that the two animals rolled on the ground in a battle of fangs and claws. Auriane was watching the scene flabbergasted. She hadn't expect to see Gemmei coming here to protect her. The growls of the two fighting youkais echoed in the large room, their huge intermingled forms were destroying all the furniture, sending pieces of wood, stone and porcelain on the stupefied human.

After what seemed like an eternity, Gemmei's jaw encircled the maid's neck and pressed till the struggle stopped. Once satisfied that the tanuki was unconscious, the dog released her prey and turned back into her human's form.

Gemmei concerned turned to Auriane and asked, "Are you alright Auriane-san?"

The human answered her with big eyes, "I should be the one asking you that! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be resting? I owe you a big one, thank you!"

The inuyoukai replied a little breathless, "I was feeling much better this morning and Yukimura-san authorized me to go to the dojo after being called upon by the Lieutenant Raidon-sama. Apparently he knows that I want to be part of the custody of the Lord of the West. And as for me being here, I was trying to find the way to the dojo when I felt you and the tanuki."

Smiling at the youkai, Auriane said with a knowing smile, "Rin... She must have told Sesshomaru about your story. He certainly told Raidon to test you. Are you sure you did rest enough to do the test?"

Gemmei laughed and mentioned the unconscious maid on the ground, "Yes! Don't worry, I think I am in a better condition than her!"

"What should we do of her?" Auriane wondered aloud.

Their conversation was cut short by Jaken's hysterical voice, who barged into the room. "What happened here?" Turning to Auriane he barked at her, "This is all your fault human! Lord Sesshomaru will have my head because of you and your tendency to attract muddles!"

"I am for nothing in this story Jaken! This maid attacked me because she couldn't get her revenge on Rin openly!" Auriane roared back.

"Enough!" They all jumped when they heard Sesshomaru's voice behind them.

They turned around and gulped. Gemmei hastened to bow respecty to the Lord. She was feeling so nervous! It was the first time she saw him and knew his temper reputation.

The Lord's eyes were of a dark gold, but his facial expression was unreadable. He took the time to scan the room with his gaze till he saw the unconscious maid. He had been observing the events from the shadow and was enraged toward this pathetic housemaid.

"Jaken, take the female to Raidon, she has a test to perform." The Taiyoukai's voice resounded in the broken room.

Auriane's thoughts were running wild inside her head when she noticed his eyes were now staring intently at her_. 'Okay, it's not my day. First I wake up late, then I'm attacked by the maid and now I'm gonna get killed by Sesshomaru. I shouldn't have left my bed!'_

Looking back at the maid he told Auriane, "Go to the healer."

Relieved to still have her head on her shoulder, she left the room in silence rubbing her sore bruised cheek.

The Lord had waited patiently a good part of the day for the maid to wake up. When she was finally opening her eyes he said, "You dishonored me and your father because of your pathetic actions." He saw her body tensed when she heard his voice and continued, "For your father, i did let you live once. I will not do it again."

Every limb of the housemaid was trembling. Trying to plead her case she cried, "Please Milord, don't do this! You need me… I am essential to this castle!"

"Enough! I have no need in trash such as you within my domain!" Raising his poisoned claws he added, "Accept your fate and feel honored to be killed by your Lord!"

The maid closed her eyes crying, waiting to receive her fatal punishment.

Rin and Auriane were playing around a completely healed Ah-Un. Their happiness was contagious. The dragon was grunting with delight and bowed its two heads in front of Rin so the little girl could place her crowns of flowers on him, provoking the hilarity of the healer.

"Rin-san, I never saw a dragon so beautiful before!" Yukimura exclaimed.

"Do you like it? I can make one for you too Yukimura-sama!" Rin said joyfully.

"It would be an honor to receive such a beautiful gift Rin-san!" The pink youkai answered sincerely, making the little girl blushed.

In the late afternoon, an excited Gemmei entered the stable, "Auriane-san! I've been accepted! Raidon-sama accepted me within the guard of the Lord of the West!"

"I'm so happy for you! When do you start?" The human exclaimed.

"I will start my training classes tomorrow at sunrise!" Gemmei then knelt down in front of Rin, looking at the two humans she said, "I don't know how to thank you! I don't know what would have happened without you both!"

Rin hugged the Inuyoukai and laughed when Gemmei tickled her with her claws.

"Rin! Auriane! Are you here? I have an important information to give you!" Jaken roared from behind the stable's doors.

"What is it Jaken? Someone has grafted you a brain?" Auriane replied.

The toad angrily opened the doors and sent a dark glare to the woman, "Go pack your stuff! Lord Sesshomaru said we are leaving. Ah-Un is healed so we don't have anything more to do here!"

The girls packed their belongings quickly so they'll have the time to say their farewells to the people who took care of them during their stay.

Nahoe and the Masaari made sure the girls had enough clothes and food for a part of their journey, while Yukimura gave some medicinal herbs to Auriane.

The woman could feel that Gemmei had a heavy heart and murmured something in Rin's ear. The little girl looked at her excitedly and waited for Auriane to give her the present to offer to their new friend Gemmei.

The female inuyoukai watched Rin running toward her. When she raised her eyebrows at the little girl, wondering what was on her mind, Rin extended her little hands and said, "Here, it is a gift for you so you'll remember us always!"

Gemmei was moved, she wasn't used to receive gifts. She took the beautiful fabric the small girl handed her and opened it. It was protecting a strange kind of paper.

"Open it!" Rin said happily.

Without saying a word, the youkai obeyed and discovered an amazing white dried flower.

"Aurian-chan said it is a moon flower! We found it one night and we dried it. Auriane-chan placed it inside this beautiful fabric which comes from her home! Does it please you?" Rin said smiling.

Gemmei stared at the beautiful flower and replied with a soft voice, "It pleases me very much. Thank you, it is an amazing gift!"

Trying to control her emotions, the inuyoukai spoke to the girls, "I don't know what to say, except that if you ever need me, I'll be there for you!"

Jaken suddenly urged them when he saw Sesshomaru walking away with Ah-Un he said, "If you don't come right now, you will be left behind!"

The humans hastened to say their goodbyes and run toward the retreating Lord, making the toad fall in the process. "Such disrespectful humans! I really wonder why the Lord bothers with them!"

**A Tanuki is Raccoon dog.**


	10. Chapter 10 Sadness

**Disclaimer : **Inuyasha's characters don't belong to me.

**Warning : **If you hadn't read or watch entirely Inuyasha's manga or anime, this chapter contain lot of spoilers!

**EmikoSakura27 : **Thank you so much for your kind words !

**Chapter 10: Sadness**

The night was falling quickly. Auriane who was a little bored, could hear Jaken grumbling in his corner while Rin was telling Ah-Un all the stories he had missed. Her gaze settled on the Taiyoukai who was walking ahead of the group. Biting her lips, she wondered if she could try her to have a civilized conversation with Sesshomaru, the youkai of few words.

At first, thinking back to the events of the morning, she preferred to be keep out of the limelight, not knowing how he would react toward her. After a few minutes, the temptation was too strong. She quickened her pace to reach Sesshomaru and asked him, "Sesshomaru where are we heading?"

A shrill voice responded instead of the Lord, "Stop bothering the Lord with your stupid questions!"

The woman growled low. She could feel a terrible want to kill sizing her, but to her frustration, when she turned around to hit Jaken on his head, he was already running behind his Lord.

Curious, she listened the imp talk and sweat drop, "My Lord may I ask where are we heading?"

"Jaken this is just what I said slack brain!" The human told him outraged.

"We are looking for the sorceress and Naraku." Sesshomaru answered interrupting their quarrel.

Slowly, Auriane saw Jaken turning his head toward her who sent her a mocking grimace. Knowing the toad and his love for rocks, she decided to surprise him and offered him one delicately right between his eyes.

In the middle of the night, Rin was fast asleep on Ah-Un's back, cozy and warm under the blanket the woman had wrapped around her, while the group was still advancing. They arrived in the middle of a thick forest when Sesshomaru ordered them to stay there.

Jaken and Auriane weren't complaining. They were so happy to finally being able to take a break! Around the small fire Jaken had lit, the human cooked some food in a pot.

"Do you think Lord Sesshomaru is gone after Naraku? Or the sorceress maybe?" The toad aked Auriane.

"I have no idea why he left us here…" She answered.

"You are so useless pitiful human! I wonder why I even asked you! You know nothing." The toad said arrogantly.

"Jaken! You don't seem to value your life tonight! You should watch your tongue cause i think that I have a furious desire to eat toad legs!" The woman menaced.

"You wouldn't dare nasty woman!" The imp huffed. His high pitched voice made Rin groan in her sleep.

Auriane gave his food to the toad before starting to eat what was in her pot. Looking toward the child she said, "We will leave some food for her if she wakes up."

Jaken was happily eating when he saw the woman next to him spitting her food on the ground. With a little smile at the corner of his lips, he suddenly ran away the moment Auriane rushed toward him like an hysterical woman. His fun was stopped when she jumped on his body. "It's not my fault I promise!" The toad justified.

"Who else could have done it? Huh Jaken? Since you just ruined my supper with your stupid joke Jaken, i'll have to feast on you!" Auriane caught him by his neck and added, "Finally no, I think i have a better idea!" The woman reached for her pot containing her ruined food and poured the content inside Jaken's mouth, forcing him to swallow.

"What are you doing Auriane-chan?" Rin questioned her sleepily.

"Oh, don't worry Rin. While you were sleeping, Jaken just had a curious envy to eat food mixed with stone and a little bit of earth tonight." The woman answered, "I am just fulfilling his wish! Are you hungry?"

Dawn was making its appearance, but oddly, no noise was heard apart for the toad's snoring while the birds and insects were mutes. A deadly feeling sent shudders along Auriane's spine, waking her up with a start. Looking around the camp, she saw that she wasn't the only one awake. Ah-Un was looking intently toward the part of the forest in front of them. Something inside her guts urged her to flee.

"Rin, Jaken! Time to wake up!" She said while packing their belongings before throwing her bag over her shoulder. She was helping Rin to mount on the dragon's back when a dark and suffocating aura came their way.

"My, my, it is not a way to welcome a guest!" A male voice was heard behind a tree.

Jaken walked toward the voice and stopped at the edge of the camp holding his Ninjoto in an offensive manner, ready to use it if the intruder dared to approach. "Who dares to cross the territory of the Lord Sesshomaru, will perish in the flames of my Nintojo!" The toad menaced.

They heard the laughing voice coming closer, "I am Dosan and I do not fear fire little toad." A tall effeminate man emerged in front of the little group.

Jaken tensed, "You are Naraku's puppet! I can smell him on you!"

"Woaw! Great perspicacity! I am blown away by such clairvoyance!" Dosan replied while eyeing the woman.

"What do you want excepted to make us loose our time?" Auriane asked him.

Taking a nonchalant pose the youkai informed them, "I am here because I have the authorization to come and play with the pack of the repugnant dog Lord." Pouting he added, "Sadly, i am only allowed to just kill one member of this ridiculous pack." Then suddenly he was laughing hysterically, "But I already made my choice! It will be the woman! I love women's screams while I torture them!"

Auriane walked to Jaken, "I am under the impression he is a little disturbed."

"Shut up woman didn't you hear that he wants to kill you?" The toad growled at her.

"Sesshomaru-sama will come to save us ugly monster!" Rin exclaimed from Ah-Un's back.

Dosan roared of laughter, "Your Lord is busy far away from here. I have all the time I want to play with you dear little girl!"

"Jaken, go on Ah-Un! Right now!" Auriane said feeling the danger. If the Lord couldn't make it here in time, she'll have to make diversion, even if she wasn't able to kill Dosan.

Seeing that the petrified Jaken wasn't listening to her, she caught him in her arms and run toward Ah-Un. Placing him in front of Rin she said, "Ah-Un! Fly to your master!"

"Where do you think you are going toys? I didn't have the time to play with you!" Dosan exclaimed mockingly.

The moment Auriane saw the youkai taking his strange crooked sword to raise it toward Ah-Un, she called her axe and sent it fly right into his ribs. Dosan was shocked by the burning pain caused by the axe. Not letting the time to the weapon to invade his body, the youkai disappeared under the woman's eyes, making the axe fall loudly on the ground. He reappeared treacherously behind her and gave her a hard kick on her back. Taking back her balance right away, she turned around freeing her gauntlet's blade to deeply cut his cheek.

They were facing each other. Dosan was becoming more and more excited. He loved it when his prey resisted him. Roaring, he released a violent attack of energy toward the young woman. Auriane saw the attack coming and thought she would not survived, but sudden and powerful wind propelled Dosan's attack to the side, making him miss his target. "Damn it!" He roared furiously. He wanted to throw a second blow of energy but he saw the woman disappearing inside the mini tornado created by the wind. A few seconds later, he was left alone in the former camp. "How has she done it?"

Auriane's head was spinning dangerously. When she sought to stabilize herself, clinging to the first thing that came to her hands, she was surprised to feel soft clothing. Opening her eyes, she was shocked to see none other than Kagura and that they were seated on one of her giant feather.

"Yo human, long time no see!" Kagura said without turning around.

"Kagura? But what are you doing here?" Auriane was stunned. She was the last person she expected to see.

"I can take you back if you wish, but you'll not survive long." The youkai laughed.

"Whatever, thank you." An uneasy silence settled between the females. Auriane nervous, didn't understand Kagura's behavior, even though she couldn't feel any malice coming from the youkai. Trying to break this uncomfortable silence she said, "So, earlier, were you just passing through and decided to come save a human or…"

Kagura cut her, "I was on my way to freedom, when the wind told me about Naraku's puppets intentions to keep the Lord busy while one of his humans would be killed. I just came to investigate and saw you. From my point of view, you were in a fucking shit down there. You wouldn't have last long." She had hoped that if she saved the human, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha would accept to help her gain her freedom.

"Well thank you again for your intervention. Even though I'm still wondering why you would help me." Auriane stopped herself a moment, realizing suddenly Kagura's words. "Your freedom? Did Naraku free you?"

"No, I escaped, flying away." Closing her eyes with sadness the youkai added, "He still has my heart."

Feeling the youkai's pain, the human was profoundly touched by her sadness and hope. The woman didn't have words strong enough to comfort Kagura so she used the only thing she thought could do to help the youkai. Kagura was uneasy the moment she felt the human circling her arms around her, but when she felt her aura soothing her, cradling her, she couldn't help the small smile crossing her red lips. It was such a foreign feeling to just feel… Kagura felt compelled to talk, to confess things to the girl, like her worries, her hopes and what she will do the day she get back her freedom. Auriane would have never thought that one day, she would be in this kind of situation with Kagura. But here she was, talking friendly with the youkai, telling her things about her life. It was strange but at the same time it felt so natural.

She was taken back to reality by the last enigmatic sentence of the youkai, "It's funny to think you have been closer to the Lord that i'll certainly never be."

'_Does she has feeling for him?' _"What do you mean?" The woman wondered curiously.

The youkai didn't have the time to answer. The women were petrified by Naraku materialization in front of them.

Hearing his first words, Auriane tried to make Kagura go away, clutching to her desperately she said in her ear, "Please, don't listen to him! He's lying Kagura! Please we should go away!"

Through her aura, she could feel the hope rising into the youkai. Her hope for freedom was so strong that she didn't know how to convince Kagura to go away to stay alive, "Are you listening to me Kagura? He will kill you! Please we'll find another solution but don't listen to him!"

Kagura was imprisoned between two emotions. She wanted to escape like the human wanted, but she also wanted to believe Naraku came here to give her back her freedom so desperatly.

Once her decision was made, she caught the human by the arm and threw her overboard, not forgetting to send one of her feather under the girl, ordering it to fly away, far from Naraku.

Auriane was screaming for Kagura to follow her. She had felt Naraku bad intentions toward his slave, but Kagura took her by surprised at the last moment. She couldn't see them anymore. She had to make this feather land so she'll be able to find a way to go back there as soon as possible to try to help Kagura. While clinging tightly, she put all her weight on the front of the feather and felt it move toward earth, slowly at first, then increasingly rapidly. Seeing the ground coming closer at high speed, she panicked. Heart pounding, she unsuccessfully tried to put back her weight at the rear of the magic feather to slow her fall.

"Ohhhhh noooo! I need a fucking miracle! Right now if possible!" She screamed desperately. How could she help Kagura while being dead?

The shock was brutal. She was violently ejected from feather. Her body did hit the ground and slid as if she was just an inarticulate rag doll. She dared not move, her body was still in shock of the collision. But soon, when the events passed through her bruised head, she felt a dark oppression inside her ribcage, "Kagura!" She thought to have screamed her name, while in truth, in her conditions, she could only murmur words. Something was wrong, very wrong, she had to get up and look for the female youkai quickly. She began to try to get up with difficulty, her ears were buzzing so she didn't hear the multiple footsteps rushing toward her.

Once she raised her head to look around her and to see where she was, Auriane was stunned to see Inuyasha and the rest of her friends running in her direction. First, she felt an immense joy to see their faces, until her heart recalled Kagura. Joy leaving place to despair…

"Oy! What happened to you wench?" Inuyasha asked her alarmed when he saw her bruised body.

"Stop insulting her while she's obviously under shock Inuyasha!" Kagome roared, turning her worried eyes to Auriane she asked, "What happened to you Auriane? Aren't you supposed to be with Sesshomaru?"

"Keh! I can feel Naraku not far away!" Inuyasha growled, "What did the jerk do to you? He keeps giving me reasons to want to kill him this bastard!"

Sango and Miroku were leading Auriane toward Kirara gently while she exclaimed, "Kagura! He's gonna kill Kagura! We have to help her!"

The group tensed at the news. Looking at each other silently they agreed with their eyes they had to interrupt Naraku's plan and save Kagura at the same time.

"Auriane go on Kirara, You, Kagome on my back!" The hanyo said, urging Kagome to be quicker. He will not let Kagura die by the hand of the bastard.

Sango sat behind Auriane so she could steady her for the run. Kirara and Miroku were running behind Inuyasha who was tracking the youkai and the hanyou by their scents.

After a few minutes of run, Inuyasha suddenly stopped the moment he detected something dark at the other side of the forest. He knew his brother was there and at first, Kagura too, but he could feel her scent dissipating slowly… He had to make a clean breast and learned what happened over there.

The group gasped at the sight of the Lord alone in the field of flowers.

"Where is Kagura?" Shippo asked to no one in particular, with the innocence of a child.

Dismounting Kirara, Sango helped Auriane and Shippo to come down, then replied with regrets in her voice, "She isn't in the living world anymore Shippo." The little kitsune looked down at his hands, trying to hide his sadness.

The group followed Inuyasha who hastened to go interrogate his brother. Auriane listened to the brothers through gritted teeth. She felt like she had failed Kagura in some way. She hadn't been able to save her like she did for her. _'I am a failure'_ The woman thought angrily.

"Did Kagura suffer?" She heard Inuyasha's voice.

Auriane's eyes were glued to Sesshomaru's back. She could feel odd feelings coming from him. Opening her senses wider, she observed that he didn't know how to feel about these new foreign emotions himself, after watching Kagura die before his eyes, but deep down, he was affected in some way by her death. She soon cut herself out of him, feeling she was intruding into his personal grief and watched him leave engrossed in his own mind.

The young woman took a small flower in her hand and looked at it with watery eyes. She hadn't known Kagura for long, but the youkai who at first was an enemy, turned to be her savior. She had felt her deepest desire, this irresistible want to be free and died trying to realize her dream, protecting her from their deepest enemy at the same time. Taking a deep breath, she smiled slightly, comforting herself on the thought that Kagura wasn't alone when she passed away. Sesshomaru, the Lord Kagura certainly had feelings for, was there to watch over her. Looking at the immense field, she placed the small flower inside a paper to keep it in her bag when a light and soft breeze brushed against her face…

She couldn't believe how many things happened since that fateful day, as if Kagura's death was the start of the end of Naraku. These few weeks took place so quickly with so many battles that they were exhausted. Fate had spared nothing to them, like the pain of losing loved ones, the pain of love, the pain of battles and doubts.

Their encounter with the youkai Ryujin and the blacksmith Toshu helped Inuyasha to increase Tessaiga's power while aspiring the scales of the dragon. But it wasn't enough to kill Moryomaru even by joining forces with Koga! The same evening, they had their first encounter with the new incarnation of Naraku, Byakuya who appeared in front of them, informing them he was only there to observe, but the gang knew they'll see him again very soon…

Soon after their second encounter with Moryomaru, Naraku inflicted a huge loss to the group. Kikyo sacrificed herself to save Miroku from the hanyo miasma. Although Kagome did everything in her power to save the priestess, it hasn't been enough. Kagome had fought her own heart to obtain the bow which would have been able to save Kikyo, but Naraku was there in the shadow, waiting the good moment to act and he succeeded, even if in the end, he had been push back by the association of the two priestesses who had joined their forces. For the short time Kikyo had been in contact with Inuyasha's pack, she had managed to prove them her infinite goodness. Her death wounded them deeply and even more Inuyasha, who has been unable to protect his first love from the pain she had been through.

Naraku reserved them again a tragic battle against Kanna, during which he hadn't hesitated to sacrifice her. However, before dying, Kanna gave a important information to Kagome, showing her the small portion of light that was in the Shikon no tama. The light that could cause the end of Naraku.

Inuyasha's pack and Sesshomaru's pack survived numbers of events thereafter. During the brothers 's battle against Shishinki, they learned their swords came from the same blade. After defeating their enemy, thanks to a complete Meido, Sesshomaru challenged Inuyasha in a battle to see whether or not he was worthy of wielding their father's fang of destruction. Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga's powers merged after Sesshomaru made his brother break Tenseiga. This moment did marked a new beginning for the two brothers. Inuyasha had become stronger, more mature to be able to master a power such as Meidou Zangetsuha. While Sesshomaru became mature enough to abandon his resentment, his desire to own Tetsusaiga, which was the only real average to become more powerful.

Before finally arriving to face Naraku for the final battle, they had to face the dark side of the Shikon no Tama, Magatsuhi for the first time. Sesshomaru who was fightingt against him without a sword, has been wounded and made prisoner of the body Magatsuhi, which allowed the Taiyoukai to surprise everyone when he discovered his own sword sleeping inside him. The fact he had finally given up Tetsusaiga, allowed him to acquire his own powerful weapon, achieving his fantasizes to surpass his father.

They thought they could breathe again when Naraku's body was destroyed. However, they barely had time to celebrate their victory when Kagome was swallowed up by the Meido, created by Byakuya when he slashed her across the back with his blade, while they were fighting Naraku just a few minutes ago. They all watched stunned Inuyasha using his Meido Zangestuha to jump into the darkness after Kagome, hoping he will be able to save her.

Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Auriane took turns to watch for their return tirelessly. When the woman returned for the first time in the village to rest, Auriane had the strange surprise to see Rin and Jaken around Kaede's fire.

"Hey! Rin, Jaken! Aren't you with Sesshomaru?" The woman said sitting next to them, while Kaede offered her food nicely.

"This is all your fault!" Jaken exclaimed spitting food on her face in the process. "Sesshomaru-sama left us behind to go… I don't know where!"

"Well I don't see how it can be my fault stupid imp! Maybe he couldn't stand your stench anymore so he had to take a break from your incessant lacrimation!" Auriane answered imitating his cries comically.

Rin was laughing at her friend antics while Kaede told Jaken to shut up before he even had the time to roar his anger at Auriane. Sometime later in the evening, when Rin and Jaken were fast asleep, Kaede asked her, "Aren't you tired? You should be asleep already. Care to tell me what is on your mind?"

Auriane smile at the old sympathetic woman, "I think I'm too worried to find sleep, just like everyone else I think." She said thinking about her three other friends waiting outside.

"The well disappearance not only means that Inuyasha and Kagome are blocked somewhere…" Kaede looked at her in the eyes and added, "It also means that you are forced to stay in this world."

Closing her eyes, Auriane answered, "Actually, my head egoistically tell me there is no hope for me to go back into my world, but my heart prevents me from moping. My heart is so focus on Inuyasha and Kagome's welfare that I can't pity on myself. Right now, I just want to see them coming back, or just know that they're safe somewhere. But… but we don't know where they are and it worries me so much! It's eating me inside!"

"I understand child." Kaede said placing a hand on Auriane's shoulder. "I'm sure they will be alright. Inuyasha is stubborn enough to make sure of that."

Auriane laughed at the true words of Kaede, looking at her she asked, "What are you doing?"

"Well, since you can't sleep, you may do me a favor and go bring food to the other three outside who can't sleep either!" Kaede said with a big smile while she prepared pots of food inside a basket. She knew it would occupy the young woman's mind.

"I'll be happy to help you!" The woman said.

It was a clear and soft night. Auriane was walking toward her friends with the basket of food in one hand and two blankets in the other one. The conversation was of course about their two missing friends and what they could do to help them if they didn't came back.

"Kaede said she trusted Inuyasha stubbornness to save Kagome and find a way back." Auriane said in the midst of the conversation, while unconsciously reaching for her necklace around her neck.

Seeing her frowned Sango asked her, "Auriane-chan is something wrong? You seem preoccupied."

"I lost my necklace. Certainly when we were fighting Naraku…" She felt like she was losing everything suddenly. First her two friends were missing, sucked in by the Meido, then the well, her only ticket to go back to her world is also missing and now the precious gift Kotaro gave her was lost!

"We will help you to find it Auriane-chan!" Miroku said wanting to cheer her up.

"Don't worry about it Miroku, i don't want to bother you with this." Her friends had enough on their mind. She didn't want to bother them for a necklace.

After dinner, Shippo began to doze. The poor kitsune was exhausted by all these fights and emotions.

Shippo tried to insist that he was alright and didn't need sleep, but Auriane said, "Get up kitsune, you have to get your strength back for the moment they come back. Whose gonna annoyed Inuyasha if you're too tired?" The woman finally managed to convince to follow her to Kaede's home.

Auriane got up at dawn to have time to look for her necklace before going to take her turn of guard. She had just arrived in the fields which were under Naraku's spider body, when she felt him coming out of the forest. Without turning to Sesshomaru, her searching eyes glued to the ground, she attempted to make a civilize conversation, "Patrolling?" Not receiving an answer she thought, _'Of course no answer. Talking to my ass would be more productive!' _

Thinking back to what happened to him previously, she started to talk to him, without expecting any answer, "I'm really happy for you. You've finally found out that the most powerful power was in you. And you even get back a new arm! Really that was an amazing sight to witness! So, how does it feel like?"

She was truly stunned when she heard his deep and calm voice, "Satisfying."

She didn't know why his voice had a calming effect on her nerves. Forgetting a few seconds what she was looking for, she turned to him and looked at Bakusaiga. This sword was really magnificent, perfect. She didn't know why she felt so compelled to touch it, but refrained herself to do so. She still valued her life. "Bakusaiga is truly perfect." She said raising her eyes to his.

The Lord ignored her words, his golden eyes burning into hers. The moment he started talking, he turned his gaze toward the fields, "You are not in the safety of the village."

At first, she felt like a child being scowled, but she chose to tease him, "Are you worried for my safety Milord? I am surprised that you care!" Seeing his displeased look at her words, she laughed and added, "I was just looking for my necklace."

"They said the priestess came from another world and she could travel to this Era by the missing well." Sesshomaru said. She started to understand where he was going with this conversation. "Are you from the same world?" He questioned her.

Knowing she didn't have any reasons to hide the truth from him anymore she answered, "Yes I am. But it's not really another world. It's more like we come from 500 years in the future."

She saw him raising his brows at her words. Apparently, he wasn't expecting this. Looking at him, she felt like he wanted to ask her a lot of questions but didn't voice them. Feeling the first rays of sun caressing her cheeks she realized it was time to go replace her friends. She'll come back later for her necklace. She excused herself before walking away, "Well Sesshomaru, it was a pleasure to have a deep and passionate conversation with you, but I really have to take my turn of watch."

The Lord stayed there unmoving. He had felt her sadness when she had mentioned the necklace earlier. He found it strange how humans could become attached to simple objects. Walking away, he thought about why he was still there. Rin and Jaken needed rest and he admitted to himself that he was also curious. He was just curious to see if his brother would succeed. He was a hanyo, so of course he had human feelings, but he also had his father blood in him and two days ago, just like their father, he sacrificed himself to go save his human. He wanted to know if he will succeed at saving her and come back alive, not like their father. So he let Rin and Jaken rest in the human village while he occupied himself by killing youkais who tried to approach the village. This morning, he had felt the onna leaving the village and followed her, wanting to know where she was going. So many things happened since they were travelling together and now he just had the first answer of so many questions concerning the woman. The reason of her and Inuyasha's priestess oddity was because they came from the future by a well. He thought these information were worth of his curiosity.

Auriane and Shippo were joined by Sango and Miroku in the early afternoon. The four friends were waiting for a miracle in silence when they saw a column of light appearing in front of them. They stood up with hope in their heart when they saw the bone eater came back at its original place. They were shocked to see only that Inuyasha was coming out of it. The hanyo informed them quickly that Kagome was safe with her family before rushing toward the forest. His friends looked at each other, satisfied for the hayo's return and by the fact Kagome was alright. But they chose to leave Inuyasha alone respectfully, knowing he was certainly affected by the fact that Kagome wasn't here with him. After enjoying their dinner, the gang went to sleep, their heart worrying about the hanyo who hadn't showed up since his return.

Auriane couldn't sleep, without thinking she let her feet guide her toward the well. Kaede told them the well was sealed since the return of Inuyasha. Her mind was ingesting that she may be condemn to never go back to the modern world. Without being aware of it, she felt hot tears flowing from her eyes.

"We will find a way." She heard Kaede's voice.

"I don't think that I have as much faith as you about it Kaede." The woman answered.

"Come, we will watch the stars together." Kaede put her hand on Auriane's back, pushing her away from the source of her sorrow.

"This well took us so much. It took Kagome away from Inuyasha and my modern life away from me. But I think that I'm too tired to hate or to be angry." Auriane told her friend while they were walking.

Kaede was about to answer when they spotted Inuyasha sitting on the grass. The women, took place near him silently and looked at the stars. No words were heard for a very long while. Inuyasha was the first to break the silence after what seems to be an eternity. The women listened to him talked about what happened without interruption. Through his words, they could feel the hanyo sadness but Auriane could feel something else inside him. She could feel hope. She felt inside of him, Inuyasha hoped that he would see the love of his life again. The woman felt his determination to believe it deep inside of her. Looking at the stars, Auriane made the wish to see Inuyasha and Kagome finding their way back to each other. She really desired with every pore of her skin to see them reunited for good. They deserved it after everything they had been through.


	11. Chapter 11: Departure

**Disclaimer : Inuyasha's characters don't belong to me.**

Chapter 11: Auriane's departure

A few weeks later, Auriane deep in thoughts, was waiting Inuyasha against the well for their daily training. She was remembering the day Sesshomaru left Rin in the village. Everyone was there to console the child while farther in the forest, the Lord was giving his instructions to his brother. When he returned, Inuyasha told the adults Sesshomaru will be back for Rin in some time. They all knew he wanted for her to discover a new life among her own people, without fearing to be attacked by bandits. He trusted Inuyasha enough to protect her. With her joy of life, the little girl integrated herself quickly within the village.

A few days after the departure of the Lord, Kohaku decided to leave the village in order to go finish his training in a demon slayer village. Auriane thought back to the moment he said to the crying Rin that he was doing it so he will be able to protect her better when he return. Miroku was there to console Sango, who found herself to be once again separated from her little brother, but in the end, she understood and accepted the reason of his departure. He needed to be stronger so he will be able to protect his loved one and Rin. The two children were so close to each other.

She felt her heart clenching when her mind turned to Kagome and Inuyasha. They all knew they were made for each other, their love was palpable. Even though Kagome wasn't with them in Fedal Era, she knew her heart was remaining here with the hanyo. Inuyasha was acting as if everything was alright, but they weren't fooled. All his friends knew that his senses were always in alert toward the well and that he came there every day fantasizing about Kagome coming back to him. It pained them greatly and hoped that for once, he will be granted what he deserves, the return of the one who loved him the most, his priestess.

Lately, when the group came back from helping another nearby village, they were welcomed by an excited Rin who told them Sesshomaru had passed by and gave her a gift. The little girl was so happy to try her new and expansive kimono that everyone felt their heart fluttered for her. No need to say that the one who was the most shocked by this act of kindness was Inuyasha. His brain had some difficulties to make the link from the beautiful gift to his deadly brother. Auriane's heart warmed thinking about the deep affection the Lord had for Rin and knew he will keep an eye on her.

The woman, remembering Inuyasha's face that day, laughed.

"Oy! Wench! What are you doing here! You had to join me on the field today! Did the well suck your brain or what?" The woman groaned hearing the hanyo's voice.

"But I thought you told me to join you near the well brat!" She answered him roaring.

"I told you on the field near the village! You're losing your mind baaaakaaaa!" The hanyo told her crossing his arms and turning his back to her.

Thinking back to what he told her yesterday, she laughed pathetically, "Oh yeah, you're right! I remember now." Standing up, she could resist the sudden need to kick his head for insulting her.

"Hey! What was that for cruel woman!" Inuyasha exclaimed angrily.

"For insulting me, dear Yasha." Auriane started to walk in the direction of the field.

She heard Inuyasha following her while muttering under his breath, "Evil wench. I wonder how you'll be able to find a husband with that bad attitude of yours."

Auriane turned so quickly with such a dark aura surrounding her that it surprised Inuyasha, who was walking calmly behind her, his arms crossed behind his head. Seeing her face the hanyo panicked and stammered his apologizes.

A few hours later, the two opponents were facing each other. Inuyasha's last attack left Auriane breathless with trembling knees. She could feel her strength leaving her slowly. Inuyasha was more and more exigent in their training with each passing day.

Looking at his friend, the hanyo was proud of her. While battling against Naraku, he had seen that her aura was stronger than before. She could make appear her axe behind an enemy without him noticing it. He was impressed when he had witnessed her throwing an energy attack with it once, but it had left her unconscious. Training with her every day was the only way he had thought to help her getting stronger and was satisfied when her resistance started to increase. Dodging a surprised attack at the last second, the hanyo looked at the axe disappearing from the ground where he had last seen it, to reappear in her hand.

With a satisfied smirk she said, "Still daydreaming doggie?"

"Keh! Baka! You really thought you could take me by surprise? KAZE NO KIZU!" The hanyo moderated the strength of his attack to not hurt his friend.

Auriane raised her hand with her gauntlet and while her dome shielded her from his attack, she thought she may try a new trick. She plunged into her low reserve of energy and called upon her axe smiling.

"Why are you smiling stupidly? I can already feel your dome will break soon! Get ready for your defeat!" Inuyasha prepared a second attack but felt Auriane's aura behind him. '_How can it be possible? She's just in front of me!' _Turning to face the source of energy behind him, he gasped. He just had the time to dodge the axe first aggression before fighting back. _'How did she do it? She's still under her dome and is able to materialize her weapon outside it! She's even able to control it from distance!' _Inuyasha kept fighting back the axe, impressed by his friend new ability.

She will not last long at this rate. Controlling her dome and her axe at the same time asked her a lot of energy. She already could feel her body going jelly. The hanyo felt the loss of vigor in the axe attacks till it disappeared suddenly. Worry grasped his stomach, turning toward Auriane, he saw her dome breaking while she fell on the ground.

"Auriane!" He screamed running to her.

"That was so cool!" The woman said in a drunken way.

"Baka! You pushed yourself too much!" Inuyasha was eyeing her looking for any bruises. If he brought her wounded to the village, he would never hear the end of it. Sango and Kaede would bit the shit out of him! "Are you alright?" He asked suspiciously, still watching her.

"Oh yeah, don't worry about me, as you can see, I'm in a super form!" She answered truthfully. She was feeling really good, even if she was drained of all her energy and couldn't feel her body right now, she was exalted. Auriane also felt lightheaded as if she had drunk a bottle of sake.

"Super form my ass! You look like an old glair glued on the floor." The hanyo stated.

"Yuck, you're disgusting! I'm not a glair prick!" The woman replied disgusted.

"I'm just stating the facts, glair!" Inuyasha mused. "Come on get up, I'm taking you back to the village."

Not wanting to admit her weakened conditions, she told him, "No, go ahead, I'll stay here for a while. The ground feels amazing today."

Inuyasha smirked at her, "Feeling in super form huh? Come I'll carry you on my back wench! I will not let you take root here!"

She looked at him kneeling so she could mount on his back and tried unsuccessfully to get up. "I can't feel my body Inuyasha."

The hanyo turned around precipitately, _'It's worse than I first thought, she's completely drained! Kaede will kick my butt' _He took her in his arms and threw her over his shoulder.

"Hey! Be careful! I'm not a potatoes bag!" The woman complained.

"Keeeeh! You're not in the position to require anything wench! How is it that you still have energy to use this annoying mouth of yours, huh?" Inuyasha wondered, making the girl growl.

"I'll kill you Inuyasha!" She exclaimed.

"Promises, promises!" The hanyo taunted her.

They kept quarreling all way to the village. Kaede told him to lay the girl on her sleeping bag while Sango was pestering him for bringing back Auriane in this state. Wanting to flee the women's wrath, he took refuge near the bone eater.

The evening went by slowly. Auriane was feeling strong enough to accompany Sango to the hot spring, where they talked about Kagome and laughed when they mentioned everything Miroku was doing to seduce Sango. After dinner, they all listened to Kaede, who was telling a bedtime story to the children.

The gang was awakened by Inuyasha who informed them that a youkai caused the destruction of entire villages, leaving no traces of the villagers. They had all disappeared. Alerted, they all packed their stuff, ready to go looking for this youkai.

"A good way to start the day!" Miroku exclaimed running next to the hanyo.

The youkai hadn't been hard to find, he was gigantic. Inuyasha and his friends attracted his attention before he could reach the next village.

"Oy shitass! Why wouldn't you stop killing these people before I reduce you to dust?" Inuyasha said trying to be as polite as possible.

The giant youkai searched where the voice was coming from before he burst out laughing. "I never tasted hanyo before!" Eyeing Inuyasha he added, "You seem to be tasty!"

"I personally wouldn't have said that. He tends to stay in everyone's craw." Auriane intervened, while the others agreed with her.

"Why do you say that! I'm sure that I'm perfectly comestible!" Inuyasha replied furious.

"Well, I will have to judge who is right by myself." The youkai told them, attracting back the attention on him.

The hanyo took Tetsusaiga in his hands ready to start the fight. The giant bent over to catch the hanyo who jumped high in the air, raising his deadly weapon. "Get ready to die bastard! You have killed enough innocent people!"

Shippo who was encouraging the hanyo from Auriane's shoulders said, "Inuyasha will reduce him to dust in less than a second!"

"KAZE NO KIZU!" They all watch the youkai disappearing behind a cloud of dust and knew that he was still alive when they heard him laughing at them.

"Is this all you can do with your toy?" The giant provoked the hanyo before he opened his mouth in an abnormal way, as if his mouth was dislocating itself, becoming impossibly wider.

"Be careful Inuyasha!" Miroku roared when he saw a blinding light in the mouth of their enemy. Inuyasha succeeded to escape the powerful amount of energy throw from the youkai's mouth.

The irritated hanyo sent another attack, "KAZE NO KIZU!"

They were all shocked to see the youkai's mouth opening even wider and instead to throw energy at them, he was aspiring Inuyasha's attack. The wind became so strong around them that Shippo flew off toward the gigantic mouth, but was saved in extremis by Kirara, who had to fight with all her strength to return toward the others. Seeing the wind turning into a powerful vortex, Auriane protected everyone with her dome, but didn't know how long she would be able to resist.

'_That motherfucker swallowed my attack and now he is aspiring everything around!' _Inuyasha thought, _'I wonder what would happened if I send him so much energy that he would not be able to swallow entirely. Only one way to know!' _

The hanyo concentrated as much of energy he could and roared, "KAZEEEE NO KIZUUUUU!"

They all watched the youkai being forced to close his mouth if he wanted to survive, receiving the rest of Inuyasha's attack right in the face. "You are stronger than I first thought hanyo!" The giant said laughing with a part of his face destroyed by the attack.

Inuyasha wanted to finish him quickly, he had enough foreplay now. He took a fighting stance and placed Tetsusaiga in front of him. The youkai laughed at him, "You can't do anything against me! If you kill me, you'll kill the villagers you came to save hanyo!"

"What do you mean?" Sango asked him once Auriane opened the dome.

"All the villagers are in me! I swallowed them but they are not dead yet, they are my energy reserve!" Looking back at Inuyasha he added with a cruel smile, "Every one of your attack hadn't hurt me, it did hurt them! I can feel them agonizing inside of me. Such a beautiful melody!"

"What do we do now Inuyasha? We can't take the risk to kill the villagers!" Miroku asked him.

Inuyasha was gritting his teeth, he was trapped! How to kill this bastard without killing the villagers at the same time!

"I may have an idea!" Auriane said, not really sure of the efficiency of her idea, but they still could try it. "I could try to locate the villagers in his body… We will just have to cut him opened to free them, then Inuyasha will be able to kill him."

"Good idea Auriane-chan! We will make diversion so you can approach him!" Miroku said.

They all rushed toward the giant and monopolized his attention while Auriane used her aura to look for the villagers, so they will know where to hit next. "They are alive! In the front of his belly!"

Hearing her words, Inuyasha let Sango, Miroku and Shippo make diversion while he jumped toward the youkai's belly and with his large sword, he thrust opened an output for the villagers. They all watched in awe when they saw lot of light balls coming out from the cut. Once these balls landed on the ground, they changed into unconscious humans bodies.

Now that the villagers were safe, Inuyasha wasted no time to end the life of this giant. "KONGOSOHAAA!"

**Later that day**

"It's been a long day!" Sango said while they were going back home.

"Yeah, I'm happy to be back home!" Shippo answered yawning.

"It was odd to see a youkai using humans as batteries. The more he ate, the more powerful he became." Auriane added.

"What are batteries Aurian-chan?" Shippo asked her.

« It's energy. » She said simply, too tired to really explain.

After the battle, they has helped the villagers and accompanied them to others villages nearby who accepted to accommodate them for the time of the reconstruction of their homes. They really were happy when they noticed Kaede's house was in sight, they will be able to finally rest!

The moment they neared the village, they saw Inuyasha sniffing the air. "Is something wrong Inuyasha? Did you smell something?" Miroku asked him.

"Yeah! Sesshomaru was here not long ago!" The hanyo replied, thinking his brother surely came to see Rin.

They were approaching Kaede's home when they saw the door opening suddenly. Rin rushing to them showed her knew gift, "Look at what Sesshomaru-sama brought me!"

'_He is really spoiling her'_ Was the thought passing through everyone's head.

"You're beautiful like this Rin!" The girls exclaimed while the boys smiled their appreciation.

"Oh Auriane! There is gift for you too!" Rin said making everyone turned their head toward the woman. They were under shock! Rin opened her small hand and revealed the beautiful necklace she had lost a few weeks ago. "It was hidden inside the kimono." The little girl explained.

"Thank you Rin." The woman took the necklace and placed it around her neck. She didn't know what to say. Her heart felt so warm, she was so relieved to have it back. _'He found it!_' She thought with a big smile gracing her features. She followed the others inside and heard Miroku and Inuyasha talking.

"Do you think that your brother also has a soft spot for Auriane-chan?" Miroku wondered.

"Keh! This old bastard will turn into a soft puppy if he continues!" Inuyasha mused. "I still wonder how he made to endure the wench for so long though…Ouch! What was that for?" The hanyo said, his face glued to the wall after Auriane hit him with a big pan.

"You deserved it dog!" Auriane said calmly.

"See! This is what I was talking about! You really have temper problems wench!" Inuyasha said.

"He should really shut up now." Shippo said to Miroku while they were watching their friend quarrelling.

"I don't think he is able to shut up when he should Shippo." The monk answered.

Everyone sat and started to eat while they watch Auriane running after Inuyasha with the famous pan in her hands.

**Later that night**

That night, Auriane made the kind of dream you don't want to forget once in the morning came.

_DREAM_

Auriane was inside Kaede's house and she couldn't remember what she was looking for. _'I'm losing my mind!'_ She thought.

"So, did you found it?"

This voice! It couldn't be… Turning around, she saw Kagome looking at her with her hands on her hips and a mocking smile on her lips. "Are you daydreaming again Auriane?" The priestess asked her.

Ignoring her question, Auriane threw herself in her friend's arms and blurted out, "When did you come back?"

"What's wrong with you? I haven't left!" The miko answered seriously, worried for her friend's sanity.

Auriane looked at her in the eyes, "But you returned to your family after Naraku's death!"

"Are you serious?" Kagome was shocked, "Auriane this was nearly 3 years ago!"

The woman was utterly stunned. Her friend's word running like a bell inside her mind. _'3 years ago!_'

"You are seriously scaring me! Wait here while I go find the others!" Kagome was about to leave when Auriane caught her arm.

"Wait! three years ago… When did you came back from our world?" Auriane asked with hope in her voice.

She saw the priestess closing her eyes, taking a deep breath she answered, "Two months. It was the two longest months I ever lived. I was missing you all so much!" Feeling Auriane's hand releasing her hold on her arm she told her, "Stay here, I'll be back with the others!"

Auriane watch her friend opening the door of Kaede's house. The opened door let the light of the blinding sun coming inside the house, forcing her to close her eyes. When she opened them again, she found herself to be inside her sleeping bag.

_End Of Dream_

When she regained her senses, she had a hard time to remember exactly what happened inside the dream. She only knew that it was about Kagome. Strangely, three words kept coming back inside her mind. _'Kagome…Two months…' _Auriane sat up in her sleeping bag, looking like a giant worm. Her heart was beating wildly_. 'Could it be true? Could this dream be real? But what if I talk about it to the others and it turns out to just be a mirage? Was it reality or just the materialization of my own wish? If the dream really showed me the truth, it means that…Oh my gosh! Kagome will be back in a few days!' _With a radiant smile on her lips she decided to take advice from Kaede before talking about her dream to her friends. She didn't want to give them a false hope, even if deep inside her heart, she wanted to scream with happiness!

She had looked in every corner of the village to find Kaede, but no one knew where she was. She resigned herself to go take her gauntlet and joined Inuyasha for their morning training. Once inside Kaede's house, she tried to put some order in her belongings before going. Wanting to take her bag to put it in one corner of the house, she overthrew it. Auriane gathered her stuff groaning and put them back inside her bag till she saw something on the floor. Intrigued, she took it in her hand and thought, _'I completely forgot that I had this' _Smiling, she put it inside her pocket while she grabbed her gauntlet and walked toward the door.

On her way to the field, she saw Sango waving at her.

"Morning Sango!" The woman greeted.

"Good morning Auriane-chan, you seemed to be lost in your mind." The demon slayer said.

"Oh, don't worry, I was just wondering where was Kaede." Auriane answered.

"She isn't here today." Sango informed her.

"Where is she?" Auriane blurted out.

"Well, someone came looking for her this morning. Some villagers from another village needed her help. She told us not to wait for her today! Why?" Sango smiled.

"Oh! Nothing important! I just wanted to talk to her about something, but nothing to worry about." Auriane tried to hide the truth. "Where are the others?"

Sango laughed and said, "Miroku took Shippo and Rin to swim in the lake and I'm on my way to join them. Will you join us too with Inuyasha after your training?"

"Sure! See you later Sango!" Auriane replied, imagining Miroku and Sango playing parents with Rin and Shippo.

As usual, the young woman had struggled to keep pace with Inuyasha today. The hanyo was in a great shape! To calm him down, she took advantage of a close combat to touch him and let her aura seizing his. When he tried to move, Inuyasha was stunned to discover that his body was paralyzed. A few moments later, she released her hold and had to sit. Her head was spinning too much to stay on her feet.

Crouching down next to her, he pushed her forehead with one finger a few times. Looking at him, she laughed out loud at the sight of his skeptical face.

"Baka, you used too much energy once again." He stated.

"I know, but I succeeded in making you stop Inuyasha! You really need to go find a true opponent to take it off on him you know! All this frustration and all…" Auriane answered him and pushed his face farther away from hers.

Before going back to the village, she informed him that Sango wanted them to join the others near the lake. Standing up, she straightened her clothes and felt something in her pocket Smiling, she turned to the hanyo. "Inuyasha, I have something for you."

"What it is?" He asked sniffing the strange paper she had in her hand.

"Stop being a dog and take it idiot!" She scowled him. When she saw his eyes looking at the right side of the paper, they became of a very deep and light gold color. Auriane felt an intense emotion coming from the hanyo.

"Kagome!" Was the only word he could mutter.

"I took this picture some time ago before I was tricked into the well. I didn't remember I had it in my bag with other pics of my grandpa and her family." Turning her gaze toward the sky she continued, "When I discovered it this morning I thought that you'd like to have it." Auriane felt herself being propel against something hard so suddenly that it took her breath away.

"Thank you!" Inuyasha said in her hair while hugging her tightly.

Hugging him back she told him, "I miss her too."

They stayed like this a short while. After a moment, she chose to give him privacy with his thoughts and Kagome's picture. Before leaving she told him, "I'm gonna go get some food to take to the lake for lunch, you'll join us there Inuyasha?" With his eyes glued to the picture, he gave an affirmative answer.

The day passed quickly. Everyone was amazed by the good humor of the hanyo and his patience. He even resisted against Shippo's provocations! After giving their assistance to some members of their village, they all gathered around a campfire to tell all kinds of stories before going to sleep under the watch of Inuyasha.

The next midday, Auriane found herself contemplating the well. Deep in thoughts, she hadn't felt the presence walking toward her and jumped when a voice talked to her.

"You seem to have a lot of things to think about Auriane-chan." Kaede told her sweetly.

"Kaede! You scared me! I didn't hear you coming!" The woman said trying to calm her beating heart.

The old woman smile and sat next to her. "Care to tell me what is on your mind?"

Auriane hesitated a few seconds, "Well, it's been two nights now that I do the same dream and I don't know if I should talk about it to the others or not. I don't want them to think that I'm crazy or give them false hope."

"If you tell me more about it, I may be able to guide you. Dreams are an important part of our life and may reveal things to us that our conscious want us to see." Kaede explained.

Taking a deep breath Auriane said, "I think Kagome is coming back to us."

At first, Kaede stayed silence, "I am sure that she will come back too one day…"

"No, no, not one day! In a few days!" Auriane interrupted her.

"What your dream told you exactly?" The old woman inquired.

"Well, i am in your house, looking for something, I don't know what exactly and suddenly Kagome is behind me, asking me if I have found this something." Then looking at Kaede in the eyes she added, "When I asked her when she came back, she said that she came back nearly three years ago."

"Interresting… So you mean that you dreamt of an even that will take place in three years and Kagome was there…" With a pensive look, Kaede said, "So effectively, your mind is telling you that she will be back soon."

"Not soon, in a few days! Before she left me inside your home, I had the time to ask her how long she was gone after Naraku's death!" Auriane said quickly. When she saw Kaede's eyes pleading for her to pursue she added, "She told me that the two months she was away from us had been the longest months she had ever lived!"

"I understand your reluctance to tell others, but you must believe in yourself. This lack of confidence in you has always been a problem to master your abilities." The old woman tried to make Auriane understand. "Do you remember months ago, when you told me about the dreams you made sometimes?"

"Yes, but it's been so long since I haven't dream this kind of dream. So why would I have one now?" Auriane wondered.

"Maybe because you are very close to Kagome and a kind of link connects you to her, informing you of her return. Your capacities are able to communicate with others in a way no one can. I think that you should believe in what your dreams showed you." Kaede was sure of her words.

"So I'm not just hoping for her return, she will really return in a few days?" She saw Kaede acquiesced and hugged her tightly, "Thank you Kaede!"

"So, will you tell the others?" The old woman asked.

Auriane nodded vigorously and said, "And if it turns out that i'm wrong, I'll have to kill myself for the pain I would have caused to my friends!"

Kaede laughed at her antics, "Don't say such things. You know that they would want to kill you by themselves!" Auriane laughed at her words.

Kaede turned back to her and said seriously, "I came here to inform you of some discoveries." After ensuring that she had the attention of the young woman, she pursued, "I talked about you to a very old priestess in the village I just visited. She told me the sorceress you are looking for can't be found easily. But there might be a way to make her come out from the shadow."

Auriane urged her to continue, "What should I do? Even Sesshomaru didn't found her."

Kaede looked toward the forest and added, "The witch you are looking for is very old and very powerful one. She is roaming on this earth since a very long time. She had learned to hide herself to survive. Even a powerful being like Sesshomaru will not find her if she doesn't wish to be found."

"So this is why the priestess told you I have to find a way to push her out from the shadow! But how do I do that?" The woman was excited to know that she might be able to finally encounter Tadako.

"You'll have to find a demon tree which is located at the edge of the territory of Western and Northern Territory. But you'll have to be very careful. This very old tree is powerful and very hatful toward all living creatures." Kaede warned her.

"How am I supposed to make him talk if he hates living creatures?" Auriane felt despair invading her heart.

"Only you will know once you'll be there." Kaede said standing up.

Auriane followed her toward the village and heard the woman saying, "When will you go looking for this tree?"

The young woman answered with determination in her voice, "Today. I will inform the others of Kagome's return and I will tell them that I leave for a few days."

"Impatient are we?" Kaede laughed.

**Later in Kaede's house**

"Are you sure she's coming back in a few days?" Sango questioned. She had to control her emotions in order to not scream in joy.

Looking at Kaede, Auriane answered "Yes, I'm sure."

"Auriane-chan has something else to announce you." Kaede said knowing this news will not please everyone.

They all looked at the young woman in expectation. "I'm leaving to go in the search of a youkai tree." She told them.

"But when are you leaving?" Shippo exclaimed.

"In a few minutes. Just the time for me to get some stuff for the journey." When she noticed anxiety passing written on her friend's face, she hastened to add, "Don't worry, I don't think I'll be gone for long."

"Why do you want to find this tree Auriane-chan? You know that they can be very evil!" Miroku said trying to reason her.

"I know, but I need to have answers and for now, he is the only one who may have the key to lead me to them." The woman justified herself.

"But you can't go away alone!" The small voice of Rin was heard. Auriane's heart clenched when she heard the sadness in her voice.

"I don't want to bother you with my problems…" Auriane was cut by the sudden intervention of Inuyasha, who was remaining silence since the beginning.

"Baka! If you think that we're gonna let you go alone, you're definitely insane!" He said from one corner of Kaede's house.

"He is right you know. We will not let you leave alone!" Shippo said. For once, he was agreing with the hanyo.

"Inuyasha, you have to wait here for Kagome's return. What will she think if she comes back and her reason for being here isn't there?" The woman argued.

They all turned to Inuyasha, knowing the girl was right. The hanyo was torn between waiting for his love's return and go protect a member of his pack.

"Inuyasha you'll stay here waiting for Kagome, I'll go with Auriane-chan and Kirara to find the tree." Sango said breaking the hanyo's thoughts.

"I'll wait here with Inuyasha and once Kagome is back, we will come to join you!" Miroku added.

"I'll go with Auriane too!" Rin exclaimed with determination.

"But Rin, you have to stay here, it may be dangerous." Kaede tried to persuade the child.

"I'll come too to protect Rin!" Shippo said, ready to follow his friends in a new adventure.

"And what Sesshomaru will say if he returns and don't find you here?" Auriane asked her.

"Huh! This old bastard would freak out!" Inuyasha mused.

They had a hard time trying to convince Rin. Her mind was made and no one succeeded to make her change her decision.

When they said their goodbyes, Inuyasha informed them that if anything went wrong, he would go hunting them to kick their butt!

Mounting on Kirara's back, the girls commented, "Well we better not disappoint him!"

They flew off hearing Miroku screaming at Sango to be careful and that he will join her soon, making the demon slayer blushed.


	12. Chapter 12 : On the road again

**Disclaimer : Inuyasha's characters don't belong to me.**

**Chapter 12 : On the road again !**

Inuyasha was daydreaming against the closed well with Kagome's picture between his fingers. He wished with all his might that Auriane's dream was true. Since his friend's departure, he had spent every day sitting on the well's ledge, his amber gaze never leaving the dark bottom of the bone eater.

A smell that he knew only too well, came tickle his nose. This scent forced him to leave the well to hasten toward the source. _'If Sesshomaru comes in the village and see that Rin is missing, I better be here to prevent him from creating damages'_ He thought. Once he arrived at the edge of the forest, he sat nonchalantly on the top of a large rock, waiting for Sesshomaru's arrival.

**Near Inuyasha's village**

« I can't believe Lord Sesshomaru told me to do this! Sending me to his pathetic brother's village all alone!" Jaken complained aloud, walking to Inuyasha's village with a new gift for Rin under his arm, as if all the misery of the world was on his shoulders. "Couldn't he do it himself? He is such an ungrateful dog! After all I have done for him, he keeps treating me like I have no importance for him!"

The sun was setting when the village appeared before him.

"What are you doing here small Jaken?" Inuyasha's voice surprised Jaken so much that a screech escaped his throat, while his eyes came out of their socket.

Silently, Jaken came out of his torpor and glared at Inuyasha a few seconds. Then he suddenly said, "Nintojo!" The surprised hanyo received a big flame right in the face.

"Why did you do that bastard!" Inuyasha said with smoke flying away from his face.

"To teach you to respect Lord Sesshomaru's servant, idiot!" The imp replied waving his staff toward the hanyo.

Inuyasha jumped on Jaken's body angrily, crushing the toad to the ground, "Little shit! Still licking Sesshomaru's ass?" The hanyo took the slack body of Jaken and started to play his favorite game with the imp: stretching his body to his limit, making the poor imp yell. While bullying Jaken, Inuyasha asked him, "You still haven't answered my question small imp, what are you doing here?"

"If you release me I'll be able to tell you! You uncivilized dog!" Jaken exclaimed. Once the hanyo stopped playing with the toad's body, the imp said, "I am here to give Rin a gift from my Lord!"

"You're losing your time, she is not here." Inuyasha replied trying to fight his want to play with Jaken again.

The imp felt his throat constricting at the news. "What do you mean she is not here? Where is she? What have you done to her? If Sesshomaru-sama learns that you did something to her, he will come to make a carpet with your skin!"

"Oy! Stop yelling, your hurting my ears small imp! Rin went with Auriane, Sango and Shippo a few days ago. They're looking for a youkai tree near the North territory." Inuyasha answered.

"But why are they looking for a youkai tree?" Jaken asked.

"It's none of your concern." The hanyo said crossing his arms over his chest. When Jaken started to yell, Inuyasha threw one of his feet on the imp's face, muffling his insufferable voice. He then took the gift from the angry toad, saying that he will give it to Rin and threw a masterful kick in Jaken's ass, sending him flying into the air through the forest. "Keh! Baka!" Inuyasha murmured before walking back to the well.

**Later that day**

The more he was advancing, the more Jaken was liquefying. Large drops of sweat beaded on his forehead. His wide eyes were bulging out, their yellow color contrasted with the pallor of his green skin. Jaken was in full depression. Each step was leading him to a slow and painful death. Trembling, Jaken was panicking in his thoughts.

'_Why Rin did this to me? What an unbearable child! You'll see once Lord Sesshomaru puts his hands on you Rin! He will... he will...Only punish me! Ooooh why are you always so cruel with me my Lord? But if I can find her before Lord Sesshomaru notices her absence, I will be spare!'_

At this thought Jake raised his tearing eyes toward the dark sky, fantasying about his Lord praising him for his good work. But his sudden joy quickly gave way to despair.

'_I don't even know where to start my search! It is all the onna's fault once again! If this worthless human hadn't wanted to go see this youkai tree, Rin would have remained quietly in the village! For what reason does she wants to go there? Foolish girl! Doesn't she know that youkais trees are dangerous, treacherous and wicked?'_

Jaken's thoughts were broken when he felt his face colliding and then sinking into something soft and fluffy. _'I would recognize this softness everywhere.'_ He thought while rubbing his face against the soft clothes.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you are here." He said relieved. But when his mind registered that Sesshomaru was really there, he screamed, "LORD SESSHOMARU! YOU ARE HERE!"

Sesshomaru looked at Jaken questioningly. He could hear his servant's heart beating wildly in his ribcage. Raising his eyebrows at the toad he asked, "Jaken? Have you given the gift?"

Because his brain was in a blackout mode, Jaken couldn't answer. He was completely paralyzed by fear.

Sesshomaru began to lose patience. He could smell the stench of his brother on his servant, but no trace of the scent of Rin. He wanted answers. "Jaken?"

Jaken was thinking frantically but found no answer that would suit his Lord. He took a deep breath and blurted out, "The hanyo told me Rin was gone wasn't and took your gift my Lord!" Waiting for his Lord's punition, Jaken winced.

"Gone, Jaken?" Sesshomaru inquired.

"Gone a few days ago with the onna and two of her friends my Lord!" Jaken gulped.

Sesshomaru felt his patience flying away because of Jaken's inability to make complete answers. He was making him lose time. "Where, Jaken?"

"They went to find a youkai tree on the border of your territory and the Northern's one my Lord." Jaken with his eyes closed, protected his face with his little arms and cried, "Please spare me my Lord! Don't hurt me my Lord?" When he realized that Sesshomaru was silent, he opened his eyes. Looking around him, he was speechless, his lord had vanished. He started to run in circle. He felt so lost without his Lord, how could he abandon him like this?

"Sesshomaru-sama! Where are you going? Please don't leave me here alone! Take me with you my Lord!" The toad yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Jaken, go get Ah-Un." Sesshomaru said from high in the air, before flying away. He took the direction of North. All his senses were in alert, ready to capture any scent, any trace of the humans. He was curious to see what the woman had in mind. Why would she go look for a youkai tree.

**Inuyasha's village**

Miroku still couldn't believe he had managed to convince Inuyasha to get away from the well, to accompany him to a nearby village, where they needed his services as a monk. Miroku thought it was a very satisfying day. He and Inuyasha were coming back home, laden with baskets of food.

"You're really a blackguard Miroku!" Inuyasha exclaimed while putting his baskets on the floor, in front of Kaede's house.

"Any work deserves payment Inuyasha! And i must admit that with a stomach like yours to satisfy every day, it is better to have lot of stock!" Miroku said in a sing song voice, earning a dark look from the hanyo.

Turning his back to Miroko, Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest, "These are false accusations! You know very well it is Shippo who eats everything!"

"What nerve Inuyasha! Plus he is not even here to defend himself! Shall I remind you the night you tried to eat Kagome's bag while you were sleeping?" Miroku laughed, remembering the next morning when they discovered Inuyasha sleeping with a big piece of the bag inside his mouth. His laughter died when he saw Inuyasha's reaction to Kagome's name. It was like the hanyo was suddenly in trance.

"Inuyasha, are you alright?" He questioned him.

But the hanyo turned his head toward the direction of the well and pointed his nose toward the sky.

"Kagome…" Was all Inuyasha muttered before taking off, running toward the woods.

Miroku shook his head watching Inuyasha running away, while arranging the food before joining his friend to talk to him.

Inuyasha was sure about it, something in the air had changed. He rushed to the well and the more he approached the more he was convinced that the Bone Eater had opened.

_'She was right!'_ He thought, _'The wench was right! This sweet smell can only come from one person, Kagome!'_

When he was in front of the well, the Hanyo tried to calm his raging heart before looking inside. The scent was so powerful that it reminds him how much he had missed to smell it. Slowly, when he looked to the bottom of the well, he felt his whole body relax, giving way to infinite happiness. It felt like a dream. Smiling, he held out his hand toward the well and when the moment he had longed for so long became reality, he felt his heart becoming as big and as bright as the sun. Delicately, Inuyasha helped Kagome to mount on the rim of the well. Soon, realizing she was charged with two huge bags, he took them and placed them on the ground to relieve her from their weight.

No words were necessary between them, their eyes said it all. Staring into her beautiful eyes, Inuyasha did what he had dreamed of doing for a long time, he surrounded Kagome with his arms.

The priestess was finally able to breathe. She was back home, in the arms of Inuyasha. She brushed her face against Inuyasha's chest, breathing in his scent deeply. They stayed like this for long minutes, unable to release the other. It was like they were transmitting all their emotions, all their feelings to the other, by these simple gestures.

The wind suddenly turned, announcing to Inuyasha that they were no longer alone. He had to fight against himself to release Kagome. When Kagome spotted Miroku behind Inuyasha, she had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing.

The monk stood, bent under the weight of emotion, his hands were clasped in front of his face as if he was praying. His face was contorted to prevent him from bursting into tears while his closed eyes were freeing waves of tears.

"Miroku?" Kagome asked wondering if he was having a heart attack.

Once the monk heard his name, he threw himself against the priestess, "You're finally here! It's not a dream! Thank you for coming back to save us from a moping Inuyasha!"

When Kagome felt one of her friend's hand caressing her butt, she roared angrily and knocked him out with one of the bags.

With his head driven into the ground Miroku exclaimed happily, "I'm so happy to see you again Kagome-san!"

After having been greeted by Kaede, the miko asked where were the others.

"They're gone to look for a youkai tree. We had to join them once you were back." Inuyasha told her.

The woman was excited at the idea to go join her friends for a new adventure, till her mind clicked on Inuyasha's word. "Once I was back? How did you know that I would be able to return?" She asked curiously.

"Well, seemed like Auriane-chan had a premonitory dream concerning your arrival." Miroku explained while Kaede served him food.

"She did?" Kagome was really surprised.

"Neh Kagome! What there is inside these bags? Food?" Inuyasha said sniffing the bags.

"No baka! I took some of my and Auriane's stuff with me." She explained.

"Keh! You will not need it here! You should have brought food!" Inuyasha replied crossing his arms. Then, he suddenly panicked when he saw the dark aura appearing around the miko, who was sending him a murderous look.

"Urusai!" She said slowly with a menacing tone.

Miroku chuckled and Said to Kaede, "Looks like everything is back to normal!" The old woman nodded with a laugh.

That night, when Kagome lay down in her sleeping bag, she found it hard to find sleep with all these emotions raging through her heart. Now that Inuyasha was next to her, she felt complete. She also couldn't wait to go see her friends and hoped for the morning to come quickly.

**The same night**

It was very late when the little group with the girls and Shippo finally found a satisfactory place to rest. Their journey has been fraught with small pitfalls, but they did a good job to overcome them. Now they just needed a little time to get back their strength.

They were eating peacefully around the campfire, making small conversations, when Rin bent toward Auriane.

"What is it Rin?" The woman asked the little girl who was frowning.

"I was wondering, what do you think Sesshomaru-sama like to eat?" Rin wondered. This question was on her mind seen the day she had met her Lord.

Auriane was surprised by her question and looked at Sango to see if she had the answer. The demon slayer shrugged showing that she had no idea, but she kept her attention to the girls wanting to hear what Auriane will answer.

"Well, I personally have no idea about what Sesshomaru eats, but… Where I come from, we have lot of dogs and I could often observe them." Everyone was listening at her words attentively and waited for her to pursue. Searching into her memories, Auriane continued, "Well I saw a dog one day, eating a piece of a decomposed animal's corpse and another one eating a piece of rotten meat that was full of maggots…" The woman stopped talking, laughing at her friends cries of disgust.

"Do you think Sesshomaru-sama like to eat those putrid things Auriane-chan?" Rin asked disgusted.

Laughing when she imagined Sesshomaru eating these awful things, she said, "I told you Rin. I don't know what he eats, but I know what a dog is able to eat sometimes and since he is a dog-youkai…" She stopped her sentence to let the girl do the connection with what she was implying.

After their dinner, Auriane took the first watch, letting Sango and the children rest. She was putting woods in the fire, a smile on her lips imagining Sesshomaru waiving his tail, while happily eating rotten corpses.

The next day was a beautiful day. The sun was shining high in the sky and they had met no youkai on their way. When a village appeared in front of them in the afternoon, they came to an agreement to go and restock some food. The welcome was very warm. The villagers seemed to prepare a big event. The girls went to ask a woman what was going on while children were inviting Rin and Shippo to go play with them. The woman informed them with a big smile, that tonight was the great annual village festival and several villages were gathering for this occasion. The atmosphere of the evening was overexcited, food was in abundance on the tables and alcohol flowed freely. The villagers laughed and danced for hours.

"You're tipsy Auriane-chan!" Sango laughed.

"No! Not at all! I don't know why you're saying that!" Auriane said trying to defend herself. "Plus it is you right now who is trying to eat a bone! It's been a while since there is no meat left on this poor piece of bone!" Auriane burst out in laughter seeing the shocked face of Sango, who blushed looking at the poor bone in her hand, which was adorned by deep teeth marks.

The young women hadn't drunk a lot, but they had to admit the alcohol in this village was powerful!

Suddenly, the music stopped when the sound of an explosion was heard. A minute ago music and laughers reigned, while now a heavy silence had taken their place.

Through the heavy smoke flying away from the collapsed house, the villagers saw several shadows appearing. Once the smoke had completely disappeared, panicked seized the entire village when they realized they were attacked by a band of five youkais.

One of them exclaimed, "What a beautiful banquet! There is choice tonight!"

Another one answered, "Yes! We will feast greatly!"

"I can't believe I didn't felt them coming!" Auriane exclaimed to Sango.

Through the general panic, the girls went to look for the children. Once they found them, they told them to mount on Kirara's back and stay in the air. Once the children were in security, the women looked at each other before attacking the youkais and said at the same time, "Makejidamashii!" "Hiraikotsu!" Sending their deadly weapons toward the aggressors.

The youkais had time to do some victims before the girls could stop them. After a few minutes of fierce battle, only one youkai was still standing. He challenged the two young women with his posture and laughed when he saw his companions lying on the ground.

"I didn't know it would make you so happy!" Auriane told him.

"I must say thank you. You have done a great service!" The ugly youkai answered enigmatically.

"What do you mean?" Sango questioned. But instead of answering her, they saw the youkai closing his eyes, with a strange aura surrounding him. A few second later, the girls heard the villagers saying, "Look! What's going on with them!" When they turned around and looked at where the villagers where watching, they saw the same kind of aura enveloping the corpse of the dead youkais.

"What's going on?" The demon slayer wondered aloud.

Auriane could feel something strange through her own aura, it was like a calling. "I think that he is calling the dead youkais with his aura!"

"Why would he do that?" Sango asked.

"No idea!" Auriane said looking back at the youkai.

They didn't wait long. Quickly, the dead corpses flew from the ground and went toward the youkai. The girls watched with bulged eyes the youkai's body absorbing the corpse of his friends, causing him to grow exponentially.

_**In the air**_

"He is becoming so huge!" Rin exclaimed from Kirara's back.

Trembling, Shippo said, "Don't worry Rin-chan! I'll protect you!"

_**Back on the ground**_

Sango attacked the youkai immediately, throwing Hiraikotsu high in the air. The weapon reached its target ripping the youkai's right arm from his body without killing him. The girls groaned in frustration making the youkai laugh at them.

"Little girls like you shouldn't play with such toys. You could harm yourselves!" The youkai tried to hit them with his fist but he only succeeded at destroying another house. Their small size compare to him enabled them to dodge his fists easily.

"We should join forces for the next attack Auriane-chan!" Sango said hoping that it would end the life of the youkai.

"Okay! I'm ready!" The woman answered.

The demon slayer grabbed her Iron chain and hurled around the knees of the giant, preventing him to cause any more damages. She then mentioned to Auriane to throw her axe in order to weaken their enemy, so the next time she will attack with Hiraikotsu, the hit would end the youkai's life.

Auriane concentrated so hard on the giant's beating heart that her axe flew right at his ribcage, its tip piercing the thick skin. The girls watched as the axe transformed itself in a bluish aura to disappear inside the youkai, making him roar by agony. Sango looked at her friend who seemed to be in trance and waited for her signal to throw her own weapon.

Auriane felt her aura taking possession of the youkai's one, which weakened quickly. She could control the heartbeats of the enemy forcing it to decrease slowly. This feeling was both exhilarating and suffocating for the young woman. The moment she felt she had drained him enough, she opened her eyes and nodded toward Sango, who threw her deadly weapon right in the youkai's face, making it explode. The huge headless body fell loudly on the ground, under the stunned eyes of the villagers.

Shippo and Rin made Kirara flew down towards their friends.

"That was so great!" Shippo said relieved to see the yukai dead on the ground.

"I knew you would make it!" Rin exclaimed running towards her friends.

The villagers were gathering around the group of friends happily. A man who seemed to be the chief of the village approached them and asked, "What can we do to thank you? You can ask anything you want!"

"Well, we do not want to abuse your kindness, but if you have food to give us for our journey, we would be very grateful." Sango replied with a smile.

"Anything you want! I never saw women as strong as the both you before! Are you married?" The chief wondered.

"No!" They said in unison.

« Would you want to marry my sons ? It would be a great honor for us to welcome you in my family!"

"Hum, it would be a real pleasure, but we have a journey to continue so…" Auriane tried not to vex him.

"May I know where are you heading? I might be able to help you." The man was very intrigued by the women's journey. _'These women are really impressive. Travelling alone with two children and being able to kill such a huge youkai! I wonder where they are from!'_

"We are seeking a youkai tree. We were told he was in this region." Sango informed him.

The man thought a few moments then answered, "Follow me. There is one person in this Village who can certainly help you."

Inside the house, a very old woman greeted them nicely. The woman explained to them that she was now the only one to know the location of this harmful tree. When she was young, he had created a lot of havoc among the humans who lived near him. The ancients had then decided to prohibit everyone to approach the tree and to talk about him, so this youkai would falls into oblivion.

After thanking the villagers, the small group preferred to spend the night in the forest, as they went, Sango said to Auriane, "I didn't know you could make your axe disappear into someone Auriane-chan!"

"I didn't know either! Maybe it was because of the alcohol, you know? Which can removes inhibitions and all…" Auriane wasn't sure about what happened.

"Ah! I knew you were tipsy!" Sango exclaimed making Auriane roll her eyes.

"You were too! Is this why you aimed his arm instead of his head?" Auriane teased her.

« Not funny! » The demon slayer said blushing.

They soon found a good place to rest for the night, knowing that a long day of journey awaited them.

**The next day**

The three friends had left Kaede's home at dawn, eager to join the others. Inuyasha, with Kagome safely on his back, thought it felt good to have true friends and that he would do everything to protect them.

They passed near a village and went to continue their journey, when Inuyasha felt something was fishy in this village. No smell was coming from it, as if it were empty.

"Do you think it is a ghost town?" Kagome asked him.

"There is only one way to find out!" The hanyo answered with a determinate look. When he tried to approach, he was projected back by an invisible energy.

"Kuso! What was that?" Inuyasha yelled from the ground.

Miroku approached and raised his hand in the air toward the village, "I feel a purifying power. This can only be the work of a monk!"

"A monk? But what has he done of all the villagers? And why can't we enter?" Kagome interrogated him.

"I think that you and me can enter this village Kagome-san, but Inuyasha can't since he is a part youkai." Miroku explained. "This protection is here for a good reason. We should remain cautious and… Kagome-san what are you doing?" The monk panicked when he saw the girl entering the village alone.

"Baka! Come back here! » Inuyasha yelled at her, worried because he couldn't enter to protect her.

Miroku went ahead to join her, not wanting to leave her alone while he could hear Inuyasha yelling after them. Soon a presence alerted their senses. The monk, by pure reflex seized Kagome to push her behind him when the wall of a house near them exploded.

"Kagomeeee!" They heard the hanyo screaming. When Inuyasha saw the youkai walking towards his friends, he hastened to grab his weapon to destroy the barrier.

"Well, well, well! Seems like I finally have visitors!" The odd youkai said. He really looked like he was happy.

"Who are you!" Kagome asked eyeing the effeminate being.

"Oh! Forgive me my bad manners! It's been so long since I have spoken to anyone since the death of the other asshole! My name is Wakaki and I would be happy to kill you." The youkai said bowing deeply.

Miroku took a defensive position while Kagome grabbed her bow. However, Wakaki's attention was now focused on Inuyasha trying to destroy the barrier with powerful and enraged attacks.

"Strange. I've never seen a Hanyo in possession of such a powerful weapon before." Closing his eyes he added with a deep smile, "looks like the barrier is loosing of its power." Looking back to Kagome and Miroku he said, "After so many years, i can't believe I will be free soon! And the tree of you will be the first victims of my newfound freedom!"

"Why are you here?" Miroku asked, trying to occupy the attention of the youkai, until Inuyasha succeed at breaking the barrier.

"A stupid priest trapped me in this village a long time ago. He did not appreciate my culinary tastes, which focuses on humans… very, very youthful humans." Seeing the disgusted look of the young woman, he exclaimed, "How do you think I keep such a marvelous skin? Nothing like a baby to work wonders on my skin!"

"The barrier should have dissipated over the years! How come it is still so powerful today?" Miroku asked him.

"Yes I know that normally the barrier die with its owner, but like I said, this one was a really insane bastard!" Looking at them he said, "The reason why I'm still trapped is because this stupid monk is still here!" He laughed when he saw the reaction of the humans. "He failed to kill me, so to ensure that i never kill anyone ever again even after his death, he imprisoned us here."

"You mean that he is still here?" Kagome couldn't believe her ears.

"Yes he is pretty thing! Well actually his body is!" Wakaki told her.

Miroku was shocked, the priest had sacrificed himself to save many people, but how was he able to make the barrier working after his death? He must have been a very powerful monk!

"Well it was a pleasure to discuss with you, but you know… being locked here for hundreds of years has given me a great appetite!" Wakaki said while he released his energy around him. Kagome wasted no time and released a purifying arrow. To their shock, he stretched his left hand which aspirated the arrow.

"You will have to do better if you want to kill me priestess!" The youkai laughed.

"Don't touch them bastard and come fight me!" They all heard Inuyasha's angry voice. The moment the hanyo noticed the youkai's wind tunel trying to sawllow his firends, he used his enhanced Wind Scar attack and succeeded at breaking the barrier.

Then everything happened very quickly, Wakaki sensed the danger coming from the hanyo. To prevent him from reaching his friends, he multiplied his wind tunnel by the dozens, which were quickly surrounding the hanyo.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome and Miroku yelled.

Inuyasha wasted no time to act. Jumping over the wind tunnels with all his strength, he roared, "MEIDO ZANGETSUHAAAA!"

Wakaki paled when he saw the meido forming just behind him. He was about to launch another desperate attack to the hanyo, but it was already too late. Inuyasha was faster than him and threw him his Bakuryuha's attack which pushed Wakaki right into the Meido.

The three friends relieved, watched the Meido disappearing once Wakaki was out of sight. Kagome and Inuyasha watched Miroku walking forward in the village and asked him what he was doing. The youkai being dead now, they continue their journey…

Turning toward them, Miroku explained, "I have to find the monk and release him from his prison. Now that the youkai is dead, his mission is over. He deserves to rest in peace." His friends nodded and followed him through the village.

When they found themselves at the foot of a high building, Kagome said, "He should be up there, I can feel a strong purifying power coming from there!"

Once they reached the top floor, they discovered a mummified monk surrounded by a small pink barrier. Taking a better look, they saw that he had a large number of mantras on the remains of his body.

"To retain this youkai imprisoned here after his death, he cursed himself!" Miroku exclaimed.

"What can we do for him?" The girl asked.

« The only way to destroy this holy barrier is to find someone stronger, who also has purifying power. Once the barrier is broken, I may try to remove the curse." Miroku replied.

"I'll do it!" Kagome said quickly. She could feel the despair, the pain in which the priest had been through and she wanted to help him with all her heart. "Stay back boys!" She warned.

She concentrated and gathered as much energy as she could before shooting an arrow right in the center of the barrier. In contact with the purifying arrow, the barrier broke into thousands of little pink crystals.

It was now the turn of Miroku to act. Kneeling in front of the monk's body, he began powerful rituals to weaken the mantras before removing them. When he began to remove them, Miroku knew there would be certainly a price to pay. They were very powerful mantras and even if they were weakened they rebelled against Miroku, an energy piercing him. But Miroku had a mission to fulfill, to give back peace to this monk who had sacrificed himself for the innocents, his own pain was only futility.

Seeing him suffering, his friends tried to stop him, but they were pushed back by the energy. Miroku was like in trance, one after the other he took off the mantras. When he arrived at last one placed on the monk's forehead, he had almost no strength left. The only thing he could feel was the heavy beating of his heart. Gritting his teeth, in a last desperate effort, he snatched the last mantra and fell on his back.

Suddenly, the pink energy that was in the small crystals scattered around the three friends. They were amazed when the mummy began talking to them, "Thank you. I am infinitely beholden to you."

"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked abruptly.

"My name was Toshiharu. I was a monk whose mother was a witch." The skeleton answered.

"The monk who disappeared centuries ago?" The weak voice of Miroku was heard.

"Yes. When I fought the youkai who attacked this village, I was already very old. My powers had faltered and I was unable to fully purify Wakaki. The only solution I have found to prevent him from harming humans ever again, was to curse myself with this village. The powers my mother transmitted me helped me to strengthen the curse." Turning his head toward Miroku who was still weak on the floor, he told him, "To thank you and your friends to have finished my work and for the sacrifice you made to free me from my curse, I will offer you a gift young monk."

They all looked surprised to see the pink energy penetrating Miroku's body, knocking him unconscious. Once the energy had disappeared, they heard Toshiharu's voice one last time, before the mummy disappeared, leaving place to silence, "Even if your heart is pure and good young monk, you'll have to train hard to master this gift!"

After a moment, Inuysha took Miroku's limp body on his shoulder and mentioned to Kagome to follow him. Once they reached a clearing, they laid Miroku on the ground while Kagome in her thoughts lit a fire to warm the monk. The two friends were wondering what kind of power Miroku had received.

Kuso=shit


	13. Chapter 13 : The journey

**Disclaimer : Inuyasha's characters don't belong to me.**

Chapter 13: Battles

The forest they had just entered was dark and excepted for the insects, there weren't any living creatures. The forest was so dense and impenetrable that Sango had to take the lead of the group and open the way with her wakizashi. Shippo thought he saw something moving beside him and when he heard Kirara growling, he jumped on the shoulders of Auriane, trembling by fear.

"This forest is terrifying! It's like as if we are being watched!" The kitsune said shivering.

"We are being watched." Auriane assured him calmly, making Shippo gulped. She had felt it since they enter the forest.

"Good! It means that we are nearing our destination." The demon slayer told them.

"Even with Sesshomaru-sama I've never seen a forest like this one." Rin said, squeezing Kirara a little more tightly in her arms.

Placing a reassuring hand on the child's shoulder in front of her, Auriane told her, "Don't worry, everything will be fine."

"Easy to say!" The kitsune exclaimed.

"Shippo!" The women scolded him. It really wasn't the moment to spread panic in the group.

Passing through a forest so dark, they had totally lost track of time. They didn't know for how long they were marching. They were just under the impression that the moment they had entered this place was an eternity ago.

"When will find that fucking tree?" Auriane groaned. She had hardly finished her sentence when a kind of liana came alive and lifted her into the air. Shippo panicked and to defend his friend, he sent dozen of small bomblets, which had no effect on the liana while they were exploding like firecrackers in the face of the young woman. Sango, hearing Rin and Shippo panicking, rushed toward them to cut the liana.

The kitsune went to hide behind Rin the moment Auriane turned to him with a devilish face, filled with soot. Searching frantically in his small pockets, he finally found a handkerchief and handed it to the young woman, so she could wipe her face with it. They were about to resume their walk when an odd laugh resounded around them.

"He is finally showing himself!" Sango exclaimed, eager to finally have the answers they came looking for.

Most of the old trees around them were disappearing quickly to make room for a small deserted clearing. Behind a smoke screen before them, a large shadow took shape.

"I'm so excited! It's been so long since i had visitors! I am happy to finally have an entertainment!" Once the smoke cleared, they finally could see the youkai tree.

"We're not here for your entertainment, but to get answers." Sango told him.

"Why such a hurry?" The youkai said while he was circling the small group with his huge roots.

"Because we don't have time to lose entertaining you." Auriane informed him.

"Your words go straight into my trunk, human!" He said with irony in his voice. "I, Genichi, will have to remind you all where your place is, if you continue to disrespect me on my grounds!"

"We're sorry to have entered your territory without being announced and to have been rude to you." Auriane replied bowing exaggeratedly.

Her words pleased the youkai, who answered, "Apologies accepted! Now where were we? Oh yes! Why are you here?" He said while he let one of his branches growing toward the children.

"We would like you to tell us what you know about the witch Tadako." Auriane said abruptly, while she was using her axe to plant it in the branch that was approaching too near of the children.

The youkai tree roared from the pain she had just caused him, but also at hearing Tadako' name, "This witch should die!"

"So you know her?" Sango asked him.

"Of course I know that bitch! She is the cause of my isolation here! Since the moment she had put her spell on my territory, every being had fled away! This place is like death! No humans dare to come here because this forest became too sinister! All this, to prevent me from having fun!" Genichi shouted hysterically.

"So you will help us to find her?" Shippo asked hopefully.

"No." The youkai told him making the kitsune sweat dropped.

Rolling her eyes, Auriane asked annoyed, "And why is that?"

"Because I have no intentions of letting you go away!" Genichi said simply.

The children were hiding behind the girls, hoping they'll be able to make the tree change his mind.

"Or…" The youkai added, "I may give you information under certain conditions of course." Without them realizing it, the tree had released microscopic spores, which had only effects on humans. Genichi's voice was echoing through the three girls. They were like hypnotized by it. This situation seemed to be so strange to them, but something prevented the girls from reacting normally.

Shippo and Kirara who were sneezing frantically due to the spores, tried to attack some roots approaching Auriane's feet quietly while the youkai was saying, "You may go looking for this witch only if one of you stay here with me!"

The moment the roots came out of the ground at high speed to catch Auriane, Shippo screamed at the top of his lungs to no avail. The roots didn't have time to achieve their goal. Shippo saw a long whip of poison coming out of nowhere to surround the youkai tree.

Sesshomaru came out of the shadows silently maintaining his grip on the tree while his whip was squeezing the youkai stronger and stronger, causing him to scream in pain till he was disintegrated by the deadly and powerful poison. Once the tree was dead, the humans regained their mind quickly.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin exclaimed happily and ran to him.

The women weren't expecting to see the Lord here. When they realized the tree was dead, Auriane turned to Sesshomaru, "Why did you kill him? How will we know where the witch is now?"

"Urusai!" The Lord growled. Sesshomaru had been hiding in the shadows, far enough not to be spotted but close enough to observe what has been happening. He had spotted their traces some time ago and had been following them closely since then. When he sensed the tree youkai was about to trap them, he decided to reveal himself and attacked the tree while he was intending to trick the onna.

"How dare you disrespect Lord Sesshomaru like this after what he had just done!" Jaken intervened still hiding behind a tree.

"It's true, he saved you! You were all acting strangely and the youkai tried to catch you Auriane. He wanted you to stay here with him in exchange of information!" Shippo added.

"Oh! Well… thank you Sesshomaru…" Auriane said feeling stupid and very small suddenly.

"But it's also true that we still don't know where the witch is." Sango told them.

Turning his back on them before walking away, Sesshomaru said, "I have located her tracks."

The women looked at each other utterly stunned and followed him without any more questions.

'_Could he have been looking for Tadako all this time?'_ Auriane wondered. Smiling to herself, she thought the Lord's presence was so reassuring in this unknown place.

In the late afternoon, Auriane was listening at Rin trying to convince Sango to mount on the back of Ah-Un with her. The demon slayer was not very reassured at the idea of traveling on the back of the servant of the Lord, but at the same time, she wanted to know how it was like to mount a dragon's back. Auriane looked at Sango smiling, telling her that she risked absolutely nothing. Sango handed Kirara to Auriane and climbed on Ah-Un graciously.

The girls laughed when the dragon shook himself and groaned friendly. Rin said, "He says that he is happy! Ah-Un always does it when he is happy!"

"Why he never says that to me?" Jaken complained.

"Maybe because he doesn't like it when you mount on his back Jaken-sama!" The little girl answered and laughed at something Shippo said in her ear.

Auriane was listening to them smiling, while mechanically, her hand went to touch her necklace. Her eyes looked up at Sesshomaru who was advancing silently at the head of the group. Without even thinking about it, she felt her feet guiding her toward him.

Sesshomaru had felt her coming and waited for her to talk, wondering what kind of stupidity was reigning on her mind to come interrupting him in his thoughts. The Lord, not expecting her words, was taken aback.

"Thank you Sesshomaru, for today, for looking for Tadako with us and to have found the necklace Kotaro gave me." The woman said.

The Lord didn't know how to react. He knew her words were holding sincerity, but he didn't like the emotion he felt when she had said them. Could he feel touched by them? Everything he had done, he had done it without second thoughts. But her voice held relief and he was oddly touched to be the cause of it.

Feeling uncomfortable by his trail of thoughts and her words, he kept his face straight and said, "Hn."

Smiling at him, the woman went back to her friends and stopped when she heard him, "Mount on the youkai."

She looked at him curiously and when she saw him starting to fly away, she asked Kirara to take her true form while she saw Ah-Un following his master in the sky with her friends on his back.

**Inuyasha's group**

From the moment Miroku had regained consciousness, he was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't notice that Inuyasha was watching him suspiciously.

"Neh Miroku, what kind of power you think the monk gave you?" Inuyasha asked him.

"I don't know Inuyasha. I just feel euphoric at the moment, nothing more." He replied dreamily. He was very curious about how this famous gift would manifest itself. When he has been released from his kazaana, he was at first relieved to be rid of this curse, but when they were fighting against strong demons, he did not know how he could protect Sango efficiently if thing were to turn nasty. He still had this habit of raising his hand to open the tunnel to suck his enemies, but always realized at the last moment that his kazaana was gone.

His thoughts were broken when he heard snatches of conversation between the hanyo and Kagome that caused him to pale.

"What do you think his new power is Kagome?" Inuyasha asked her.

"His powers of monk are certainly magnified I think. I can't wait to see how much!" The miko replied.

"Mmm… Do you think that his perverse side has also been tenfold?" Inuyasha wondered.

"Better not for him, Sango would certainly kill him slowly if it was the case!" Kagome laughed.

"You imagine if he had the power to touch the buttocks of different girls at the same time? It would be called the Holy Hand Attack!" The hanyo laughed and jumped when Miroku turned around toward him swiftly with murder in his eyes.

"Do you want me to Holy Hand Attack you Inuyasha?" The monk walked toward his friend like a predator ready to pounce on his prey. The hanyo gulped and tried to hide behind Kagome when he saw Miroku running toward him extending his hands while he yelled, "HOLY HAND ATTACK! You'll be the first victim Inuyasha! You can be proud of it!"

**That night**

Auriane yawned heavily. The day had been exhausting. All her companions were already asleep and Sesshomaru, as usual was gone somewhere. She was about to lie down inside her sleeping bag when she was startled by the Lord's voice.

"Why are you crying onna?" He said curtly.

I must be really tired. I didn't felt him coming back to the camp. "I'm not crying." She answered simply_. 'Why this stupid question?'_ She thought to herself.

"I can smell your tears woman. Do not lie to me." Sesshomaru said, frustrated by her lie.

Auriane was initially shocked to be called a liar. She then felt small tears sliding down her cheeks when she began to yawn again and realized suddenly the misunderstanding.

"That's because I'm yawning!" She said, turning her head toward Sesshomaru.

The Lord looked puzzled. He couldn't understand why yawning would make her cry.

"Are humans so weak that just the act of yawning makes them cry?" He asked her.

Auriane was too tired to be upset, to explain or feel offended. She decided to shorten the explanations but as the same time she had to provide an answer to satisfy the curiosity of the Lord. Then, maybe, he will finally let her join the world of sleep.

"Sesshomaru this has nothing to do with being weak. This is what happened when we, humans are tired! We yawn and some tears flow down!" Lying down she added with a small smile, wanting to tease the Lord. "Besides, this is nice of you to be worried for me Sesshomaru, good night!"

Sesshomaru sat down against a tree, at the opposite side of the camp, not showing that her words caught him out of guard. He had never see her cry, so when he came back to his pack and caught the scent of the salty tears of the onna, he thought something bad happened while he was away, even though he hadn't smelt any danger around. He tried to convince himself it was just mere curiosity, nothing else. Even if in his heart, not knowing why, he noticed that this new salty smell from the human made him uncomfortable, like the tears of Rin.

"Do not misunderstand human." Sesshomaru turned his eyes toward the closed eyes woman and saw her smile when she talked.

"Of course not my Lord!"

Auriane was laughing inside. Not wanting to upset the Lord, she kept quiet, but she was unsuccessful at containing the small smile gracing her lips. When she felt sleep taking hold of her mind, she could swear she heard the words _'Pathetic human'_ being murmured by Sesshomaru.

**The next day**

To enter the Northern territory discretely, Sesshomaru preferred to continue the journey by foot. In the course of the day, he had felt something that was several kilometers away. Leaving the group in safety in a small clearing, he went to investigate this strange smell.

"We should take this opportunity to eat and rest, I'm starving!" Auriane exclaimed.

"I'll go looking for water." Sango said happy to finally eat.

"I'll go with you!" Rin exclaimed.

"Well, Jaken and me will go looking for branches for the fire!" Auriane said.

"What! I never said I wanted to go with you human!" A furious Jaken yelled.

"If you want to eat, you do your part!" Auriane told him while grabbing his clothes to take him with her while he was desperately struggling against her hold.

"You're such a brutal woman!" The toad screamed at her.

"Shippo, can you take the food from the bags?" Sango asked him before leaving with Rin.

**With Auriane and Jaken**

"Stop moaning Jaken!" Auriane groaned.

"We have enough branches human!" Jaken yelled.

The young woman bent one last time to scoop up a stick and shoved it into the toad's mouth. Rubbing her hands together with an air of satisfaction she said, "Now we have enough branches."

Spitting the big stick on the floor Jaken roared, "You'll pay for this! I will tell Lord Sesshomaru how you mistreat his faithful servant when he is away!"

The woman looked at Jaken and mocked him, "As if Sesshomaru treats you better with all his hidden rocks! At the same time, it's also true that you have a head begging to be slap."

The imp was furious, "You will stop mocking me this instant! You owe me respect! I have a higher rank than you in this pack! You'll regret it once I'll become the minister of the Great Sesshomaru!"

Auriane was laughing so hard that her belly started to hurt. Jaken's face was just so hilarious when he was angry! Her laughter subsided soon, "Did you hear that?"

"What?" Jaken asked wondering if she had succumbed to her insanity, "Hear what?"

"There is no sound around us anymore." She answered looking around her. "We should hurry back to the camp."

"Do you think there is a danger?" Jaken asked her while trying to keep pace with her with his little legs.

"I don't know. I don't feel any danger nearby, but the atmosphere isn't normal. Walk faster Jaken!" Auriane said.

"Why hurry if there is no danger?" He was starting to be nervous. She was scaring him by acting this way.

"I didn't say there was no danger. I just said that I can't feel if there is danger or not." She explained to him.

"You should listen to her little youkai!" A male voice made them jumped.

Jaken dropped all the wood for the fire and went to hide behind Auriane. "Show yourself!" Jaken said with a muffled voice.

A man followed by another one came towards them.

Shocked, Auriane said, "You're the man who tried to kidnap Rin months ago!"

"I am happy that you remember me. I told you we would see each other again. By the way, I didn't have the time to present myself the other time, I am Benkei." Mentioning toward the other man he added, "And this is my twin, Hisashi. I do not know if you remember him, he was not in the greatest shape the last time we saw each other!" Hisashi smiled at her and bowed.

"Well, Benkei, Hisashi, may I know why you are here?" Auriane asked them.

"Simple, we are here to propose you to come with us! We will have lot of fun all together. Mother will be pleased to help you with your powers!" Benkei told her.

"Why would she come with you, pathetic humans?" Jaken intervened.

"Sorry, not interested." The woman answered.

"We are so saddened by these words sister." Benkei replied, really touched by her refusal.

"Don't worry brother. With time, she will certainly change her mind, she is still young." Hisashi told his brother. Then he added looking at Auriane and Jaken, "Today, we'll have to be satisfy to only play with them."

"I can't wait to see how strong her aura is!" Benkei said excitedly, clapping his hands.

"I know brother. We will finally see if mother is right about her." Hisashi answered with a smile.

"Stop talking as if we aren't here!" Jaken yelled.

"The toad is right for once." The woman said while Jaken nodded at her words before replying vexed that he was always right.

Auriane was tired of the little game of the twins and went off with her branches under her arms, with Jaken who closely followed grumbling, ignoring completely the two men. They had just done a few steps when they heard the twins exclaiming, "Let the game begin!"

The two men began to run rapidly in circle around Auriane and Jaken, blocking their path. Their speed increased inhumanely, to the point that the only thing the two friends could distinguish was a tornado of color. As quickly as it had started, everything stopped abruptly, leaving Auriane and Jaken nauseous.

Looking around them, they saw that they were alone again. "They are gone." Jaken said.

"Apparently, we are gone too!" Auriane replied. She didn't recognize their surroundings. This landscape was so odd. _'What had just happened?' _She wondered.

Jaken began to run in every different direction, looking for any clue to where to go, while screaming their friends names.

"Stop it Jaken! You're making my head spin!" Auriane yelled.

"How can you stay so calm! How can you be so indifferent of our situation!" Jaken accused her.

"Panicking will not help us imp." She told him and began to walk.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Jaken asked.

"I have no idea." She said calmly making Jaken sweat dropped.

They were walking for a few minutes now and Auriane already wanted to strangle the toad to death because of his continual complaining, moaning and threatening. Their walk got tougher when a thick fog appeared just above the ground, preventing them from seeing where they were putting their feet.

"Why aren't you using your moon stone?" The toad wondered.

"It just won't work, I don't know why." She informed him.

"This is all your fault! They came here for you! Not me! And now that ineffective, stupid necklace of yours won't work! " Jaken suddenly shouted at her, while he discretely clung her shirt. From his eight he couldn't see well with all this fog.

"I know Jaken, thank you for stating the obvious." She told him rolling her eyes.

"We're going to die here and I will never see Lord Sesshomaru again because of you!" Jaken was crying an ocean of tears now.

"Everything will be okay Jaken, I promise." Auriane tried to calm him.

"I would not be so sure about it if I were you, human." A growling voice said near them.

The woman gulped when she saw numerous youkais appearing from nowhere and told to Jaken, "Finally, you were right Jaken. We may die here today!"

"Thank you for stating the obvious baka!" Jaken replied trembling while clutching the woman's shirt harder.

Looking all around them, they couldn't believe it, there were youkais till loss of sight, they were trapped!

**Meanwhile at the camp**

The small group started to worry. Auriane and Jaken should have been back a long time ago now. After having called their names in vain, they went toward the last direction they had last seen them, with Kirara leading the way. Sango kept a calm demeanor, not wanting to stress Rin and Shippo, but she had a very bad feeling in the pit of her stomac.

Kirara quickened its pace and stopped, growling over a pile of branches.

"It must belong to them!" Shippo exclaimed examining the branches.

"What happened to them?" Rin asked.

"I don't know. All traces stop here. It is like they had just vanished." Sango told them. She took a few steps back to get a better overview of the place and jumped, not expecting to bump against something very hard. She turned around grabbing Hiraikotsu and felt her heart stop beating a few seconds when she realized that it was Sesshomaru who had an inquiringly look.

Rin hastened toward the Lord and explained quickly, "Sesshomaru-sama! Auriane and Jaken-sama have vanished!" They all observed Sesshomaru, waiting for his reaction to the news.

While returning, Sesshomaru had noticed from afar the anguish that was surrounding the camp and was curious to know the cause. The fact that Jaken and the onna had disappeared bothered him. He couldn't locate any track to follow at the moment and it frustrated him. Who could be strong enough to make them disappear without a trace?

A few minutes passed in total silence, allowing the Lord to awaken all the senses, sensitive to the slightest noise, the slightest smell coming from miles around. With a small smile on his lips, Sesshomaru turned into a ball of energy and flew off with a stupefying speed, leaving the small group flabbergasted on the ground. It was her, he was sure about it. The onna had just released a large amount of energy from several kilometers away.

**Back with Auriane and Jaken**

« Woaw ! That was spectacular! » Jaken yelled with big googly eyes. He was shocked to see what Auriane had just done with her axe. When the youkais attacked, she sent a strong attack of blue energy toward those before them, dematerializing their assailants in less than a second. "Can you do it again?" He asked her.

"I'm not a machine Jaken! This attack has almost drained me of my strengths and it looks like they are even more numerous than before!" She said out of breath.

When she had killed all those youkais with just a blow, Jaken had felt a surge of hope rising in him, now, after what she had just told him, he felt that he only had his eyes to cry now. "What are we going to do now that we know you powers are as pathetic as you are? And where is Lord Sesshomaru when we need him? This ungrateful dog is certainly playing somewhere!"

"Stop shitting your pants Jaken! We don't have choice, we're gonna fight! It is time to act like the pride servant of Sesshomaru!" She told him with a deadly smile, ready to battle.

Jaken puffed out his chest proudly and grabbed his staff of two heads, "You're right!" To his horror, he saw the woman being scratched by a youkai. He leaped forward and shouted, "NINJOTO!" Burning to death the youkai who injured Auriane.

They fought side by side. Auriane sent her axe through the mass of youkai and controlled it to pierced up enemies in its path, while Jaken burnt those who came too close of them.

"Where do they come from? Do you think the twins made them come here like they did for us?" Auriane asked.

"I really think it's not the time to ask questions idiot!" Jaken replied breathless. He didn't know how long he will be able to resist these harassing attacks. Suddenly, the toad felt a sharp pain in his ankle and screamed, falling on the ground.

The moment Auriane saw him falling on the ground, she felt anger consuming her and throw her weapon to the youkai who was laughing at them. She felt all her rage leaving her body to go inside her axe which, when reaching its first victim turned into the form of a blue lightning bolt that started to pierce through youkai after youkai, until Auriane had no energy left.

"You should leave me and save yourself worthless onna!" Jaken said crying, persuaded his end was near.

"I'm not leaving you Jaken! This is not the time to make the great sacrifice, keep it for later!" The woman said while she helped him standing up. Realizing her axe had done some cleaning among the youkais, she thought it was the right time to try to flee. But to her despair, these creatures were persistent and she already could see numerous new ones coming toward them.

They stopped their escape abruptly. It was useless to run now. The youkais were catching up with them quickly. With wild beating heart, Jaken and Auriane turned to face their enemies.

"BAKUSAIGA!" Sesshomaru said while landing gracefully. The youkais didn't had the time to react that they were already dying.

Jaken fell to his knees, his mouth gaping and the palms of his hands raised toward the sky, while his black emotional pupils had replaced the yellow of eyes. Jaken's tears were flowing freely, "I knew you would come to save us my lord! You could not let your faithful servant die!"

Without saying a word, the Lord walked to the woman eyeing her. He took her unceremoniously by the wrist of her uninjured arm and made his energy cloud appearing under them. When Jaken realized what was going on, adrenaline made him forget about his bruised ankle and run toward Sesshomaru.

"Don't leave me here alone Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken yelled desperately. He was so relief when his hands finally grabbed Moko-Moko and felt himself being lifted up by his Lord.

**Inuyasha's group**

Inuyasha was fishing unsuccessfully while Kagome and Miroku were chatting quietly farther away.

"I wonder what the others are doing right now. I hope everything is alright for them." Miroku said, gazing intently into the small fire.

Kagome who was hugging her knees answered, "I'm sure they are alright." Then looking at her friend she said, "You miss her don't you?"

"Yes, very much." Miroku answered truthfully. Since their first encounter, he had never been separated during such a long time from Sango. Thinking about her made his heart heavy.

Their attention was droned toward the noise of a cracking branch. Not long after, a tall and skinny female youkai made her entrance, salivating while scrutinizing them.

"I knew that my meal was near." She said with a large smirked revealing all her teeth.

The two friends stood up quickly to face her.

"You should go away before getting hurt." Miroku warned her while Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows.

The youkai laughed at his words and mocked him, "What do you think you can do against me? You're just a pathetic monk with a…" Sniffing the air, she looked at Kagome licking her lips, "Interesting, a delicious miko!" Forgetting about the monk, the female disappeared from their sight, not giving them a chance to react and reappeared just behind Kagome, sniffing her wildly. "I will finally see if it is true that the flesh of a miko is more tender and tastier than the normal human's flesh!"

She was about to grab Kagome's throat when Miroku attacked her with mantras to burn her. Kagome took the opportunity to shoot an arrow but the youkai dodged it. Turning to her suddenly, the female opened her mouth and threw a viscous liquid which imprisoned Kagome. The monk rushed to his friend worriedly, while the youkai seemed to have fun watching them fighting against her liquid.

Failing to release Kagome from her viscous prison, Miroku growled, "What have you done to her?"

The female answered circling them, "Do not worry about her, her flesh is being kept warm, giving me time to take care of you!" She launched some of her viscous liquid in their direction that Miroku could barely avoid.

Miroku furiously engaged in close combat with the female. After she afflicted him a terrible blow, he gripped his shakujo tightly roaring, "I want you to die!" To his astonishment, a grayish light left his weapon to disappear into the body of his enemy.

The youkai looked surprised and laughed, "Is that all you can do?" But no sooner had she finished her sentence that all her body began to crack everywhere.

Miroku in utter shock, was watching the youkai breaking up into large chunks of flesh falling to the ground. The death of the youkai freed instantaneously Kagome from her prison.

The monk helped his friend to her feet asking if she was okay. "Looks like we know what your new power is Miroku." She told him with a smile.

The two friends jumped when they heard, "KAZE NO KIZUUUU!" They watched the enormous amount of energy destroying everything on its way and face palmed. "Inuyasha!" They said at the same time.

They saw the hanyo looking everywhere for the danger, "Where is she?" He asked them and saw his friends pointing the bunch of flesh on the ground. Cocking his head on the side, he tried to understand how they did manage to get rid of youkai this way.

Inuyasha was walking toward what was left of their camp fire after his attack with Miroku explaining him what had just occurred, leaving Kagome behind. The girl had seen something falling from Inuyasha's pocket when he was joining them after his attack. Taking it between her fingers, she felt tears coming to her eyes. _'He is keeping a picture of me? How did he get it?'_ She thought, really touched by her discovery.

The boys were cooking the few fishes Inuyash had caught when they heard Kagome saying Inuyasha's name. When they turned around, she was holding her head down, hiding her face from them, causing the hanyou to panic instantly.

"What's wrong Kagome? What happened?" Inuyasha could smell her tears and was at loss of what to do.

Without saying anything, she threw herself into his arms and hugged him tightly. Inuyasha, slowly, slid his long arms around her protectively. When she showed him her picture, he blushed and started to stutter, "I can explain! I can explain everything I promise!"

But the girl just kissed him hard on the mouth before hugging him again. Suddenly, they felt two strong arms hugging the both of them and heard Miroku saying with emotion in his voice, "I love you my friends!"

**That night**

Rin was sure she had seen it in the surrounding area, but with the falling night it became harder to see. After few minutes of search she finally found what she came looking for. With a satisfied smile, she grabbed it hoping that her gift will please.

After Sango had cleaned and bandaged Auriane's wounds, she went to take care of Jaken, who was narrating his exploits during the battle. Auriane was sliding halfway into her sleeping bag, happy to be finally able to rest. She was happy that she hadn't fainted earlier and thought that Inuyasha's training made her stronger.

When they heard footsteps coming their way, they all watched Rin coming back to the camp humming happily, carrying a strange cloth with an odd smell in her arms. The little girl went directly to kneel in front of her Lord and placed the gift at his feet.

Opening the cloth for him to see she said, "I hope it'll please you Sesshomaru-sama! It is to thanks you for saving Auriane-chan and Jaken-sama today!"

Once the gift was revealed, everyone on the camp had a sudden retching. Lying at Sesshomaru's feet, was enthroned the rotten corpse of an animal in decomposition being devoured by worms.

Raising one eyebrow he asked his ward, intrigued to know her answer, "What am I supposed to do with this?"

Rin looked at him and replied simply, "This is food for you Sesshomaru-sama! Auriane said dogs love to eat putrid things like this!"

When she heard Rin's words, Auriane gulped and slid all the way inside her sleeping bag trying to be invisible. _'Children can't hold their tongue!' _She thought. Everyone wanted to laugh and at the same time they were scared for their friend safety.

"Is it true onna?" The Lord's voice rang in the silence. He wondered why she would have said this kind of stupidity to the child.

From inside her sleeping bag she answered, "Well… hum… I might have said that in my world, I saw dogs eating this kind of things why walking in the forest... Nothing more, nothing less… I wouldn't have dared to suppose that you also eat these things! Unless… if you like it of course?" She tried to take a look out of her shelter to gauge the reaction of Sesshomaru. But when she saw his menacing look, she added quickly, "Apparently not!"

"Everything is my fault Sesshomaru-sama! I just wanted to prepare a dish you would like, and like you keep your eating habits so mysterious, I brought you the only thing I had not tried yet." Rin intervened when she saw the odd glare her Lord was sending toward her friend.

"My Lord isn't a simple stupid dog, you worthless creatures!" Jaken scolded the two girls, even if he himself, was wondering what his Lord loved to eat.

"Shut up Jaken." Auriane said rolling her eyes.

Sesshomaru told Rin he didn't eat this kind of thing and asked the girl to dispose of the carcass. But before walking away from the camp, he said to the little girl, "I appreciate your efforts Rin." The child smiled deeply and went to get rid of the corpse.

Inside her sleeping bag, Auriane thought, _'He really has changed'_

The camp had stayed silent for several minutes. They hadn't expected that Sesshomaru would take this story so well.


	14. Chapter 14 :Revelations

Disclaimer : Inuyasha's characters don't belong to me.

**Sakura Hatsu **thank you! I hope I will not disappoint you, lots of thing will happen in the story!

Chapitre 14 Revelations

**Somewhere**

"You haven't been able to prevent yourself from returning to see her huh!" The Mother roared through the forest. "You even dared to test her powers without my consent! Are you really so simple minded and disrespectful?"

"We just wanted to see with our eyes if what you told us about her was true Mother." Benkei tried to justified, but only succeeded to make their Mother more furious.

"How dare you question my words? Me! Who have done so much for you all this time! And now you dare to tell me that you don't trust me?" The Mother yelled making the twins flinched.

"You talk about her arrival inside our family for months now and it has fueled our curiosity towards her. We really wanted to get to know her Mother!" Hisashi explained. "We know we have gone too far when we sent her all these youkais, but she's safe now."

"For your own good, she better be alright boys!" The Mother warned the twins. "You three, are the only ones of our specie that I managed to find after all these years. You don't seem to understand how precious the four of us are! So please, stop putting yourself and your sister in unnecessary dangers!"

"We are sorry mother." Benkei said pitifully.

"Do you really think she will join us one day? Cause, when we saw her, she refused our proposition." Hisashi asked her.

The Mother placed each of her hands on the twins cheek affectionately before replying, "She is so young and new to this life. Don't forget that the rest of her powers still must hatch. She must be lost right now. One day, she will realize how important we are to her, as she is for us." Turning her back to the men she continued, "While I was away, I thought about something that will help her to achieve her true powers soon."

"So we will be able to realize our plans with her by our side?" Benkei asked excitidely.

"If everything works as I planned, yes my boys, your sister will be with us for this exceptional moment." The Mother said with a deep smile.

"But why are we allowing her to travel with these errors of nature, the youkais and these disgusting humans? Wouldn't it be simpler to just go and talk to her Mother?" Hisashi wondered.

"Do not worry about it son. All these pitiful creatures will soon understand that they don't deserve her. If our plans work, and I know it will, we will soon get rid of them!" She said sure of her words. "Now i need to be alone to work out the first step of our plan. I'll call you when I need your help. In the meantime, I want you to stay away from your her, understood?"

"Yes Mother!" The twins replied watching the Mother walking away.

**Sesshomaru's pack**

Auriane was utterly bored at the camp. Everyone was already fast asleep. Wondering what she could do to entertain herself, she felt Sesshomaru's approaching the camp. Realizing he had stopped and wasn't coming there, she decided to go pestering the mighty lord, since he was the only one awake.

"Hey Sesshomaru, thinking about love again?" She said with a smile trying to humor him while sitting down with a respectful distance from him.

"Love is an unessential human matter. To give attention to such an insignificant thing is a loss of time for a youkai." Replied the lord sure of himself.

"Love isn't just a human thing you know Lord." Auriane argued. She was surprised to see that Sesshomaru was accepting to have a civilized conversation with her. Curious to know more about his own perspective on the subject, she added, "I am sure a lot of youkai love each other…"

"We, youkais don't have the feelings, the need or the interest in what humans call love. We are instinctual creatures. We don't burden ourselves with such weak and frivolous things. Love doesn't give us power, so it would be pointless to have it." The lord replied full of conviction with his amber eyes gazing at the sky.

"I have to say that this is not my opinion. I am sure some youkais choose to have love and affection. You know, it can give a lot of strength too, no matter what you say…" She told him and laughed when she heard Sesshomaru mumbling "Pathetic idiot" as an answer.

"Sesshomaru, do you really know what love is or just what affection is?" She wondered. She may have never been in love, but she knew the family kind of love and friendship love too, making her wondering if Sesshomaru ever had one of these.

"It is to show weakness and vulnerability to another being." He said, satisfied with himself.

"But how would you know that? Have you ever cared for someone enough to feel this weakness that you are talking about?" She inquired subtly but was rewarded by silence.

Sesshomaru thought about the only one being he had ever admitted to himself that he cared. His father was his childhood's model. He was strong and inspired respect among his kind. Love had made him lose all his priorities! He had dared to throw away everything he had gain among the years to be brought down on his knees by a simple human woman, leading him to his ridiculous and unnecessary fall.

The young woman had noticed his mood changing while he was in his thoughts. She knew his past by Inuyasha. Even though Sesshomaru didn't show how much his past had touched him, his behavior betrayed him every day.

Auriane sigh and looked back at the stars trying again, "I don't think love can only be a weakness. Of course you become emotionally dependent of another being in some way… You want him or her to return that affection. But from what I saw in my life, love can make you feel so powerful and strong! People in love can turn mountains upside down for the ones they love. It can also makes you feel the happiest person on earth..."

"Ridiculous!" Sesshomaru snapped.

"Why? Don't you wish to marry someone you'll love one day?" She asked.

"We, youkais don't marry! To marry is another human behavior. We do mate a suitable female or male, who must be worthy and dignified of our rank, to give birth to strong and healthy heirs. Love has nothing to do with it" Sesshomaru explained patiently.

"However, if you chose to mate the youkai you'd love, that would be so much more agreeable for intimate moments and passionate. It would make the mating life less boring!" She exclaimed, happy that the lord was speaking more than he was used to.

"Intimate?" Sesshomaru repeated, not sure about what she was implying.

"Yes intimate you know? Like kisses and all …" She wondered why he seemed to be foreign to that word _'Maybe he is a virgin… No! Ridiculous!'_ She thought trying not to laugh at her stupid suspicions.

"What are kis-ses?" The deadly youkai asked her, hating to be ignorant and more so, in front of a human female at that.

"It is… putting your lips against someone's skin or lips…" She said not knowing how to understand his questions. _'Is he that ignorant in the matter? How is that possible? He is handsome and noble. I thought that he would have taken advantage of this with females.'_

Seeing that the Lord wasn't giving his opinion on what she had just said, she added after mature reflection. "Well thinking about it, you are an Inu-youkai, so I think it would be more adapted to replace kissing by licking maybe…." She said, trying really hard not to picture Sesshomaru licking someone's face like a dog.

Sesshomaru thought that he had never seen this kind of behavior, nor that he did found himself in a such disgusting situation.

She noticed his perplexed look and thought _'Maybe youkais don't kiss since they have a strong animal side...So I think that licking may be more appropriate'_

"I, Sesshomaru, doesn't give interest in such trivial things." He replied. He had never explored such behaviors before because of the inutility of the 'kissing thing'. But he had to admit that for a few minutes, the onna had aroused his curiosity about this act.

Thinking his answer was his way to tell her to be quiet, she sighed again and lay down to contemplate the stars.

"What does kissing have to do with love?" She suddenly heard him say.

That human girl had intrigued him about this and he will make sure that she will quench his sudden curiosity.

'_Didn't he just told me that the subject wasn't interesting him?'_ She thought surprised before answering his interrogation, "Well, to kiss is a way of communication."

'_And there is a lot of way to kiss someone, from a peck to a wild making out' _She thought with a smile remembering the kisses she had gave and received. "But it is also true that you don't need to always love to kiss someone. However, it is far more agreeable when you put emotions like love inside it. A good emotional kiss can make you quivering powerfully inside. It does serve to initiate more way of communication afterward too." She turned her face toward him. He seemed to be in contemplation of what she had just said.

"What kind of initiation could favor such a foolish behavior?" She stared at him gawking after what he had just asked.

She told him the only appropriate answer that came to her confused mind. "A copulation…"

When she came here she hadn't expected that her little joke would turn to a sex class! Normally, she wasn't shy about that subject, but here she was, talking about it with the Lord of the West, the killing perfection and it made her feel really uneasy. _'I really hope he's gonna drop the subject now'_

'_Do humans need to kiss to provoke the mating?'_ The lord thought. He had never heard about it before. _'Normally the male is just supposed to take the willing female after she accepted the male courting, till he graces her with his seed.' _

At first he seemed to be surprised by her words, but he was soon back to his normal self, "Hn, this is why humans are so weak. They put emotions in everything they do and lose focus of more important causes in the process. A youkai mating has nothing to do with weakness, it is a strong instinctual act."

"I have to differ here Sesshomaru! Only strong beings are able to really love because they are not scared to open up and show affection to the one they desire, nor are they scared to fight for it, even if they might suffer a great deal after that!"

"Even if it causes their death?" He snarled.

He wasn't looking at her but she could see that his eyes were red in the obscurity. Auriane could feel his aura sending dangerous vibes and tried to soothing him with hers_. 'I am sorry for your loss Sesshomaru, but please, don't forbid yourself emotions, don't be a black hole.'_

After a moment of silent contemplation, she yawned and decided it was time to leave him in his thought. Going away she addressed him one last question, "One day, will you let someone get near you or will you condemn yourself to a lonely life?"

Sesshomaru waited for her to turn her back to him and raised his eyes to her retreating form, watching the night breeze sliding in her loose hair._ 'This onna, is more intriguing than any female who had ever tried to reach me, without even her being aware of it. How is it possible? What is hiding inside her?' _

**The following days**

They were walking through the Northern Territory for some time. The group was enjoying the stunning scenery, "This is really a heavenly place!" Auriane said watching the thousands flowers and trees.

"Yes, I never saw a place so beautiful!" Jaken exclaimed suddenly. When he saw his Lord turning an eye toward him, the toad hastened to add, "Excepted for the territory of the west of course! Nothing is more pleasant to the eyes than your territory my Lord! And all this flowers here are pathetic and make me sick with their disgusting smell!"

"Really Jaken-sama? I think they smell really good." Rin replied while picking up flowers to put it in Shippo's hair.

"I heard that inside the bright and attractive scenery of this area, as much of dark dangers are hidden." Sango informed them.

"What kind of dangers?" Shippo asked curiously with his head surrounding by flowers.

The demon slayer didn't have the time to answer. They saw Sesshomaru stop walking as if he was reacting to something. Closing his eyes, the Lord smelled the air and when he opened his eyes again, he reached for Bakusaiga.

"What's wrong Sesshomaru?" Auriane asked. She soon saw him turning toward a forest at the horizon and tried to feel what he could have felt. She quickly detected two strong auras coming towards them. "Who are they?" She wondered.

"The former Lord of the North and his son." Sesshomaru finally replied.

"Oh no! They spotted us on their territory and are coming to kill us! We are lost!" Jaken cried.

"Shut up Jaken! You're scarring the children with your loud mouth!" Auriane said kicking him hard on the head.

The group did not move, waiting for the arrival of two youkais patiently.

"Why are we waiting? Can't we advance toward them?" Auriane murmured. She hated to wait.

"Baka! This is a respectful way to show the lord of this domain that we do not come as an aggressor! We must wait until they come to greet us." Jaken explained proud of his knowledge.

"Or until they come to kill us." The woman replied.

"But nothing can happen to us, Sesshomaru-sama is here with us!" Rin said reassured by the Lord's presence.

"If they could just hurry a little…" Auriane mumbled to herself impatiently.

Long minutes later, the Lord and his son arrived in front of the group, eyeing them oddly.

"Lord Sesshomaru, it is a pleasure to see you! When I was told that you were travelling with humans, I was really skeptical, but now, I have the evidence under my eyes." The former Lord of the North said with a mocking smile.

"I have heard about your humiliating defeat." Sesshomaru answered with a straight face.

The group tensed behind them, they could feel the electric tension between the two youkais.

The former Northern Lord decided to cut the tension first and looked at Sesshomaru's group. "I am Okimoto, former Lord of the North and this is my son, Teruo. We were waiting for your arrival."

They all presented themselves politely to the former Lord and his son.

Curiously, Auriane asked them, "May we know how did you know about our arrival?"

Okimoto smiled replying, "All I can say for the moment is that a person you are looking for a long time already, made me come to fetch you."

Not knowing how to react at the news, Auriane looked over at Sesshomaru to gauge his reaction and see if she could trust Okimoto's words.

"Take us to her." Was the only reaction of the Inuyoukai Lord.

'_So this is true! I'm finally about to meet this Tadako!'_ The woman thought, she couldn't believe she was about to get her answers after all this time.

Okimoto and his son mentioned them to follow them in the air saying, "It will be quicker this way."

They arrived soon to a big hidden cave on the top of a mountain. The entrance was lit by a small flickering flame. Once inside, they saw that the place was rather spacious and in its center reigned a campfire, which oddly gave off no smoke. In front of the fire stood a silent person, who was covered by a long cape.

Okimoto left the group at the entrance of the cave and went toward the mysterious person. He leaned over her and slipped a word in her ear. When the person replied to him, the youkai turned to Sesshomaru and motioned to him he could approach with his group. When they stopped by the fire, the person finally revealed her smiling face while her eyes were holding a glimmer of concern.

"We meet at last." The mature woman told them. "I am Tadako." Noticing that she got no reaction from them she added, "Did a cat get your tongue?"

Aurinae was the first to talk, "Do not get me wrong but, we have been looking for you for months and here you are! It feels kind of strange. Is it really you?"

"It is her. She reeks of magic." Sesshomaru said his eyes narrowing at the witch.

Tadako gave a curt laugh and said, "I know about your search of me. But you weren't ready to accept the truth yet, so i had to hide, although i wasn't very far from you Auriane."

"Would you stop talking in cryptic language and tell us why you suddenly show up?" Jaken yelled pointing his staff toward Tadako.

"What I have to tell you may take some time. You should put yourselves at ease before. As for you imp, I'd like a little more respect from a mere servant." The sorceress told them.

Jaken, furious, was about to answer her when he realized that he couldn't open his mouth.

"Oh look! Jaken-sama has no mouth anymore! How will he do to eat?" Rin was looking at him with big eyes while poking Jaken's face with her finger.

"Do not worry Rin, once we're done, his mouth will reappear." Tadako replied.

"You know my name?" The child answered.

"I know a lot of thing." The witch smiled.

"Well, if you could start to tell us all the things you know, it would be cool." Auriane said impatiently.

"Impatient are we? But I understand your eagerness." Tadako told her. "Firstly, know that this was not my intention to reveal myself today. But an incident forced me to call you, because it happens that for the first time of my long life, I am unable to find her."

"Find who?" Auriane asked intrigued.

"My daughter. She had disappeared with her lover to punish me, because I was against their union. However, during their escape they were attacked and were separated. But she is still blocking me out with her power and I can't locate her to give her my help." Tadako said with tears in her voice.

"How do you know all of this if you can't contact her?" Sango questioned the sorceress, wondering if she was trying to trick them.

Looking at Sango the witch answered, "Because her lover came to me to inform me that my daughter was in danger."

"Who is this mysterious lover?" Shippo asked touched by this tragic love story.

"My son." Okimoto suddenly intervened.

All eyes turned silently toward Teruo.

'_A youkai and a witch in love? How interesting!' _Auriane thought.

"I must say that I was also against this union. But after careful consideration, the alliance between my son and the daughter of the great witch Tadako will give us powerful heirs, allowing us to reclaim our land that has been ransacked by Naraku." Okimoto's voice rang through the cave.

"This story is of no concerns for us." Sesshomaru suddenly manifested himself. Sesshomaru thought that the former Lord of the North was pathetic to have been despoiled from his lands by Naraku and to not be strong enough to win them back alone. He didn't deserved help.

"If i have sent Okimoto and Teruo looking for you, is because I need Auriane's capacities to help me." Tadako replied without looking at Sesshomaru.

"You seem to be sure of yourself to think i'll be able to help you while I'm not powerful." Auriane replied.

"I will join my power to yours after a short ritual. And on contrary to what you think, you're strong enough to do it. You really have no awareness of what there is inside you!" Tadako told her.

Auriane took a pensive look, then with a smirk she said to Tadako, "Tell me if I am wrong but, are you the one who tricked me here and put a spell on me?" When she saw the sorceress lowering her eyes, confirming her suspicions, she added, "I will help you under two conditions. The first one is that you'll tell me everything i want to know about myself and these capacities in me. The second one is that i want you to break that fucking spell! If you accept these conditions, the deal is made."

Tadako took a moment for reflection. She had trapped Auriane here so she could make her powers evolve until they are completely born. But could she take the risk to inform Auriane about her true nature and see her going back to the other world while many humans and youkais lives may die here without her? The young woman had a pure and compassionate heart. Maybe she will be able to convince her to stay once the spell is broken? At the same time, perhaps Auriane was not ready to know what she really was, but the life of her daughter was in danger! She would not bear to lose her without having done everything in her power to save her!

"I accept your terms if you promised to wait before going back to your world." The sorceress told her.

"Why are you being so mysterious?" Auriane wondered. _'What is she hiding?'_ She thought.

"Just know for now that many lives are hanging by your decision." Tadako simply said.

'_Is she serious? What I have to do with their lives? But if what she said is true, would I be so selfish to risk these people lives by going back into the modern world?' _The woman thought that it wasn't her kind to make people suffer. She will just take her misfortune patiently before being able to leave.

"Okay, we have a deal! You better respect the terms!" Auriane warned the sorceress.

"I will respect them, be sure of that. Thank you for your decision." The witch said relieved. She then asked to Okimoto and his son to go find some herbs in the mountains nearby that will help Auriane to relax at her maximum.

Watching them leave, Auriane asked, "What kind of youkai are they?"

"Bear youkais." She heard Sesshomaru replying.

"Shouldn't you tell the human what you know about her witch?" Jaken said while sitting around the fire next to Shippo.

"I see that you have found back your mouth toad!" Tadako told him. "But you are right. It is time for me to complete the first part of our agreements." Feeling that she had everyone's attention on her, she began, "You are a human but at the same time, you are different. You belong to a nearly extinct species called Beings of Balance. These beings have an important role to play in the maintenance of balance on earth and in the maintenance of peace between humans and youkais. They normally operate in the shadows, but many years ago, their powers had been openly revealed. The youkais and the humans, each wanting to dominate the world, started to track down the Beings of Balance to kill them or to use their powers for personal purposes. Today, there are very few who are still living anonymously. If i made you coming here, is because youkais and humans lives will soon be threatened and I dreamed of you putting an end to this threat."

Frowning, the witch added, "I am sorry because i can't be more specific about what you'll have to expect in the near futur. The information comes to me in a piecemeal way. All i know is that a danger will affects the human world and the youkai world greatly. As a Being of Balance, it is your duty to stay here to impede the darkness to invade this world."

Everyone was trying to understand the words of the witch in a stony silence. Taking Auriane's hands in hers, she continued, "I know that your powers are only starting to develop since your arrival here, and therefore, you're lagging behind others of your kind. However, your progress has been faster than I would have thought."

"What kind of powers these Beings of Balance possess?" Auriane enquired.

"They possess in their heart the balance between the power of light that you are already learning to master and the power of darkness, similar to those of a youkai." Tadako said.

"What do you mean by similar to those of a youkai?" Auriane started to be worried.

"You will stop aging as a youkai. Your body will be stronger and more resistant to contain all that power. Each power is unique and you will have to discover and master yours." The sorceress knew the woman could take that news badly and she soon discovered that she wasn't wrong.

"I'm gonna stop aging? But I want to stay human! There must be a way to prevent this!" Auriane screamed. She was furious.

"No, that's what you are. You have to accept it, not reject it or you'll have trouble with your powers like you had with your axe." The sorceress tried to reason her.

"How do you know about my axe? Were you following me?" The woman accused.

Lowering her gaze, Tadako answered, "I had to make sure that you were alright."

Auriane got up furiously and left the cave. A few minutes later, Sango joined her and place her arm around her. "It will be alright. Everything will be alright." The demon slayer simply said. These simple words from her friend appeased her momentarily. Puffing, Auriane returned the hug.

Inside the cave, Sesshomaru's mind was running wild with all these informations. He remembered a childhood story about the Beings of Balance, but he thought that if these creatures have ever been alive, they were surely dead now. This was why the onna had such odd powers for a human, she was one of them. He started to understand the words of the elder Madoka, if some were to learn that she is a Being of Balance, they will track her down!

The Lord's thoughts were interrupted by Tadako who was approaching him.

"Why the Beings of Balance have been tracked down to extinction?" The Lord asked her.

"I knew you would asked this question. First, you should know that this species was already few in numbers. They had been pursued by humans and youkais because they were interfering with their plans. Indeed, as long as the Beings of Balance were present, neither side could gain an advantage over the other. So they decided to exterminate them." Looking at his face, she added before returning toward the fire, "You are powerful, you will be able to help her master her darker powers once they'll be born."

"Say, Jaken-sama? Does this mean that Aurian-chan will become stronger?" Rin wondered. She had a hard time to follow the discussion the adults just had.

"Baka! This is what the witch pretend!" The toad answered.

"So if she doesn't age anymore, she will be able to stay with you and Sesshomaru-sama forever?" Rin wondered. She thought her friend was lucky to be able to live forever with her Lord.

Jaken choked, "Lord Sesshomaru will never want this filthy human to stay by his side forever!"

Rin answered with a small smile, "If I were you, i wouldn't be so sure about it Jaken-sama!"

Shippo who had joined his friends outside, came running back inside the cave saying, "They're coming back with the herbs!"

The two bear youkais entered soon after, handing the herbs to Tadako who thanked them. "It will not be long now." Everyone watched her preparing the concoction silently.

Taking the pot out of the fire she exclaimed, "Done! Now Auriane please, start to relax, to empty your mind."

"It'll be hard after what I just learnt!" The woman said.

"Please, you have to concentrate and drink this before it gets cold." Tadako told her handing her the pot.

The girl followed every indication of Tadako and finally managed to clear her mind. The witch took the moon stone and laced the chain of the necklace around her and Aurine's wrist before joining their hands together. The witch recited incantations nobody could understand, until suddenly, the moon stone began to illuminate.

"We're almost there." Tadako she said softly.

Auriane was euphoric, her mind was traveling over beautiful landscapes guided by the voice of Tadako and the stone.

The witch noticed the stone becoming more brilliant and searing. She asked hopefully, "Can you see her?"

Auriane had difficulty to answer. She just knew that her mind had found a dark place. "No I can't see her." She said in a small voice, not understanding what was happening.

A short time later, her mind could see a pair of hands that were not hers. "Wait i can see hands! And foots too!" The woman exclaimed happily.

But instead to hear Tadako's voice answering her, she heard another female voice asking her, "What are you doing in my head?"

"I'm in your head? Are you Tadako's daughter?" Auriane asked the voice.

"So it is my mother's doing! Get out of my head now!" The voice said.

"I'm here to help you! Yes it is Tadako's doing because you reject her help. She is worried for you as is Teruo!" The woman explained.

"Teruo? He is alive? Is he alright?" The female's voice held a deep emotion when she said her lover's name that crushed Auriane's heart.

"Yes, he is with us, not talking a lot, but he is alright, waiting for your return." Auriane really wanted to convince the woman to accept their help.

"How it is that he is there with my mother? She told me that she would never accept our love for each other!" The voice was crying now.

"I know, but apparently, her love for you is stronger than her own opinion. She only wishes for you to be safe right now. This is why she sent me to you!" Auriane could feel something like walls trembling around the woman's body and asked, "What is going on here?"

"I'm trapped in a cave! Packs of rat youkais are after me since I have been separated from Teruo. I took refuge inside a cave, but I just discovered that it is inhabited! I have no issues!" The voice said.

"I wish I could help you!" Auriane yelled.

**Back in Tadako's cave**

When she heard the woman talking with her daughter, the sorceress had released Auriane's hands, knowing that their contact wasn't necessary anymore. Everyone in the cave was tense and was listening carefully to Auriane talking to the witch's daughter. Rin had taken refuge next to the Lord who was ready to kill Tadako if anything went wrong.

The sorceress heard Auriane's desperate words, saying that she wished to help her daughter and knew that a danger was near. Not thinking twice about it, she took back Auriane's hands in hers and sent an amount of power through their magical bond.

They didn't have long to wait to see the results. Soon, they could hear Auriane's words to Tadako's daughter, confirming that the witch's power had reached her daughter.

But anxiety seized them all when they heard Auriane saying in a weak tone, "Too much…It's too much…He's so strong!" Auriane was snatched strongly from the hands of Tadako and projected against one of the walls of the cave, falling limply on the ground.

All her friends were bent over her calling her name, relief washing over them when she started to open her eyes. "What happened over there?" Tadako was the first to speak.

Sesshomaru rushed to the woman and started to raise her in the air by her throat. "What are you doing Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin and Jaken exclaimed at the same time, shocked by their Lord's behavior.


	15. Chapter 15 : To save a friend

**Disclaimer : Inuyasha's characters don't belong to me**

**Sakura Hatsu :** Thank you! I loved your review! I resisted when i wrote the kiss conversation. But it wasn't the moment yet... They still aren't close enough to each other and need to live more things together, but i promise surprises between the two!

**Chapter 15 : To save a friend**

« Where is the onna ? » Sesshomaru growled menacingly. His claws were ready to sink into the woman's flesh. He knew they shouldn't have trusted the witch, it always turn nasty with them.

Jaken and Shippo were desperately hugging each other trembling. The Lord was furious and they didn't know what to do to help Auriane.

"What are you doing Sesshomaru?" Sango asked grabbing Hiraikotsu. She knew that it would not kill the Lord, but it may make him release his hold from her friend.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin could feel her tears starting to flow down her cheeks. She couldn't believe her Lord would hurt Auriane.

Sesshomaru 's eyes were turning a light red while his anger was growing with each passing seconds. The youkais bear suddenly smelled something different. The scent emanated from the woman wasn't Auriane's one.

Realization blasted Teruo's spine, "Fujiko!"

When Tadako heard her daughter's name, she made Auriane's body disappeared from the Lord's deadly hold and made her reappear safely near her.

"Fujiko? Is that you?" The sorceress asked while Teruo rushed toward them.

"Mother? What I am doing here?" Fujiko asked. When she rise up on her feet and looked at her body, she realized that it wasn't hers. "Oh no! What happened?"

All eyes turned accusingly toward Tadako, waiting for her to explain what was going on. "Well, seems like we have a problem!" The sorceress said.

"Why your daughter is inside the stupid human's body?" Jaken yelled. He really hated magic.

"Well, it seems that the association between my powers and those of Auriane was stronger than expected. This kind of thing could only occur if her desire to save Fujiko was equal to mine." The witch said lowering her eyes, feeling guilty for what was going on.

"How could her desire to save your daughter be the same as yours while she doesn't even know her?" Sango interrogated her.

"Beings of Balance possess a very developed empathy. She must have felt my despair to save my daughter. She had unconsciously taken her place." Tadako had never seen this happening before but she had heard about it.

"Well, can you send Fujiko back inside her body?" Okimoto asked.

"Auriane is too far away from me to call her back here for now. I have to wait to regenerate my powers fully to repeat the ritual." The witch informed them.

"But I can help you?" Fujiko asked.

"I don't think you can. You are in the body of another and you do not have your powers but those of Auriane. You will not know how to use them." Her mother answered.

"If Fujiko has the powers of Auriane, it also means that Auriane has Fujiko's one! How will she do if she has to defend herself?" Shippo started to be really anxious, imagining Auriane not being able to defend herself if she happened to encounter a danger.

"We can't leave her like this without protection mother! We have to do something! What if anything happen to her?" Fujiko couldn't bear the thought of someone being in danger because of her.

"Where is she right now?" Teruo asked his lover.

"In a cave, deep in the far away mountains. The youkais rat forced me to go hide there. I placed a barrier at the entrance, but I soon noticed that the cave was inhabited. This is when your friend came into me." She said looking at Sesshomaru. "We were fighting him but he was really strong and I was getting tired. This is when I felt all this power surging through me. The last thing that I remember was the youkai falling on the ground and me being projected against a wall. And I woke up here!"

"Do you think the youkai is dead?" Sango was very worried right now imagining her friend trapped in a cave with a strong youkai, not being able to call for her axe to defend herself.

"With the power my mother sent us, yes I am sure that he is dead." Fujiko replied.

"So what do we do now?" Teruo asked.

"We're going." Sesshomaru said from the entrance of the cave.

**Far away**

"Mother? You wanted to talk to us?" Benkei asked.

"Yes sons. I have an important news to inform you about." The Mother replied.

The twins sat down in front of her waiting for her to start talking.

"Your sister's powers have starting to mature for some time now, but they're still not complete. As you know, if she had a guide like me, she would have learned how mature and master them. But sadly, she refused to join us for the moment." The Mother said in a monotonous voice.

The twins were wondering what she was up to and urged her to continue.

"Till now, I refused to intervene, patiently waiting for her to evolve at her own pace. But as you know, our plans will have to be realized soon so she'll have to be ready to join us at this moment! This is why, I am sending you to a new mission my sons!" The Mother exclaimed happily.

Hisashi couldn't keep still from excitation and told the Mother, "What do you want us to do Mother?"

"You know that to make appear our darker side, we have two solutions. The first one is to have a guide who'll show us the way to accomplishment. The second one is…" The Mother lowered her gaze suddenly. She didn't like this idea, but she hadn't the choice. "The second one is to take from her an innocent being who is dear to her heart, so the darkness will appear in her heart."

"But it will hurt her!" Benkei rebelled.

"I know son and it doesn't please my heart! But time is against us. We don't have choice anymore, our plans are more important than this sacrifice!" The Mother yelled, feeling her heart crushing thinking about the harm she will have to cause to Auriane.

Watching her sons broken faces, she told them, "I am sorry sons, but we really don't have choice anymore. Now listen carefully to my instructions."

Once their Mother told them who was the person to find and where this person was living, they left their Mother silently with heavy hearts.

**Back with Auriane**

"Okay, don't panic… WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Auriane yelled to no one in particular, hearing the echo of her voice bouncing off the walls. She was alone in the dark. Where were the others?

"Sango? Shippo? Rin?...Sesshomaru?Jaken?" She called their name but once again, she received no answer. "If only there was some light here!" She aid through her teeth. She really wished to be able to see where to go.

As if by magic, a ball of fire appeared in the palm of her hand. Auriane was impressed and thought, _'I can't do that normally! How is it possible?' _

She tried to see up her surroundings to identify where she was, until the fireball enlightened a huge dark mass. Not expecting to see this huge and ugly youkai, she jumped uttering a shrill cry and stumbled back, falling on her butt, finding herself once more in the dark. She once again wished that she could see in the dark with all her heart and the fireball reappeared in her hand. Slowly, she approached the youkai's face with her hand to see if he was dead. Seeing his glassy bloodshot eyes and a trickle of sanguineous drool flowing out from between his teeth, she concluded that he was no longer a danger.

Rising slowly, she started to seek a way out. After a few minutes of walking, she noticed that the passage she was borrowing was becoming more enlightened. She hastened full of hope to reach the light but her joy was short-lived. The good part was that is really was a way out, but the wrong part was that a barrier was preventing her from passing. Auriane could feel despair taking over.

When she lowered her eyes mechanically to think of a solution, she noticed the shoes she was wearing weren't hers. Taking a better look, she found out that her clothes either weren't hers!

_'What the fuck?'_ she thought_. 'I'm not in my body? How is this possible? At the same time, I knew I couldn't light a fire ball in the palm of my hand…' _

Turning back toward the barrier she said aloud, "Well the better thing to do right now is to get out of here and find Tadako. Who's better find a solution to my problem!"

Positioning herself in front of the barrier, she thought, _'It must be Tadako's daughter who put it there. Since I am in her body, I should be able to break it. But how?' _

Auriane suddenly remembered Tadako's voice telling her to empty her mind. The moment she closed her eyes, strange noises from outside attracted her attention. Knitting her brows, she looked outside. Her eyes soon spotted lot of red eyes in the setting sun, staring toward the entrance of the cave. Gulping, she turned around and sunk back into the darkness of the cave, forgetting her idea of taking off the barrier. _'Good, now all that remains me to do is to find another passage, or die here!'_

The road was endless, she didn't know for how long she has been walking and to not arrange things, she was starving and all her body was aching! After what seems like an eternity, she was relieved to hear the crickets in the far distance. Long minutes later, she felt a sweet breeze caressing her face, indicating that freedom was near.

She came out of the gallery slowly, taking time to observe the surroundings to not put herself in an unnecessarily danger. The dark sky was beginning to lighten, indicating that the sun would soon rise. _'No wonder why my whole body is hurting, I walked all night!'_ She groaned in her head. Slowly and carefully with all her senses in alert, she began to walk through the dense vegetation.

**Sesshomaru**

Following Fujiko instructions, they flew to the top of a high mountain far away from Tadako's cave. Shippo and Rin were instructed to stay safe in the air with Ah-Un, while the others will go looking for Auriane inside the cave where Fujiko had taken refuge. Sesshomaru and the two youkais bears had smelt the scent of packs of rats nearby and told Sango and the sorceresses to remain vigilant. When they went to reach the entrance of the cave, they were attacked by a horde of rats. These rats were not very powerful but their number was their strength.

Once near the entrance, Tadako hastened to begin to break the powerful barrier of her daughter while the others were taking care of the rats.

"Why it doesn't work?" Sango exclaimed.

"I need more time, my daughter made a very powerful barrier!" Tadako answered.

"Ladies, please, let us taking care of it!" The bears told them, mentioning them to leave them the place. The moment they threw their first attack on the barrier, Sango saw Sesshomaru flying away suddenly, as if he had felt something. Leaving the others, she decided to follow the Lord and called Kirara. He wasn't the kind of male to do things without a good motivation.

Sesshomaru had sharper senses than the bears and had soon detected a human scent with the stench of magic coming from the other side of the mountain. He knew that if there was another exit to the cave, stubborn as she was, the onna would have surely found it. But he could also smell lot of rats near the scent of the human and hastened to go investigate. Without her abilities, she wouldn't last long.

**Auriane**

Auriane didn't know how they did to find her so quickly. She was out of breath and was running straight ahead with rats just behind her, which were taking a great pleasure tracking her. She paused a few seconds to catch her breath when the unexpected noise of water flowing caught her attention. _'Water! There is water near me!' _She thought happily.

She gathered all her remaining strength. This was her last chance to escape! She ran as fast as she could and stopped just in time when she reached the edge of a precipice. She bent down to see how deep it was before jumping. She had a backward movement and thought_, 'Damn! This is really high!' _

Auriane had to take a decision very quickly as she could already hear the little shrieks of these huge rats_. 'Well, on one hand, I'll be eaten by rats, on the other, I'll break my neck due to the fall, or if I'm lucky, I'll manage my jump and I'll escape letting myself be guided by water.' She thought._

She heard the sound of teeth just above her head and looked in the tree against which she stood. She saw a rat ready to pounce on her face. When he attacked, she grabbed the knife she had found on the floor of the cave near the youkai's corpse and pierced the rat's belly, who was of the size of Jaken. Then she took a huge breath of air before taking her momentum to jump into the void, preparing for the shock of the impact with the water.

**Sango**

Sango arrived just in time to see someone from afar who was being pursued by rats. This person threw herself off a cliff, certainly hoping to be saved by the swirling waters when an energy ball suddenly reached her height during her fall to completely surrounding her till disappearance.

She quickly went to land near the energy ball with Kirara, which landed gently. Sango then saw Sesshomaru appearing with a young woman in his arms.

When the young woman opened her eyes, she looked at Sesshomaru and Sango and said, "Wow! I really wasn't expecting this turn of event! I'm really, really happy to see you!"

"Auriane-chan?" The demon slayer asked.

"Yeah! In flesh and bones, but not in the good body apparently!" Auriane answered.

"Let's go." Sesshomaru simply said not mentioning the satisfaction he was feeling. He knew she wouldn't have let herself be killed by these rats so easily. It was also strange to see her in the body of another. He didn't like it and will make sure that the sorceress will solve this problem.

Auriane, seeing that Sango kept looking at her curiously asked, "What is it?"

Sango blushed and said, "Nothing serious, it's just weird to me to hear you talk like yourself with the body of someone else."

The young women heard Sesshomaru growling lowly in his throat. Wondering what was happening, they looked around them and saw the others walking toward them. It was so odd for Auriane to see her own body walking toward her! But something soon caught their attention. Once they were nearer, they could see that Teruo was supporting Auriane's body so she'll be able to walk.

Auriane run to her body and exclaimed the moment she saw the deep gash over her belly, "I can't believe it! With two youkais bears and a sorceress they have still found a way to injure me?"

The Lord had felt the scent of her blood and was furious at the bears and the witch who hadn't been able to protect the body of the onna. They were really inefficient and pathetic beings.

"I'm sorry, it was my fault. I haven't been careful enough. I have suddenly been overwhelmed by other's emotions and I let my guard down. I really don't know how you manage to do every day with all these powerful emotions coming from those around you! I have felt like i was getting lost inside my own head. I didn't know which my feelings were and which were not anymore." Fujiko answered, feeling sorry to give back an injured body to Auriane, while hers was still intact.

"Don't worry, I don't blame you. It's just weird to see my body like this." Auriane answered smiling.

Tadako replied to her daughter's worry, "I'll be able to heal Auriane, but she has to go back into her body first or it will not work completely. We should find a secure place to proceed now.

They joined the children and fly away till they reach the borders of the Northern territory.

"Look! It's Inuyasha and the others!" Auriane suddenly exclaimed from Kirara's back. But to her surprise, the youkais weren't predisposed to land near him.

"The hanyo will join us soon." She heard Sesshomaru replying.

Auriane looked behind her at Sango who was looking toward the little group and told her, "You will see him soon! But you really should calm down your emotions Sango, because my body is certainly receiving all these nasty thoughts of yours while thinking of Miroku!"

Sango's face became of a bright red color, turning discretely her gaze toward her friend's body, she saw that Fujiko was deeply blushing while looking embarrassed. The demon slayer suddenly hided her face against Auriane's back groaning with shame, "For a mere second I completely forgot that you could feel this kind of things!"

A few minutes later, Sesshomaru found the perfect place to carry out the body exchange. Tadako began working immediately while the others waited patiently.

"Very well. Fujiko, Auriane, you can lie down, head to tail, in the center of the symbol." Tadako said mentioning the symbol made of herbs on the ground.

"AURIANE! SANGO!" The women jumped when they heard Inuyasha's voice roaring their name unexpectedly.

Everyone turned around to see Inuyasha making his entrance in the clearing with Kagome on his back and Miroku following soon after. The monk spotted Sango immediately and rushed to her taking her hands in his amorously, asking her if she was alright.

The hanyo had let the time to Kagome to get down of his back before hastening toward Auriane while sniffing her. A few minutes before, he had felt her blood and had followed the scent with his heart full of worry. "Why are you injured wench?" Inuyasha asked while poking her forehead with his finger.

"Are you injured Auriane?" Kagome asked full of concern, she wanted to huge her friend so much.

"Hey oh! I'm here!" Auriane said from Fujiko's body while waving her hand at him and Kagome.

The hanyo looked at the woman who was waving her hand as if she was stupid, while Kagome looked at her curiously. "What are you talking about woman?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Well, I'm Auriane and behind you is Fujiko." The woman said calmly, trying not to laugh at Inuyasha's clueless face. Auiane went to Kagome and hugged her friend. The two girls stayed like this for a moment, relieved to finally see each other again.

"Inuyasha, Auriane-chan and Fujiko-san had exchange their body involuntary." Sango intervened, making her friends gasped. The hanyo turned around abruptly to sniff Auriane's body once again and noticed that her smell contained something odd. He then looked between Auriane and Fujiko and asked, "How is it possible?"

"Repugnant magic." He heard his brother saying.

Suddenly comprehension fell on the hanyo's brain, "Ooooh! So the real Auriane is inside Fujiko's body!"

"Finally! A miracle happened to the hanyo's atrophied brain!" Jaken exclaimed.

"For once, I will not contradict you small toad!" Shippo said while sitting next to him. They both yelped when Inuyasha kicked them.

"Well, we should resume now." Tadako said attracting back the attention on her.

Kagome helped Auriane to lie down, still under shock from the news. It was so strange to watch her friend's body while knowing it wasn't her inside! She really was looking for some explanations once they were done.

The ritual of Tadako hadn't taken very long. Before to rejoice to have found back her daughter, the witch hastened to heal Auriane's wound, which had left no trace after its disappearance.

Shortly after, Okimoto invited Tadako and Fujiko to follow him and his son in his field. Before leaving, Tadako turned to Auriane and informed that the spell which was on her and the well was lifted. "We will see each other soon Auriane." She told her while walking away.

Auriane thanked her deeply, happy to know she was no longer a prisoner of this world, even though in her heart, she had already decided to stay here for a while, aware of the warning words the witch told her when they first met. But she was also very curious to know what fate in store for her.

Once alone, the group decided to rest a while in this beautiful sanctuary. They took the time to celebrate the return of Kagome among themselves and to tell their extraordinary adventures. Everything was fine at the camp. Sango was telling Miroku that she was impressed by his new power. Inuyasha couldn't resist to bully Jaken while Shippo was amusing Rin with small magic tricks. Auriane smiled looking at her friends finally reunited and heard the voice of Kagome calling her name. Turning her head, she watched her friend sitting next to her.

"I wanted to say thank you for the picture you gave to Inuyasha" Kagome said blushing.

"I found it by chance and i knew that Inuyasha really needed it. He missed you enormously and has been at the well every day. We also missed you!" Auriane replied.

Hugging her friend Kagome replied, "I missed you all so much! This is when i realized that i couldn't live without all of you that the well opened one last time! I'm so happy to be back."

"Auriane-chan?" Rin asked.

"Yes Rin?" Auriane smiled at her.

"Can we have water please? Shippo needs some for is next trick!" The child told her.

Looking into her bag, she realized she hadn't water anymore. Remembering Tadako did found a small spring nearby, she got up and told Rin, "Stay here, I'll be back soon."

"Kagome-chan, do you want to see Shippo new trick with me?" Rin asked the young woman.

Taking her small hand in hers, Kagome replied, "Of course! I wouldn't miss it for anything Rin!" Kagome smiled thinking that it felt so good to finally be back home.

**Auriane**

Auriane finished filling her gourd and stood up. Turning to return to her friends, she bumped into someone. "All my excuse, I didn't know you were here!" She told the woman.

'_This is strange, I haven't felt her presence and still can't.'_ She thought while leaving.

"You are Auriane?" The woman asked.

"How do you know my name?" Auriane replied a little on the defensive. She was tired and didn't want to deal with a youkai or whatever this woman was.

"I came for you. To help you actually." The woman smiled.

"Well as you can see, I don't need help right now." Auriane was about to walk away when she turned abruptly. "Who are you? Why can't I feel your presence?"

The woman smiled sweetly at her and answered, "Because I am like you, my given name is Sachyio, but my sons call me Mother."

Auriane felt her axe appeared automatically when she heard the woman's answer. "Your sons are the twins aren't they? I already told them that I don't want to go with you!"

"Please daughter, I didn't come here for this today. I already told you that I came to help you." Sachyio replied.

"Well speak, I'm listening. But please, be quick, I'm really tired and I'm not in the mood to play." Auriane told her still grabbing her axe.

"We are from the same species and as such, we have to help each other. Please, believe me when I say that I don't want to see you hurting. This is why I came here to warn you. One of your dear friends is in high danger and might lose his life if you don't intervene." The woman informed her.

Laughing Auriane answered, "My friends are here and they are perfectly fine!"

Walking toward Auriane nonchalantly, Sachyio took the moon stone between her fingers and added, "I'm talking about the one who must be one of the most innocent being walking on this earth, more precisely, someone like a Life-Giver youkai named Kotaro. I am sorry to have to say this to you, but if you don't hastened, his life will certainly be shortened today."

Auriane felt her heart stopped the moment she realized about who she was talking about, "Kotaro? What's going on? Why someone would want to hurt him? It's ridiculous!"

"Life is cruel Auriane and this world is full of this cruelty! Humans and youkais alike, but you'll soon realize it. Right now, you should hurry to go save your friend!" The woman told her.

"But I'm so far away! Even with a youkai power I'll never be able to reach Kotaro in time!" Auriane felt panic invading her.

"This is why I am here daughter. I will be able to send you near your friend. Once you are there, don't stop running till you reach the Life-Giver and save him!" Sachyio warned her.

Auriane was about to ask her how she would do it, but didn't had the time. Sachyio clapped her hands together making Auriane disappear from the clearing.

With a satisfy smirk, the woman began to walk toward the camp_. 'I am sorry daughter, but your dear Kotaro must die in order for you to acquire your darker powers and finally be complete. Now I just have to make sure that these stupid dogs brothers and the rest of your friends can't make my plans fail!'_

**The camp**

Sesshomaru had felt the sudden change in the onna's scent till the moment he couldn't feel anything from her. Discretely, he started to slide out of the camp to go investigate but was stopped by an invisible barrier, which attracted the attention of the rest of the group.

"Do not worry. I will soon release you all. I just have to make sure that my sons can realize our plan without you interrupting them." Sachyio said walking toward them slowly.

"What are you talking about wench?" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"I am Sachyio, a Being of Balance just like your friend Auriane is. The thing is, she was taking too much time to finally obtain the power of darkness and I am here to remedy that!" The woman answered.

Sango asked her, "How can you remedy that? Isn't something that she only can obtain naturally?"

"Actually, there are two ways for a Being of Balance to obtain its darker side. The first one is to give time for this power to grow naturally. The second way to reach it more quickly is an emotional shock following the loss of a true innocent with a pure heart. To kill an innocent pains me greatly! But it is a sacrifice that I'm ready to do for her!" Sachyio explained with tears in her eyes.

"Where is Auriane? Who are you going to sacrifice?" Miroku asked her angrily.

"Your friend is gone to try to save the Life-Giver. I just had to make sure that you wouldn't interfere with our plan by keeping you occupy just for a short moment." The woman said turning her back on them.

"Kotaro? You will kill Kotaro?" Shippo yelled. He couldn't believe it!

"We will stop you!" Inuyasha roared and attacked the barrier. They all had to hide excepted for Sesshomaru since the barrier was throwing back the hanyo's attacks toward them.

After a short moment, "No need to get angry. You can go now. You are free. My part of the plan is done." Sachyio said before disappearing under their stunned eyes.


	16. Chapter 16 : Darkness

**Disclaimer : Inuaysha's characters don't belong to me.**

**Warning : A part of this chapter is graphic and dark.**

**Sakura Hatsu : Your reviews are very funny ! For the moment, the relation between Sesshomaru and Auriane is very subtle. For me their relation has to grow (slowly or not). Sesshomaru has to learn how to trust someone in order to let this person enter, just like it had been for Rin… **

**Chapter 16 : Darkness**

**Kotaro**

The huge youkai was wondering why he had felt compelled to go in the forest this afternoon. He had all his senses in high alert to detect any suspicious thing. After several minutes of walking, he heard a slight groan being carried by the sweet breeze to his sharp ears. It did not took him long to find the source. Near a small stream, lay a young hanyou half unconscious. He recognized her instantly. She was from the village.

"Kiwako, can you hear me?" Kotaro asked her. When he heard her groaning he tried to reassure her, "Hush, everything will be alright. I will heal you and take you back to your parents."

The young hanyou relaxed while listening to the soft and melodic voice of the Life-Giver. She felt him placed one of his big hand on her forehead and the other on her heart. A few seconds later, she could feel the healing aura of the youkai invading her. She had never felt so good before. Euphoria was taking the place of the harsh pain she had received a few minutes ago.

The moment she stood up, Kotaro took Kiwako's hand in his and asked her, "What happened to you? Why are you here alone?"

The young hanyou lowered her eyes and answered timidly, "I wanted to find a gift for my parents. But when I looked over the water to see if there were fish, I felt a presence behind me and then my head was hurting me very badly!"

"Did you have time to see who it was?" Kotaro inquired. If there was someone out there ready to hurt a child, he had to find out who it was.

"No and I couldn't smell any scent either." The little Kiwako answered.

"Well, I might have the answer." A man said, appearing behind Kotaro. "My name is Benkei. And I have to say that my brother and me had to be very patient to find a way to make you come out from the village, Life-Giver."

Kotaro turned toward the man while the frightened Kiwako clung to his leg. "How dare you come here and hurt a child?"

"In fact, injuring her had broken our heart. We really hate to have to harm a child. But I had no choice. Not finding the village, we had to find a way to bring you out." Benkei told him.

"What do you want from me?" The Life-Giver asked.

"We want to play a little bit with you, to give time to our sister Auriane to arrive to see you die before her eyes." Hisashi said appearing behind a tree.

"She should not be long now. Mother certainly made sure that Auriane will arrive as soon as possible. It would be a pity if she misses the show!" Benkei said to his brother.

"We allow you to bid farewell to the little hanyo before she returns to the village. I wouldn't want for her to see what will happen to you." Hisashi told Kotaro.

"Be assured that we have nothing personal against you, but we must do it for our sister." Benkei said lacing his hand over his heart.

Although their words were full of threats, Kotaro couldn't feel anything coming from the two men, no hatred nor no powers. They were letting nothing transpire. He made Kiwaki promise to run as fast as she could to the village without looking back and watched her leave in tears. Feeling his heart breaking when he saw the child's tears, he then asked the two men, "What are your intentions toward Auriane-chan?"

"We will not hurt her, be reassured. We just want to help her powers of darkness to blossom." Hisashi assured him.

Then, Benkei spoke again, "And sadly… for this to happen, someone as innocent as you, who is also dear to her heart must pass away under her eyes. To wait for her powers to surface naturally would take too much time, whereas the shock of losing you in such a tragic way, will trigger these powers."

Kotaro realized then what his friend Auriane actually was. He had heard of this species a long time ago. He understood better now why she had such abilities with her aura. This species was a peaceful species, which used their powers to ease tensions between humans and youkais. But when it was no longer enough, they could use a stronger power, a more destructive one, to make sure that the natural balance would reign again. "Auriane is a Being of Balance?" Kotaro asked aloud.

"As we are!" Benkei smiled.

"Why do you want from Auriane and her power of darkness?" The huge youkai wondered.

"With her we will be stronger to avenge our species from the massacre committed by youkais and humans alike! Since our extermination, the balance has been broken. It is our duty to repair what has been broken." Hisashi explained.

Kotaro could feel his heart race by anxiety. _'I can not let them capture Auriane! Too many lives are at stake!' _The youkai thought. Knowing he would not be able to take their lives, he decided anyway to confront them in order to try to put an end to their plans, hoping that his friend would not find them. Advancing towards them, he said, "I will not let you do this to Auriane and all these innocents!"

"We were sure that you would say this. But I am sorry to tell you that you can't do anything against us." Benkei said calmly while he turned to his brother, nodding his head.

Once Hisashi received Benkei's signal, he called, "You can come in now! It is time to proceed!"

Kotaro suddenly saw dozens of youkais coming their way. These youkais had a strange glow in their eyes, as if they were being manipulated. With a terrible roar, the youkais threw themselves upon the Life-Giver.

**Auriane**

The moment Auriane appeared near the sanctuary, she felt her necklace becoming really hot. She easily detected the presence of the pacific aura of Kotaro further in front of her, in the middle of numerous darker auras. Without even taking the time to think about what was happening, her feet led her to her dreaded destination. She felt her feet move faster and faster to the rhythm of her racing heart. She was silently pleading to arrive on time to stop this unpardonable act, that was taking place a few meters away from her.

The more she was running, the more she was impregnated by the fear and the pain felt by her friend. She was so focused on him and his emotions that she wasn't aware of the necklace that burning her skin. She ran so fast that she gave the impression of not touching the ground anymore. Her ears could not hear anything other than the heavy beating of her desperate heart. A scream startled her in her run. She stopped near a tree and felt her blood freeze.

Several youkais were partially blocking her view, but she could see him nonetheless, there, a few feet in front of her. Auriane saw Kotaro being lifted by his arms high in the air by chains that were planted in his wrists, holding him prisoner. She was in shock, petrified on the spot. The moment she saw a man, recognizing him as Benkei, one of the twins, coming towards her friend, she didn't even realize that she was screaming while she rushed towards them. She wasn't even feeling the tears that were running down her cheeks.

Her desperate cries alerted the youkais of her presence, who were suddenly blocking her way. She called her axe with rage and sent them a powerful gush of energy, which eliminated most of the youkais who had dared to be in her way. She could now see her friend without difficulty, who was watching her with a look so sad and so tender, that it snatched her heart. She tried again to reach him but was pushed back violently by other youkais. When she straightened while threatening them with her weapon, she noticed that Benkei had just shoved a knife in Kotaro's belly.

Hearing the cry of agony Kotaro, something in her brain and her heart snapped. Something powerful and dark took possession of her body. She did not try to fight against this new sensation, on the contrary, she wanted to release it. She wanted it to quench its thirst with the blood of those who had dared to kill the innocent, her dear friend. When she rushed forward, a powerful and inhuman roar came out of her womb, while at the same moment, her eyes became of a light purple. To the astonishment of the youkais who were surrounding her, she had become much more faster, as if she was flying and watched her throw her axe in the direction of Kotaro, breaking the chains. As soon as she saw his body falling to the ground, her eyes started crying blood, while she began to kill all of those who were in her way so easily that it was like she had done it all her life.

When she turned around once the last youkai had been killed, she saw Hisashi who was bent above Kotaro, while her friend smiled at her one last time, before the twin started to cut his throat. He didn't have time to finish that she was already on him, roaring with hatred. But Hisashi saw her coming and was expecting her attack. He parried the first blow of her axe while Benkei sent a ball of energy to Auriane. She could hear his voice justifying their actions but she wasn't listening to him. She was thinking about only one thing, she was obsessed by only one thing, to see their blood flowing! To the shock of the twins, she disappeared for a split second out of their sight, to reappear right behind them. When they turned around feeling her presence, she threw her axe forward with all her hatred, striking Benkei to the heart before he had the time to react.

She then turned to Hisashi, ready to end his life but saw that he had disappeared, leaving her alone with Kotaro, who was bleeding to death at her feet. She whirled him on his back while trying to block the blood flow without success. She was crying, begging him to hold on, to not leave her but she felt his aura slipping away from her and saw in his eyes that he was already leaving. He used his last strength to wipe her tears of blood smiling at her. She had to strain to hear his last murmured words, "I leave in peace, knowing that you are still alive my friend. Please, be strong and live a long life, Being of Balance."

When she felt his hand falling lifelessly, she held it in her own, trying to place it back on her face to wake him up, but it wasn't working. She started to cry hysterically, mad with grief over his body, which suddenly disintegrated before her eyes, leaving her with just a pile of dust to mourn over.

**Sesshomaru**

So engrossed by her grief, Auriane hadn't even noticed that she was being watched from afar by wide red eyes.

Sesshomaru arrived as soon as he could, leaving the others far behind. Approaching the sanctuary, he had felt a dark energy emanating from the onna. His suspicions were confirmed the moment he heard her demonic roar. He was too late. If Auriane's power of darkness had appeared, it meant that the Life-Giver had been mortally wounded. Oddly, her pain was so strong and powerful that he could feel it inside him. He hastened to join her, wanting to put an end to these unwelcome emotions and stop the onna's pain. He grabbed Tenseiga and was shocked to realize that his sword was staying stubbornly silent. Auriane's cries and supplications attracted his eyes back to the scene in front of him and felt helpless when he saw that the Life-Giver's body had tuned to dust. He could feel that the pain of the onna was immense and he hadn't been able to prevent it. He had stayed there without moving for long minutes. He didn't even answer when the others had finally arrived and had asked him what had happened.

Inuyasha who had also felt the change in his friend rushed toward her but she furiously turned around as if she had sensed something that only she could detect. Her purpled eyes looked at the ground toward Benkei's body. When she was about to approach it, she gasped when she saw it disappearing. In her clouded mind it could only mean that Hisashi was near and had taken back his brother's body. If she was quick enough she might be able to catch him and kill him. Completely obvious to the hanyo next to her, she started to walk away to track down her prey.

Inuyasha who was blocking her way tried to attract her attention, asking her what happened to her when he saw tears of blood flowing down her cheeks, but she wasn't listening to him. When he saw that her mind was elsewhere, he was at loss of what to do to help her to calm down. He once again tried to grip her arm when she walked pass him, but she roared at him like a demon and was about to kick him away when she felt a sharp pain behind her neck and fell unconscious on the floor.

Inuyasha looked at his brother with wide eyes, "What have you done? Bastard!"

"Baka! I just saved your life." Sesshomaru said while taking Auriane's body off the ground.

Shippo came next to Inyasha and asked, looking at all the youkais corpses on the ground without finding his friend, "Where is Kotaro?"

Without management, the Lord replied mentioning toward the ground, "At your feet."

The Lord began to walk away carrying the unconscious onna when he heard the Elder Madoka, who had arrived in the meantime with the other elder Chuemon and some villagers after after being warned by Kiwako, "Take her to the sanctuary, they are waiting for you." Without sending her the slightest glance, he walked in the direction of the village.

"You can accompany your friend. We will take care of the corpses." Chuemon said to Inuyasha.

Kagome took the crying Shippo in her arms while Sango took Rin's hand. They walked silently to the village, their mind still trying to comprehend what had just happened to their friend.

**The Sanctuary**

She struggled to open her eyes, but feeling there were presences around her, she finally managed to open one eye to see who was there. Auriane raised an eyebrow questioningly when she saw that all the elders were reunited scrutinizing her. Trying to sit up, she felt her head spinning and fell back on the mattress.

"You're awake!" She heard Kagome exclaimed happily. Auriane turned her head toward her friend's voice and saw that they were all here, except of course the Lord who was nowhere in sight.

She saw Jaken coming very close to her face, looking at her suspiciously. Turning his head back to their friends he suddenly said, "She doesn't seems to be more stupid than usual."

Auriane caught his staff and hit him on the head, causing the imp to cry out of pain. "Why did you do that, cruel human!" Jaken exclaimed while rubbing his big bump.

"Because you are an idiot! Frog!" Auriane yelled at him.

"I am not a frog! Horrible woman!" Jaken yelled back at her waving his little arms angrily.

"Jaken-sama you should shut up or you'll get kick again!" Rin intervened seeing the dark aura surrounding her friend. The toad gulped and went to sit in a corner of the house.

Auriane finally managed to sit with a sad smile on her lips, remembering what had happen earlier. Her friends gathered around her, asking her lot of questions to which she didn't have always the answer, till the elder Norioone began to spoke, "A little quiet please. I know you are all relieved now your friend woke up, but she needs to rest for the moment."

Once the silence had been obtained, the elder Mae turned to Auriane, "What happened today was not your fault. Someone deceitful has decided to impose you her will for her own benefit. This cruel trickery has cost the life of our friend and has forced you to hatch your new power."

Then, Madoka added, "Your powers are already very powerful and as fate did not leave you time to acquire them naturally, you need someone strong to help you to control them." Lowering her gaze she added, "We don't know what the purposes of this person are, but you have to find harmony between your light and your darkness soon, before this person manifest herself again, to be able to stop her."

Mae added quickly, "I have seen a darkness approaching our world a few days ago. This is why you will go with the Lord who will train you to reach this Balance between your power of light and your newborn power of darkness, so you will be strong enough to not let one take over the other."

They all gasped aloud when they heard that the elder wanted Auriane to be train by Sesshomaru. "Keh! My brother will never accept to do this! This old bastard doesn't care about anything!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Actually, he is already impatiently waiting for her." Chuemon said with a laugh and added, "What is strange is that we did not have to convince him."

Inuyasha and Jaken, which were next to one another, looked at him with their eyes out of their sockets while their mouth dropped on the ground by the shock of the news.

"You will go as soon as possible." Norioone said to Auriane before leaving the room.

That evening, the whole village was mourning in honor of Kotaro. Auriane, feeling guilty dared not go out and join them, remaining prostrate in bed till Inuyasha came to kick her out of the house. She found it strange when she saw that nobody was holding resentment toward her.

Later that night, she felt a small hand gripping hers. A small hanyou was looking at her with tears in her eyes. When the child saw she had Auriane's attention, she started to cry, "It's my fault if he's dead! If I hadn't left the village, these wicked men wouldn't have catch Kotaro!"

Auriane crouched down to be at the same level of the sad child. She could feel her sadness deep inside her own heart. Giving her a small smile, she wiped the tears of the little girl and said, "You are not responsible for Kotaro's death. Those responsible are these two men and their mother who trapped him."

"But why would they do this?" The child asked her.

"For me, because I have something they want. I don't know what they are planning yet, but I can guaranty you, they will not win!" Auriane said with determination. She came to realize she was not alone in sorrow. The twins had killed someone very valuable, someone who was loved by all here. She was determined to do everything in her power to destroy the plans of the mother.

After hearing her words, the little girl smiled at Auriane and run back to her parents. The woman turned toward the beautiful sky lost in her thoughts. She gasped when she saw a shooting star passing in front of the moon. At the same moment, her necklace freed a gentle warmth. Taking the stone in her hand, she felt the warmth spreading through her body. She could feel tears at the corner of her eyes and murmured his name with a smile. "Kotaro."

After a few minutes of solitude, she went to go join her friends, wondering where the Lord was since she couldn't detect his presence.

**Sesshomaru**

Sesshomaru had an uncontrollable urge to get rid of the frustration he was experiencing. He had gone hunting the twin Auriane hadn't had the time to kill earlier, thinking that once he'll have his hands on him, he will rip out of him the information to find this Sachyio. Without her, he would have arrived on time! He had to find her to punish her!

He had detected traces of the man earlier but had lost it very quickly. His attention had soon been diverted by some youkai who had dared to come in his way to challenge him. Strangely, that killing them had calmed him down for the moment and he resigned himself to go back looking for his pack to start the onna's training.

He was surprised by himself when he felt no objection to this idea when the elders came to see him. He was convinced that it was not to help her, but to just satisfy his curiosity. His curiosity about the onna came back when he had felt the power of darkness within her and he was eager to test it. He wondered what would be like her powers of balance once she'll be able to master them.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he approached the village, hearing the loud voice of his brother who was arguing once again with the miko. He approached the group silently at the same moment the miko was walking away yelling the most dreaded word for the hanyo, sending him crashing on the ground face first. Satisfied to see the onna was also there and that he wouldn't have to go looking for her, he headed right toward her.

When she saw him coming, Auriane knew it was the signal for departure. However, she first wanted to go talk to Kagome before leaving, just to make sure that she was okay. But Sesshomaru wasn't decided to be patient and when she started to walk away, he threw his deadly whip around her waist and hurled her toward him. When she started to struggle yelling that she wanted to say goodbye to her friends and that she had to take her bag, he just answered, "We don't have time to lose."

Under everyone's shocked eyes, he grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. Walking away, he told to Jaken, "Go take her bag and find Ah-Un."

The group sweat dropped looking at the Lord's back with a struggling Auriane on his shoulder, wondering what had just happened.

"Humph Sesshomaru! Your caveman's way is hurting my belly!" The woman said.

Not that she liked to complain, but that position was really uncomfortable. "I think I'm gonna be sick with all the swaying. Plus I am eating your hair and Moko-Moko's fur like this!"

Sesshomaru grunted "If you had obeyed like you should had, I would not have to do it. Now stay quiet!"

A few minutes later, he felt that his hair was being pulled on the side. At first, he thought nothing about it. She was certainly trying to be more comfortable, until he heard her exclaimed, "Woaw Sesshomaru ! You really have beautiful butts!"

He was suddenly shocked by her nerves the moment he felt her hand reaching for his body part. He felt all his body tensing and he emitted a dangerous aura to dissuade her. But oddly, something inside him prevented him to explode with rage. Analyzing the situation, Sesshomaru noticed that his body seemed to react to her closeness, her body heat on his shoulder was making his… boiling.

For once, Sesshomaru hadn't any idea of how to proceed to control his body reactions, nor what did his body wanted, he felt outrage! The male finally chose to eject her from his shoulder unceremoniously, hearing her yelp when she hit the ground.

"It hurts! What was that for?" Auriane moaned from the ground.

"That was for being a hentai onna!" Growled a blood eyes Sesshomaru and caught her by the throat adding, "You should be grateful that I haven't reap off your hand for your stupid action!" He was blocking her against a tree with his body now.

Auriane knew he would have been angry with her for that, but she didn't like how he was treating her and since using strength with him wasn't an option to make him release her, she thought that touching him would work.

Sesshomaru clenched his hand harder around her throat while his red eyes locked with hers. They were so deep and trusting! Even if he had her life in his hand, her eyes weren't showing fear. They were soothing him slowly. He was like in trance and it forced him to release her, like the first time they were in this kind of situation, he was unexpected appeased.

'_Stupid bitch have used her ability on me once again! Like a fool novice I fell for it!'_ With a roar he turned away. He had to distance himself physically from her. He couldn't trust himself right now and had to know why.

When the lord looked in her direction without her noticing, he saw she had taken off her headscarf and he could now see his handprint on her throat. Sesshomaru unexpectedly, heard his instinct growling at him. Something inside him seemed to be displeased to see her injured and by the fact that he was the cause of it. He then convinced himself it has been necessary, that the woman had to know her place since she was only a lowly weaker being and had no rights to put her filthy hands on his person. She had no rights to make him experience foreign and odd emotions!

Auriane, totally oblivious to Sesshomaru inner battle took notice of a delicious, attractive scent and asked him, "Sesshomaru do you smell that? What is that scent?"

The youkai stopped to walk to sniff the air around him. Effectively, there was a curious musky scent around them. Then, for a brief moment his eyes widen. This scent was emanating from him! It was his arousal smell! Trying to regain his composure, Sesshomaru took an intake of breath declaring without turning to the young woman "It is not of your concern."

The lord disgusted by himself, thought, _'She can't possibly be the cause of this scent! Am I experiencing a worthless excitement by a mere human onna? No! Such a pathetic thing cannot be allowed!'_

To give himself the time to analyze the situation more closely, Sesshomaru took a temporary decision, "You will keep your distance from my person."

Auriane felt an angry vibe inside her body and told him, "I have to say that it is you who started to touch me my lord, not me! But since I can see it makes you so uncomfortable, I promise that I will not do it again!" With that said she took a few steps back to let more distance between them. _'He is so infuriating! Besides, what is smelling so damn good? It keeps coming with every gush of wind!' _She wondered to herself.

Why her last sentence seemed to have affected his instinct so much? His instinct wanted blood and power. He had never showed interest in such trivial things like a close contact with the female gender before, even-less with the human kind. He was becoming insane and keeping his distance was the best idea he could manage in such a short time while being chemically aroused.

His thoughts were interrupted when she asked him, "Are you scared to be touch?"

He couldn't believe her boldness, nor her insinuation, "I, Sesshomaru fear nothing!" He roared.

Auriane replied, not impressed, "But it seems that you are uncomfortable to be too close to someone. It is like your body is calling to be touch while your mind is fighting against it." She yelped suddenly when she saw his green whip forming at the tip of his finger.

'_That's it I am dead, why can't I just shut up!' _She thought.

Sesshomaru turned around abruptly and said menacingly, "How dare you insinuating that this Sesshomaru is weak!"

He was gone to kill her when a powerful strength enveloped him, fighting him to take control.

Auriane watched mesmerize the transformation of Sesshomaru into his dog form "Woaw! It's the second time i see you in your true form and I still think that you look soooo majestic like this!"

The dog growled. Strangely, it seemed that it wasn't directed to her, but to whom? Her reflections were cut when she saw him getting smaller. Standing tall in front of her, he was holding his tail high in the air to show his dominance. He then walked to her till she fell on her butt ungraciously with him above her body. She could feel his power. She was pin on the floor by his youki and started to have difficulties to breath.

Her heart was beating so fast from excitation that she thought it was going to jump out of her ribcage! _'He doesn't seem to want to eat me. So what does he want?'_ She asked herself.

"Hum, Sesshomaru? I would like to apologize. I didn't want to infuriate you. I am sorry." With that said, she turned her head on the side, showing him her neck, while her palms were facing the sky, showing him acceptance of the situation. She really tried not to move and not to tremble, only concentrating on relaxing.

Sesshomaru's instinct had to take control. He had felt the incomprehensible need to protect her from himself. He would not tolerate another wound inflicted on her delicate flesh.

The moment she showed him submission, he plunged his nose in her neck frankly, taking in her pure attractive smell that seemed to pacify and satisfy him.

Auriane tensed up when she felt a rough tongue on her skin and giggled "I am ticklish here please stop!"

'_Okay, what is going on here, first I thought I was going to die but instead, I have a sesshomaru dog on me, tickling me with his tongue!' _She tought.

Sesshomaru lay down on her body growling to make her stop moving. She didn't know what her actions were doing to his predator instinct and had to stop her. He had licked her bruising throat apologetically for his actions. The instinctual beast didn't know either why he did it. He only knew that he should have let logical-self punish her for her stupid behavior, but he was an instinctual beast and his instinct screamed at him to protect the pure woman, the Being of Balance.

Satisfied once he could feel calm inside himself after that brief free physical encounter with the onna, he stepped back an transformed in his humanoid perfect self.

Sesshomaru had his back toward her and didn't spoke for a while. He seemed to be contemplating what to say or what to do. He didn't understand what his instinct wanted, nor could he understand his previous reactions toward Auriane, but what he had just done had appeased him.

The palpable tension was suddenly broken when they heard Rin's voice coming from the sky. The young girl was on Ah-Un, with Jaken clutching the dragon's tail crying that he had just poop himself.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Auriane-chan! We were worried!" The child yelled at them.

When she reached them Rin began giggling "Auriane-chan, you are making a funny face! What happened to you?" This made Auriane blush madly.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Wait for me!" They heard Jaken say running crazily behind the lord.

"Rin I think it is time to go, your lord will not wait for us!" Auriane told Rin while taking her small hand in hers.

**Somewhere far away**

Hisashi had returned with the body of his brother, whom he gently placed on a futon. He then left the room and went in search of the Mother. He was struggling to see where he was going with his tears blurring his view.

"Mother!" He yelled, hoping she would manifest herself.

"I am here son." Sachyio replied calmly.

When Hisashi finally managed to find her under the sun in the garden, he noticed she was engrossed in a very old book. "Mother! Benkei is dead! She had killed him! How could she do this to us? Her family!" He was taken in a turmoil of desperate emotions.

The moment he informed her of Benkei's death, she could feel her heart breaking. Closing the precious book, she stood up to face her son. She took his face between her hands to attract his attention and tried to calm him down with her soothing aura. "Please my son, listen to your Mother. The loss of Benkei is a disaster. But you shouldn't hold his death against your sister. She did not know what she was doing! The power of darkness has got the upper hand but she will learn to manage it. Be sure That Benkei did not die in vain! The true culprits are those youkais and those humans who had pushed us to do what we have to do today! And believe me they will pay!" Come and sit with me son, i have something to show you. Once seated, she showed him the book she had just fetched.

Hisashi look at her puzzled, "A book Mother? Why is it so important to you?"

"Ah! It's not only important to me my son, but also to our future!" Sachyio opened it and showed him a few pages.

"I don't understand this language Mother. What is it talking about?" The man asked not recognizing this kind of writing.

"That, my boy, this is a book that has been written almost at the same moment the first witches were born. It is very fragile and precious. These pages contain a power that has been forgotten a long time ago. I had seen it in a dream one night, but I have never understood how important it was until a few days ago." She explained excitedly.

Hisashi hastened to ask, "Where does it come from, Mother?"

With a dreamy look she answered "It belonged to a powerful witch, a very long time ago now. Some monks, who feared her powers, have hunted and killed this sorceress mercilessly. However, they had failed to destroy the source of knowledge of the witch. They went to hide this magnificent book deep into the earth, so that it would falls into oblivion forever."

"How will we do to decode it and use its powers?" The man said, excited by the enthusiasm of the Mother.

"The great witch who took me in, hundreds of years ago, taught me many things my boy, including the ancient scriptures. I'm going to be busy to read it and find out how it will be useful to us in our plan." Then, looking deeply in her son's eyes she added, "But first, we have to offer distinguished funerals to Benkei!"


	17. Chapter 17: The calm before the storm

**Disclaimer : Inuyasha's characters don't belong to me.**

**Chapter 17 : The calm before the storm**

They were walking for quite some time now and Sesshomaru had allowed them to rest only once since they had left the sanctuary. Rin was sleeping peacefully on Ah-Un's back, while Auriane and Jaken were literally sleeping while walking.

"Jaken, take Rin to the castle." Sesshomaru's voice rang in the silence of dawn.

Jaken had jumped so abruptly that the big snot bubble that was coming out of his nostril, bursted against his cheek.

"You're so disgusting Jaken!" Auriane laughed when she walked past him while giving him a slap on the head. The moment he started to yell at her, he received a small rock between the eyes out of nowhere, leaving him unconscious on the ground.

The woman began to follow Ah-Un who was taking the pass leading to the castle when she heard Sesshomaru's voice, "Onna you stay here."

Feeling suddenly wide awake, she asked him simply, "Why?" She turned around to have a better look at the Lord, but saw that he had his back on her. Sesshomaru remained silent, as if she wasn't there.

'_What is going on inside his dog head?' _She wondered.

Watching Jaken walking away with a mocking grin on his face, the woman became very nervous. She felt the sudden urge to flee toward the castle. The moment her friends were out of sight, she finally heard Sesshomaru talking to her, "Your training start now."

The Lord didn't have the intention to train her to the dojo of the castle this time, because he knew their training would certainly cause lot of damages to their surroundings. The valley in front of them was spacious enough to accommodate their future fights.

Auriane could feel herself wavered. She was suspecting the tone of his voice to have a kind of enthusiasm that she did not like too much. This wasn't boding well for her_. 'I really don't want to know what is on his mind! I just hope I'll not suffer a lot before I die.'_ She thought strongly.

Sesshomaru launched his first attack without warning. The woman who was on her guard dodged the whip narrowly. She wasted no time calling her axe to respond to his attacks. Her attention was immediately attracted by the strange glow her weapon was emitting. The color of the axe was no longer of a soft bluish color, but was now of a light purple color.

The Lord used her moment of inattention to rush to her and engage her in close combat. But strangely, the axe prevented him from approaching too close of its master, so he took the decision to get out Bakusaiga in order to disarm Auriane. He had to find a way for her to use her new powers and harassing the onna with Bakusaiga's attacks was his first plan. After a long moment of fighting, he noticed that she was still in shape compared to their first training sessions. She wasn't even out of breath. He could see in her eyes that she was trying to keep the control of herself, there was like a glimmer of concern that was reigning at the bottom of them.

_'Could it be that she is afraid to use her powers?' _Sesshomaru wondered. Then the Lord exclaimed aloud, « Ridiculous! There is nothing more pathetic than you being afraid of your powers! »

« What are you talking about? » She answered, feeling a little vexed by his insinuations, even if inside her, she knew that his words were partly true. The more she was fighting, the more she felt them approaching the surface. She was nervous. She remembered how she was feeling when they first appeared and it had scared her because she had felt overwhelmed by them. They had taken the control of her will that day. What if they did it again? She couldn't take the risk, but with Sesshomaru eagerness to see them coming out, she had a hard time at containing this darkness.

Sesshomaru continued his attacks until the night and he was pleased when he could feel tiredness beginning to settle inside her. After more long minutes, he suddenly felt the change in her and the moment she raised her eyes to his, he was satisfied to see them being of a light purple. She had finally lost the control!

Growling like a youkai, she rushed to him while Sesshomaru was ready to receive her attack but she disappeared from his sight at the last moment to reappear right behind him and kicked him hard on his back, while her axe was attacking him by the front. He had to admit that he hadn't expected this from her. A slight smirk made its appearance at the corner of his lips when he thought that he will certainly enjoy these trainings after all.

Auriane and Sesshomaru had suddenly detected a presence approaching toward them in the dark. When the Lord saw the onna starting to walk in a threatening manner towards the intruder, he hastened to send her a discharge of energy powerful enough to make her fall unconscious on the ground before she could commit the irreparable.

"My Lord! Is she dead?" Jaken yelled through the night.

"What are you doing here Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked him, frustrated that his servant had interrupted their training.

Gulping, the toad answered trembling, while putting down a basket on the ground near Auriane, "Well, Masaari and Nahoe wanted me to give this to the human my Lord! They thought she might be hungry! But I assure you it wasn't my idea! She could starve here that I wouldn't care!"

The Lord could feel the lies in his servant's words, but decided to not punish him this time. The onna will need to eat once she woke up.

When he saw that his body was intact, Jaken started to hasten to go back to the castle when he heard his Lord's voice. "Is Rin under the protection of the female?"

"Yes my Lord, Gemmei will not leave her side!" The imp said proudly.

The Lord turned back to look at the moon without a word, signaling to Jaken he could leave.

The days and nights passed painfully for Auriane. Sesshomaru allowed her to rest very rarely. But she could feel the effects of their training sessions when her powers of darkness were manifesting. She finally was no longer completely invaded by them. However, she wasn't feeling strong enough yet to use her power of light at the same time to create a harmony between the two. Every time she had tried, she had fallen unconscious under the pressure of the two powers.

A few days later, even though now she could recovered her strength faster, the training sessions with Sesshomaru became more and more intense. Under the effect of fatigue, her powers of darkness took over once again. She was invaded by an irresistible urge to go hunting after those who had hurt her by killing her friend.

Sesshomaru noticed that the attention of the onna was elsewhere. He didn't want to lose time anymore by knocking her unconscious and having to wait for her to wake up to continue the training. He decided to change tactic and appealed to his dark side. He quickly turned into his dog form and growled at Auriane. She growled back at him, showing her small fangs defiantly. Sesshomaru wanted to put this defiant female in her place and attacked her forcefully. The fight between the two was unbalanced, but even if she was much weaker than him, she was fighting passionately. The Lord used a moment when she was unbalanced to jump on her and to hold her down with his powerful energy.

Auriane was suddenly intrigued and stopped struggling. She could feel Sesshomaru communicating with her in a way that he had never used before. She was hypnotized by his aura that was calming her and that was pushing her to regain control. Once she felt soothed, her heart began to throb because her power of light was manifesting itself in turn. The Lord looked at her purple eyes and saw her smiling. He had noticed the change that had come over her. Her aura had changed, it had become stronger and more peaceful once her power of darkness had finally allowed some place to the light. Being so close to her, he could easily feel the complementarity of the two powers. She was finally complete, in harmony with herself.

Satisfied, Sesshomaru stood up and took back his humanoid form. He turned to the sunset and he said simply before disappearing, "We are done for today."

The young woman remained lying on the floor, taking fun at feeling this harmony that was reigning inside her. She was feeling so good that she didn't want to move. She was eager to see what this harmony between her powers could give in a fight. So lost in her thoughts, she did not notice the sleep invading her.

The next morning, she woke to birdsong. Auriane while stretching noticed there was no trace of Sesshomaru on the horizon. Feeling Lucky, she took her bag and walked to the castle to see Rin.

"She's gone?" The woman asked Nahoe.

"Yes, this morning Gemmei took Rin to visit a village nearby." Nahoe informed her friend.

"Oh! Well can you tell me where i can find the village please? I think it will do me good to see people." Auriane said with a smile. It wasn't that she didn't like the company of Sesshomaru, but she was a little tired of his modes of communication and by the fact that when he wasn't there, she was utterly alone in the forest while she waited for the next training session.

"Sure, Auriane-chan! But promise me you'll be prudent." Nahoe indicated her the way to follow and wished her a good day.

She had barely taken three steps out of the castle that she heard the horrifying voice of Jaken yelling her name. Groaning, she turned to see the toad running towards her. He had almost reached her when he twisted his ankle and fell on his face on the ground.

"What do you want Jaken?" The woman asked him annoyed.

"To Lord Sesshomaru's orders, i have to accompany you everywhere you might go." He told her while standing up.

"Oh, so you have to follow me everywhere like a dog? How lucky me!" She exclaimed ironically.

Jaken was about to kick her with his Nintojo but she grabbed it and threw it away while mocking him.

For once, they were walking while having a civilized conversation. "Jaken, do you love Sesshomaru?" She asked him.

"Why are you asking stupid questions human?" The toad answered.

"This is just to pass the time, frog! Plus, you haven't answered my question." Auriane groaned.

"Lord Sesshomaru is the most powerful and pride youkai that I have ever seen! I will never follow anyone other than him and it is my duty to satisfy his every desire!" He said proudly.

"Oh my! Jaken ! You're really in love with your Lord! » Auriane couldn't resist and burst out laughing when her mind sent her images of the toad mating with the Lord.

"Stop mocking me disrespectful creature!" Jaken yelled at her.

A scream echoed through the forest that made them stop their march. Following the screams, they quickly found a young woman who was being kidnapped by a small stocky youkai.

"I advise you to release the young lady immediately, or the servant of the Lord Sesshomaru, here, will have to get tough with you!" Auriane said, causing the ugly youkai to turn toward her.

"What a pleasure! A second female who comes to me today! I will be able to feast of two young virgins today!" The youkai said while tying the crying girl to a tree before walking toward Auriane.

Jaken interposed and threatened the youkai, "Don't move any closer disgusting freak! Or I'll burn you to death!"

The youkai stood still but not because of Jaken. He suddenly threw a very long tongue out of his huge mouth towards Auriane to lick her cheek. Taking a disgusted look he turned his back on them to return near his prey and said, "What a false joy! How dare you make me lose my time like this? This woman isn't a virgin at all! I can't believe that my poor sensitive tongue has just tested the skin of a female that has already been used!"

Jaken turned to Auriane with shock written on his face, "You're not virgin?"

"Jaken, we humans don't have time to lose in our life! We have to experience things before it is too late. And for my defense, when it happened, I was old enough! No need to be judge by you, thank you. My personal life is of no concern of you!" She exclaimed, not liking to talk about her sexual life.

Realizing the youkai was about to go away with the young girl, Auriane bent toward the imp and told him, "Jaken, you should do something for this poor girl!" When she saw him hesitating she added, "I'm sure that Sesshomaru will be proud of you to have maintain order in his territory!"

Jaken full of proud after hearing her words, rushed toward the youkai and freed the fire of his Nintojo. The fight was short-lived and the youkai had been forced to flee without his prey. Auriane congratulated him for his bravery and proposed to the young woman to take her back to the village.

It wasn't long before they found it. There were many people outside with such a beautiful weather. Jaken and Auriane went in search of Rin through the market, but it seemed like the child spotted them first.

"Auriane-chan! Jaken-sama! I am so happy to see you here!" Rin came running toward them, followed closely by Gemmei.

"How are you doing girls! With the training, I thought I would never be able to see you!" Auriane said to her friends.

The small group spent a part of the day visiting the stands and spending the money Sesshomaru had entrusted Gemmei for Rin. Everyone was delighted to spend time together, excepted for the poor Jaken, who was often being crushed by the crowd due to his small size. Gemmei and Auriane were showing a beautiful kimono to Rin when they heard someone calling Auriane's name.

"Who is that?" Gemmei asked her when they watched a man advancing toward them.

Recognizing him, Auriane groaned, "Oh no, not him! He is a demon slayer I met while I was training in his village. He is a nice boy but …" She didn't have the time to finish her sentence that he was already here.

"Auriane-chan! How are you? It's been so long since I have seen you!" the man told her.

"Shiro! I'm happy to see you!" The woman answered with a fake smile.

"Who are your friends?" Shiro asked curiously.

Auriane made the presentation and the man hastened to ask with a pleading look, "Can I talk to you a few minutes please? I have so much to tell you about!"

The woman looked at her friends and answered, "Sure!"

Gemmei informed her that they'll be waiting for her near the entrance of the village and walked away with Rin and Jaken.

Auriane as always thought Shiro was a handsome man, but she as always felt strange vibes coming from him that was making her nervous. A few days before she left his village, he had asked her to talk to her and had confessed his attraction for her. It had broken her heart to reject him, but she didn't have any feelings for him. She was wondering what he wanted to talk to her about.

After a few minutes of walk into the forest, he stopped and looked at her with loving eyes. "It's been so long since I wanted to see you! So when my training ended, I have started looking for you."

The woman was feeling nervous once again and answered politely, "Really, this is so nice of you Shiro. So, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing well Auriane-chan, thank you!" He answered while mentioning for her to sit next to him. "I can't believe you are really here next me. I have heard so many things about you these last months that I'm sure it's false!"

"What have you heard?" She was wondering where this conversation will lead them.

Looking at the ground he said, "I have heard that you were travelling a lot with youkais. Is that true Auriane-chan?"

"Well, yes, we have fought against the hanyo Naraku together. And now, Sesshomaru is helping me with my abilities." Auriane stopped talking when she felt an angry energy coming from him when she mentioned the Lord's name.

"What do you do for him in exchange of his services?" He questioned her suspiciously.

"Actually, I'm not doing anything for him…" She said realizing that it was rude of her to not repay him for his help.

"Do you give him your body for his satisfaction?" Shiro said with disgust in his voice.

"What? No! Why would you think that?" Auriane was shocked by his insinuation.

"People talk Auriane-chan. They say that you are his human whore!" A big slap was heard in the forest. Auriane was furious that he would think something like this about her and had slapped him.

"How dare you make me come here to insult me Shiro! I thought you were better than that! Obviously, I was wrong!" She stood up ready to leave when he caught her hand in his.

"Please, I'm sorry! I don't care about what people say! I have finally found you and this is the only thing that matter." Shiro pleaded with her to stay with him a little longer. When he saw that she was waiting for him to talk, he said mysteriously, "I have a present for you. It's not much but I want you to have it."

Auriane look at his hand but he was keeping it close so she wouldn't see what was inside. She could feel in his aura that he was hiding something. Looking at him, she saw him approaching his closed hand toward his mouth and blew the contents of it into her face, releasing a pink powder which paralyzed her.

Auriane couldn't move when she felt him placed a large collar made of metal around her neck. At its contact, she started to panic, feeling it tightening around her neck till it was glued to her skin. She could sense it sucking her aura rapidly and asked him, "What are you doing? What is that thing?"

Caressing her hair, he murmured in her ear, "I always knew that this day would come my love. I came here to save you from these disgusting youkais! I have also made researches about you and I might say that I was impressed by what I discovered!" He laughed when he felt her tense under his touch. "You, a Being of Balance is far too precious to stay between the hands of a youkai. So I made prepared this beautiful gift by a young youkai blacksmith. This collar will contain your powers so no one will ever know what you really are! You will be able to live a happy life at my side without being pursued by youkais all your life!"

"This is not funny Shiro, take that thing off of me, now!" The woman could feel her anger boiling through her veins, but the collar was preventing her to use her abilities and she was still paralyzed by the powder.

"I can't my love. The only way to take it off is by purifying it! Do you know what it means?" He said sensually while he was assembling all her hair in one of his hand and reaching for what was inside his pocket with the other one.

"It means that you're gonna be in a deep shit once your powder will stop working on me!" She growled furiously.

"It is not the good answer Auriane-chan!" Shiro laughed gripping her hair tighter, « It means that now, you belong to me forever! » When he finished his sentence, he took his blade from his pocket and cut her hair that was in his hand.

Her yells of anger were exciting him. She could see him taking her long cut hair to his nose, smelling it lovingly. "Do you know for how long I have wished that I could say that one day? That you belong to me?" He asked her with a soft voice.

The woman could feel the effects of the powder weakening and tried to walk toward him in vain. "I will kill you for this Shiro! You're really insane you know?"

"This is what my master told me before he threw me away from the village!" Shiro said laughing at her. He was about to caress her face lovingly when a furious white dog jumped on him. The man tried to struggle against the jaws of the dogs, but the beast was way too strong for him. Shiro managed to free himself from the fangs of the dog, thanks to his poison powder. The powder disturbed the beast enough to give him time to run away.

A few seconds later, Auriane saw the beautiful and furious dog jumping after the fugitive. She finally began to find back the sensitivity of her members while at the same moment she heard Rin and Jaken approaching. Reaching into her pocket, looking desperately for her foulard to hide the collar, she heard Jaken calling her name right behind her.

"What is taking you so long human?" Jaken asked her angrily before gawking at the sight of her cut hair. "What happened to your hair? We can't leave you a few minutes without you attracting dangers!"

Rin, who was also shocked to discover Auriane's haircut, had also found out something else. "What is that thing?" Rin said pointing toward Auriane's neck.

She was about to respond when the group heard a growl coming from the undergrowth. Turning around, they saw Gemmei coming back.

"Because of this damn poison I lost his track! Bastard!" The inuyoukai roared. Looking at Auriane she asked her, "Why didn't you defend yourself?" Gemmei had begun to worry when she could no longer feel Auriane's powers. Her concern was confirmed when her fine hearing heard the screams of her friend, causing her to transform and to rush here.

"I think that it is time we leave. I'll tell you everything on the way back to the castle." Auriane said while tying her scarf around her neck.

Auriane had just finished telling them what had happened, when Jaken startled everyone when suddenly screamed, "Stop! We can't go back to the castle!"

"What? Why? » The woman asked him.

"Because when Sesshomaru-sama will learn what happened to you, he will want my death!" He then began to run in circles around the other yelling hysterically, "We have to find a place where to hide!"

Rin looked at him and said, "I am sure that Sesshomaru-sama will punish you again Jaken-sama, but not us. So go hide while we are returning to the castle!"

Jaken turned around abruptly and pointed an accusatory finger at the child, "You! Miserable little coward! How dare you leaving me after all I have done for you! Disrespectful brat!"

A large stone coming from nowhere bounced off the top of his skull, making appear a broad bump. Without turning toward the source of his pain, the toad began to whine, "Sesshomaru-sama! You are back!"

Sesshomaru appeared with Ah-Un behind him, in the small clearing and was visibly upset, "Jaken, what happened?"

Jaken prostrated himself, weeping at the feet of his Lord, "Please, don't kill me my Lord. This is all the human's fault!" After having caught his breath he continued, "A male demon slayer that Auriane knew before, had paralyzed her with powder to put a collar that is eating her powers. She can no longer use her powers. The only way to remove it is to purify it! And to prove that she now belongs to him, he has cut her hair!"

Keeping a straight face, Sesshomaru advanced towards the group while walking on Jaken and stopped when he was in front of the onna. She could detect displeasure inside his eyes when he looked at her. She flinched the moment he raised his hand toward her face but was soon relieved when she felt his fingers touching her poor hair. Slowly, he let his hand slide to her hidden neck and took off her scarf. The Lord growled lowly when his gaze fell upon the collar. He could feel a dark aura around it, proving that it had been made by a youkai. If he touched it, it would hurt her deeply. Without saying a word, He grabbed once again Auriane by her wrist and made his energy cloud appearing below them before flying away. Rin and Gemmei rushed on the dragon's back to follow the Lord, while Jaken just had time to hold on to its tail.

Throughout the short journey, Auriane had remained silent, feeling ashamed to find herself in this situation. Just before nightfall, she recognized the village appearing behind the forest they were flying over. He had taken her back to the village of Inuyasha!

Hardly had they landed that Inuyasha was already there, but Sesshomaru didn't gave him time to talk, "I am here for the miko." The Lord informed him.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. The hanyo looked curiously at his brother's hand around the wrist of his friend. It was odd to see Sesshomaru grabbing someone this way. Soon his attention turned toward the wench's neck and her hair. Auriane saw Inuyasha's eyes coming out of their sockets by shock. She wanted to laugh at his comical face but then, Kagome's worried voice attracted her attention, "Auriane? What the hell happened to you?"

"Miko, you will purify the collar." Sesshomaru told her while handing her Auriane as if she was a bag.

"What? Are you serious? You want me to throw an arrow at her neck? » Kagome could feel panic spreading through her body. At this moment, the rest of the two groups had joined them and were holding their breath after hearing the Lord's words.

"It is the only way to take off the collar." The Lord explained.

They all followed the girls to Kaede's house in silence. The old woman came out of her house when she felt all these youkais energies and was relieved to see that it was Sesshomaru's group. Kaede had a deep frown when she was looking at the collar while they were explaining her what was going on. To their surprise, she confirmed the Lord's decision.

"But what if I miss my target?" Kagome told them, not liking the idea to shoot an arrow in her friend's neck.

"You're the best at firing arrows Kagome!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"For once, Inuyasha spoke the truth!" Shippo said before going to hide behind Kagome when the hanyou tried to catch him.

"We should leave them alone for now." Kaede told everyone to leave the room to let the girls talk together.

**Inside the house**

Once Kaede had closed the door, Auriane sat next to Kagome. Looking around, she noticed that her big traveling bag was in a corner of the house. "You have taken my bag with you when you returned! Thank you Kagome" She exclaimed happily while hugging her friend.

Kagome hugged her back but told her, "It will be of no use to you if i kill you!"

"Kagome, I have seen you shooting arrows that had reached their target from a long distance! I trust you!" Looking at her friend in the eyes Auriane added, "Plus, if Sesshomaru took me here directly, it can also mean that you are my only hope right now."

"But if I miss the collar, I will never forgive myself!" Kagome said with tears in her eyes.

"You will not miss it Kagome, you're the most agile miko in the world." Auriane assured her smiling.

Taking a deep breath, Kagome looked at the collar, "I can feel its demoniac aura. It's so strong…"

"I can feel it too and it's exhausting me, I feel like it's draining me." The woman told her.

Kagome couldn't bear the thought of her friend dying by her own hands, but she couldn't tolerate to see her suffer like this. Taking a resolute air, she took her hand in hers and grabbed her bow and arrows which were near the door and said, "Let's go!"

They chose to go to the well, closely followed by their silent friends. Auriane positioned herself against a tree and closed her eyes while resting her head on the trunk. She tried to concentrate on her breathing to avoid trembling. It was a really strange situation, like a sideshow, excepted that here, it wasn't a knife that had to reach an apple on her head, but an arrow that had to reach the collar that was stuck around her neck.

Kagome felt like her arms weighed a ton when she raised them up toward her friend. Closing her eyes, she applied herself to feel the demonic energy so the arrow will be drawn to it. The moment she released her breath, she realized it was jerky because of her apprehension, until she finally opened her eyes in a resigned manner, having only one thought on her mind, to purify the fucking necklace and free her friend! She didn't see her arrow leaving her bow because her eyes were riveted on Auriane's neck.

Relief washed over everyone when the tip of the arrow plunged into the collar releasing a blinding light, purifying instantaneously the necklace.

Auriane was feeling euphoric when the collar fell heavily to the ground. The two young women hugged, happy of Kagome's success.

They suddenly heard Kaede's voice announcing happily, "We're going to celebrate this moment!"

**Sesshomaru**

Sesshomaru was hunting. He had returned to the place where he had found his pack earlier in the day. It did not take him long to discover the place where the demon slayer had trapped the onna. Squatting, he took a handful of her hair that was still on the ground in his hand. A strong smell of powder was still lingering on it, but he was able to easily distinguish the smell of the pathetic human who had dared to believe that the onna belonged to him. Gemmei had told him where she had lost track of him and walked toward this direction. It did not take him long to find where he was hiding. This fool had seen fit to find refuge in a group of bandits.

Sesshomaru walked nonchalantly into their camp, his eyes glued to the demon slayer. Without even looking at them, he made his whip of poison appeared and twirled it around the camp, instantly killing these fools who were rushing toward him. He continued to move toward his prey, fixing him with his red eyes. The whole body of the man was trembling after he saw what Sesshomaru had just done.

He tried pathetically to flee, but it was like he was already dead. He tried to fight the Lord in vain, then he tried to beg him to spare his life, he also tried to threaten him, to insult him, but Sesshomaru remained silent. This filthy creature wasn't worthy his words nor his breath. Slowly, he grabbed him by the neck and lifted him off the ground as if he only was a rag doll. The Lord tightened his grip around his neck until he heard the sound of the bone breaking. Satisfied that this trash got the punishment he deserved, he threw his lifeless body in the fire before leaving.

**Somewhere**

Sachyio was in a state of extreme excitement, "Hisashi my son! Are they ready?"

"Yes Mother, they are completely under your control and are waiting for your signal!" Hisashi couldn't believe the big day had finally arrived. "But why did you need so many of them?"

"They have to divert the attention of the youkais who are with her my son. They are very powerful and I don't want to take the risk of them ruining our plans!" The Mother smiled to her son.

"But are you sure we need to use her to open the doors of the other world?" Hisashi asked lowering his eyes.

"I know that you are reticent to use this innocent, but we will not kill her. We just need a few drops of her blood, then we will release her!" She told him truthfully.

"Are you sure it is the only way?" The man questioned.

"We don't have choice my son. These doors can only be opened by the blood of that innocent." Sachyio tried to convince her son.

"Just promise me we only need a few drops." He begged her.

"I promise. But i can't promise that once the doors are opened, she will survive..." The Mother informed him. She shook her head when she heard him sigh. "Humans and youkais are too many on this earth, while there are so few Beings of Balance. It is our duty to restore this balance and thus avenge our ancestors. These lives, youkais and humans, are worthless without our species and they will end up killing each other if we do not intervene."

"I will do what you want Mother, for our species, for you and for Benkei." Hisashi told her.

"I love you my boy!" She said and kissed his forehead lovingly. "It is time to go now, son."

**Inuyasha's village**

They had prepared a sumptuous meal. Kaede was serving pots of sake to the adults while the children were playing outside. Inuyasha was occupying himself by crushing Jaken on the ground. When Kaede approached the two young women, Auriane took the two cups of alcohol laughing, causing Kagome to protest, "Hey give me that!"

Auriane turned her head around to look at her friend, "Nope, You're not allowed to drink while you are cutting my hair! I do not want to take the risk to become bald because you are drinking alcohol at the same time!"

Kagome pretended to pout and hastened to finish her task. A few minutes later, she expressed her joy, proud of her work. She had equalized Auriane's hair at the bottom of her neck and had cut a nice degraded in the mass of her hair. "Done! I must say that I loved your long hair, but I managed to give you a cut that look really great on you! You're beautiful like this!"

Auriane hugged her friend and gave her her pot of sake, "Thank you Kagome! What would I do without you!"

The evening went by slowly, between the laughter of the children and the screams of Jaken. Auriane felt a little too warm because of the sake and went to get some fresh air outside. Without even thinking, her feet had carried her to the Bone eater. She was watching it with nostalgia when she felt a presence behind her. Turning, she saw Inuyasha standing there with his nose pointing toward the air.

"Did you sniff something Inuyasha?" The woman asked him.

"Yes, magic!" The hanyo growled.

"I see you have a sharp nose young pup!" A female voice came from the forest.

"Tadako? What are you doing here?" Auriane asked her, not expecting to see her there.

"I came to warn you that something seriously bad is about to happen." she said looking at the sky suspiciously.

"The sky will fall on our head?" The woman said jokingly.

"You do not know how much you are right!" The sorceress said, "Something dark is being prepared in the shadows."

Turning toward Inuyasha and Auriane, she explained, "After I left you, I went to see the oracle who told me what had happened to the Life-Giver. She told me that the person who was responsible for his death was an old and powerful Being of Balance, who was born at the period of the great persecution of her species. And now, she is seeking revenge. A few days ago, she had stolen the magic book of my ancestor. This book contains information that can be catastrophic if it were to fall into the wrong hands!"

Inuyasha growled angrily, "What kind of revenge is she preparing?"

Tadako closed her eyes sadly and answered, "She wants to kill a large number of youkai and humans as punishment for what they have done to her people. All I know is that she will succeed if we don't fight her. It's been a long time now that she is seeking to achieve her plan and she is ready to make any sacrifice to accomplish it."

"Where can we find her?" Auriane asked anxiously.

"No need to look for her, she is about to arrive with her army!" The sorceress told her.

"She has an army?" The hanyou was wondering what kind of army it was.

"She has an army of youkais who is under the influence of her powerful aura. She is able to manipulate them from afar." Tadako informed them.

Inuyasha and Auriane suddenly felt at the same time many dark presences that were approaching rapidly. These presences were still far away from them, giving time to them to rush and warn the others, but Tadako unexpectedly prevented Auriane to go further.

"What?" The young woman asked angrily.

"Today the doors of nothingness might open if the blood of an innocent is shed. The creatures living in the nothingness could kill many lives. There is a way to keep these doors closed. You have to find and protect this innocent, like this, this Being of Balance will not be able to open the doors." Turning away from Auriane, the sorceress added, "But if unfortunately you came to fail protecting this innocent, you will have a choice to make to save many lives. This choice is your gift from fate and to kill the innocent once the doors are opened will be one of the solutions…"

Auriane shocked, watched the witch disappear before running to join her friends. The only way to not have to kill an innocent was to find him, or her, but how? Who was this innocent?

Running to her friends who were ready to go to fight, she informed them quickly about what Kadako had told her, without informing them of the fact that she might have to kill an innocent if the plan went wrong.

It seemed so strange to them. A few months after the defeat of Naraku, the group of friends found themselves on the same plain where he died, preparing to face a new terrible enemy. The night began to fall when they saw shadows coming from all sides. Remaining grouped, they rushed toward the first youkais who were coming to them. They were quickly surrounded by youkais but Inuyasha used his Kaze No Kizu attack killing most of them.

The battle was only beginning when they realized that they had been separated from each other. Kagome had managed to reach Auriane, who had released her powers and was killing her enemies in large numbers. The girls were fighting back to back when they noticed Sesshomaru had joined the fight. He was at the center of the plain near Inuyasha. Fighting with elegance, he looked like he was reveling plainly in the death of his enemies.

All of a sudden, Auriane was struggling to control her dark side which was menacing to take the upper hand, reacting to the appearance of a well-known aura. _'Hisashi!'_ She thought.

Her hatred for him was so deep that she had great difficulty contain her power of darkness. She had to keep the balance between her powers to not risk hurting her friends.

Turning to Kagome she told her, "I'll make you a passage toward Miroku and Sango! You'll stay with them!"

"Why? What do you plan to do?" The miko asked her worriedly.

"Find Hisashi!" Auriane said and prepared to throw her attack that'll allow Kagome to join their friends.

The miko nodded to her friend, confirming her that she was ready to run as soon as she'll have killed the youkais preventing her to go to their friends.

Auriane released an enormous gush of purple energy that changed all the youkais on its way to dust. Satisfied once she saw Kagome had successfully joined Miroku and Sango, she hastened in the direction of Hisashi's aura.

It hadn't taken her long to track Hisashi who was waiting for her in the forest near the village. The moment she spotted him, she hadn't been able to hold back the inhuman growl that came out of her throat.

The purpled eyes man laughed, "You seem to have a hard time at controlling yourself sister!"

"Please, spare me your stupidity and tell me who the innocent is!" Auriane growled lowly.

"I wish that i could tell you, but this is not why i am here." Hisashi told her seriously. "Why is everything so complicated with you? You could have come with us the first time we have proposed you. It would had prevented the Life-Giver and Benkei to die. Although I must admit that your powers and your rapid progress impresses me! And now, once again, instead of fighting at our sides, your only true familly, you prefer to ally yourself with these riffraff of humans and youkais, forcing me once again to put myself across your path to reason you! This situation is really pathetic, don't you think?"

Managing to maintain her composure, Auriane had successfully taken the man by surprised appearing suddenly behind him while he was talking. She blocked him, holding the handle of her axe against his neck and growled in his ear, "I don't have time to lose with you, tell me where Sachyio is!"

Laughing he said, "Don't forget that I am also able to do that!" Auriane felt him disappeared from her hold and heard him say from behind the tree near her, "And since you mention it, I am precisely here to make you waste time little sister!"

The young woman could feel anger invading her and decided to let her instincts take over. She had no other choice but to put her trust in her powers to get answers rapidly, before Sachyio could execute her plan. She provoked the fight against Hisashi, who was very agile and always managed to avoid her attacks. While she still wasn't very comfortable with the mastery of her new reflexes and was meeting some difficulties to dodge the man's surprises attacks.

She was furious that he was managing to make her lose so much time so effectively. Looking intently at her axe, she thought, _'Please! Help me to find the solution. I beg you Makejidamashii!' _ To her surprise, she saw her axe dematerializing itself.

"Looks like you encounter some problems with your axe!" Hisashi mocked her. Then, he suddenly looked at her with huge shocked eyes.

Auriane looked at him amazed. She could feel her own aura within the man. Her axe had invaded his body! Hisashi tried to move but was glued on the ground. He was trying unsuccessfully to fight against her aura, but he could already feel it seeping in every cells of his body.

The young woman was in a trance, she was receiving memories that weren't hers. Her eyes widened when she realized her powers were showing her Hisashi's memories. Very soon she heard a female voice speaking in her head and recognized it as Sachyio's voice! Listening carefully, she could hear her saying, "The innocent is under the protection of the youkai Lord. It would be foolish on our part to try to confront him to take the child! We will distract all of them with the help of our little army. You'll be in charge of preventing anyone from approaching the village while I will go take the child who has returned from the dead. Having been brought back to life has created a link between her and the gates of nothingness. After everything this child has gone through, it's a miracle if she is still so innocent!"

Auriane could feel her blood freeze the moment she realized Sachyio was talking about Rin. She was furious and exploded with rage, "You and your mother are insane! I will kill you both if i have to!"

"Auriane!" She heard Jaken's voice yelling her name. Turning her gaze toward the sky, she saw Jaken and Shippo on Ah-Un's back.

"Auriane-chan! Rin has been kidnapped!" Shippo told her panicking.

« See, it's too late now. It would be useless to pursue the fight sister!" Hisashi at first laughed, but when he saw that something had changed into Auriane's eyes, he gulped from fear. She was silent, her purpled eyes were fixed intently on him.

Shippo and Jaken who had just landed near the woman jumped when they heard the man starting to yell at her to stop.

Hisashi could hear her talking in his head, "It is time for you to leave this earth brother. But know that i pity you for having been your Mother's pathetic puppet all your life!" He tried to move but was still paralyzed by her powers. Hisashi was soon screaming in agony when he felt her energy boiling inside of him, consuming his body from inside, till nothing of him was left.

Turning to her shocked friends she told them, "Go back to the village. I'll take Ah-Un with me."

"Where are you going Auriane-chan?" Shippo asked her.

« I'm going to find Rin before it is too late! » The woman answered while mounting on the dragon's back.

Jaken and Shippo watched her flying away, "You should go back to the village Jaken, I'll go inform the others that Rin has been kidnapped!"

Trembling when he found himself alone, Jaken yelled after Shippo, "Wait for me brat! Don't leave me alone!" The toad started to run in the direction where Shippo had just disappeared.

**Auriane**

Looking at her moon stone which was beginning to burn her, she thought, _'I have to find Rin absolutly before Sachyio has the time to use her! It is out of the question to sacrifice Rin if the doors open!' _

At the same moment, a huge explosion sound startled her. Above the high hill overlooking the valley, she saw Sachyio sitting on a snake youkai with Rin crying in her arms. Ah-An had also seen them and grunted with rage before accelerating its flight speed. Sachyio laughed when she saw her arriving and handed her the little girl who quickly clung to Auriane.

"You can take her back! I don't need her anymore! If I were you, I wouldn't stay here daughter!" The woman told Auriane before disappearing.

Just under Ah-Un, the sky began to crack strangely. Auriane asked the dragon to go landing further away. Once on the ground, Auriane took Rin's bloodied hand and wrapped her scarf around it to stop the blood flow.

When a new thunderclap was heard Rin motioned to Auriane to look toward the sky. The crack had turned into a huge mass of energy from which came out huge disgusting creatures which were attacking everything that was alive against bottom. With each passing second, the mass of energy was growing. Soon, there will be nothing left alive.

"It is time to make your choice Auriane." She heard Tadako's voice near her.

Clutching Rin's hand in hers, she hided the child behind her and said, "I already made my choice, I will not sacrifice her!"

"The doors are open, are you ready to let all these people die?" The sorceress asked her. Seeing hesitation inside Auriane's eyes she added, "You have the choice Auriane, you know in your heart you have to find a way to close these doors. And I also know that you already have the answer in you, Being of Balance. Isn't it your duty to keep balance on earth? If you don't want to sacrifice this innocent, do you think you have the power inside you to close the doors?"

Tadako saw the change in Auriane's posture and knew she had finally understood her words, "I told you that the choice is your gift. What is your choice Auriane?"

Auriane smiled sadly at Tadako and told Rin, "Rin, be nice with Tadako, she will take you back to Sesshomaru when everything is over." The woman walked to Ah-Un and mounted on his back.

"Wait Auriane! Where are you going? Don't leave me here!" The child screamed.

Flying away, Auriane yelled, "I love you Rin and I want you to live a long life! Tell our friends that I love them too!"

**The plain**

In the plain, the chaos reigned. The youkai who were suddenly no longer under the influence of Sachyio, were trying to flee, while the group of friends was attempting to stop the creatures. Sesshomaru had managed to kill a creature while Inuyasha had made two of them disappear inside his Meido, but it wasn't enough. More kept coming from the mass of energy and they were unable to approach it.

When Inuyasha saw Shippo and Jaken coming toward them he asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Auriane is gone after the woman who kidnapped Rin!" The kitsune yelled.

'_So this is why the doors have opened, Rin was the innocent!'_ Inuyasha thought angrily.

Inuyasha was about to go looking for them when trees began to fall on him and his friends. The group looked toward the mass of energy in the sky and saw that Ah-Un was flying just above it. "What is he doing over there? He's gonna get killed!" Kagome exclaimed.

Inuyasha paled when he saw someone was standing on the dragon's back. Running hysterically toward the energy, he roared, "Baka! What are you doing! Get down, you're gonna be killed!"

Sesshomaru realized what the hanyo was talking about, before transforming into his energy ball, he growled, "The onna will threw herself into the mass of energy!"

The friends felt their heart stopped when they heard the Lord's words, their eyes fixed anxiously upon the dragon, but they weren't able to see their friend from where they were. Their attention was broken by the sudden earthquake pushing them to find a refuge on Kirara's back.

**Auriane**

Ah-Un had approached them close to the doors. She could feel her heart beating violently. Smiling she thought, _'So this is my destiny, my choice, to be able to take the place of an innocent that I love to allow her to live a long life.'_ She was surprise to feel so much at peace with herself, but at the same time she was apprehending death. Auriane noticed that for once, her powers were running through her veins in harmony and knew it was the moment. She stroked Ah-Un one last time to thank him and said, "I am pleased to have made this choice! I hope they will forgive me."

Closing her eyes, she let herself drop into the doors of energy, _'Goodbye my friends.'_

Her body felt an immense, unbearable pain, when she collided with the doors. She could feel her tears of blood running down her cheeks, while the energy was snatching off her life.

**In the plain**

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were thrown back by the powerful blast of energy when Auriane had fell into the doors, preventing them to save her.

Then, everything went very quickly. All the creatures were sucked through the gates allowing the doors to finally close. The friends looked around them in complete shock of what had just happened.

"Over there!" Sango yelled and run forward as quickly as she could. The others followed her and suddenly stopped. In front of them lay Auriane's lifeless body. Her face was serene, almost as if she was smiling.

Kagome rushed in tears toward her friend. Taking a handkerchief, she frantically tried to wipe the blood that had flowed from her eyes, nose and mouth. While Sango fell on her knees totally dazed. Miroku was trying to console Shippo while he was himself submerged by his own emotions.

Jaken was shaking, fighting back tears, but could not keep from yelling, "Stupid human! Why did you do this?"

Inuyasha was approaching slowly. He did not know how to react and didn't dare to look at her lifeless body. Hearing his brother's footsteps, he turned his eyes toward him.

Sesshomaru had trouble to realize and digest what had just happened. Walking to the others, he waited impatiently for the pulsations of Tenseiga. He could feel the gaze of the Hanyou glued on his sword, watching out to see the manifestation of the weapon.

Shippo was the first to break the silence, "Why Tenseiga says nothing? Auriane never died before, so it should work!"

"Indeed Shippo, you're right. But right now, Auriane is neither dead or alive, so Tenseiga will be of no help." Tadako explained while walking out from the forest with Rin at her side. The child run to Auriane and hugged Auriane's body, refusing to release her.

Miroku looked at the sorceress and asked her, "What does it mean?"

"It means that she is between the two worlds right now." Taking a deep breath, she explained, "When a Being of Balance disappears in an unnatural way, his aura is sent to an area that lies between the living world and the afterlife. There, he will have the right to take the decision to return in the living world or to leave permanently. Auriane having made an unselfish choice, will soon have to take her decision."

"So she will be back soon?" Jaken asked full of hope.

"I do not know exactly how it works over there. I have heard that there might be beings who may try to influence her choice and that the way back to the living world is very dangerous." She answered him slowly.

"Is there a way for us to help her?" Kagome was ready to do anything to go help her friend.

"I'm afraid not, it's up to her." Tadako said lowering her eyes sadly.

"What's going on?" Rin suddenly exclaimed completely panicked.

They all looked powerless at Auriane and saw that her body was becoming transparent to then completely disappear.

"You will tell us why her body had faded, witch." Sesshomaru was on the verge of implosion. The last time that he had felt this feeling of helplessness, was when Rin had died by his fault for the second time. After that, he had promised himself to never feel this kind of emotion again!

"Her body faded, because it would have been degraded during her absence. It will return to her if she chose to come back among the livings." Tadako answered simply.

Sango suddenly hastened to ask, "Why? How long will it be before she takes her decision?"

"Time isn't the same over there. This may take her a few days, like it can take her several months." Seeing that silence was reigning again, Tadako left them to mourn their friend in peace, hoping Auriane will make the right decision and that she will survive the way of her return.

After the sorceress departure, Rin broke the silence, "I'm sure she'll be back! Don't you think so Sesshomaru-sama?" They all turned around when he didn't answer and blinked, the Lord was gone.

"He left, shortly after the sorceress" Inuyasha said before walking away abruptly. The others looked saddened after seeing the tears Inuyasha was trying to conceal. Standing up slowly, Kagome went after him, not wanting to leave him alone after the loss they have just experience.

The rest of the group sat there, without moving or talking, lost in their desperate thoughts.

**Somewhere far away**

He was pacing up and down the valley nervously. He knew she did it to save Rin's life and that without her, they wouldn't have known how to close these damn doors! But even though he knew it, he could not accept her departure. The moment he had seen her preparing to jump, he had rushed to her instinctively without thinking, but he has been pushed back by the power of the doors at the last moment. Because of her decision, the onna had caused him to suffer a failure and he will not accept it!

His great power, he had fought so hard to acquire, had been useless once again! He couldn't explain how he felt when he had seen her there, lying on the floor, as if she was sleeping peacefully. But her blood on her face was there to remind everyone that in fact, she wasn't sleeping, she was already no longer among them!

His last thought rang in his head like a thunderbolt! She was no longer among them! He was furious and could also feel his instinct unleashing itself violently inside him! Sesshomaru was beside himself, he was in fury against the whole world and also ... against himself, but mostly he was mad at her! Grabbing Bakusaiga, he released a flood of immense power destroying everything around him and roared, "I did not give you the permission to leave!"

**This chapter was inspired by Buffy the vampire slayer, season 5 episode 22…**


	18. Chapter 18 : Not dead, not alive

**Disclaimer : Inuyasha's characters don't belong to me.**

**Sakura Hatsu : Ah Ah! The smelling part will be back in later chapters (a moment more…intense). I think Sesshomaru may be tsundere with a small part inside of him yandere… But I think readers are in a better position than me to judge…**

**Chapter 18 : Not dead, not alive**

**Between the two worlds**

It was very quiet here. Auriane was feeling a little bit lonely wandering in this space devoid of walls. She didn't know for how long she was walking on this small dark road.

"Hey oh! Is someone there?" She tried to call, even though she couldn't feel anything with her aura.

'_Well, I didn't know the other side was like this! I thought there would be a green valley with lot of animals and the loved ones who have died before you, waiting for your arrival. Well, at the same time, my parents are not born yet, so they can't be dead. Anyway, I find this place a little desert.' _Auriane thought.

Strangely, even though this place was unwelcoming, she was feeling good. She had neither hot nor cold, she wasn't feeling hunger. She continued to advance like this, deep in thought, wondering how the others were doing.

Sometime later, she saw a light glow in the distance and hastened to approach it, hoping to find someone who will be able to guide her, to tell her how it works here. She didn't want to spend eternity walking aimlessly, it was not what she could call, the eternal rest!

Upon arriving she felt relieved to see the old man. "Hi! I'm new here. I'm Auriane. » She said trying to engage the conversation.

« I am pleased to meet you young Auriane. You can call me Oguromaro-san! It is not often that I find myself in such good company! I must say you are charming Auriane-san!" The small old man said while eyeing her up and down.

'_Great! The only person I meet is a pervert!' _Auriane thought while smiling at him.

"Nice to meet you too, Oguromaro-san. Please, can you tell me why this place is so desert? I have no idea of where to go!" The woman asked him.

The old smiled at her and answered, "It is always like this with the new ones! Come with me, I'll explain everything. Plus, it is not like we were lacking time and i must add that i am pleased to have some company."

He grabbed his globe of light and started to walk with Auriane who was following him closely.

Then he began to explain, "There are not many people here because as you can see, there is only a road called the passage of the dead. This road on which we are walking, leads the souls like you to a crossroads. Once arrived at this crossroads, you will have to choose between two roads. According to the one you will have chosen, you will find the light and eternal peace or you will find the abyss, where reigns an eternal darkness."

Auriane groaned when she heard she will have to make a choice and that her choice may take her to an eternal darkness! "Why things can never be simple? I'm dead already, so why to complicate things with stupid choice to make? I don't want to spend eternity in the darkness!"

Sensing the growing concern of the young woman, he reassured her, "Do not worry Auriane-san. I will help you. I am here to guide the new souls toward the light."

Auriane felt her anxiety disappearing as quickly as it came, leaving once more the place to the quietude. Along the way, they talked about everything and anything. Even if at some point she had to prevent him from touching her butt, she thought that he was of a good company.

"Ah! Here we are young one!" Oguromaro suddenly exclaimed.

The old man illuminated the surroundings with his globe of light. Auriane could see that the road on which they had walked was separating into two paths, which were going in two completely opposite directions. She quickly noticed that she was attracted by the two paths. _'It is strange'_ she thought, _'Why would I be drawn in the same way by the two paths? Yet I do not want to go into the abyss!'_

She turned to Oguromaro and said, "Which road should I take? I am attracted to both!"

The man did not seem to be surprised by her words and advised, "Face the two paths and close your eyes. Concentrate well. You said you were looking for the eternal light right?"

Following his instruction she replied with her eyes closed, "Well, yes. Now that I'm dead better go in a nice place now."

She didn't notice that Oguromare's globe of light was emitting a strange glow that was floating toward her to surround her head, to then go infiltrate her brain. Behind her, the man couldn't hold back his satisfied smirk. "Now open your eyes. The right path is surrounded by light." He told her.

Auriane opened her eyes and saw that effectively, one of the paths was enlighten. She began to slowly walk toward this path. Oddly, the more she was advancing, the more emptied her mind was becoming. Her eyes were riveted on the lighted way under her feet, while she was trying to remember everything she was leaving behind. Strangely, all her memories of her life on earth were moving away, she couldn't reach them anymore, as if her life had only been a dream.

Auriane stopped and frowned. she was about to ask to the old man if going toward the eternal light, would make her forget all those she loved, but before she could utter a word, she heard his voice saying , "Do not stop, you are nearly there! To doubt could make you lose the path and then your soul would be lost forever between the light and abyss!"

She felt a strong pressure in her mind, forcing her to continue to walk. She tried to hold on desperately to her memories to not forget them, but they were too far from her now, the face of her friends started to become cloudy. _'What's going on?'_ She wondered. _'Why my souvenirs are vanishing?'_ Whenever she was struggling and rebelling against this oblivion, the pressure in her mind became more aggressive, forcing her to only think to attain the eternal light.

Behind her wasn't standing an old man anymore, but a full and handsome youkai, holding in his hands the lighted globe that was controlling the memories and the will of Auriane. _'She will soon reach the eternal light and forget all about her friends. She will never be able to return to them! The bitch will be very satisfied with my work. I'll not ought her anything after this!'_

Auriane's mind was blank now and she was walking as if she was a puppet till a voice roared behind her, "DOKKASO!" A howl of pain quickly followed.

Suddenly, the pressure that had such a hold on her mind evaporated. She looked around her questioningly and murmured, "What the hell am I doing here?"

"I am happy to be arrived on time!" A deep voice said right behind her.

Startled she turned around to face the voice's owner and blinked. Looking up and down at the tall youkai who was standing smiling in front of her she gasped, "Your face, your hair…You are their…Father?" Then, she frowned deeply, as if she was trying to remember something, "But the father of whom? I know that i knew them, but I can't distinguish their faces."

"Well, it seems that I didn't arrive early enough finally!" The huge youkai told her, "Don't worry, the effects of the youkai's who was manipulating you will dissipate quickly. You will find back all your lucidity soon! Now come with me. This is not yet the time for you to be in this place. You are not ready to make your choice yet."

Looking at him suspiciously she asked, "You will not try to abuse my trust too?"

Laughing he answered, "I better not or my sons will certainly make me pay for it if I do!"

Turning around abruptly she startled him. With a pensive look she said, "I got it now! You're Inu No Taisho! I can't believe it is you! Right in front of me! But what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"See! I told you your memory would come back soon. Now come with me, I have a lot to talk to you about Auriane-san." The tall youkai told her.

"You already know my name?" She asked.

« I know a lot of things concerning my sons and your one of them. » Inu No Taisho replied.

As they walked, Inu no Taisho told her that Oguromare, who was obeying the orders of Sachyio, had taken the appearance of an old man to lull her vigilance in order to force her through the door of eternal light.

"I don't understand everything. Why Sachyio would want to force me to pass through that door? I'm dead, no? So anyway, I will eventually pass this door…" Auriane told him.

"Actually, as long as you haven't made your own choice, you are neither dead nor alive. This is why you are here." Turning to look at her he explained further, "When a Being of Balance is killed in an unnatural way like you have been, they land in this place, where they have the right to make the choice to return among the living, or to accept death and join the eternal light. Sachyio doesn't want you to return into the living world. This is why she called this youkai to force you to die for good."

"So, I'm not dead yet? Cool!" The woman was still trying to comprehend and digest all these new information when they arrived in front of a majestic and enlighten hall.

Walking inside, Inu No Taicho said, "This is where you must make your decision. Once your choice is made, you will have to be very quick to get to the door that corresponds to this choice. If you take too much time to reach the door, you will disappear forever between the world of the living and the world of the dead."

Auriane was in shock. She remembered that when she died, she was ready and had accepted death. And now she was here, where she was informed that she was neither dead nor alive and that she could choose to leave in peace or to return.

The youkai watched her advance to the other side of the hall and followed her. She leaned against the railing of a balcony and looked at the beautiful sight. She was mesmerized by what she was seeing. It was as if the hall was floating on huge clouds while the light sky was illuminating them.

She was feeling good here, safe and at peace with herself. She wasn't seeing any reason why she should leave this place. Placing her head on her hands to gaze at the clouds, she asked, "Why are you here?"

Looking at the sky he answered truthfully, "I'm here to protect you and your choice. But not only, I am also here to show you that your choice will be very important for other people too."

"For other people…" She murmured slowly.

"Yes, your friends are deeply affected by your sudden disappearance and are waiting for your choice." Inu No Taisho told her.

Her eyes suddenly widened. The moment he was talking about her friends, she saw their face taking shape in the clouds. She recognized them. She finally remembered all of them!

"This is strange, my mind tells me that I know them and that I love them deeply…" She sighed.

"But?" The Daiyoukai wanted her to pursue.

"But it's like my heart isn't able to feel it. It's as if everything I had experienced so far, was only a long dream and that i'm just waking up feeling like my place is in fact here. These feelings are out of my reach." She couldn't explain with better words what she was experiencing. It was so hard to find the right words!

"This is why I am here. This place helps to erase the pain of the troubled souls to help them to depart for the other world peacefully. It is really painful to go away leaving loved ones behind." He paused a few seconds before continuing, "If you are feeling like your heart is blank right now, it's not because you don't truly love them. It is simply because here, you are in a neutral place for emotions, somewhere where emotions such as pain and joy are erased so they will not influence the decision of souls. It happens sometimes, that the pain of the normal souls are too strong, or that their will to stay on earth are so strong that they manage to find a way to pass the door leading them back in the living world while they should have passed on the other side. But once they are back on earth illegally, sadly, they are not alive, only wandering souls."

She looked at him intrigued, "Are you saying this is how a soul becomes a ghost?"

He nodded to her and added, "Lots of possibilities exist to become a ghost, and this is one of them. But you, you are a Being of Balance, whose the life has been taken in an un-natural way. Your soul has the right to take the decision to die definitely or to return to life. This is why I have the right to be here and help you to find back your emotions before you take your final decision."

Looking at him by the corner of her eyes she asked with a teasing smile, "So it means that if i wasn't a Being of Balance, you would have left me here?"

His eyes widened not expecting her to ask this question, but he hastened to reply earnestly "Of course not! I know how important you are to my sons!"

He was shocked when he heard her burst out laughing. She had a hard time to stop laughing and told him, "Me? Important to your sons? No way!" Looking at his surprised face she added, "Well, maybe for your brat Inuyasha, but Sesshomaru? I think he must be very satisfied to have been rid of me! Besides, I'm sure he would have eventually killed me one day or the other."

It was his turn to laugh at her, "I can not believe that a Being of Balance with an empathy as developed as yours is, can be blind to this point!"

"What are you talking about? Did I miss something?" She wondered bemused.

Feeling his laughter calming down, he told her, "You have no idea!"

"Hum, well, didn't you have something to show me?" Auriane asked, changing of subject.

Smiling deeply at her he said, "Come, we must take place at the center of the room."

"You really have a better temper than your sons you know?" She told him and heard him laugh. She saw a strange symbol on the ground that she hadn't noticed when they had arrived. She placed herself facing Inu no Taisho and waited for his instructions.

"Now you will put your hands in mine and let yourself being carried." He told her while extending his big hands. She slid her hands in his and closed her eyes, wondering what was about to happen. She felt a current of cool air caused by the energy of Daiyoukai, surrounding them. She was surprised by the sudden violence of the wind and clung with all her might to his hands.

When the wind subsided, she could feel that her hair was forming a big tuft at the top of her skull. "You can open your eyes, we are arrived." She heard Inu No Taisho saying.

While trying to restore some order in her tuft of hair, she opened her eyes. She gasped when she realized that they had come back on earth. "We're back on earth! But it's so strange! I don't feel the breeze or the sun on my skin. Nor do i feel the ground under my feet!" She exclaimed.

"Of course you don't! Remember that we are only souls. We are pure energy. We don't have a body to feel all these things the livings are able to feel through their skin." He answered. "It is time to go now. We have people to visit. »

**Somwhere in Fedal Era**

Her two sons were dead and her plan had failed. She was blaming herself to not have taken more precautions. It had taken her so many years to find the perfect plan and this little idiot had messed up everything! But if she thought that she could return to live on this earth, she was wrong! She would do everything in her power to make sure that she will stay dead. Sachyio was furious after this dismal failure. All these efforts and this waiting, all for nothing! Even if in the end, she thought that this situation was not totally irremediable. She was still alive and Auriane will not be there to be in her path anymore. She will soon be able to start preparing a new plan and was gloating at the thought that now, nobody will come to ruin them!

A presentiment stopped her sudden enthusiasm. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she had lowered her guard without realizing it and hadn't felt that someone had broken into her territory.

'_How did I manage to not have felt him coming?'_ She wondered.

She looked straight ahead and saw red eyes staring at her from the darkness of the forest. As if this intruder was waiting for her to notice him. "How dare you invade my domain filthy youkai? » She yelled furiously.

Sesshomaru came out of the shadows slowly. He was keeping his face devoid of any emotions. He had spent the last few days tracking her down tirelessly. He had to admit she was good at covering her tracks, even for a powerful youkai like him. His determination paid off. His prize was finally within his reach. He wanted to savor every moment of this deadly encounter. He had a mocking rictus at his lips when he saw his prey trying to protect herself with a barrier.

"If you think that you'll succeed killing me mononoke, you are wrong!" She yelled at him. Then, she suddenly called, "Come to me my children! Come and fight for your Mother!"

The Lord felt them arriving. Dozens of youkais manipulated by the woman, came to stand between him and his prey.

Sesshomaru grabbed Bakusaiga and said with his deep voice, "Bakusaiga!" The sword released an enormous green youki wave, destroying every one of the youkais summoned by Sachyio.

"You are rather strong for a pathetic youkai! But you do not impress me!" Sachyio told him before capturing him by surprised when she manipulated the trees that were around them.

"All of you youkais, disgust me!" She yelled while she was watching the Lord being surrounding by the roots of the trees that were sucking his energy. "You think you are better than these idiots of humans, but you're all alike! You are power hungry and are ready to slaughter entire populations to possess it!"

When she noticed that Sesshomaru was about to make his prison exploded, she woke up all her powers to be able to fight him. She didn't wait for him to be released and attacked him. He was surprised when he felt a strong gust of energy throwing him away. When he straightened, his eyes widened with astonishment. Her appearance had changed. She now looked like a full youkai.

"Surprised huh? During the time of the persecution of my people, a youkai kidnapped my mother and forced her to mate with him to have a powerful heir. When a youkai mate a Being of Balance, he can be sure that the heir will be strong. But they can never predict which physical appearance the heir will have. The child can have the appearance of a full youkai, of a human or of a hanyo. I personally had to hide my true appearance after i killed my genitor for what he had done to my mother!" She laughed.

"Your pathetic story is of no importance to me! You will soon join your useless specie in death!" Sesshomaru told her before throwing her a powerful wave of youki which caused her barrier to explode. "You will die like the trash of a creature you are!"

"You're there because of her, am I wrong?" She mocked him. "This little ditsy was stupid to have done this! She had facilitated my task by killing herself stupidly." She could feel hatred emanating from the Lord's aura when he heard her words and pursued to provoke him, "This idiot must have suffered a real martyr. It is horrible to be torn away from our body by this kind of energy. All this because you have not been able to protect this little girl! And you call yourself a Lord? Let me laugh!"

He didn't know why her words had affected him so deeply, nor did he care about why they were touching him in an unidentified way, but he will make sure that she pays for everything she had said and done. He attacked her once again with a wave of green youki, but she disappeared to sneak behind his back, trying to slash him with her claws. The Lord threw her a blow and while she was propelled back, he captured her with Moko-Moko, which tightened itself around her body like a vice. She had difficulty to breathe and couldn't concentrate enough to use her power. But if she succeeded to make him let his guard down just for a fraction of a second, she will be able to invade his mind long enough to break free.

"I know you are aware that Auriane is between the two worlds right now." Smiling when she saw she had his full attention and continued with a cruel smile, "But I am sorry to have to inform you that she ultimately will not be able to return among the livings. I sent an acquaintance who owed me a service out there. And that person is currently making sure this little slut crosses the door, so she'll never be able to come back!"

The moment she was waiting for happened. Feeling the sudden tension in the Lord's body, she saw in his red eyes that his attention was diverted by his thoughts. The fur around her began to slightly loosen, allowing her to use her powers of manipulation. She grabbed the fur and freed her aura which took possession of Sesshomaru's one. He was aware that she was inside him and that she was urging him to release her, but her aura was so strong he couldn't do otherwise than to obey her and freed her from his fur.

He was powerful and she knew her hold on him would not last. She had to hasten to kill this vile creature before he could take the upper hand. She called her weapon which took the form of a long and thick blade and threw it toward Sesshomaru. Approaching its target, the blade broke into thousands of sharp piece, which penetrated the Lord's body. To her shock, she saw the Lord repulsing her attack easily with a gush of his red energy while he was still under her influence.

The moment she told him she had sent someone after the onna to prevent her to come back, he had felt such a rage that he thought he would explode.

When she attacked him with her weapon, he had concentrated so much energy inside him that he had managed to reject the hold Sachyio had on him. Not hesitating a moment, he was on her in a fraction of a second and use the primary attack of Bakusaiga. Sachyio managed to disappear at the last moment and reappeared a little further away with a mocking air. "You lack agility and speed, youkai!"

Sesshomaru smirked at her words. "I never miss my prey. I just wanted to have time to watch your face while your stupid brain understands that you are dying."

She gaped at him and looked at the cut his attack had managed to give her just before she had disappeared. The gash was extending dangerously while an unbearable pain was spreading in all her body. Quickly, she saw that her arm had rotted and screamed from pain when it fell on the ground. All her body was starting to decay and she had nothing she could do to fight against this! She couldn't believe that she was dying at the hands of a loathsome youkai. While disintegrating in front of him, she managed to laugh, "I have seen your want for her return in your heart. But no matter what you'll try to do, know that it is too late for her to be saved now. Her soul must be lost at this moment!"

When her decomposed body hit the ground, he turned his back on it and walked away silently.

**Auriane and Inu No Taisho**

They arrived to a huge field of flowers where she could detect Rin's presence. Turning toward Inu No Taisho she asked, "Why can't I feel the wind or the sun while I can feel the presence of Rin?"

"You are a pure energy without a body so you can't feel anything that comes from a physical contact. But your aura is still here with you, it's a part of your energy. You will be able to use it as before, like detect presences, others emotions..." The Daiyoukai stopped talking when he saw her sudden sad look, then asked her, "What's wrong?"

Lowering her gaze, she answered, "It's Rin. She is feeling so sad."

"Why don't you go see her?" He told her.

Shaking her head negatively, she turned around to walk away and blurted out, "No, I don't think that I'm ready to see her. Her emotions are so overwhelming! I think I forgot how it was to feel other's emotions. It's so powerful, suffocating!"

"Are you afraid to feel? I am not talking about other's emotions, but your own feelings. So, are you?" Inu No Taisho questioned her.

Turning toward him with a pensive look, she said with an embarrassed smile, "I think you just hit a nerve…"

He was about to say something when their eyes turned toward the other side of the field. They could feel a dark presence starting to sneak through the flowers and suddenly heard the fearful scream of Rin.

"Rin!" Auriane said anxiously and run with the Daiyoukai toward where the child was lying down.

When they arrived near the child, they saw that a sneak had bitten her arm and was now growing to reach its true huge size. The crying Rin was now paralyzed by the poison of the youkai. She was at its mercy.

They heard the sneak saying, "I love it when my preys can not struggle. They are easier to swallow!"

The woman turned pleadingly toward the inuyoukai, "What can we do? We can't stay here and watch her be eaten!"

Inu No Taisho smiled at her, "It is up to you. But don't forget that if you really want to intervene, you have to remember what you felt for her. This should not be difficult, since it is for her you had sacrificed your life."

Auriane looked at Rin and concentrated. Flashback of what had happened that day where rushing back to her. The Love she was feeling for Rin, the fear and despair she had felt when Sachyio had kidnapped her. The more she remembered her feelings for the child, the more she could feel her energy boiling from anger.

The Daiyoukai looked at her and saw she had a determined look on her face. He smiled when he saw her running with her powerful purple aura surrounding her toward the snake. Without any hesitation, she plunged into the snake roaring, "You will not touch her!"

Rin, through her tears, swore that she had seen a purple light plunging inside the youkai. A few seconds later, she heard the sneak howling in pain just before exploding. She instinctively closed her eyes and only dared to open them a short moment later, to see small parts of the youkai spread all around her. She could begin to feel the paralyzing effect dissipating, but the pain of the bite was still very much alive and bleeding. When she finally raised her eyes, Rin gasped. Here, before her was her dead friend Auriane! She was submerged by emotion and cried. She couldn't believe that she was really here and that she was the one who just saved her life.

Auriane looked at Rin curiously, who was looking straight at her. "Why I have the impression she can see me?" She asked Inu No Taisho.

"Because she can see us, but she is not able to hear us. This child has experienced death and returned to life thanks to Tenseiga. A part of her is still related to the beyond and therefore, she can see souls." He answered while smiling fondly at Rin, who had completely forgot about her painful arm.

Rin thought the tall youkai next to her friend looked a lot like Sesshomaru-sama. She thought it was strange to see them without hearing them talking. When she saw Auriane approaching her after she had talked with the tall youkai, she felt her heart beating with joy. She could see her friend talking to her but when her mouth was moving, Rin couldn't hear any sound. The child watched carefully every gestures of the young woman to burn this moment in her memory. She was so happy to see her that tears of joy were running down her cheeks. The little girl closed her eyes when she noticed that her friend wanted to wipe her tears and suddenly felt a warmth drying her tears.

Auriane looked at Rin's arm and asked to the Daiyoukai , " Do you think I can remove her pain? "

"Try and you shall see." She heard him replied.

She gently placed the palm of her hand over Rin's wound and focused on her pain. Almost instantly, she could feel her aura entering the wound stopping the bleeding. When she heard Rin's breath of relief, she knew that she was no longer suffering. She straightened and smiled at her. She wanted so badly to hold her in her arms, but without a body, it was impossible.

The deep voice of the Daiyoukai took her out of her thoughts, "It's time to go now. Our time on earth is short and there is another place to go before heading back between the two worlds."

She sighed and gestured to Rin that she was going. The little girl made her a sign in turn and when Auriane turned to leave, she heard the voice of Rin yelling at her with determination, "I miss you! Please come back! I know you will return to us Auriane!"

"Rin, why are you screaming?" Jaken yelled while running toward her with Ah-Un right behind him. It's been hours since he was looking for her now. When he had heard her screaming, he felt his heart falling down to his feet and rushed in the direction of the cries.

"Jaken-sama! You're coming too late! You just missed Auriane-chan ! » She said overexcited.

"You are losing your mind child." Jaken said eyeing her up and down as if she was insane.

"Jaken-sama, I promise! She was there! Here, look at my arm! I have been attacked by a snake youkai and Auriane came and killed the youkai and healed me! Look Jaken-sama!" The child pointed toward the floor.

When Jaken saw a bite mark on her arms and when he noticed the pieces of flesh on the floor, he was stunned. _'How can it be possible? The human is between the two worlds right now, she can't come on earth and save Rin, right? How could she do this anyway?' _

"Jaken." The toad gave a startled squeal when he heard his Lord's voice. Rin rushed to Sesshomaru showing him her arm and hastened to tell him that Auriane had just saved her life.

He remained silent. He was on his way back after killing Sachyio, when his senses alerted him of the presence of the onna's aura. He had thought his imagination was playing a trick on him and he had tried to convince himself that he had imagined her presence here. Since Sachyio had sent someone after onna to force her to die for good, he must find a way to thwart her plan and ensure that the onna will return. Therefore, she could not have been here! But the moment he had approach the field of flowers, his sharp nose detected so much particles of her aura that were still lingering in the air. He couldn't ignore what his senses were telling him anymore. He had hastened to join Rin and she quickly confirmed his senses were right. The onna was there a few moments ago!

"And there was a tall youkai looking like a lot like you next to her, Sesshomaru-sama!" He heard Rin's voice saying.

Looking at the sky, the Lord thought_, 'Was it possible? Father did you found a way to protect the onna over there? Why did you take her here? What are your plans, father?' _A soft breeze made swirled the particles of the onna's aura around Sesshomaru, spreading her calming scent around him.

Turning around, he decided to pursue his first plan, and said to Rin and Jaken, "Let's go." He had not given her the permission to leave the world of the living and he had every intension to go looking for her.

**Auriane and Inu No Taisho**

The daiyoukai was delighted by the turn of events. He knew the young woman was recalcitrant to feel emotions again after being in the neutral and quiet area, where you felt protected from everything. This is why he had chosen to take her to the little girl first. To save her again, she had to force herself to remember the strong feelings she had for her. He had detected a change in her behavior. Now, it was as if she was in a hurry to go and see her other friends.

Hardly had they appeared that they saw Inuyasha rushing from the little camp where all his friends were resting in silence. Auriane thought it was strange to see him stopped just in front of her and sniffing the air all around her. She turned to the Daiyoukai with a questioning look.

"He can't see us nor hear us, but he can smell your aura." He answered laughing at her surprised face.

"You are also here so why isn't he sniffing you too?" She wondered trying not to laugh at the hanyou dog like behavior.

"He doesn't smell me because I choose to hide my presence." He simply explained before turning back his attention to his son who was still sniffing the air frenetically.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing?" Miroku said joining him. He was looking curiously at Inuyasha who didn't seem to have noticed him. "Inuyasha?" He repeated louder.

"Keh! I can feel her aura here. It's like she is just standing there!" The hanyou finally told him.

"What are you talking about Inuyasha?" Sango asked him.

"The wench is here!" He finally exclaimed.

« Stop calling me that idiotic dog! This is not my name!" Auriane growled even though he couldn't hear her causing the Daiyoukai next to her to laugh.

"Auriane is here?" Kagome run next to them with Shippo on her shoulder.

Nodding to her, Inuyasha turned back toward the source of the aura and yelled, "Hey wench! Can you hear me?"

"Try to give us a sign if you can hear us Auriane-chan!" Miroku exclaimed in turned while the girls were holding their hand hoping to see a sign from their friend.

"Do you think she is alright? Is she feeling any pain?" The miko asked Inuyasha.

"Baka! How would I know it?" Inuyasha told her while looking at her as if she had just said the most stupid thing of the world.

Auriane started to be irritated by his rude behavior and was wondering how she could have done to forget this feeling. Growling exasperatingly, she instinctively raised her fist as she was so used to do and hit the top of his skull as hard as she could manage.

Kagome was about to sit Inuyasha when they all saw him being thrown violently into the ground. "Yep, the wench is alright!" The hanyo managed to say with his mouth full of dust.

The woman was surprised. She hadn't expected him to feel her blow so strongly since she didn't have a body. Turning to Inu No Taisho who was looking at his son amused, she said, "This son of yours has a tendency to have a mouth too loud for his own good."

Her attention was drawn back to her friends who were all talking to her at the same time. She could hear them asking if she needed help, if she was hungry, or when she was coming back and a lot of more other questions.

"Why are you all asking her question while she obviously can't answer them?" Inuyasha told them while crossing his arms.

"You are right, but she may answer by giving us signs!" Miroku answered.

"Yes! Just like when she managed to make you eat dust! I thought it was a good sign!" Shippo mocked him.

Inuyasha started to pursue him but Kagome stopped him in time. "SIT!"

"Auriane-chan, if you can really hear us, please, give us a sign. Any sign will be okay!" Mirako said smiling.

The moment she heard him, a devilish smile spread across Auriane's face. Concentrating, she started to walk and stopped right behind the waiting monk. Once she thought she was at the right angle, she raised her hand once again and slapped his butt as hard as she could.

The others looked at Miroku in a strange way when they heard him squeaked and laughed in an embarrassing way.

Shippo murmured at Kagome's ear, "What's wrong with him?" The miko just shrugged, also wondering what was happening.

"So? Did she give you a sign?" Sango asked him curiously.

« Yes… you could say that! » The monk answered.

The daiyoukai suddenly told Auriane, "We don't have much time left Auriane. You should reassure your friends now then we will go."

Nodding to him, she knew he wanted her to use her aura to soothe their concern for her, but it meant that her aura will connect with them and so, she will be overwhelmed by their feelings. Looking at Kagome and Sango hopeful eyes, she resigned herself to finally free her aura.

Everyone fell silent the moment they felt something warm and tender, invading them. Despite their tears, a smile graced their lips. They were relieved to finally be able to know she was okay. They felt a loss when she made them feel that she had to leave them again, but at the same time, they were happy to have been able to show her they expecting her firmly to return soon.

By opening up to them, she realized how much her disappearance had affected them. They were feeling so much pain that she was destabilized. But above all, she could feel their hope to see her back among them. Inu no Taisho put his hand on her shoulder to notify her it was time to leave. She took the time to say goodbye to her friend, before following the Daiyoukai with a heavy heart. She was anxious to go back there because she was totally lost in her emotions and didn't know what would be the right choice to make, for herself and for her friends.

**Between the two worlds**

Since their return in the hall between the two worlds, the young woman was deep in thought. She was taken hostage by her conflicting thoughts. Inu No Taisho looked at her and sighed. He knew it was a difficult choice to make, and that those who had never experience this area couldn't understand. There, everything was made to appease the new souls to ensure that they'll be able to understand and accept death without turning back toward their past life. And Auriane had to fight against it in order to keep her mind clear to measure all the arguments that are being presented to her, to succeed at making a choice that will suit her, with full knowledge of all the facts.

"You seem preoccupied young lady." The Daiyoukai finally said.

She turned to him with unfocused eyes and answered, "Yes I am. At first when I came here, everything seemed to be so clear and obvious to me. I thought i was dead and that i had found eternal rest. But then, you told me I was not quite dead and that I had the right to make this choice. Before you took me to see my friends, I was calm and was ready to go through the doors of light. But now, after having felt all their emotions and those that I felt for them, I feel confused and lost. I miss them terribly and at the same time, I think that this how life is. People die everyday and leave their loved ones behind. I had accepted to die that day and my mind still can't believe that I can go back."

"Think of everything you will be able to live if you return to life. If you die today, who will make your friends happy? Who will continue to piss off my son as only you know how to do it? And the little Rin? Who has already lost so much in her short life and who is persuaded that you will come back?" The inuyoukai tried to argue. "You are still young, don't you want to find a mate and have a family of your own one day?"

Auriane shrugged at his last words, "I have never thought about that. I have never been in love and I don't think that I'll ever be. Plus, I don't feel the need to procreate right now, even if I really love children." Turning back toward the endless clouds, she finally told what was truly on her mind, what were her fears that were making her hesitating. "I was born human and I have died as a Being of Balance. If I return to life, I will see most of them die of old age without me being able to do anything! They'll leave me alone with this pain of having lost them. It's better if I leave now and accept my fate. I know that i'm being selfish when i say this but, they may suffer for a short time but this pain will fade with time. They all have each other for comfort and i will be waiting for them on the other side."

"You are right, this is selfish of your part. But this is your opinion. I understand your fears. You have grew up as a human, thinking that your life would be as short as a human life and you had just discovered that while your humans friends will pass away from their old age, you will still be young and alive, without them around anymore for the rest of your life. This is a very painful thought for you and you have the right to feel it." As if he smelled something suddenly, he pointed his nose in the air and told her mysteriously, "But I think someone will not be of the same opinion. You should go see behind that door." Inu No Taisho pointed a finger toward the gigantic door at the other side of the hall.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, not understanding why she should go see behind the door.

Pushing her by her shoulder toward the door, he opened it for her and threw her out. When she regained her balance, she turned to him shocked and said, "Now i know where comes from your sons's lack of patience!"

Inu No Taisho just stood there smiling at her and without warning, he slammed the door shut in her face. Hearing laughter coming from inside the hall behind the door, she murmured, "I'll never understand dogs!"

Shortly after, she felt a presence approaching at high speed. Wondering who it could be, she took a few steps forward and stopped short. _'This is not possible, it can't be ...'_ she thought and when this person stopped just in front her, she was persuaded she was hallucinating.

"Sesshomaru?" Auriane asked, not believing her eyes.

**Inside the hall**

The Daiyoukai was smiling to himself. He knew his son was going to come here to take back Auriane with him. To help Sesshomaru to arrive in time before the woman could make her final choice, he had decided to facilitate his son's task. Indeed, before coming to Auriane's aid, Inu No Taisho had gone to give instructions to Sesshomaru's mother, telling her that when their son would come to her, she should give him the Meido stone which would allow him to come here without wasting time. Of course, he knew Sesshomaru would be disappointed to no be able to take back Auriane with him, but his presence here will probably trigger a brain wave in the young woman, that will help her to make the right choice. Plus, this new frustration may allow his son to mature a little more. With a little luck, he will finally realize unconsciously what the woman really represents to him. He knew his son was stubborn and that even if he managed to realize she was more than a simple human who was travelling under his care, he will not admit it. With a sigh, he decided to eavesdrop silently what was going on behind this door.

**On the other side of the door**

Sesshomaru was pleased with the turn of events. When he went to the only place where he knew he could find a solution to enter the area of between the two worlds, he was surprised to see his mother was already waiting for his arrival. She informed him that his father had passed telling her to give him the Meido Stone that will lead him to the path where he will be able to find the human. Sesshomaru did not hesitate a second and opened a passage. He landed on a dark path and had immediately detected the cold traces of the onna's aura. He had followed her trail at a rapid pace until his sharp nose took notice of the presence of the one he was looking for, who was not far from him. To go faster, he decided to fly to his goal. He observed that she was surprised to see him there and the first word she uttered confirmed his thoughts.

"Sesshomaru? What are you doing here?" She asked not believing her eyes, « Don't tell me that you are dead too! »

'_How did he manage to come into this world? I thought only souls could enter this area!'_ She thought.

The Lord snorted at her stupid exclamation of him being dead. "Ridiculous! No one is powerful enough to kill me."

Auriane rolled her eyes at his arrogant words, thinking that some things will never change. A heavy silence took place between them, as if they were communicating without words. She could feel the eyes of Sesshomaru fixing her imperturbably, which started to make her feel uncomfortable. Auriane could feel he was waiting for something but didn't know exactly what. So to break the silence, she asked, "So if you're still alive, how did you do to come here? Was it Tenseiga's doing?"

"The Meido Stone had opened a path to this area." He answered without deepening.

« And i suppose that you made this entire journey just to say, hi? » She ventured to ask, wondering what were his purpose for being here. Suddenly she understood. He was certainly here to see his father! Of course!

"I have not allowed you to die." He unexpectedly said with annoyance in his eyes.

'_Do not tell me he went all this way to remonstrate me! What a nerve! I don't receive order from anyone!'_ She thought completely stunned.

Before she had time to tell him her way of thinking, he told her quickly without looking at her, "I came to take you back." Turning around to grab her wrist and take her with him, his eyes widened in surprise when he saw his hand passing through her as if she only was a ghost.

Sesshomaru and Auriane looked at each other a moment. He didn't understand what was happening. For him his plans were simple. He had to come here to reach the onna and take her back with him in the livings world. He had not thought a single moment that he wouldn't be able to succeed.

The young woman saw the sudden emotion that was reflecting on his handsome face and couldn't explain why it had touched her so deeply. Staring at her wrist and then at his hand, she didn't know what to tell him. When she had seen this emotion she had never seen before in his eyes, it had made her want to simply follow him back to earth to replace this emotion in his eyes by satisfaction.

The Lord's attention was attracted by someone appearing behind Auriane.

"Chichiue." Sesshomaru said.

« Son, i know why you are here, but you can't take her back with you. As you can see, she doesn't have a body. » Inu No Taisho said and saw his son frowning at his words. "Her body will be returned to her if it is her own choice. It is not for you to decide for her, son."

"Hum, Inu No Taisho? Something strange is happening! » The Daiyoukai and Sesshomaru looked at her when they heard the anxiety in her voice. The young Lord then looked at his father waiting for explanations on what was going on.

The Daiyoukai eyes widened when he saw that Auriane was beginning to disappear before them and he told her, "Seems like your choice has been made!" When he saw her questioning gaze he roared, "Now go to the door before you completely disappear or your soul will be lost forever!"

Auriane shocked, looked at Sesshomaru one last time before running away as quickly as she could manage.

The Lord was about to follow her when he felt his father interposed. "Sesshomaru, you can not go further, the livings can not enter there. But be certain I will make sure she crosses the door on time. The journey she is about to endure is long and dangerous, but she is strong and will manage to return." Turning his back to his son before flaying after Auriane, Inu No Taisho whispered, "I am proud of you son!"

**Auriane**

She began to panic when she saw she was becoming more and more transparent while she still hadn't reached the crossroads. She tried to accelerate her pace when she suddenly felt herself being raised up. Looking up, she saw that the Daiyoukai had joined her and had taken her in his arms to go faster by flying. She felt a wave of relief when a few seconds later they arrived at the crossroads. Once there, he set her down and said, "Now you have to go by your own. I'll be just behind you."

The moment she approach the two opposites road, she saw that the one she was walking on when the Daiyoukai had saved her was in the dark, while the other one was shining, as if it was calling her. Taking a deep breath, she run to the door and before grabbing the handle, she turned to Inu No Taisho who was right behind her.

"Thank you for everything you have done for me." She told him and surprised him when she hugged him.

He gave her back the hug and waited for her to open the door before telling her, "It was a pleasure to make your acquaintance." When she was about to go through the door, he called her name waiting for her to look at him and was surprised when he blew something strange and bright toward her. She looked at him puzzled but saw that he was already walking away. Shrugging, she turned back toward the door. When she walked through the door, she unexpectedly heard the voice of the Daiyoukai in her head.

'_The gift I have just given you will be able to fulfill the deepest wish of your friend Kagome one day. You will not remember it till you will be looking for it. Know that the realization of her wish now lay inside you.' _

**Sesshomaru**

Sesshomaru hadn't moved. He was observing what was happening to the onna thanks to his powerful and sharp senses. He was waiting to be sure the onna had finally crossed the door that would lead her back among the living before leaving. Once he couldn't feel her presence anymore, he began to walk away satisfied, while thinking about what his father had just told him and that the onna better succeed at coming back.


	19. Chapter 19 : A new threat

**Disclaimer : Inuyasha's characters don't belong to me.**

**Chapter 19 : A new threat**

« Meiiiido Zangetsuhaaaa ! » Inuyasha had finally managed to get rid of one of the two youkais who had started to attack them while they were on their way back to the village. These youkais were so fast, it was like they were nearly invisible. One of them had attacked Sango when she was in the air with Kirara. Inuyasha had managed to catch the demon slayer just before she crashed to the ground, but Kirara had been injured and had a deep gash at her ribs. Kagome hastened to compress the wound before bandaging her quickly.

Miroku stood in front of the girls to protect them while they were taking care of Kirara, letting the angry Inuyasha fighting their last enemy. The Hanyo managed to block all the youkai's attacks and was about to attack in turn when they were all destabilized by a sudden earthquake. The youkai who was facing Inuyasha, wanted to take the opportunity to cowardly attack the girls and Miroku, when a large tube of energy coming from the sky crashed on him, reducing the youkai into pieces instantly. The moment this column of energy, which was linking the sky and earth together, touched the ground, the earthquake stopped. The group looked stunned, when the energy began to fade, they could a motionless body on the ground appearing.

They all had their eyes on her. They were struggling to realize that it was really her, that she was finally backed among them after this whole month of waiting. They didn't dare to move, fearing that she was just an illusion who would fly away if they ever had the misfortune to make a move or talk.

Stoic, a few meters from her, Inuyasha could hear her murmuring something unintelligible while she was staring intently at the sky, "No! You do not have the right to come and get me in this world! It's not fair! I have succeeded, you shouldn't be here..."

Intrigued, Inuyasha looked to where she was looking at and gasped when he saw a gigantic clawed hand coming out from the sky which plunged directly toward Auriane. Not wasting a minute, he leaped into the air, launching a powerful attack that drove back the monstrous hand into the hole that was in the sky, while his friends hastened around Auriane to protect her. Their tension subsided when they saw the sky closing, once the injured hand was gone from the living world.

Auriane was in a pitiful state, as if she had just crossed insurmountable obstacles, which caused the concern of her friends. Laughing lightly, she tried to reassure them, "I'm alright, I promise! Kagome, please, stop fussing over me!"

"Hey! Let the wench breath, baka!" Inuyasha exclaimed while he was approaching Auriane.

She turned her head toward him when she heard him sitting loudly next to her.

"Keh! You took your time to come back wench! What the fuck were you doing?" He asked her rudely.

Thinking that some things will never change, she smiled internally when she decided to mess a little with the hanyou. Looking at him seriously straight in the eyes she asked, "Who are you?"

The Hanyou's eyes came out of his head at the same time his mouth fell on the floor.

"Looks like you're the only one Auriane-chan does't remember moron! At the same time, it's not a great loss to her!" Shippo mocked him.

Inuyasha was so shocked that he didn't even respond to Shippo's provocations. He stood there, frozen in place while fixing Auriane.

"Do you think he's dead?" The kitsune asked his friends, while sending stones at Inuyasha's head.

Turning hastily, the Hanyou gave a big blow on Shippo's skull yelling, "Baka! I'm not dead! And stop it or i'll make you eat your stones!"

The hanyou froze when he heard Auriane bursting into laughter, saying, "It feels good to be back!"

She was startled to suddenly see Inuyasha's face so near of hers. "So, you remember me?" The hanyou asked her with hope in his eyes.

"Who could forget you Inuyasha?" She answered with a smile.

"Can you move Auriane-chan?" Miroku asked her. She seemed to be so weak! They'll have to carry her quickly to the village, although he could see that some of her wounds were already beginning to heal.

She tried to take a sitting position in vain and replied, "I fear that I'm out of order at the moment Miroku."

"I'll carry you to the village. Kirara also needs to be taken care of!" Inuyasha said but was thrown back unexpectedly by the sudden appearance of his brother. The Lord ignored everyone and silently leaned to take the onna in his arms with grace and flew away.

"Where do you think he is taking her?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

The hanyo pointed his nose toward the sky and replied, "This old bastard is heading toward the village. Let's go!"

**Sesshomaru and Auriane**

Sesshomaru was silent, but Auriane could feel his satisfaction caused by her return. She was exhausted and let herself being carried by the Lord unflinchingly. She tried to think about what she had crossed to get back to life, but discovered that her memories were fading away quickly.

The Lord heard her sigh and knew that she was deep in thought. He took this opportunity to analyze what his senses informed him about the onna. Given the state of her body and the many smells of creatures covering it, he knew that she had suffered many attacks on her way back. But she had succeeded. She had overcome all the pitfalls and was now among them. His goal was to quickly take her to his brother's village because it was nearer and to make sure she'll receive the proper cares before resting.

Soon enough, he arrived to the village and walked directly toward the intended house. The door suddenly opened to reveal Kaede who was shocked to see Sesshomaru with Auriane in his arms.

The old woman mentioned for him to enter the house with the onna. He gently lied her down on some makeshift bed. Turning back toward the door to walk away, he said without looking at her, "Miko, heal her."

**Later in Inuyasha's village**

Auriane could feel herself waking up slowly. Stretching inside her sleeping bag, she noticed familiar presences around her. Opening her eyes, she smiled fondly at Rin, who had a hard time restraining herself to not jump around Auriane's neck.

"Auriane! I couldn't wait to see you again!" Rin tried to talk in a low voice but failed. Her excitement to see her friend waking up was to strong. "Jaken-sama wanted to see you too!"

The little girl mentioned toward the imp who huffed while crossing his arms in an uninterested way and replied, "It's not true! I don't care about you, human! Sesshomaru-sama told me to stay here and watch over you. I am only obeying my Lord's orders."

Rin bent to Auriane's ears and said, "He did cry a lot when you died and when Sesshomaru-sama came to tell us that you were back, he had hastened to come to see you!"

The woman laughed and hugged Rin, telling her she had missed her terribly. Jaken who was flabbergasted to have been betrayed by the child roared, "Stop lying ungrateful child! This is you who had harassed the Lord to go to the pitiful hanyou's village! Me, I was only bravely following my Lord!" When he had finished speaking, he noticed that Auriane was standing right before him. Taking him by surprise, she grabbed his cheeks and planted a big kiss on his forehead.

Rin was laughing hard when she saw the toad's face and mocked him, "Oh Look! Jaken-sama is blushing!"

While she was laughing at Rin's antics she noticed Kirara was sleeping inside Sango's makeshift bed. When she approached her, she could see her erratic breathing, showing that she was in pain.

Instinctively, she took off the covers from the nekomata to inspect her injuries. "Sango-chan said it's a youkai who did this to her the day of your return." Rin informed her.

"The day of my return? How long did i slept? » The woman asked.

"Two full days! You lazy woman!" Jaken answered.

Auriane was surprised, she hadn't expected to have slept this much. "Kaede-sama said she is doing better though." The child added.

Not waiting a second, Auriane placed her hands over Kirara and concentrated on her pain. Quickly, a purple glow surrounded the nekomata to slowly aspirate the pain out of her body. While Kirara was slowly waking up, Auriane took off her bandages to have a better look of her work. She was satisfied to see that the injuries were nearly totally closed. Apparently, her healing abilities were stronger. Once awake and realizing what was going on around her, Kirara jumped on Auriane's legs and friendly rubbed herself against her.

"Now that it is done, what if we go get some fresh air?" Auriane exclaimed happily.

The four other companions sought their friends in vain the whole village, until Auriane detected two powerful energies outside of the village. Taking this direction, she commented, "Looks like Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are at it again!"

A few minutes later, they arrived at the edge of a hill which was overlooking the plain on which the two brothers were fighting. Rin greeted her Lord happily from afar, of course, without getting an answer. When Inuyasha noticed that his friend was finally awake, he went to see her but was stopped by a surprised attack from Sesshomaru, who told him, "It is pathetic how you get distracted easily."

The hanyou growled angrily at his brother and went back to fight him. Soon, the small group was joined by their friends who had a surprise for Auriane. While Auriane was opening the small basket Kagome was offering her, Kirara jumped on Sango's lap, who thanked the young woman to have healed her.

"Oh, you've found grapes!" Auriane exclaimed amazed.

"Yes! Freshly picked! The first of the season! Kaede told us she had seen some yesterday and we thought you would appreciate them." Miroku explained.

They were all sipping the grapes while watching the two brothers against bottom. Auriane was the first to break the silence, "You know, we shouldn't be watching them fighting."

Shippo replied immediately, "Why? It's so funny to see Inuyasha taking a beating."

"Shippo! It's not nice to say that." Kagome scolded him. « We are his friends and we should support him. Even though we know it is a lost cause."

"HEY! I can hear you, you know!" They heard Inuyasha yelling at them.

Not paying any attention to the frustrated hanyou, they continued their conversation.

"What I mean is that normally it's not good to watch two dogs fighting, because it gives them far too much importance and so, it stimulates them to fight even more and more aggressively." Auriane explained them.

"So you mean we should not give them so much importance by looking at them?" Miroku asked.

"Yeap!" The woman said.

"But now that Sesshomaru got his own weapon, i wonder why they continue to fight like this." Kagome said while swallowing a grape.

Auriane said pensively, "I think I have an idea." When she saw her friends looking at her expectedly, she hastened to add, "I think they're playing at who's got the biggest!" Causing Kagome and Miroku to laugh and Sango to blush.

"What does it mean Auriane?" Rin was clueless to what was making the adults laughing.

The woman tried to explain, "It means that even though Sesshomaru isn't after Teissaiga anymore, their rivalry is still there. And right now, they are testing their new swords against each other."

"Oooooh!" The child exclaimed understanding what was going on.

"They are like kids who are discovering their new toys! They are unable to restrain themselves from going to test them." Auriane added while laughing.

The small group was so taken into their discussion, they hadn't noticed that the brothers were sending a joined attack in their direction. The group was startled when they heard at the same time, "Kaze No Kizu!" "Bakusaiga!"

Not waiting for their attack to come and crash into the rock that was under them, they all run away toward the village, leaving the dogs alone.

**Later that day**

After a hearty dinner, the three young women of the group went to relax in the hot springs near the village. They were delighted. It had been so long since they had been able to share a peaceful moment like this that they were eager to get there, to share news and gossips.

When they slipped into the hot water, the girls released a contented sigh and remained silent a few minutes to savor this moment.

They then began to tell banalities, until Auriane couldn't hold back herself any longer. "So? What is going on between our favorite hanyou and our beautiful miko?" Auriane asked with a teasing smile. She had felt some discomfort between Inuyasha and Kagome at the dinner tonight. Every time they had looked at each other or when their hands had accidently touched, they hurried to look away, blushing.

"Nothing! Why are you saying this?" Kagome's face was as red as Inuyasha's clothes.

"The other day, Kagome-chan was furious because of the loud mouth of Inuyasha and he panicked! Before she had the time to sit him, he had grabbed her face and kissed her in front of the whole village to silence her!" Sango answered laughing. Then she added, "I might say that it was a beautiful spectacle. Everyone applauded!"

"Thank you Sango! Such a friend you make! » Kagome replied fuming.

"I can't believe I missed that!" Auriane growled. "I wonder what he will do next time…"

"Auriane shut up!" Kagome hissed still blushing. "But… I might add that I'm not the one who had been stuck overnight in a sarcophagus with Miroku!"

Auriane turned toward Sango, gaping. "Noooo! Please, don't tell me nothing happened!"

It was Sango's turn to blush now. "Well, actually, he has been very respectful for once." The demon slayer said, then, looking at her friends she admitted with a smile, "But i must admit that i wouldn't have minded if something had happened..." Her friends squealed when they heard her answer. At the same time, it was so strange to hear that Miroku the hentai, had behaved with Sango while being in such a close proximity a whole night!

"What about you Auriane-chan?" Sango asked to divert attention.

"What me? I was dead remember." She said laughing.

"Oh please! Why Sesshomaru is like this with you? You're the only human from whom he tolerates the presence, of course, apart from Rin!" Kagome said going straight to the point.

"What is there between you?" Sango asked, while giving her a little shoulder shot.

"Well nothing, why?" Auriane replied, scratching her head.

"Why? Maybe because he came for you!" Kagome nearly yelled from excitation.

Hearing her words, Auriane had a flashback of what happened in the other world. She couldn't remember distinctly everything, but the image of the hand of Sesshomaru trying to grab her wrist was like engraved in her memory. _'How do they know that he was there? And it's not like it means anything...'_

"How do you know that he came in the beyond?" Auriane asked curiously. A certain tension had settled in the hot spring. The young woman looked at her friends who were visibly shocked by what she had just said.

Kagome let out a shrill cry before saying, "We were talking about the day you returned to us! He came for you and took you to Kaede so you'll get proper care! And you're telling us that he also came in the beyond for you? What happened over there?"

Auriane looked at Sango for help but noticed that she was as excited as Kagome. Taking the decision to shorten her answer she said, "Well apparently he came to take me back in the living world, because Mr Pompous ass hadn't gave me the permission to die!"

"And you dare to tell us in the eye that nothing is going on between the two of you!" Kagome accused her.

Looking at Kagome, Sango said, "I'm starting to wonder what else she is hiding!"

Auriane stood up suddenly in the water looking towards the shores when she noticed someone had just appeared near their clothes.

"Tadako?" Kagome asked, while she was also standing up.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I came to warn you. The oracle called me and informed me that a threat is lurking around Auriane." The sorceress said.

"Again? But it can't be possible, I just came back!" Auriane groaned.

Tadako lowered her eyes and replied, "I am sorry."

"What kind of threat it is exactly?" Sango wondered, fearing for her friend's life.

The sorceress answered, "Unfortunately, she hadn't been able to tell me more." Then, looking at Auriane she told her, "Auriane I suggest you to stay under the protection of the Lord until we know more."

"What? I can't believe it!" The young woman just returned to her friends and the witch was telling her she had to already leave them! The three women looked at each other and when they looked back at Tadako, they saw that she had already disappeared.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha's voice rang right behind them. Turning around, the moment she saw Inuyasha blushing deeply and gaping at her, she realized that she was still standing naked in the shallow water, while her friends were already hiding. Auriane handed her a big hard soap, allowing Kagome to throw it in Inuyasha's face, while Sesshomaru who was also there, had his back on them politely.

The miko was sitting the hanyo frenetically, not allowing him to explain why he was there. Once she finally calmed down, he managed to murmur from the ground, "We felt the sorceress's presence! What was she doing here?"

**Sesshomaru's castle**

Auriane was sitting alone in the kitchen and was completely depressed. Her mind was wandering back to the previous day, when her friends told her to go with Sesshomaru while they will go investigate about what Tadako had told them. They wanted to know if this threat was serious or not before she could come back. The Lord had remained silent all the way to his castle, to the contrary of Rin who had a lot of thing to talk to her about. Of course, once arrived, she had been happy to see Nahoe and Gemmei, but they didn't have lot of time to talk with her.

To her surprise, this morning Nahoe came to wake her up and announced her the Lord will not be there for their morning training, because someone important was visiting him and that he will be replaced by his lieutenant Raidon. The training had been long and hard this morning. She had been disappointed by herself a lot when she failed to use her power of darkness.

And to top it all, when she went into the kitchen for lunch, she saw that Masaari had left her a note informing her some food was ready for her and that he was sorry he couldn't be there because he went picnicking with Rin and Gemmei. So this meant that she was left alone, condemning her to be bored to death, for the rest of the day!

Having lost her appetite, she tried to nibble a little, wondering desperately what Inuyasha and the others were doing at the moment. She even tried to construct a plan to be able to join them discreetly, but failed miserably. Regardless of the ideas which came to her, they were all doomed to fail. There was no way for her to join them and then return to the castle in time before Sesshomaru could notice her absence. Groaning, she put the food back on her plate and let herself fell on the table, head on her forearms.

A sudden slamming door made her straighten startled. Auriane watched this strange demoness who was staring at her shamelessly, walking slowly toward her. The beautiful demoness turned slowly around the table and stopped very close to Auriane. Roughly, she took Auriane face between her long fingers and examined her before exclaiming, "So, this is how looks like a Being of Balance! Interesting… It is smart to hide such a great power inside a human's body. We would never suspect that you are one. Rather beautiful for a human female, but I have seen better among demonesses."

Taking off her face from the youkai's hand, Auriane answered, "Thank you very much! You have so much tact that it is disconcerting. By the way, I'm Auriane and you are?"

Taking an offended air, the youkai Said, "I cannot believe it! My son feels so little love for his dear mother that he did not even bother to inform you of my arrival? Why does he keep rejecting his poor mother who loves him so much?"

Auriane was gaping at her, stunned. "You are Sesshomaru's mother?"

"Does it surprise you so much?" The demoness replied with a smirk. Taking a nonchalant posture she told her, "So, human, all this fuss in the beyond was all because of you?"

"My name is Auriane, not human. What fuss are you talking about?" The woman answered.

"Never mind, forget it." Sesshomaru's mother replied waving her hand and suddenly looked at Auriane curiously with sparks in her eyes, "I wonder why my son keeps you under his guard, because it seems like he does not intend to eat you. Is my son rutting with you?"

Auriane choked on the water she was drinking. Once her coughing stopped, she replied, "No way! What makes you say that?"

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering. However, it could do him good, he would be less uptight." The demoness said with a bored sigh, before pursuing, « I can't believe my son left me alone in this so boring place! He certainly went to see if those who are after you are worthy of his time."

The woman thought that Sesshormau was still blinded by his rivalry toward Inuyasha that he surely wanted to find this threat before his brother. Auriane smiled when a sudden idea popped in her head. Looking at Sesshomaru's mother from the corner of the eye, she asked her, "Since you are a powerfull full youkai, you certainly have this kind of cloud of energy to travel rapidly, no?"

"Of course I do!" The demoness was wondering why the human asked her this stupid question.

"Well, since you and I are bored, I may have a solution to go entertainment ourselves! We could go travelling on your cloud to visit my friends and come back before Sesshomaru's return!" The woman exclaimed happily.

The demoness, surprised, raised her eyebrows at Auriane. After a short reflection, she decided it wasn't a bad idea. The time will pass more quickly this way. Clapping her hands together, she replied, "Very well! We should be taking our leave right away!"

Auriane started to follow Sesshomaru's mother but stopped suddenly, "Can you promise to not eat my friends or myself?"

She could see the demoness had a moment of hesitation before answering, "I am not use to promise anything to a human. But since you are the one who proposed me some entertainment, I will not touch your friend, as a proof of my satisfaction toward you, human."

Smiling at her, Auriane said, "Okay, after you then."

**Inuyasha**

Kagome put her big bag down, happy to finally be able to have lunch. She distributed food to everyone and noticed that Inuyasha, for once, wasn't paying attention at all to the food she was offering him. Startled, she looked at the others who shrugged. They were as clueless as she was.

Inuyasha was in high alert. He had felt the presence of a group of youkais which was approaching dangerously close to his group. He wasn't sure if they were there for them or not and didn't want to spread anxiety in his pack without being sure of their intentions. The hanyou was so taken into his reflection that he noticed at the last moment, a strong foreign energy associated with Auriane's one coming right toward them.

"Hey! Wench! Who is this with you?" Inuyasha asked rudely while Auriane was hugging her friends.

"Sesshomaru's mother." She answered shortly.

"WHAT?" The whole group exclaimed at the same time.

The demoness walked slowly toward Inuyasha with a small smile at the corners of her lips. Just like what she did to Auriane earlier, she took his face between her fingers and looked deeply into his eyes. "Only your father could have been able to engender such a powerful Hanyou." She said before releasing his angry face.

"Keh! What are you doing here old hag?" The hanyou asked, not liking her manners.

When she saw a small glitter in Sesshomaru's mother's eyes, Auriane intervened before it could degenerate between the two dogs, "I asked her to accompany me Inuyasha." Seeing her friends shocked stares she hastened to justify herself, "We were so bored in Sesshomaru's castle and I really wanted to see you all. She was the only option available."

"Looks like we will soon have some entertainment, thanks to the youkais approaching this way! We arrived at the right time, human." The demoness said with excitation in her voice while she was keeping a straight face.

"We overflew them a few minutes ago. They are about a small dozen with armor." Auriane explained.

"They are near!" The hanyou said suddenly while taking a fighting stance.

"Oh! This is exciting!" Sesshomaru's mother exclaimed happily.

Miroku and Shippo stood in front of the girls to protect them.

"Auriane, since we don't know if they are here for you or not, you shouldn't use your powers, so they will not unmask you." Kagome told her and the woman nodded to her friend advice.

When the group of youkais arrived, they didn't attack right away. Instead, their leader advanced toward Inuyasha and said, "We aren't here to fight you, hanyou. We're looking for a human female with strange powers. Have you seen her?"

"What kind of power are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked.

"Rare powers for a human." The leader said.

« Why are you looking for her? » Miroku intervened in turn.

"This is not of your concern monk!" The youkai answered growling.

"Oh! You are so bad mannered! Your words are hurting my sensible ears." Sesshomaru's mother said to the leader while walking nonchalantly toward him. "Now tell me little youkai. Who is sending you on my son's territory?"

The leader hadn't expected to cross the path of the mother of the ruler of this land. He was suddenly anxious when he felt the powerful energy emanating from her. "My Lord sent us to offer her a proposition."

"Oh! A proposition? Interesting… Please, tell me more about it. » She told him. Everyone was listening intently, not missing a word about their conversation.

"The desires of our Lord does not concern you no, Lady!" One of the youkais dared to tell her.

This answer displeased visibly the demoness who frowned at him. The girls gulped when they felt the sudden tension in the air.

"If they continue to talk to her like this, I'm afraid this situation will turn into carnage." Auriane told her friends who nodded to her, their eyes glued to Sesshomaru's mother.

"We now know to whom Sesshomaru owes his menacing personality now." Kagome whispered.

"Don't worry girls we will protect you! They will never know for Auriane-chan! » Shippo told and suddenly realized what he had just said. Gulping, he noticed the sudden attention the group of youkais had on him.

"Oh Shippo!" Miroku said with an exasperated air.

"I'm sorry!" The kistune replied, pitiful.

The leader looked at one of the youkais as if he was giving a silent order. Then turning back towards the girls he said, "Now!"

The youkai opened a small pendant which was hiding a small ball of aura and sent it towards the girls. Kagome and Sango felt it spreading inside them and were shocked to feel so much pain coming from it.

The leader suddenly said with a cruel smirk, "It will not arm you. This tortured aura will unmask the empathic human we are looking for. The human will not be able to resist its call."

Auriane could feel the pain and the supplications of the monk who had been tortured before dying. It was overwhelming, suffocating and felt her power of darkness coming to the surface. Taking a deep breath to try to control her emotions, she could feel her head starting to spin from the pressure.

Inuyasha had felt his friend distress and turned to the leader furiously, "What have you done to her?"

"Do not worry, it will not kill her, she is far too precious for our Lord." The youkai answered smiling when he saw the purpled eyes of Auriane. Then he ordered to his pack, "Take her!"

Inuyasha was quick to react and attacked the leader, while Miroku protected his friends with his barrier who had gain in strength since his encounter with the dead monk Toshiharu.

Sesshomaru's mother turned toward Auriane and asked excitedly, "Those are not your friends aren't they? I have the right to play too?" The woman nodded to the demoness who squealed, "It's been so long that I have not felt such excitement!"

Inuyasha's group gaped at Sesshomaru's mother who transformed into her dog form under their eyes.

The hanyou had managed to kill the leader and three other youkais with one threw of his Kongosoha's attack. He looked around him when he felt the powerful energy of the demoness and the giant white dog pursuing the youkais who were trying to flee. The group looked at the dog which seemed to be enjoying herself immensely while chasing her prey before eating them. Licking her jaw one last time, she turned back into her humanoid self.

She wasn't moving and had her eyes closed. They were wondering what was going on with her when she suddenly talked, "Oh! Seems like my son is coming to join the feast...I wonder why is he sending an annoyed vibe to his mother."

"Oh no! He's gonna kill me to have left the castle!" Auriane groaned. Just when she had finished her sentence, they saw an energy ball landing near Sesshomaru's mother.

**Sesshomaru**

Earlier that day, Sesshomaru had detected the presence of the group of youkais and had followed the opposite direction of their scents to discover the territory they were coming from. Once done, he was retourning toward the youkais to interrogate them when he realized they were advancing right toward the hanyou and his pack. But what had surprised him was the arrival of his mother in the company of the onna. He could feel anger spreading inside him. His mother had dared to ignore his order under his own roof! He knew she would have been tempted to go investigate inside his castle to entertain herself during his absence. This is why he had sent Rin away under the protection of Gemmei. But he hadn't expected her to go find the onna and take her here, when she was being tracked by an unknown enemy! Even though he knew his mother would not touch the onna, her little games were often cruel. He hastened to join them before his mother could go too far in her entertainment. When he landed near his mother, he was surprised by her joyful mood.

"You finally show the tip of your truffle my son! You have missed all the fun once again!" She exclaimed in a theatrical way.

"Mother, shouldn't you be back to your domain already?" Sesshomaru asked her politely, while he was boiling inside.

The demoness looked at him with wide eyes and said, "Why are you so eager to get rid you of your mother my son?" Knowing he will not answer, she added with a fake pout, "Well! Since my son does not desire the presence of his dear mother, I will take my leave with a broken heart."

Auriane was surprised to see Sesshomaru's mother looking suddenly at her, saying excitedly, "Thank you female human, I have really enjoyed this moment!"

Then, without looking at Sesshomaru she asked him, "Can I take her with me? She will be very useful to amuse me in my castle."

"Mother!" The Lord growled, warning her she was going too far for his liking.

Sighing by disappointment, she told Auriane while her energy cloud appeared under her feet, "I hope we will be able to do it again soon human!"

Looking at her flying away, the group released the breath they were holding. Auriane suddenly felt the Lord's gaze fixing her and went to hide behind Miroku, "I know! I shouldn't have left the castle, but I was so bored and I wanted to see my friends so much!"

When she noticed the Lord was remaining silent, she raised her head above Miroku's shoulder to see what he was about to do. Sesshomaru surprised her when he turned his back to the group and told her, "Let's go."

She looked at her friends pitifully and told them goodbye before running behind the Lord. Once she was behind him, he unexpectedly took her by the wrist and made his cloud appear under them.

"Wait Sesshomaru! What do you know about these youkais?" Inuyasha asked him. They were now in the impossibility to interrogate them since his mother had eaten the rest of them.

Looking at his brother from the corner of the eye he said briefly, "They were coming from the southern territory. I suspect their chief to be a human. They each had his weak scent on them!"

The group was watching them flying away. Kagome and Sango couldn't refrain to comment squealing, "They are so cute like this!" Kagome exclaimed.

"I told you that I'm sure something is going on between the two of them, even if they are unaware of it!" Sango laughed.

Miroku who was listening to them, scratched his head and replied, "Are you sure? Looks like he is holding her like a bag of potatoes to me…"

The girls rolled their eyes and Kagome said, "It's because you're a man Miroku! You can't understand what we are seeing!"

"Hey Inuyasha! Where are you going? » Shippo yelled after the hanyou.

"I'm going to the south!" Inuyasha replied.

"Wait for us Inuyasha!" His friends told him.

**Somwhere in the western territory**

Sesshomaru had left her near a cold spring shortly after leaving her friends, while she was complaining about not wanting to go to the castle. In the early evening, Rin and Jaken joined her on the back of Ah-Un with her bag and supplies. The child was tired of her day and soon fell asleep above her pot of food. While Auriane was placing the child inside her sleeping bag, Jaken couldn't help to pester against the woman, telling her that he shouldn't be watching over them right now, but be with his Lord, where his presence was highly necessary.

**Later, that evening**

"Jaken you can really be clumsy sometime!" Auriane found herself having to take a second bath in that cold spring in the dark because the stupid imp tripped over Ah Un's tail with his evening soup in hand. Of course, she had to be in the path of the green fairy's fall!

"Don't take your time human! I want to wash myself too before our lord comes back from his mighty duties!" She heard the imp saying.

"Just shut up Jaken and go back to the camp to keep watch over Rin… not that you are very useful in that matter! Beside it is all your stupid fault!" She complained.

She heard Jaken walking away, grumbling about her being disrespectful toward him and how he will tell everything to his lord, so he will chastise her.

**Sesshomaru**

Sesshomaru was flying back toward the camp to rest and let his body heal itself after a nasty fight against an unknown southern youkai. _'This reckless pathetic fool had dared to challenge me. He wasn't worth of my time!' _

When he felt his companions not far away from him, he instinctively slowed down and landed gracefully. The Lord let his eyes scanning the area slowly. He soon noticed he was not alone here and asked himself why his instinct had taken him there.

When he heard her gasp, he turned his eyes to her and realized she was in the middle of a spring with the moon as the only light. When she saw he standing still looking in her direction, Auriane rushed to the shore to wrap herself inside a towel.

The young woman would have never expected him to come here. Something was oddly strange about him though, he looked kind of feral, dangerous, something was definitely wrong with him.

Once securely wrapped inside her towel, she took a hesitant step toward him and stopped when she heard him growl.

"What happened to you?" She whispered as she felt something dark inside his aura.

Sesshomaru remained silent, his eyes still glued on her. Concentrating on him, Auriane decided to go investigate what was wrong with him and released her aura, which immediately sensed the shadow enveloping the youkai's body. She involuntary shuddered the moment Sesshomaru's own aura reached to touch hers. It felt so intimate but she let him in.

The lord despised showing weakness. His current state disgusted him, but strangely, he trusted her, this is why his instinct had taken him there, it was because of her.

Auriane took advantage of the fact that Sesshomaru was slightly distracted to come near him before he could stop her.

She was right in front of him the moment he started to lose balance and helped him to seat against a tree. Sesshomaru had his hands on her shoulders but he didn't have the strength to take them off and let them slide slowly against the skin of her arms, inadvertently catching the only fabric protecting her modesty with his claws.

'_Great! The only thing I needed at the moment! To be naked in front of the Lord!' _Auriane tried to maintain him against the tree with one hand while she tried to catch her towel with the other one, managing to cover her front with difficulties.

"Sesshomaru ? You have to let me take off your armor. I need to find your injury." She said slowly and put her hands on the opening while gauging his face for any sign that could show he was going to kill her.

The armor fall open on the floor and she pushed it with her foot, that thing was really heavy.

Seeing he still wasn't objecting to her closeness, she passed one of her hand over his clothed chest searching for any injuries with her aura, but found none.

She had to move him in order to pursue her search and the only option right now was to make him fall on her to examine his back.

Sesshomaru had watched her all this time calmly. It was a strange new sensation, it was like his instinct had taken over him. He felt secure and let her manipulating him.

Right now, he wasn't aware of her lack of clothes nor did he register her hands over him. He was just feeling her appeasing aura engulfing him.

Auriane, taking a deep breath, hold him by the shoulder to topple him on her gently. She gasped when she felt his head landing directly in the crook of her shoulder feeling him inhaling her skin.

"Auriane…" he groaned so inaudibly that she thought she had dreamed it.

'_He said my name? This is a first!' _She thought and found that his body heat was hot compared to a human '_Of course stupid! He is a dog!'_

"Let me help you." She demanded.

"I do not require your help! Now go." He snapped but it was useless. His body wasn't responding him anymore. He was bathing in her unique scent.

"Don't be a stubborn dog! Or I'll let Jaken fuss over you instead!" She could picture the imp panicking around his lord and nearly laugh.

"Hn!" She didn't hear him complaining anymore and knew she could proceed to inspect his back.

'_Here! The pain comes from the underside of his left shoulder!' _She thought while discarding his clothes enough to see his wound, but the movement caused her towel to fall on Sesshomaru's lap_. 'Oh crap! Not my lucky day!'_

"Disrespectful wench! It's been hours since I am waiting nowww…." When Jaken took sight of Auriane's naked back and butt, he blushed madly stuttering his words. He went to turn around continuing his speech when he heard a low rumbling coming from where the woman was. He was on them in a second, yelling hysterically while she finally managed to put back her towel in place with Sesshomaru on her shoulder. "How dare you tainting lord Sesshomaru with your filthy human stench! Release him this instant!"

Auriane turned her head toward him angrily. She hated to be yelled at while being in such a weak posture with her body intimates parts exposed! "Shut the fuck up Jaken! I am just trying to help your Lord. He is wounded dammit!" She defended herself.

"And you expect to help him while hurting his eyes by offending him with your weak and useless naked body?" He told her with a mocking smirk.

She was outraged and yelled at him, "I may don't have a perfect body slug, but I assume it! If you don't like it, don't watch it! Your Lord needs me to take care of his wound, so go play into the campfire and rot in hell!"

Jaken, taken aback, stared at her like a dead fish while she added, "Be useful and bring me my bag from the camp so I can stop hurting your precious lord's eyes and get dress!"

Jaken was shocked and yelled back, "How dare you talk to me this way! Only lord Sesshomaru has the right to…"

"Jaken! Do as she says." The lord intervened without moving his head from Auriane's neck.

"Yes milord!" The imp ran back to the camp immediately.

Once Jaken was gone, Auriane tried to see the lord's wound, but he was too tall. From that angle she couldn't see anything. She had to stand up on her knees to get a better view. "I can see it! There is something inside your wound that is certainly preventing you to heal quickly! Looks like your body is already trying to push it out though." She exclaimed enthusiastically. _'But how am I supposed to take this thing off?' _She wondered.

Sesshomaru sensed her inner struggle through their aura and ordered her, "Take it off with your fingers!"

"What? Are you serious? But I can't do it with my fingers! It's… it's so… yurk!" Auriane yelped when she suddenly felt Sesshomaru's hand on her waist, his claws were scratching her through her towel menacingly.

"Don't make repeat myself. I will not have the patience!" The lord warned.

She paled and replied, "Okay…"

She felt her body trembling at the thought of rummaging inside his wound with her fingers. The girl gulped and placed her body over him trying not to touch him in the process. Once she touched the hole of the wound, she had to refrain herself of puking.

Sesshomaru's head being heavy, he hadn't noticed that her body was hovering him and let his head fall once again, registering only something soft and slightly ample under his powerful chin. He was light headed due to his injury, but his eyes seemed to be watching something that his conscious mind refused to register. He was only aware that his darker side seemed to appreciate the closeness of the onna, purring at the smell of her skin and the softness under his jaw. Unconsciously, his red eyes plunged below the opening of the offending fabric, savoring the hollow of tender skin.

When Auriane plunged her fingers inside the wound, her breath caught in her throat. The damn thing didn't want to come out easily! When she felt Sesshomaru's head moving, she thought it was because of the pain she was causing him and said, "I am sorry. I know this isn't pleasant but you told me to do it! Ah! I got it!" She tugged on it with all her might, and gave a joyful and prideful cry.

"Oh my god it's big! To whom belonged that thing!" She said. Inspected it closely, while she hadn't felt her towel had discarded itself a little in the process.

The woman then placed her hand over the injury and let her purpled aura flew, stopping the bleeding, caused by the enormous claw's removal. Auriane, pride of her efficiency, caught his Moko-Moko and placed it behind the lord's back to push him back on it.

"Done Sesshomaru!" She said with a smile, "You can rest now."

Sesshomaru was gaining back consciousness rapidly. When he noticed her undress state, he thought it an improper way to present herself in front of him. He was going to voice his displeasure when he saw the claw of his last kill in her hand. He realized then, that she had been able to approach him while he was injured, to take off the offending claw from his body. His instinct had let her approach him! It had trusted her, instead of killing her. It was like it had honored her of his trust. He searched inside him why he didn't feel outrage for their close intimate encounter and why he didn't mind this closeness, why he didn't felt aggressed by her nakedness state. The answer came to him like punch in his heart. His darker side wasn't the only one to trust her. This Sesshomaru had placed his confidence inside this strange onna.

Not voicing this disturbing revelation, Sesshomaru made himself more comfortable on his Moko-Moko and took the claw from her hand gently. "Don't expect words of thanks."

"Oh but I am not expecting anything kind coming from you. Excepted of curse, for you to spare my life." She chuckled and made to stand up when she received something hard, right on her back. Losing control of her balance she fell on her forearms right between the lords legs.

Sesshomaru didn't move. Instead, he fixed his cold glare on the imp who had the impudence to put them in this kind of unexpected situation.

"What was that for?" He heard the onna saying from between his legs.

"Stupid human! My lord I will get rid of her for you!" Jaken stopped immediately when he saw the red menacing eyes of his master glued to him and gulped audibly. "Mi…Milord? Are you well?"

The imp began to panic when he saw the corner of Sesshomaru's mouth twitching. _'Oh no! He is smiling! He will kill me!' _He thought trembling.

The imp fell on his knees crying hysterically, "Please milord! I beg you! Don't kill your fervent servant because of this miserable female! Please milord!"

While Auriane was straightening up to take possession of her bag, that has been graciously threw on her by Jaken, she didn't notice Sesshomaru's green whip sending Jaken far away in the forest with a wrenching cry.

She went to leave without a word, but was stop by Sesshomaru's deep voice, "You are not displeasing to the eyes."

At first she didn't acknowledge him, too shock to answer and felt suddenly uncomfortable. She turned her head toward him and saw that he had already closed his eyes, signaling for her it was time to leave.

Once she was gone, Sesshomaru wondered, _'Why did I felt the need to reassure her? Why was I so comfortable with her? Why do I care if the imp's word had hurt her earlier?' _He had so many questions to work through his mind…. This onna was starting to be far too troublesome for his sanity.


	20. Chapter 20 : The trap

**Disclaimer : Inuyasha's characters don't belong to me.**

**Chapter 20 : The trap**

**Somewhere in the Southern territory**

A man was sitting on a huge chair, rubbing his chin thoughtfully until a large youkai made his appearance inside the big empty of the room and went to kneel in front of the man.

"You wanted to see me my Lord?" The youkai said.

"Yes! I have news to announce you." The man answered cheerfully. "But first, I want you to tell me what you have observed during your patrol at the border."

Straightening the youkai replied with a solemn air, "My Lord, I have detected the presence of two groups that are advancing separately toward your territory. One is driven by a full youkai and the other by a Hanyou. Given their smells, it seems they are brothers. Each group include two human females my Lord."

"Hum. Good. But I guess you do not know in which group my Being of Balance is?" The man asked.

"No, my Lord." The youkai replied, lowering his head.

"Well, if your little group hadn't failed so pitifully the other day, we would know who she is already. But… I have good news to talk to you about! Your brother has finally finished torturing to death all those monks and the witch had managed to trap their bruised souls in a small box before they were able to pass into the beyond. As you know, most of the Beings of Balance possess an overdeveloped empathy, which drives them to help innocent beings who are in danger. This little box, which has been cursed to prevent the souls of the monks to leave, will allow us to trap my Being of Balance. We will wait for the two groups approach us and when we are sure they are close enough, we will open the box. The cries of the tortured monks will attract irremediably this fabulous creature to me and I will finally be able to add her to my collection!" The Lord explained.

"This is an excellent news my Lord." The youkai said bowing to his Lord.

"Yes it is, isn't it? I impress myself sometimes! Well you can dispose now to go help your brother to get rid of these hundreds of monks's bodies. I do not want my house to stink once they'll start to decompose." The man ordered the youkai.

Ignored by the two males, an eavesdropper had been able to listen to the entire conversation from the shadow, thanks to the aeration of the large masonry.

**In the Western territory**

"I wonder where Sesshomaru-sama is." Rin sighed from Ah-Un's back. Since they had started to head toward the south, the Lord was more absent than before.

"I don't think he is very far. He must certainly be more careful than usual because of this new enemy of whom we know nothing about." Auriane answered.

Looking toward the sky with a pensive look, the child asked after some time, "I wonder how this new enemy does look like… Do you think he is as beautiful as Sesshomaru-sama or as ugly as Jaken-sama?"

Auriane laughed at the toad's reaction, who was shaking his Nintojo toward Rin angrily. "Stop saying stupidities disrespectful child! And know that I am an eligible bachelor in my community, known for my valiant intelligence and my great beauty!"

Rin looked at him perplexed, not really convinced by his words and suddenly burst out laughing when Auriane started to make croaking sound to mock the imp. Jaken run after Auriane as quickly as his small legs could allow, while menacing her to burn her butt if she didn't stop the sounds right away.

Jaken panicked when he felt himself being lifted off the ground and implored to have his life spared, thinking his Lord had just returned.

"This is Gemmei-sama, silly Jaken-sama!" Rin laughed.

"What?" Jaken stopped to struggle. Turning his head behind him to be able to see the demoness, he roared at her, "Put me on the ground this instant dog!"

Smiling, the inuyoukai female dropped the toad and turned to Rin and Auriane. Petting Ah-Un's heads, she informed the girls, "Lord Sesshomaru summoned me to watch over you when he is absent."

Rin squealed with joy and jumped in her arms, "I'm so happy Gemmei-sama! We will have lot of fun!"

"Finally another female presence to whom to talk to! I must admit that the conversation with Jaken are rather boring and are often limited of him professing his love for his Lord." Auriane exclaimed while resuming the walk.

The poor toad was about to straighten up growling at the woman when Ah-Un, following the girls, walked on him, leaving Jaken unconscious on the ground.

Looking in Jaken's direction, Rin exclaimed, "Jaken-sama! What are you doing ? We are leaving ! »

**That day, in the late afternoon **

A young rider had crossed the border of the southern territories heading to the West, galloping rapidly. It was as if the devil itself was at her heels. She pressed her horse to go faster, sliding more and more into this unknown territory. She didn't know exactly since when she was galloping, this dense forest had made her lose track of time quickly. Feeling that her horse was beginning to tire, she made him slow down, looking for a source of water so he would be able to drink after this long course. She let herself being guided by the sound of a small waterfall and approached. But a noise in the bushes startled the horse which fled at full speed, leaving its rider on the ground, whose head hit a tree branch during her fall.

Auriane who had moved away from her group to go supply them with water, was surprised when her aura felt the panic of an animal, followed by a startled cry. She rushed to see what was happening and saw a young woman lying on the floor. "Gemmei! I think I'm going to need your help!" She yelled while kneeling next to the young woman.

The young woman was waking up slowly and she was feeling strangely well. When she opened her eyes, she realized was she lying next to a small campfire. The moment she took a sitting position, she heard the voice of a child exclaiming, "Auriane! The lady is waking up!"

Soon after, she saw a tall woman kneeling next to her who asked her smiling, "How are you feeling?"

The young woman replied with a surprised look, "I feel really good, thank you." Remembering that she had fallen from her horse and hit her head, she logically should have some injuries. But when she checked her body, she found out that she was in great shape.

"Good! I'm Auriane and this is Rin." Auriane then, pointed a finger toward the toad, "And the green youkai who is sulking in his corner is Jaken. The dragon near him is named Ah-Un."

"I'm pleased to meet you all. I'm Mina." The young woman replied bowing politely.

"It's Auriane who had found you earlier and had healed you. Gemmei-sama had carried you to the camp while you were sleeping. She is an inuyoukai. But now she isn't here, she is gone looking for your horse." Rin explained to Mina.

Once Mina was standing up, she told them, "It was very kind of you, thank you very much. But I don't want to bother you."

"Don't worry, you're not bothering us at all. Are you hungry? We have food if you want." Auriane asked her.

Mina declined the offer of food and asked Auriane, "Are you a healer?"

The woman laughed, "No, but you can say that I have some abilities to help people at healing. Tell me, where are you from? There aren't a lot of human villages nearby. Do you want us to escort you to your home?"

The girls could see despair in the young woman's eyes before she answered, "No! I don't want to go back there. Actually, I'm looking for someone special to warn her about…"

The poor woman hadn't had the time to finish her sentence. Sesshomaru had appeared in the camp and had pinned her against a tree while gripping her neck tightly.

"Ah! I told you Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't be happy with this intruder in the camp! I promise you my Lord, this is all the human's fault!" Jaken yelled.

"Sesshomaru! What are you doing?" Auriane exclaimed, shocked by his rude behavior toward Mina.

Without paying attention to the onna, he said to Mina, «You come from the South, why are you here?"

The terrified woman stammered, "I fled from my home to find the Being of Balance to become her hostage!"

"Sesshomaru, you are terrifying her!" Auriane tried to put some sense in him.

Detecting no lie in the woman's words, he slowly released her, but his deep amber eyes were still fixed on her.

"Why would you want to be the human's hostage?" Jaken asked not believing what he had just heard.

Looking at Auriane, Mina said, "So this you? You are the one I am looking for?" When she saw the woman nodding to her, she kneeled on the floor and closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she told her story, "I know that my father, Mareo, is after you. He is the human Lord of the southern lands. He has not always been a Lord, but after the tragic death of my mother, he lost his footing and became power hungry. One day, he made a pact with a youkai, but I do not know who he is and since then, youkais of the south are obeying my father and bring him wealth and power. My father likes to collection magical beings to steal their power. Since he heard that there was a Being of Balance in the land of the west, he became completely insane to the point to kill hundreds of people! I no longer recognize him! My father would never have done something like this before the death of my mother. So to prevent him from hurting you, I decided to give myself to you. His men will not touch you if I'm here. I do not know what else to do in order for him to be back at his old self again!"

Looking at Sesshomaru, Auriane said, "She is sincere. She really wants to help us."

"She can't stay here! She'll be too much troublesome! » Jaken interfered.

Without looking at them, the Lord replied, "She will stay." Sesshomaru thought she could become useful in the near future and he will not hesitate to use the girl against her father, even if it meant to kill her.

"What? But Milord! You can't…" The toad was shocked but shut up when he heard Sesshomaru sayaing, "Are you questioning my orders Jaken?"

"No! Of course not my Lord!" The toad hastened to reply while bowing deeply.

"Yes he was Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin laughed when Jaken send her a murderous look.

Sitting down next to the fire, Mina added, "I must inform you about something else. Last night, I have overheard snatches of a conversation. My father said that he was in possession of a small box containing the souls of the monks he had made killed. That box will enable him to attract the Being of Balance to him. But I have not managed to hear more. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry. You already have informed us well." Auriane assured her.

Gemmei arrived with Mina's horse soon after their conversation. While she was joining her friends, Rin and Auriane hastened to explain her all the new informations.

That night, Sesshomaru was annoyed by the constant chatter of all the females in the camp and had to move away a bit to find some peace. Even though he was very tempted to go directly to the Southern territory to learn more about this famous box, he would stay in the area to watch closely the new human. Now that she knew who the onna was, he could not let her go back to her father.

The next night, while the group was preparing a comfortable place to spend the night, they were surprised to hear the Lord growling aggressively at Gemmei. Rin and Auriane looked at them curiously and went to ask Gemmei what was happening once Sesshomaru was out of sight. The inuyoukai answered them that it was nothing and that everything was fine. Puzzled, the girls went to bed, exhausted by the day's walk.

Sesshomaru was looking at the moon on the top of a hill. He could hear the camp becoming silence and new the humans will be soon asleep. He had reacted instinctively in an aggressive manner towards Gemmei earlier, because he had noticed an unpleasant change in her and she had dared to lie to him, telling him she did not know what it could be. The moment that he had felt the lie in her words, he hadn't been able to control himself and had threatened her in the inu language. He then made the decision to be concerned about her case later, once he will get rid of the threat menacing the onna.

Shortly before daybreak, Auriane was having a nightmare. Her peaceful dream had been invaded by horrible screams and cries for help. It was as if hundreds of people had invaded her mind. She was trying to wake up, but she wasn't succeeding until her power of darkness decided to manifest itself. She awoke with a start but was no longer in control of her body. Her mind was still inhabited by these painful cries which were pushing her instinct to take over, in order to go quickly find the source of her torment. She couldn't let these people suffer without doing anything. Her moonstone began to shine the moment her purple eyes slide toward the territory of the South. An instant later, she had vanished from the camp.

Sesshomaru who had been gone to kill an intruder in the area had felt the change in the scent of the onna. He first decided to leave her in her nightmare as her dreams were not of his concern. But when he noticed the sudden surge of her dark energy, he hastened to go back to the camp.

"Auriane-chan has disappeared!" Gemmei who had felt him approaching had joined him outside of the camp to not alert the others and told him, "She had vanished under my eyes!"

"Stay here!" The Lord ordered her, so she would protect Rin in his absence. The Lord flew toward the South, knowing he would find the onna there.

When Gemmei went back to the camp, she saw that Mia was mounting on her horse and asked her, "What are you doing?"

"I am sure Auriane-san is reacting to my father's trap! I have to go there absolutely before he hurts her!" The woman said and galloped away as quickly as her horse could manage. Leaving Gemmei sighing, defeated in the camp.

**In the Southern Territory**

"Let her in!" Mareo ordered his guards. He was so excited by the turn of the events that he thought he could burst of joy. She was finally here, waiting for the doors of the huge mansion to open. But not knowing what to expect when she will finally be in the room, he had preferred to ensure his back and had summoned many human and youkai guards to protect it. However, one person was still missing in the room.

"Where is the sorceress? How are we supposed to retain my new toy prisoner without her? Go and find her this instant!" He yelled to a youkai.

Hardly had he finished his sentence that the door was shattered to pieces. He saw a tall woman with purple eyes and small fangs looking toward his direction. He then heard her growling, "Where are they!"

Mareo smiled at her and closed the small box he was holding in his hands while ignoring her question. "I would like to welcome you Being of Balance! It's been a while now that I have been looking for you. I must say that your specie intrigue me greatly." He told her while handing the box to a youkai.

Auriane eyes were glued to the box. The moment it had been closed, the cries of pain had vanished. She could think clearly now and realized that she had stupidly fallen into a trap. Feeling the danger, she concentrated to find harmony inside her heart to be able to master her powers and not let herself being blinded by her darkness once again. She looked all those who were in the room for a moment and smirked. Apparently, given the number of guards present in the room, they were seeing her as a danger. _'Should I feel honored?'_ She thought sarcastically.

"Do you want to get more comfortable? We have a lot to talk about." Mareo told her.

"We don't have anything to talk about prick. Tell your guards to let me go away before this situation turns very nasty." The woman replied.

The Lord guffawed, "Well, you see, I do not think it is possible. I have shown enough patience to be able to attract you here in order to have you in my collection. I will stop at nothing to own you, you hear me?"

His words had enraged her. She made her axe appeared at the other side of room and threw it toward the guards, while she made the blade of her gauntlet appeared and began slicing the flesh of her enemies. She didn't have choice, it was them or her. The guards were well trained, but their weapons could not compete with her axe. She called it back to her when she saw that she was being surrounded by the guards. She first gave a powerful attack of her purple energy, which created her a path was leading to Mareo and while running to him, she made her axe disappeared to make it re-materialize within her enemies, which was disintegrating them one after the other.

Mareo hadn't had the time to react. She was already catching him by the throat, paralyzing him thanks to her purple aura, which was sliding inside him. Shock settled itself inside Auriane's purple eyes when she felt a dark and powerful presence within the aura of the Lord. That was explaining his change of behavior Mina had told them about. He was being controlled by a powerful youkai!

The young woman released him suddenly. She was under influence of a terrible pain in her head. Despite her own cries of pain, she could hear a female voice pronouncing words she didn't understand, but she was sure they were the cause of her pain. She gathered her last strength to attack the woman who was standing before her, but it was too late, she felt that she was being imprisoned by magic.

"I must say i have been really impressed by your competences." Mareo said rubbing his neck.

Auriane laughed and managed to say, "You should release me. My friends have your daughter under their guard. I can't promise nothing will happen to her if they don't see me coming back."

The Lord laughed, "Well, let just say it is the price to pay to possess a Being of Balance! I can't wait to see your full powers!"

The woman who was glued to a wall could not believe it. He was ready to give up his own daughter in order to possess her powers! She had to find a way to get out of here and soon!

**Outside the mension**

When he arrived in front of the well protected mansion, Sesshomaru saw that the hanyo was already there with his companions, fighting an army of youkais and humans. He could detect the scent of the onna which was leading inside the guarded house. Not losing time, he told Inuyasha to not get in his way and hastened to kill elegantly every enemy who dared to cross his path.

Kagome noticed at one point that the two brothers had stopped to fight watching the doors. She could see a strange glow in Sesshomaru's eyes while his face seemed tense. She came closer to Inuyasha, who was growling loudly, shaking the handle of his sword so hard that she thought he was going to bleed.

"What is going on inside?" Kagome asked the hanyou.

Without looking at her, he answered, "Auriane is screaming from pain!"

When she heard him saying Auriane's name without any friendly insult, she knew he was really worry. "You should go inside. We will take care of the youkais and humans outside!" She told him. When he looked at her pleadingly, she added, "I will be fine Inuyasha! Just go, now!"

The hanyou hastened to join his brother who was quickly approaching the door, when he heard his friends gasping behind him. Turning around, he saw that the enemies they had killed were brought back to life, as if by magic. His friends were quick to react. They formed a circle and fought tirelessly. Kagome was throwing powerful arrows that happened to be able to kill two enemies with the same launched, while Sango was cleaning the space in front of them with her Hiraikotsu. Miroku was sending greyish attacks with his Shakujo, that was destroying youkais from the inside and reducing them to dust and Shippo was doing what he could, trying not to die in the process. But no matter what they were doing, the enemies kept coming to life, surrounding them. He didn't know how long his friends will be able to fight and could already feel tiredness taking hold on them.

Turning to his brother, Inuyasha said, "You better bring her back alive!"

Sesshomaru looked at him disdainfully. Without saying a word to him, he raised his sword toward the huge doors of the mansion and released his attack, killing everyone on its way, "Bakusaiga!"

Mina, out of breath had finally managed to arrive to the mansion. To not attract attention, she slipped through the secret passage. She alone knew of its existence. Before going in the great room, she went into her room, to grab the dagger that belonged to her mother. Holding her head high, she finally made her entrance inside the great room and spotted Auriane on the ground against a wall. She looked exhausted and saw she couldn't move. Taking off her eyes from her, she forced herself to smile when she saw her father near the witch.

When Mareo saw his daughter approaching he exclaimed, "You are here my daughter! And me who thought you were being held hostage!"

"I managed to escape, father." Mina replied sweetly.

"I am happy that you are able to join the little party my child. Look what we have here!" The Lord said pointing toward Auriane.

"The Being of Balance? She seems to be in a bad shape, father." Mina said, while she could feel her heart breaking at seeing this innocent being victim of her father's selfishness.

"Don't worry, this is just the magic effect of the spell our witch put on her. She was being a little too savage for my taste. She had to be mastered." Mareo said laughing.

Mina felt her blood boiling inside her veins and did the only thing she thought about to free Auriane. The young woman walked slowly toward the witch as if she wanted to talk to her. When she bent to her ear to whisper something to the sorceress, she grabbed her mother's dagger discretely and plunged it into the older woman's belly.

The witch grabbed desperately Mina's arm and said with blood coming out of her mouth, "You're a traitor!"

The more the witch was losing her blood, the weaker her spell became. Auriane waited impatiently to be able to move. She looked in front of her and saw the witch falling on the ground with a dagger plunged deeply inside her belly. The woman gasped and fought against the last restraints of the spell when she saw the Lord grabbing her daughter by the arm. He knelt down next to the witch and reach to take the dagger. Turning back to his daughter, he told her regretfully, "Why did you have to be the shame of your father, child?"

Auriane roared when he plunged his wife's dagger into his daughter's heart. Finally managing to break free, she rushed to catch Mina in her arms before her body could hit the ground. She looked at the Lord while tears of blood were running down her cheeks. He seemed to be hypnotized by them. At the same time, the doors of the room were exploding, allowing Sesshomaru to enter. She felt her powerful aura spreading out of her body to invade Mareo.

"Why did you do this? Why? She was your daughter and she needed her father's love! She didn't deserve this!" Auriane yelled from the pain. Then suddenly, she became quiet. She was inside of him, suffocating him, making him feel all the pain he had spread all over the years. At some point, she was so deep inside his soul that she could see it clearly. A dark and powerful symbol! It was this thing that was controlling the man .Taking pity of the man when she felt that the symbol was feeding of the man's pain to have lost the love of his life, she decided to put all her strength to rip it off of his body to free him.

Sesshomaru looked at her curiously when he felt the surge of her powers, which were in total harmony, coming out from her to go right into the man's heart. He then heard her roared powerfully like an animal as if she was fighting against something he couldn't see. He was surprised when a dark symbol, taking the concrete form of a pendant, came out of the man's chest and fell loudly on the ground. The Lord raised an eyebrow when he saw the symbol, wondering where he had seen it before. But when he looked at it again, he saw that it was vanishing slowly.

Mareo fell on the ground and with his last strength, he looked toward his daughter in Aurane's arms. "I'm so sorry! I was too weak to fight against it! I would have loved for her to live and have a family of her own! My dear child, I loved you so much!"

Auriane panicked when she felt his life leaving him and yelled when she saw his body turning into dust, "No! I didn't mean to kill you! You weren't supposed to die!" She squeezed Mina's body against hers, repeating over and over she was sorry.

Sesshomaru was watching her tears of blood falling on the woman's corpse and walked slowly toward her. He didn't know why her tears were able to affect him in some kind of way. All he wanted was to make her stop. Once he had reached the onna, he told her coldly, "Move."

Auriane raised her eyes to him and saw that he had Tenseiga in hand. Feeling its pulsation, she slowly lay down Mina on the floor. Her eyes were glued to every movements of the Lord while she was holding her breath. Once he was finished, she smiled at him still crying, "Thank you Sesshomaru."

Tilting slightly his head on the side, he told her, "She will live. Why are you still crying these useless tears?"

Laughing at his word, she answered, "Human female emotions Sesshomaru. It far too complicate for any male of any species to understand it."

She was waiting for the awakening of Mia when Inuyasha and the rest of the band came inside the room. They were relieved to see that Auriane was fine. Sango, Kagome and Shippo the joined her, while Inuyasha stood next to his brother commenting, "The heartless Sesshomaru has struck again and has saved a human's life!" The Lord didn't answered and instead kicked the hanyou in the chin, sending him flying into a wall.

**Later that day**

Auriane was walking slowly behind Sesshomaru, the events of the day racing through her head. Once she had been awake, Auriane told Mina her father was possessed during all these years and when she had tried to free him, it had killed him. She felt guilty but the young woman wasn't holding his death against her. Mina had been relieved to know he died in peace, knowing that her real father loved her.

Miroku and Kagome had found a way to purify the small box to free all the monk's souls, allowing them to find eternal rest after their tragic end. When Inuyasha asked her what she would do now, she replied that she would join them soon. She had felt something strange that was happening in Gemmei and wanted to be there to help her if she needed her. The friends had said goodbye to each other and the girls made Auriane promise to come to see them soon.

Sesshomaru was lost in his own thoughts. He was trying in vain to remember where he had witnessed the symbol he had seen in the mansion before. He had the strange impression they will hear again about this symbol and he will make sure to not be taken by surprise. But he could not begin his investigation while the inu female was still around. They hadn't reached the camp yet and he could already smell her strong scent. The onna had also noticed the change in the female and it was now too late to get rid of the inu without alerting the onna, who was decided to find out what was wrong with her friend. He will have to keep a close watch on the inu female to make sure that things would not turn wrong, or he will have to kill her.

**A few days later in the Western territory**

Sesshomaru had been gone for two days now, waiting for the female dog's heat to pass. He knew that if he had stayed at the camp, she could have become aggressive toward the females of his pack because he was the only potential male around. Of course it would have been easier to get rid of her or killed her, but he knew Rin and Auriane were fond of her. The thing is, they weren't aware of that filthy female's state and what it could implied for her to do in order to get what she needed to lessened the pain.

She was a weak creature who couldn't resist her basics instincts, just like a common dog. It repulsed him. It was true that only stronger youkais male or female were able to master this side of their nature. They could choose the most worthy mate in order to get the strongest heirs and not lost time rutting weak and pitiful females or males because they were unable to contain themselves.

He had noticed her attraction toward him at the beginning of her heat and knew that time would came, when she would try to provoke him to rut her. Because of that attraction, he was also aware that she would refused the others males coming to her excepted him and that was making her all the more dangerous toward his females companions. She was at the worst cycle stage of her heat now and she will certainly try to track him. When the time comes, he will have to take a decision.


	21. Chapter 21 : Showdown

**Disclaimer : Inuyasha's characters don't belong to me.**

**Chapter 21 : Showdown **

Gemmei was running toward the cold spring. She desperately needed to cool off. Her heat was unbearable this time and she knew it was due to her attraction toward the Lord. Never before, her heat periods had been that powerful, but this male was everything she could wish for in a mate. He was strong, powerful, attractive and even if he didn't show it, he had a heart.

Soaking her painful body inside the cold water, she released a deep sigh, trying to reign back on her body and emotions. She knew she had to leave her friends to let her heat period pass to come back to them once everything is be back to normal.

The female frowned, thinking about the reason why she had to leave the camp so hastily. She knew that Auriane will try to look for her. She was sorry to worry her, but she had to do it or she would have…hurt her and it was the last thing she wanted to do.

The woman had saved her life and now it was her obligation to protect her from herself. Her dark side was seeing her as a rival. Gemmei had noticed the invisible attraction between the Lord and the human, even though they weren't aware of it and she didn't want to interfere between them. At the same time, it was making her heart ache. But her instinct was harassing her since the beginning of her heat, putting horrible thoughts inside her mind to try to blind her with rage. Like the time she surprised herself thinking that Auriane might be a strong Being of Balance, but she wasn't a full youkai. She couldn't deserve the Lord favors. She had nothing to do in the youkai's world, she couldn't be compare to a full Inuyoukai like her.

Since the Lord's departure, Gemmei found it hard to cope with the woman presence. Her sweet smell, her soft voice, her kindness made her want to rip her apart and she hated herself to feel those disgusting emotions. However, the moment she had noticed that her dark side was also being provoked by Rin's presence, she made the decision to leave the camp and rushed to cool off inside the spring, with the intention of not coming back till her period will be over. Arming her dear friends was out of order!

Her thought were interrupted when she caught the faint scent of the Lord. _'He is certainly making sure I do not harm the pitiful humans' _She thought.

She felt him changed his path and thought he had certainly smelled her. Her scent was so strong and deep down she felt disappointed that he wasn't coming to her. She was screaming in agony inside, making her heartbeat and breathing going so fast she thought she would faint. It only meant one thing, her instinct had taken control.

Her red eyes turned toward the way leading to the camp. _'I am so sorry Auriane'_ She thought trustfully _'but …he is mine!'_

With a growl, she transformed into her dog form, and rushed toward Sesshomaru's delicious smell. It will only be a matter of a short time now, before the Lord succumbed to her, releasing her from the intense pain of this unbearable arousal. She expected it to be violent, harsh to take and to receive, but at the same time so unbelievingly delectable.

Sesshomaru wanted to assure himself the human females were alright, even though he trusted the onna to be able to defend the two of them against a female inuyoukai, who is right into the middle of the crisis of her heat.

The fact that a female in heat could have her strength increasing a lot pushed him to go check on the girls, but on his way to the camp, he had caught the strong scent of the female. He decided it would be wiser to attract her farther away from his pack, so if things turned wrong, he could kill her without the humans knowing it. He felt the sudden surge of youki and knew instantly that she had transformed to be quicker. He smirked, thinking she was really persistent.

When she reached her desired destination, she turned back into her humanoid form and placed herself in the way of the wind so it could send him her full smell. She looked right into his eyes and said, "The girls are fine!"

The Lord didn't deign to answer her. He was just waiting for her to cross the wrong line when he heard her growling, her dark side challenging his.

She dared to walk to him, swaying her body seductively with a small smile gracing her lips, "It wasn't nice of you to leave without saying your farewell Milord."

When she was close enough of him, she released a powerful gush of arousal smell, making Sesshomaru nostril flare in anger. _'How dare she think her pathetic scent can have an impact on me as if I am just lowly male? Does she really believe that throwing herself to I, Sesshomaru, like a common whore will lure me to rut her?'_ That trail of thoughts made him smirk darkly.

The female misunderstanding his smirk for a approbation reached out to touch him, but her hand was harshly thrown away from his person, making her cried out from the pain.

"I know you want it rough my Lord and I accept it." She said her head rising high to show her determination.

"Don't confound revulsion by acceptance. I will not give you what you want! Do not make me repeat myself and go now if you value your life!" Replied the Lord who was unnerves by her display.

"Why?" she yelled at the top of her lounge, making Sesshomaru frown. "I am more than worthy! I can give you all you need in a mate!"

Sesshomaru hated people who couldn't control themselves and that female was trying his patience. He had left the camp to allow her to live, since Rin and the onna liked her. But she had dared pursuing him, begging him to take her, throwing herself like the weakest among the weak. It was sickening him. Without her noticing it, so taken into her heat, she hadn't realized she was jeopardizing her own life.

She looked at him and barked, feeling her youki flaring up, threatening to transform her, "This is because of that human! But she can't handle your bestial pleasure like I could. She is not a full youkai! She is nothing but dust!"

'_So I was right, she is seeing the onna as a rival. She is losing her sanity!'_ Thought the Lord and told her, "You dare disrespect her, but you owe her your miserable life!" He growled.

This comment made her heart ache. She knew he was right, but she couldn't control herself anymore, she was too far gone into her needs with him so close! She had to make him understand.

Sesshomaru saw her transforming and changed into his powerful dog form. "Do you think that I would be that powerful if I couldn't master myself in front of a female in heat? You are a nuisance to this Sesshomaru! You should know your place whore! " He barked in inu.

Unaffected by his words, Gemmei was satisfied. In this form it would be easier for the coupling. She felt her instinct was getting impatient to proceed and now she had to make him come to her.

Unexpectedly, she bounced on him and scratched his jaw with her claws. Sesshomaru reacted immediately gripping her neck in his jawbone, making them roll over on the floor.

Every time he was above her, she made sure to rub her hindquarters into his sheath. Sesshomaru wasn't fooled by her actions. He knew what her intentions were. By creating frictions repetitively on his sheath, she hoped to make him react mechanically. Such a presumptuous whore! He will make her regret her audacity.

The Lord jumped from her body and dealt her a majestic blow of claws all along her back, making her skin ripping apart instantly. She howled in pain and managed to retreat from the Lord huge form in order to let her body heal.

Knowing she wouldn't have another chance after this night, she wanted to risk everything she had. His demonstration of dominance had made her dark side desperate for the coupling and she intended to realize its wish. She took a look at him and saw him liking his claws clean, giving him such a predatory look, that the sight aroused her even more.

It was time for her to attract back his attention to her. Gimmei pushed her tail aside, exposing her extremely red and sensitive swelling parts. She then bent forward lying her upper body on the floor to be able to rise up her rear-ends high in the air.

Sesshomaru came back quickly into his human form, wanting to end this little game. He was getting bored with that pathetic attempt to provoke his inner self into foreplay. She definitely was not worth of his time.

He heard her making soft high pitches whimpers. It was a common way for an inu female to call for her Alpha's attentions. He saw her rear balancing from side to side in the air trying to entice him to come and reach a bestial pleasure.

His instinct was fighting wildly inside him. That useless female wanted to use him for her own carnal release. He wanted to show her that he wasn't one to be directed. He wanted to hurt her badly, feel her blood flowing on his hands and in his mouth. He had to say that its flavor was too spicy for his taste in her condition.

His dark side wanted a strong bitch who could resist him, to provoke him into a passionate chase. Not a slut purring and rubbing herself at his paws. It wasn't entertaining at all.

Watching her with disdain, he said, "Do you think that by trying to rut with me you can be the new lady of the West? Allowing yourself being overwhelmed by your instinct put shame on all your ascendants!"

The whip forming at his hand lashed around her dog neck and he threw her harshly onto the trees. Her huge body broke the trees by tens, making her took back her humanoid form, while blood was coming out of her mouth. She was sure some of her bones where broken, but she couldn't let him go. Lord Sesshomaru will be her prize!

She knew she wasn't thinking strait anymore. In her normal state, she would have fled before it was too late, but here and now, her focus was only on this feral and proud creature in front of her. Gemmei will not capitulate. She understood that all those years, when she had easily refused the males who were attracted to her, was because she was waiting for him, the strongest of them all, and he dared to refuse her, thinking she was weak!

"You think of me as weak! But I feel your dark side inside of you wanting me! Why deny him Sesshomaru?" She said without mentioning his title.

Sesshomaru smirked. Yes his instinct was reacting, but not to what she was obviously thinking and he was ready to release it in order to reduce this slut into shreds, while he will be enjoying every second of it.

His beautiful face illuminating by his smirk undid her, with a desperate cry, she lunged forward barking and growling. Sesshomaru sidestepped her easily but when he reached to catch her neck, she bit his hand harshly making his blood spurting out of the wound. His dark side howled in excitation, _'Submit her or kill her!'_

The scent of his blood hit her nose hard. She wanted to drink from it. She hadn't time to register anything more, the Lord was already in front of her slashing her face. Her instinct caught him by surprise because of her strength and she crushed him down in the dirt, sliding every curves of her body against him. She was quicker than she used to be and stronger too, she used it to her advantage, licking Sesshomaru's chin before being thrown away.

For her, it was the start of the mating foreplay. For him, it was the beginning of her death.

As soon as she was near him while fighting savagely, she tried to touch him intimately, achieving only to arouse Sesshomaru's thirst of blood.

"I gave you a chance to go away! Now you will suffer the consequences!" Said the Lord trough his teeth next to her hear. She was pinned against a tree trunk with the Lord weight against her back.

'_All I have to do is staying alive long enough before he gives into his carnal instinct! Once he will have a taste of me, he will be unable to resist the call to rut'_ Gemmei felt a sexual shudder running down her spine. She was so hot she wanted to rip the clothes from her body.

She put her feet against the trunk and pushed with all her might, making Sesshomaru loose balance. Gemmei lashed her claws to both of his legs making him fall on his back. She didn't give him time to react that she was already on him again, rubbing herself fervently against his lower body. Using her arms, she pinned him on the floor and pressed her full breasts against his chest making her moan while she tried to nuzzle him. The erotic friction was making her loose her sanity. She had never felt something so good in her life before. That short contact made her wanting for more, so much more. Sesshomaru may be refusing her, but his instinct, being an animal, will probably betray its master to take its pleasure from her willing body.

Sesshomaru was shattered by her actions. Never a female in heat or not has been so bold toward him before. They feared his reaction too much to dare molesting him. Of course they had attempted to lure him, seducing him and enticing him with their scent. Some had even pursued him from afar. He was a very good match to mate with and he made sure to be unreachable to those pathetic thirsty power females, but never had they dare to do what this female was doing tonight, he was furious!

She was thrown on all four so quick that it had made her head spin. Feeling the Lord hovering above her sent electrical alert inside all of her body. She was ready to welcome him, persuaded that his bestial instinct was about to finally take charge. Her ordeal will end here. The female let a sigh escaping her lips while she was adopting a submissive posture and waited for him to proceed trying to relax her lower body.

His dark side was excited, it's been so long since it had been able to come out and spread death freely. The Lord was internally mocking this poor creature under him, such a pity, she was really thinking she had wined him over. He will not give her what she needed so much. He will make sure to make her scream from pain. Just to think about her blood flowing everywhere was making him exulted. He was sure that he will feed on her death rattle.

He began to claw the skin of her back, which ripped her pants on the side and suddenly stopped. A familiar soothing scent was hitting his nose fully. Looking at the floor, he saw the fabric the onna and Rin had given her as a gift months ago. That small piece of fabric had calmed his thirst of blood instantly and freed him from his killing frenzy.

The female was shocked when she felt him retreating back on his heel to stand up. In all her life, she had never heard about a male refusing to give into his instinct while so close to completion.

She turned to him, feeling dejected. "Why? Why do you do this to us?"

Her body, understanding it will not get the release it desperately needed began to convulse in pain. "I am offering myself to you, please I am begging you! How can you refuse my body? It can't be possible, this is a nightmare! How can you let me suffer so much?"

With a raged breath, he rushed to her. Gripping her neck in his deadly claws, he growled, "Aren't you aware that I have just spared your undesired life? And you dare question me? You are not able to please me! Everything in you is repellent! You have no dignity. I will never mate you!"

She began to suffocate. His claws were piercing her skin, sinking inside her throat. "What are you waiting for to end my misery?"

When she saw him looking at something on the floor next to her, she followed his eyes and saw the beautiful little fabric given by her friends. She suddenly felt a hurtful pinch inside her soul.

Feeling her relaxing in his grip, he released her and growled menacingly, "Submit to my will and go away!"

Her heart threatened to fall apart. He was rejecting her and was banishing her from his life. If she chose to stay, he will kill her and if she left without having been taken by her chosen, she will feel as if she was dying too.

"You don't leave me choice anymore. I will have to do it…" She said with a regretful smile, composing herself, she took the fabric from the floor and walked away. Once she was at a safe distance, she transform back into her dog form rushing to her destiny. His reluctance to rut her and to free her from her heat had helped her to make up her mind. She didn't have choice anymore. She had to do it even if it pierced her heart.


	22. Chapter 22 : Betrayal

**Disclaimer : Inuyasha's characters don't belong to me.**

**Sakura Hatsu : I really love to read your reviews! It pleases me to see someone taking the time to write what she thinks of my story. It makes me want to pursue the work! **

**Hope this chapter will please you all! The next one will be very, very, very long…**

**Chapter 22 : Betrayal**

Sesshomaru was watching her leave cautiously. He took a few steps in the direction of the waterfall he had seen earlier to wash off the putrid stench of that female. But her last sentence kept coming back into his thoughts, as if there was a hidden message inside it. He suddenly tensed, his eyes opening wide. Understanding suddenly what implied her last words, he was surrounded by his ball of energy a second later to fly back to the camp.

Auriane had sent Jaken looking for Rin thinking there was a danger in the area, because she had suddenly felt the aura of Gemmei which had increased exponentially, rushing right over them.

"Gemmei? What's wrong? What happened to you?" The woman questionned the inuyoukai. Gemmei, with red eyes, was standing in front of Auriane. She was looking at the woman in a strange way and kept growling lowly. At first, the woman was worried for her friend when she noticed that some of her clothes were torn with blood on it and wondered who had attacked her. But when her aura felt all the sudden hatred Gemmei had for her, she gulped, trying to remember if she had done something wrong to put her in that state.

"What's wrong? What happened?" The inuyoukai barked at her friend, mocking her. Walking slowly toward her, she added, "I will tell you what is wrong! YOU! Everything is wrong because of you human! And i intend to solve my problem right now."

Protecting herself with her dome, Auriane tried to understand Gemmei, "But what happened to you? Why are you acting this way all a sudden? You are so strange since a few days!"

"Stop acting as if you are innocent!" The inuyoukai roared while flexing repeatedly her fingers. "I have to do this human. Because of you, he is refusing me!"

Auriane was about to answer when Rin arrived, running toward Gemmei, "Gemmei-sama! You are back!"

"Rin! No!" The woman screamed to the child, who stopped on the spot with curious eyes wondering what was wrong with her friends.

"Auriane? What are you doing under your dome?" Rin asked. Jaken arrived breathless behind the child and stopped walking when he felt the palpable tension reigning on the camp.

Gemmei started to walk toward Rin saying with disgust in her voice, "How can a human child have more value for him, than me? A full inuyoukai female!"

Sensing the danger, Auriane broke her dome and appeared in front of Rin, slashing Gemmei's face with the blade of her gauntlet in the process, warning her to not approach them. "You will not touch her!"

" Rin and leave!" The woman told him. Ah-Un had rushed toward them, shielding them with his body.

"I will not leave! I'm Lord Sesshomaru's servant and my role is to protect this camp!" The toad exclaimed while Auriane was placing Rin on the dragon's back.

Raising him by his clothes to throw him behind Rin she said, "We will talk about it another time Jaken, right now you have to protect Rin and only her! Now go!"

Once they were finally flying away, Gemmei laughed darkly, "Do you really think sending them away will protect them from me? Idiot! Once I get rid of you, it will be a matter of minutes before they die too."

The words of inuyoukai had sparked such anger in Auriane that she was struggling with all her might to prevent her power of darkness from invading all her heart. She had to keep her mind clear to be able to protect Rin and herself efficiently. She just hoped that no one would die today.

"Do you really think it will be so easy for you? I can feel your suffering, if you could just let me help you…" Auriane hadn't had the time to finish her sentence.

"My pain will only go away once you and that child are dead!" Gemmei yelled. The inuyoukai was surprised when she heard Auriane roaring like an animal at the same time that she was releasing her purple energy around her.

When Auriane opened her sudden purple eyes while her smirk revealed small sharp fangs, Gemmei rushed to her, taking it as a sign of provocation. Auriane had instinctively focused her aura on Gemmei's one, allowing her to barely dodge most attacks. But the youkai was very fast and strong and what made her even more dangerous is that she was very determined. When the blood of the two females began to sink, this seemed to excite even more Gemmei, who had suddenly freed a strong rush of energy.

"We should stop now before it turns ugly!" Auriane managed to say.

"Why? We just started. Is the poor little human already tired?" The inuyoukai said while licking her lips. "I like the smell of your blood. I think I will take great pleasure to rub myself with it once you'll be dead!"

The woman vanished from Gemmei's sight and reappeared behind her back, wounding her deeply all along her back. The youkai turned around so quickly that Auriane lost balance, which gave the opportunity to Gemmei to hit the human strongly at the cheek, sending her crashing into the trees. A little stunned, Auriane could feel her warm blood flowing by the corner of her mouth. When she tried to get up, she noticed that the youkai was already on her, opening the skin of her arm and her hip with her claws. Refusing to be troubled by the pain, she pushed the blade of her gauntlet in her friend's belly, to allow her to move away from Gemmei.

Unknown to the two females, dark red eyes were witnessing the fight from afar. Sesshomaru had arrived when the females started to fight and had lowered his scent and aura to not be detected. His first impulse has been to intervene and kill the female inuyoukai, but when he saw the way the onna was able to defend herself, something inside of him made him stop to watch the sight. While looking at them, the Lord thought that it was the better way for the onna to become stronger, even though he was ready to act if the fight went wrong for the human.

When the onna managed to injured the female for the first time, he could feel himself jubilate at the idea to see her agonizing on the floor. She only deserved suffering after having threatened Rin's life. On his rush back to the camp, he had felt the fear and the pain emanating from the child while she was flying away, which had provoked his fury. No one was allowed to hurt Rin!

Soon, another scent had attracted his attention. The onna's blood had been spread on the ground. Sesshomaru had felt his eyes turning red while he had plunged his claws into the tree trunk to prevent himself to go kill the inu female. He had to fight against his instinct which was menacing to break free, wanting him to turn into his true form. Once he had succeeded to master it, he let his red eyes sliding back toward the fighting females, just in time to see the onna plunging her blade into the female's belly. His eyes widened at the human's precision and rapidity. Smirking slightly, he waited for the next move, but his smirk disappeared the moment Gemmei, furious, transform into her dog self.

Auriane gazed at Gemmei's dog form and called for her axe. She felt some pride to have managed to be such a menace for her to the point she had been forced to turn into her true form. The dog made her fall on the ground with her paws and blocked her in a corner trying to bite her. Protecting herself with her axe, she eventually emerged from underneath the dog and cut her on the flank. The woman, breathless, was beginning to be exhausted. Her body was asking to heal and to rest. Facing the dog, she waited for her attack, resolved to put an end at this stupid fight of which she didn't know the cause. Auriane didn't move when the dog darted toward her. When Gemmei raised herself on her hind legs, the woman threw the tip of her axe into the female's chest, touching her heart.

When she saw her axe starting to dissolve itself inside her opponent, Auriane yelled at her weapon, "Don't kill her! Just help her, please!"

She smiled when she felt her axe answering her inside her heart and knew that she could trust it. She then looked at the dog which had fallen on the ground, struggling against her power that was invading it. She was worried when she saw her giant body beginning to convulse till suddenly, the unconscious dog turned into her humanoid form. She could hear the heartbeat of Gemmei, confirming that she was still alive, but she didn't dare to approach, not knowing if she still wanted to kill her or not.

A few second later, the inuyoukai opened her eyes. She didn't know exactly what Auriane's attack had done to her, but she wasn't feeling this thirst of blood anymore. Feeling horrify for what had happen today, she turned her back to Auriane once she was able to stand up. Feeling her shameful tears running down her cheeks, she asked in an aggressive tone, "Why didn't you kill me? I deserved to die!"

"You deserved my help as a friend, not dying stupidly for whatever reasons you had! You should go now before the Lord comes back. Because him, he will have no mercy for what you have done to Rin." Watching Gemmei walking away she added, "I hope I'll be able to see you again, one day!"

The female stopped. She hadn't expected these kind words from Auriane and could feel her heart breaking once more. She didn't deserve her friendship. So ashamed of her behavior that could have cost the life of those she was supposed to protect, she turned into her dog form silently and run away.

Auriane went to a small stream where Rin had played earlier, to clean up and refreshed herself a bit. She could feel most of her wounds beginning to stop the blood flow already, but knew that it would take a little longer than for a youkai to completely heal. When she finally arrived at the creek, she sighed deeply and let her bag fall to the ground. She was about to kneel when her senses told her there was a presence nearby. Turning around tiredly, she gasped when she saw Sesshomaru looking at her from the other side of the stream.

She silently looked at him walking graciously toward her, not even trying to avoid walking in the water. The woman scrutinized his face and noticed by his red eyes that he seemed to be displeased by something. She waited anxiously for him to talk or to do something other than to fix her so intently.

Sesshomaru had followed her discreetly to the stream, wondering what she wanted to do there. She seemed to be exhausted and knew some of her injuries had already stopped bleeding. He didn't know why the scent of her blood made him so furious and was only acting instinctively when he raised her face with the tip of his fingers to have a better view of her bruised face. She had apparently tried to wipe the blood that had flowed down her lips and chin, but had done it coarsely. The Lord let out a low growl when a drop of fresh blood trickled from the corner of her mouth when she smiled at him.

The young woman gasped when she saw the sudden change in Sesshomaru's eyes. The moment he had lowered his red eyes on the drop of blood at the corner of her lips, they unexpectedly changed to a bright and deep amber color. It was like he was no longer seeing her but only her blood that was on her mouth. She was beginning to be really uncomfortable by their current situation and wondered what was going in on in his dog head. Auriane opened her mouth to ask him to release her when she saw the face of the Lord coming very close to hers. Her breath caught in her throat when she felt the warm touch of Sesshomaru's tongue on her skin.

The Lord didn't know when his instinct had taken control over him and right now, he didn't care. The call of the scent of her fresh blood had been too strong and he hadn't the desire to fight against it, even though he knew he would regret his action afterward. The tip of his tongue stopped the blood drop that was reaching her chin and slowly slid upward, to stop at the corner of her mouth. His sense had noticed her incomprehension at his behavior and truthfully, he wasn't in the possibility to understand it himself. He let his instinct free, curious to discover what it was seeking through this act that was not unpleasing. Needing to have more of her blood, he suddenly plunged his warm tongue inside her shocked and opened mouth, trying to find the source of her bleeding. He took his time to lick and swallow as much of blood he was able to get and when finally the injury started to heal, he strangely felt a disappointment deep inside him.

Auriane was unable to resist and could only stood there stupidly, with the Lord doing strange and agreeable things to her with his mouth. When she started to smell a strange and delicious scent she had only smell once before in Sesshomaru's company, Auriane felt him releasing her abruptly as if she had just burnt him. Looking at him speechless with a spinning head, she saw him turning his back on her while taking a few steps toward the forest. She heard his controlled and monotone voice telling her, as if nothing had just happened, "Let's go." Seeing he wasn't waiting for her, her mind came back to reality and she hastened to take her stuff to follow him. She noticed that she was feeling oddly good after what had just happened.

Sesshomaru was advancing silently at a rapid pace. He had detected the camp where Rin and Jaken were. He was in a hurry to leave the onna over there to take refuge in his thoughts after what had just happened. When they arrived, the child ran happily towards the onna, relieved to see she was okay. The Lord ordered Jaken to prepare the meal and saw at the corner of his eye that the onna was preparing some bandages for her wounds with the help of Rin. She had blocked her scent and aura, so he couldn't know what she was feeling at the moment. She had a calm and collected attitude, as if it had not affected her. He had been satisfied by her silence and her distance for the way back to the camp, because he would have not tolerated it if she had harassed him with the smell of her blood and her questions. Feeling there was no danger in the area, he slowly walked away from the camp.

The moon was bright that night and the air was sweet. A light breeze was playing through his long hair, surrounding him with the scents of the nature around. Closing his eyes, he focused on the odors coming from the camp and knew they were lying down for the night. Being able to finally relax, he looked at the moon with insistence. When his thoughts were directed to what had happened today, he frowned. The Lord had felt things so foreign that he could not name them.

Sesshomaru was frustrated against himself since he was not to be able to define and understand his previous actions. Why had it mattered so much to him if the female inu had killed the onna? Why had he to fight against himself so hard to not intervene in their fight? Why had he followed the onna to the water stream afterward? Why had he acted so inappropriately when he had seen the drop of blood sliding from the corner of her mouth?

Realizing he had no satisfactory answers, his mind tried to analyze what he had felt when he had looked for a contact with her, because he had acted instinctively, as if it was the most natural thing to do. He should be mad at her to have tempted him and furious at himself to have succumbed so easily and so naturally. He suddenly was mortified the moment he was thinking that he should have felt nauseated, repelled by this unnecessary contact, because he became aware that on the contrary, he had enjoyed it! How was it possible? Unable to find a logical reason, he finally concluded momentarily, that this situation was certainly the fault of the onna. He then took the firm resolution to inform her soon, to not approach his person again as long as he had not solved this mystery.

Auriane felt much better the next day. After a good night of sleep, most of her injuries were healed and she could follow the walking pace peacefully. Listening with half an ear what Rin was telling her, she noticed relieved, that Sesshomaru was acting like his usual self. She still hadn't understood what had happened, either with Gemmei or the Lord and decided to forget about it. Youkais stories were too complicated for her. But the moment her friend's face appeared in her memory, she felt her heart becoming heavy, wondering where she had spent the night and if she was okay.

In late afternoon, Sesshomaru told them to take a break. Rin had gone to play with Ah-Un and Jaken was taking a snack, while Auiane was busying herself at taking off her bandages. Finishing her task, she had the sudden impression of being observed. She looked up and saw the Lord's eyes riveted on her.

The Lord turned towards the forest and said, "Come."

The woman looked at Jaken, raising her eyebrows quizzically. "You've got to have done something stupid once again!" The toad exclaimed. She stood up, giving him a pat on the head before joining Sesshomaru. She could not help being anxious. Never before had Sesshomaru asked her to follow him into the forest to talk. What did he want to talk to her about?

Auriane found the Lord in a small clearing, who was waiting patiently. She walked up to him and waited for him to speak.

"From now on, you will keep your distance from my person, until further notice." Sesshomaru said before starting to walk away.

The young woman was shocked and was wondering why he had just said that. She had always remained at a respectful distance from him and had tried her best not to bother him, except of course, when she was bored and tried to pass the time by engaging futile conversations to see his reactions. Rushing to block his path before he could leave, she asked, "Why are you telling me that as if I have done something wrong?"

Not expecting her to discuss his order, he raised an eyebrow at her before turning his face away from her and replied, "Yesterday…"

Auriane didn't let him finish. Understanding that he was sending her away because of something HE had done, she said furious, "I personally had done nothing wrong yesterday! If someone should keep his distances, it should be you, not me!"

Auriane could feel anger rising inside him. The eyes of the Lord had become very bright and deep, threatening to turn red. But she could also read the astonishment on his face. He certainly hadn't expecting her to rebel against his words and to accuse him in return.

Sesshomaru looked in anger into her defiant eyes and noticed that they had lost their focus. Observing her face, he could see her nostrils flaring slightly while she was pressing her lips together, as if she was analyzing something.

Now that they were close to each other, she noticed the presence of this unforgettable sweet and intoxicating scent. She remembered the first time she had smelt this irresistible aroma, was a few months ago when Sesshomaru had turned in his true form in front of her, after he had forced her to follow him. The smell was amazing. It was very subtle and at the same time, it was strong enough to invade all her senses. She was no longer able to think. She was no longer master of her movements. She was only capable to undergo this smell. After a short time, she had succumbed, letting herself charmed by it. Not realizing what she was doing, Auriane closed her eyes and laid her lips against Sesshomaru's surprised ones.

Auriane pulled herself together a few seconds later, when she felt through her aura, the shock and the disarray Sesshomaru was experiencing. The Lord wondered what had possessed the onna to have such a behavior, when he had made clear that he wanted her to keep her distance from him. What had surprised him the most was that he hadn't done anything to stop her. He hadn't rejected her, as if unconsciously, he was feeling comfortable by their sudden closeness. While rationally, he knew he should have put her in her place for having dared to ignore his orders and touched him, even though it was an agreeable touch! Sesshomaru was astonished when he failed to vocalize his anger. He was trapped in a vortex of resentments and conflicting emotions. He could only look at her with wide eyes. Something was really wrong with him!

The young woman was wondering while panicking, what had possessed her to do such a thing, but at the same time, she couldn't help but feel lucky to still be alive. Blushing, she tried to justify herself before fleeing away, "Okay! This time it was my fault! But I'm sure that this so sweet and intoxicating smell is the cause of my stupid action! I would have never permitted myself to do this if i was in my right mind, otherwise it would mean that I'm insane and does not value my life! I promise that I will not come near you again!"

Sesshomaru, stupefied, looked at her walking away without moving. He located the smell she was talking about and noticed his discreet and nearly imperceptible scent of arousal. He wondered how she had been able to smell it and how could it have this effect on her. But a more important question retained all his attention. Could it be that somewhere, he could be aroused by the onna's proximity? _'Ridiculous!'_ He thought.

He just wanted her to cease to approach him too close, the time to find a solution for his strange reactions he had toward her. But when he felt the aura of the onna going away from the camp with determination, he struggled against his instinct to not go and stop her, believing that eventually her departure was for the best. The presence of the onna was becoming disconcerting, unsettling. Without her here, he could now concentrate to get information about the symbol he had seen in the Southern territory.

Auriane was walking away with her bag on her shoulder. She was fuming at the mighty Lord's behavior and at herself. She didn't understand how or why they ended up in this situation, but she was resolute to not undergo this! He had made her understand that he didn't want her near him anymore and she intended to respect his wish. When she went back to the camp after her confrontation with the Lord, she told Rin she had to return to her friends for some time and that she will always be welcome to visit her. After she had given her and Ah-Un a huge hug, she gave a friendly slap on Jaken's shoulder and walked away without turning back. The further she will move away from the Lord the better it will be for her sanity.

It had been long minutes now she was walking alone in the forest. All her senses were alert to avoid making bad encounters, when she suddenly spotted a demonic aura she knew very well, flying above the trees. Running out of the forest, she smiled when she saw him landing. "Ah-Un! What are you doing here big guy?"

The dragon groaned affectionately and waited for her to mount on his back before flying away toward Inuyasha's village. She didn't know if he was there by his own will, or if the Lord had told him to come. But she was happy to have him with her right now. His presence was welcomed and very comforting.


	23. Chapter 23 : Rivalry

**Disclaimer : Inuyasha's characters don't belong to me.**

**Chapter 22 : Rivalry**

Auriane arrived at Inuyasha's village in the early evening. She took the time to thank Ah-Un and watched him fly away, while her friends were coming to meet her.

"Oi wench! Sesshomaru is already sending you back? What did you do to him?" The hanyou laughed.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded him then turned to hug Auriane while asking Inuyasha, "What makes you think that it is she who had done something and not him?"

Still talking as if Auriane wasn't there, Inuyasha explained, "All I am sure about is that she reeks of him, so there has been contact between them! I must admit there is a greater chance that SHE had touched him rather than the reverse!"

The woman rolled her eyes when Kagome looked at her with a sorry expression and said, "He has a point. So what happened?"

Auriane opened her mouth to talk but was cut by the rest of the gang's arrival. "Auriane-chan you are finally back!" Miroku exclaimed while trying to hug her in a hentai way in vain.

"What were you talking about? You are blushing Auriane-chan!" Sango asked.

Waving her hand in front of her, the woman said, "Oh! Nothing important!"

"She was about to tell us why Sesshomaru had allowed her to leave." The hanyou said and added when everyone looked at Auriane with expecting eyes, "And why she has his scent all over her!"

The girls gasped and had a hard time to contain their smile, while Miroku and Shippo were worried to know if something bad happened to her. Trying to flee this embarrassing situation, she walked toward Kaede's house telling them, "I left because of our incompatibility of personality."

The others followed her and Inuyasha said, "Keh! This old bastard is compatible with no one!"

**A few days later**

They had just brought some herbs to a village given by Kaede and were now on their way back, when they heard screams. Inuyasha ran first, followed closely by his friends. They saw a young female Hanyou struggling, being held by two youkais.

"Release her cowards!" Inuyasha yelled at them with Tessaiga in hands.

The two huge youkais laughed at him and the green one said, "Be careful pup, you're gonna hurt yourself with that blade!"

His companion replied in turn, "We will not release her, she deserves to be punished. This doesn't concern you. Go away before we change our mind!"

"I get the impression this situation will degenerate." Miroku said to his friends when they heard Inuyasha growling.

Not wanting to take the risk to harm her with his attack, the hanyou chose to use a frontal attack with his sword. Once the female has been released, he killed both youkais with ease, thanks to his Kaze No Kizu. It had only taken him a few seconds to defeat these two idiots.

The rest of the group went to see if the young female was fine, and froze on the spot, completely stupefied when they saw her jumping into the arms of Inuayasha to kiss him on the mouth! The poor Inuyasha tried to unhook her from him but she was very persistent. Kagome thought she was about to explode. She walked like a raptor rushing on its prey and stopped right behind Inuyasha with a powerful menacing aura and eyes that could kill.

" a…" The miko growled from behind him. Kagome's presence attracted the attention of the two hanyous. Not giving time to Inuyasha to react, she said a numerous time, "Sit!"

The others took advantage of the moment of inattention of the miko to get closer.

"Who are you? And who's this?" The female asked them, while looking at Kagome.

"Well, we are Inuyasha's friends and this, is his love, Kagome!" Auriane replied with a big smile.

The female's eyebrows furrowed, "A hanyou who has human friends? I have never seen that before. And why does he allow her to treat him like this?"

"It is a long story, beautiful young lady! I would be delighted to tell you everything if you would accept to bear my child!" The hentai monk said while taking her hand in his. The hanyou looked at him falling at her feet when he received an enormous boomerang behind his head.

"Don't worry, it's always like this with them!" Shippo explained and added, "What is your name?"

Stroking the head of the kitsune, she replied with a smile, "My name is Reimi. Who are you all?"

Shippo, happily took the charge of the presentations, while the tension was slowly disappearing.

"Are you here alone Reimi?" Sango asked nicely.

"Yes. My father, who was a Sable youkai, has been killed a few months ago by a hanyou named Naraku. Since then, I'm travelling alone." The hanyou answered with sadness in her eyes.

"I am sorry to hear for your father. Naraku had killed a lot of people before we got rid of him." Inuyasha said with venom in his voice.

"Oh! You killed him! You are so strong and courageous! » Reimi exclaimed excitedly.

Sensing that she was about to rush on Inuyasha, Auriane hastened to place herself in front of him and received the kiss instead of Hanyou, causing everyone to gasp.

"Ladies you just made my dream come true! Can i join you?" Miroku said thrilled and received a big slap on his cheek from the shocked Sango.

"Why did you do that?" A vexed Reimi asked Auriane.

"Because it is wrong to kiss someone whose the heart is not to take! This is disrespectful toward Kagome and Inuyasha, who is apparently too stupid to defend himself against a girl!" Auriane answered.

Trying to walk pass Auriane, Reimi asked Inuyasha, "Is that true? Are you attracted to this human?"

Kagome had a hard time to control herself and to not kill Reimi, until she heard Inyasha replying, "Kagome is mine."

They all looked at Reimi who finally seemed to understand the message. "Oh! Okay!" She said shrugging and then asked, "Can i ask you where you are heading?"

"We're going back to Inuyasha's village. If you don't have anywhere to go at the moment, we would be pleased to welcome you." The monk replied.

The girls exchanged an unpleased look the moment Reimi accepted the invitation with eagerness. They were sure problems would soon appear because of her.

Auriane was walking with her eyes on Reimi's back, thinking she was really beautiful with her light brown hair that was reflecting the sun. It seemed to be like silk and her deep orange eyes which brightened every time Inuyasha was talking to her.

Kagome who was walking silently next to Auriane suddenly asked her, "Can you know through her aura what are her intentions toward..."

Seeing her friend's hesitation the woman said, "Inuyasha? Probably…" Feeling Kagome's stare on her, she concentrated on Reimi. A few moments later, she tried to explain what she had felt, "She acts a lot by instinct. Looks like she is attracted Inuyasha because they have much in common. She is feeling alone since the death of her father and until today, she had found no one to whom to give her trust. That's all I can feel right now."

"It's already a lot Auriane. Thank you." Kagome said with a small smile.

"Don't worry Kagome-chan, we will keep an eye on her!" Sango affirmed her.

In late afternoon, growling bellies could be heard. Inuyasha who had smelt a small lake not far away, told his friends to prepare a camp for the night while he was going to fish with Shippo.

Miroku, who had noticed the attachment that Reimi already had for Inuyasha asked her to come help collect wood with him before she could follow the Hanyou, leaving the girls alone.

Sango started to help Kagome and Auriane to install their sleeping bags on the ground so everyone could sit comfortably on it for dinner. To attract Auriane's attention, the demon slayer yanked on her sleeping bag laughing. She wanted to take advantage of the fact they were finally alone between girls, to ask her the question that was burning her lips since her return.

Sensing her friend intention, the woman rolled her eyes and asked, "What?"

Sango, smiling, took a serious posture and answered, "You still have not told us what had happened with Sesshomaru, nor how his smell ended up on you Auriane-chan... So?"

Auriane gulped. She was under the impression she will not drop the subject this time. When Kagome heard the subject of the conversation, she chose to forget about the female hanyou for a few minutes and rushed to sit next to her friends.

"We're listening Auriane." Kagome said with such a goofy face that her friends burst out laughing.

Looking at her friends she shrugged and replied a little embarrassed, "Let just say that i…" Looking at Sango and Kagome who were holding their breath she pursued, "Kissed him." She hastened to put her hands over the girls's mouth preventing them to squeal out loud and told them, "Hush! I don't want the others to rush here and hear us!" The girls nodded behind her hands and Auriane released them.

"I can't believe you kissed him and that he let you live after it! How was it?" Kagome asked excitedly.

"It was just a small kiss! And it wasn't my intention, really! We were having a strange conversation and suddenly, there was this smell which pushed me to do that. And for my defense, I have to say that he was the one who started it when…" Understanding she had just revealed too much, she became suddenly quiet.

"Oh, no no no Auriane-chan! Either you have said too much, or not enough! But you can't leave us like this. We need to know now." Sango said crossing her arms determinately.

Auriane told them what had happened the night before she kissed him and the girls looked at her speechless. "But, it wasn't disagreeable…" Auriane finished.

"This is so… Woaw!" The miko said releasing the breath she was holding. "I would have never thought Sesshomaru could act like this! This is so romantic!"

"I don't find it romantic at all!" Auriane growled, "Even more now that he told me to not approach him anymore. He made me feel as if I was a hentai!"

"Maybe he had acted this way because he doesn't know how to react and needs his distance to think about it?" Kagome said trying to understand Sesshomaru's behavior.

"Who knows? Anyway, i don't care about what's going on inside his frigid mind. It will not happen again!" Auriane said sure of herself.

"Only time will tell." The demon slayer replied, nudging Auriane friendly.

Their peaceful time was soon broken when Miroku and Reimi came back with their arms full of wood. "So, still talking about me, charming young ladies?" The monk said while disposing of the wood, falling down face first on the ground when they threw him Kagome's bag behind the head.

**The next afternoon**

On their return to the village, Kaede agreed to host Reimi in her home because she didn't have the heart to leave her outside. However, she had immediately notice the attraction the young female Hanyou had for Inuyasha and the glares she was throwing toward Kagome, when nobody was watching. She was convinced this situation would soon become unbearable. But for the time to find another solution to host Reimi, she decided not to voice her observations and concerns. As Inuyasha has not realized that Reimi could become dangerous to Kagome yet, he will not have the heart to throw her out. Both hanyous had much in common and had suffered similar pains. They understood each other perfectly.

**The same afternoon**

"I wasn't expecting to see you so soon my son. To what do I owe the honor of your presence?" Sesshomaru's mother asked her son. Then, looking at Rin she added, "This is not for the little human, i can see that she is doing fine."

"I came here to ask information about a symbol." Apparently Sesshomaru didn't seemed to want to be here, but he knew his mother would surely be able to answer his curiosity.

Suddenly, the demoness eyes darkened. Not paying attention to his son, she seemed to be looking for someone who apparently was not there. "Where is the other human? Why have you not brought her with you?" She asked visibly displeased.

Seeing that his master was remaining silent, which visibly was annoying the demoness, Jaken began to speak, "The filthy human went back to live in the pitiful hanyou's village, my Lady."

The demoness was irritated by this news and answered, "Who is supposed to entertain me now during your stay? Maybe you, little demon?" Jaken began to tremble from head to toes, wondering what she was thinking by entertainment.

Sesshomaru who began to be seriously annoyed by his mother's behavior, growled impatiently, "I want an answer."

Looking at Jaken with a surprised look, Sesshomaru's mother asked, "He seems to be tenser than before. Could his disrespectful behavior towards his beloved mother, be due to the absence of the human?"

The toad gulped, "I am not sure my Lady."

"Okaasan!" Sesshomaru said in a warning tone to show his displeasure at his mother's choice of conversation.

Taking an exasperated air, she said, "You can be so touchy and impatient Sesshomaru! Well, tell me, what looked like this boring symbol?"

Looking at her in the eyes, the Lord quickly explained to his mother that the symbol was hidden inside a human and that it appeared once the human died. The symbol took the form of a large golden pendant surrounded by a dark energy and in its center was carved the head of a Mujina.

When listening to the explanations of her son, the demoness seemed absent, as if lost in her thoughts. "A Majuni's head you say? This reminds me of something." Leaning back in her big chair, she put one of her long fingers against her chin and continued, "It has been years! Your father had a childhood friend who was a Mujina whose the name was Junichiro. They were very close until the day Junichiro betrayed your father during the war against the Panther King. He allied himself with the Panther King in exchange of immense spiritual powers. He later tried to kill your father in vain. I remember that not long after your father had killed the Mujina, he had faced a youkai who was being manipulated by a great demonic spiritual power. When this youkai died, a pendant with the coat of arms of Junichiro materialized itself before disappearing shortly after. Your father was convinced that it was the spiritual power of Junichiro and began to track him to kill him definitely, but sadly, he died before he could succeed his quest. This everything I know about this story."

Sesshomaru had listened carefully to the words of his mother and when she had finished speaking, he turned his back and walked away satisfied.

Seeing her son walking away silently, the demoness exclaimed, "Ungrateful son! Not even a word of thanks!"

"I am sure Sesshomaru-sama is really grateful, my Lady!" Jaken said bowing to her before taking his leave.

He started to run toward his Lord when the demoness's voice stopped him. "Tell me little youkai, what my son does intend to do of his humans?"

Turning to her nervously, the imp said, "I don't know my Lady. I just think that my Lord likes to have Rin around."

Amazed, she said, "Is that so? What about his other human?"

"She was an insufferable onna, my Lady. She will not be missed!" Jaken exclaimed looking at Sesshomaru's back and hastened to catch up with his Lord and Rin.

Watching them leave suspiciously, Sesshomaru's mother murmured, "He became even stranger than his father."

**Two weeks later**

The atmosphere at Kaede's house had deteriorated between the friends and Reimi. The tension was high because of Reimi obsessive behavior and also because she was acting as if Kagome was not there. Inuyasha became increasingly uncomfortable because of her sticky attitude and was more than happy to flee the village every time Kaede gave him a mission.

That day, Inuyasha would certainly be back by the end of the afternoon, leaving the others alone with Reimi, who had become melancholy in his absence and had disappeared into the forest shortly after his departure.

The friends could finally breathe a little. Kagome and Sango took the opportunity to go and gather many berries that grew profusely near the village to serve it at dinner.

"You come Kagome-chan? I think we have enough. Besides, Inuyasha shouldn't be long now." Sango said.

The young miko nodded to her friend humming happily. She had enjoyed the day with Reimi being absent and had her head full of fantasies about how Inuyasha will react to the wonderful meal she will prepare that evening. The girls sank into the forest leading to the village, when they were suddenly ambushed by two female youkais.

The demon slayer launched her Hiraikotsu at them while Kagome was preparing to throw an arrow. One of the youkais had been severely injured by Sango, while the other had her cheek cut by Kagome's arrow. Sango threw her weapon a second time to the injured youkai to achieve her and saw the other one rushed toward Kagome. The youkai had hit her so hard that she fell unconscious the moment her back collided against a rock near a small stream. Sango rushed to her friend to take her face out of the water before she could drown and sent a murderous look at the laughing youkai.

"Makejidamashii!" They heard Auiane's voice yelling before the youkai had time to make a move. Sango watched the female dissolve under her eyes and turned back toward the unconscious miko. She was soon joined by Miroku, Shippo and Auriane who panicked when they saw the large bruise on Kagome's cheek, where the youkai had hit her.

Miroku took the miko in his arms to lie her down under the heat of the sun and asked Auriane if she could do something to help Kagome with her aura. When he received no answer, the three friends looked at her and asked her if everything was alright.

The young woman knelt down while frowning toward the forest. She placed her hands over Kagome's body and said concerned, "Reimi is near. I wonder why she hasn't done anything to help before Kagome get injured!"

The intrigued friend looked toward the woods and Shippo asked, "What is she doing here?"

"Admiring the youkais's work I suppose. I can feel a great satisfaction coming from her aura right now." Auriane growled.

"What should we do about her?" Miroku asked. He really wanted to go find her and ask for explanations.

Auriane looked at her friends and said in a pensive voice, "Maybe we should wait for Inuyasha's return and tell him everything. He'll be force to take a serious decision now that Kagome had been injured without Reimi intervening to defend her."

The friends nodded and smiled when the miko started to groan on the floor. "What happened?"

**Later that day**

"Why is she acting this way?" Inuyasha growled once they were all inside Kaede's house to talk about Reimi.

Kaede spoke up, "Because she wants you Inuyasha." Everyone except Auriane gasped at the old miko's words.

"Do you mean that she would be ready to let Kagome be killed so she could have Inuyasha?" Miroku was utterly shocked.

Closing her eyes, Kaede answered, "She is a part youkai and her instinct is telling her Kagome is in her way. Seeing her as a rival, she has to get rid of her to be with Inyasha. But her human part is forbidding her to kill Kagome herself."

"So, letting the youkai kill Kagome was a good occasion for her to be rid of her without having to do anything." Auriane intervened sickened.

The old miko nodded to her and watch Sango taking Kagome's hands in her in a comforting way. "What can we do to reason her?" The demon slayer asked.

"I fear there isn't much we can do. She was alone and when she met Inuyasha, her instinct had told her he should be hers. She is being led by her survival instinct."Kaede sighed.

Inuyasha stood up furiously, "So this means that as long as she'll remain here, she will be a danger to Kagome!"

"But, where will she go if we throw her out? She doesn't have anyone to go to!" Shippo exclaimed.

"We could send her to the Sanctuary village?" Auriane replied calmly.

"This is an excellent idea Auriane-chan!" Kaede told her smiling while the others nodded, relieved to finally have a solution to this insane situation.

The hanyou walked to the door and said to his friends, "We will leave tomorrow!"

"Inuyasha! Wait! Where are you going? » Kagome asked him.

Smiling at her while his eyes held a determinate look, he answered, "I'm gonna inform Reimi of our decision."

That evening, Inuyasha came back without Reimi, informing his friends that she was furious and had taken refuge in the forest. After dinner, Kagome went out alone to breathe the fresh evening air. She was walking wondering if it was horrible of her to be so eager to see the female hanyou go away from their lives.

"This is all your fault miko!" Reimi's voice suddenly startled Kagome.

"No it's not. You are the one who is causing troubles here!" Kagome replied. To her relief, she saw that Auriane and Sango had appeared and where waiting not far away from them, ready to intervene if things were to turn bad.

Chuckling darkly the hanyou said, "In fact, it does not matter. I've been thinking a lot and I do not blame you."

The miko was surprised by this admission but she could feel Reimi was hiding something. "Really?"

Smiling at the miko, the female answered, "Yes. I came to tell you that I agree to go live in the Sanctuary. I'm curious to see how is life over there."

Surprised, Kagome told her, "I wouldn't have thought you would abandon the idea of being with Inuyasha so easily."

Reimi laughed at the miko's word and hastened to answered, "I haven't abandoned the idea miko! I will just have to be patient." Turning to face Kagome, the hanyou looked at her in the eyes, "You're a human and your life is short. And i might add that humans are weak, with a little luck, you will be killed soon. Know that once you will no longer be of this world, or once you have become an old and ugly human, Inuyasha will be mine forever!"

Kagome was so shocked by her words that she only could watch her leave in silence. She was furious after the hanyou and at the same time, something inside her realized that her words were true. She wasn't eternal and one day, Inuyasha will have to continue his life without her. That thought was murdering her heart. Turning in her friend's direction, she saw their anxious look and tried to keep a straight face to not alarm them. Walking slowly towards them, she took the decision to not worry them with her fears and pains.

The next morning, Auriane told her friends she preferred to stay in the village. She had still not recovered from Kotaro's death and just the idea of returning to this place was making her sick. Against all odds, Kagome decided to stay with her, which immediately worried Inuyasha. Kagome had a heavy heart after what Reimi had told her, but despite this, the young miko succeeded to convince the hanyou to leave without her.

Later in the day, Auriane went to join Kagome near the well. The two women remained silent for a moment until Auriane spoke. "It would do you good to voice what is bothering you or you'll end up having an ulcer."

Kagome smiled, but Auriane could see the sadness in the bottom of her friend's eyes and added, "It's about Reimi isn't it? I know she had told you something, I could feel your distress yesterday."

The miko looked down at the well and shrugged before replying, "I don't blame her, because in essence, she's right." she said mysteriously. Turning to Auriane she said with a determined air,"I want to learn how to become stronger!"

"But you are already the strongest miko that had ever lived in Japan. Does it have to do with Inuyasha?" Auriane answered.

Kagome nodded and hastened to explain, "I am human and I know that I am not eternal. But I don't want Inuyasha to spend his time having to protect me! This is why it is necessary for me to become stronger, in order to survive and stay with him as long as possible."

Auriane hugged her friend, touched by what she had just said. "We will find a solution. And I also want to become stronger to survive here without relying on our friends all the time. But I don't really know how to proceed..."

"Me, I have an idea! Hello juicy humans!" Myoga said jumping on Kagome's shoulder.

"Myoga? What are you doing here? Inuyasha is not here. He went to the Sanctuary Village." The miko said, surprised to see him.

"Great! Because I came here for you! Totosai-sama made me fetch you two. Do not waste your time asking me why because I have no idea!" Once he had finished speaking, he threw himself on Auriane and drank her blood, "It's weird. Your blood tastes like a human's blood but it also contains such sweetness ... It's a real treat!"

Sighing, Auriane crushed him without restraint. "Well, we should get started then because a long journey awaits us." She said going to Kaede's to look for her bag.

"Don't worry about the jouney! Totosai-sama sent you Momo. You didn't dare to think that Totosai-sama would leave two girls so delicious traveling alone?" Myoga exclaimed from Kagome's shoulder.

They were beginning to fly away on the back of Momo when Auriane told Kagome, "Inuyasha will piss on himself when he'll see you're not here on his return!"

The miko laughed and replied, "I think this is the good moment to learn to fend for myself a bit without him."

"It is sure that my young master will surely panic seeing his Bitch isn't there at his return!" Myoga was suddenly crushed by Kagome, who wasn't appreciated to be insulted.

"Continue to insult me and I'll purify you Myoga!" the miko warned.

"But… but… I have not insulted you!" the flea defended himself.

"The word bitch is an insult flea." Auriane intervened.

"Aaaah, ooooh! I understand better! So the word Bitch is insulting for human females? It's funny because for youkais, this is a great mark of respect from the male. They call their chosen Bitch. It means the female is highly placed in his heart." Myoga explained.

Auriane turned around so suddenly that she nearly made them fall from Momo, "Really?" when the shocked Myoga nodded, the woman looked at the miko amused, "Kagome! The Bitch of Inuyasha!"

Kagome groaned and blushed, embarrassed to have misunderstood Myoga in the first place and wondering if Inuyasha was really seeing her as… his bitch.

That evening, they were getting ready to lie down near the fire for the night. They had just finished their meal and were chatting while slipping into their sleeping bags.

"Myoga, do you think Totosai-sama will accept to help us to become stronger?" Kagome asked.

When the flea didn't answer, Auriane stood up and called out, "Myoga?"

"Forget it. He must be gone elsewhere again." the miko told her.

Shrugging, Auriane said, "I can try to answer for him if you want."

Kagome sat up amused and looked at her friend, "What kind of twisted thing you're gonna tell me this time?"

"It's not a twisted thought, it's just logic." Looking at Kagome she said with a teasing smile, "I think he will be willing to help us. Actually, especially you, since you are the Bitch of Inuyasha! He will not be able to refuse you!"

"Stop calling me that!" The miko blushed and threw leaves all over Auriane.

"Oh yes. I understand. You'd preferred if it was Inuyasha who'd call you that, not me. This is understandable, you know, since it's a very personal nickname between lovers!" the woman laughed and tried to flee Kagome, while she was still trapped inside her sleeping bag.

"You really look like a giant worm like this!" the miko said when she went back to her place.

"Maybe, but what a worm!" Auriane said, undulating like an insect in her sleeping bag.

When they regained their composure, Kagome asked, "How was it to kiss Sesshomaru?"

Auriane who wasn't expecting this question felt her cheeks burning with embarrassment, "I don't know. I haven't thought about it."

Kagome pouted and insisted, "Please, tell me!"

Seeking in her memories, the young woman finally answered, "He has very soft lips. It had actually felt really good! But what is strange is that he had not rejected me, as if he didn't know how to react."

"It's so cute! Who would have thought Sesshomaru had such a soft side!» Kagome sighed with shining eyes.

"Don't forget that he told me to not approach him anymore like a badly own!" Auriane growled.

"Yes, but he hadn't kill you. It means a lot! And besides Rin, you're the only one in whom he had shown an interest and had protected." The miko stressed.

"Stop fantasizing Kagome. There is nothing between Sesshomaru and me! It's time to sleep now, Bitch! "Auriane laughed when she heard her friend groaning.

They arrived at Totosai's home the following morning. The old youkai was delighted and hurried them inside his den. He invited them to sit before talking.

"You have changed so much since the last time I saw you!" The youkai exclaimed, looking at them from head to toe with his beady eyes.

"I do not mean to sound rude, but I'm being quite eager to know why you did call us Totosai-sama." Auriane said.

"Really? I have asked for your presence?" he replied with an air of surprise. Seeking in his memory, he suddenly startled the girls when he yelled, "Oh yes! That's right, I asked Myoga to fetch you."

"So?" Kagome asked impatiently.

"Well, well ... let me think ..." he said scratching his goatee. "Ah! I remember! I thought it was time to help you to evolve your powers!"

The two friends exchanged a knowing look and Kagome turned to Totosai, "What must we do to achieve this?"

"It's very simple. Auriane-chan, dear, can you give me your gauntlet?" the swordsmith asked.

"Sure." the young woman said and handed him her glove. "What do you intend to do with it?"

Watching them mysteriously he said, "You'll see!"

They looked at him removing the stone of protection from the gauntlet. He then began to work on a piece of metal, in which he encrusted the stone. Sometime later, he exclaimed with joy and showed them the result, "Here! It's finally done! A real success!"

The girls saw a beautiful pendant in the palm of his hand and waited for an explanation.

Totosai explained, proud of his work, "Auriane-chan, now that you have learned a minimum to use your power to defend yourself and fight, it's time for you to learn how to use it to protect you without the stone's help." he gave back the gauntlet to Auriane and then turned to Kagome, "Kagome-chan, this pendant will help you create your own purifying barrier. I have placed the stone in the center of this highly resistant pendant, so you'll have both hands free to use your arrows while using the stone of protection. I'm curious to see the evolution of your powers now ladies!"

Auriane put on her gauntlet while Kagome tied the pendant around her neck. They didn't know how to react because they were so overwhelmed by emotion!

"So? You say nothing? And me who thought you wanted to learn to become stronger..." Totosai told them scratching his head.

He was pleasantly surprised when the girls hugged him sincerely saying, "Thank you Totosai-sama!" he then received a masterful slap from each girl when his hands ventured slowly towards their buttocks.

"You both have hard hands!" He said, rubbing his sores cheeks. "Well, now that it is done, I'll tell you where to go to begin to train your powers while waiting for Inuyasha arrival."

After having listened carefully the indications of the youkai, the girls went on Momo who left them right at the edge of the field, letting them complete the trip by themselves.

**Sesshomaru**

Sesshomaru had made his pack walk all night and Rin had finally fallen asleep on the back of Ah-Un while Jaken was still advancing like a zombie while sleeping. When they came out of the forest in the morning, he suddenly stopped. Nose pointing toward the sky with his eyes closed, he detected two known smells in the gentle wind. Without warning, he flew off following the track, leaving his pack behind him.

Jaken who awoke suddenly looked at his Lord flying away, wondering what he was up to.

When he was near the territory of the swordsmith, the Lord realized they had remained there for a while and wondered why they did come here alone. A few minutes later, he was landing gracefully in front of Totosai, who didn't look surprised to see him.

To his frustration, the old youkai had dared to make him wait, because he was finishing a blade that couldn't wait. He turned to where the smells of the onna and the miko was leading. He was curious to know why they did come in Totosai's dolmain.

He was convinced that it was only by sheer curiosity he was there, even though the image of the onna started to make its appearance in his mind. He wondered why his instinct prompted him to follow her trail while he shouldn't have taken interest of her scent. It was as if he wanted to see her, to see if she had changed since the last time he had seen her and to see how she would react to his presence. Since her departure, he had the strange feeling that someone was missing in his pack, although he was still convinced that her departure was for the better.

"You have the same preoccupied eyes your father had when he still hadn't realized how much Inuyasha's mother meant to him." The voice of Totosai surprised him. He had been so focused on analyzing the scent of the onna, he hadn't felt the old youkai approaching.

Totosai's words annoyed him greatly. Sesshomaru did not want to be compared to the weakness his father had shown for Inuyasha, which had provoked his undoing. His words were insulting him. With a menacing air he said, "You should not insinuate such nonsense if you want to live."

"Calm down. I was merely stating what… I thought i was witnessing." Totosai Replied nervously. "So to what do I owe your visit young Lord?"

"The onna and the miko. What were they doing here?" he asked nonchalantly.

"They came here because I made them come. I had something to give to Kagome-chan." The swordsmith said, hoping that now, Sesshomaru was going to leave his domain and added," They have left not long ago, but you already know that. I guess that you don't need me to tell you which path they had taken?"

Before leaving, the Lord asked, "Why did you sent them over there alone?"

"They wished to become stronger to survive in this world. This little training will help them. Furthermore, they will not be alone very long. Inuyasha is on his way, he should arrive soon." Totosai looked dumbfounded at Sesshomaru who was flying away at high speed in the direction he had sent the girls and said to himself, "The ability he has to say certain things and do completely the opposite of his words is fascinating. I wonder how much time this stubborn dog will ignore what his heart is telling him."

**Kagome and Auriane**

The young women were walking not knowing what to expect. They were wondering how Totosai wanted them to learn to use their powers.

"How do you feel now that you are without the stone of protection?" Kagome asked her friend.

"It feels strange, but I think it is time to learn to do without it!" Auriane answered, then looking at Kagome she added, "Meanwhile, you'll protect us with your barrier!"

"Don't speak too fast! I don't even know how to proceed to make it appear." The miko panicked.

Their attention was lured toward what seemed to be the center of the forest. They could feel a strong concentration of energy coming from there. They hurried toward the source but once arrived, they couldn't see anything. Everything was calm and silent, while they could feel that the energy was very close to them. Kagome raised her hand forwards and gasped when she saw it disappearing.

"A barrier?" the miko wondered.

"Well, it must mean that we are arrived." Auriane said before disappearing behind the barrier.

Once they were on the other side, she continued to walk until they found an immense clearing in the middle of the forest. In the center was enthroned a huge rock on which a strange youkai who had three eyes, seemed to be in meditation.

"Ah! You are finally here!" The youkai suddenly exclaimed. "My name is Emori. That old fool of Totosai informed me of your coming." Bowing to the girls he added, "Kagome-san, Auriane-san, I am pleased to meet you."

The girls looked at him intrigued.

"Nice to meet you, Emori-sama. Are you the one who'll help us to get stronger?" Auriane asked him.

Looking at them smiling, Emori replied, "Not me, but my creations will help you."

"What do you mean by your creations?" The miko asked in turn.

"Wait a few minutes young miko and you will see!" The youkai told her proudly.

The girls watched him and were soon speechless. His body seemed to be changing. His belly kept growing exponentially, to the point they thought he would explode! Then, when he turned to the side, his mouth opened wide, letting appear something, which was not long to come out.

The young women couldn't believe it. He just came to lay a huge egg by the mouth! Very soon, other eggs followed, until the size of his belly had returned to normal.

With a satisfied look, he watched the girls and said, "Once they have hatched, the training will start!"

The eggs began to grow and tremble. The moment Emori ordered them to join him, their shell cracked and exploded, making appear a dozen of huge youkais of all kind of forms.

"It's weird, they have no aura." Auriane exclaimed.

"Hum. They are like statues! Why aren't they moving?" Kagome asked Emori.

"Of course they don't have any aura, they are my creations and they will start to move once I'll give them the order. You can touch them if you want. Don't be afraid!" the youkai answered laughing.

The young women went to try to tease some of the youkais, but they got no reactions. They were mere lifeless creatures, like robots awaiting orders from their master.

"They have a limited life, so we will have to start soon enough. I give you a short moment to prepare yourself. A bit of concentration will do you no harm." The youkai told them.

Walking away slightly with her friend, Auriane said to Kagome, "I do not know about you, but I feel like it's going to be intense."

Kagome nodded and turned around to face the youkais. She really hoped to succeed their training!

Emori went to sit again in his meditation position, at the top of the huge rock. A strange yellow glow surrounded immediately his body. A few seconds later, the girls heard grunts from the youkais in front of them. When they looked at them, they could see they were also surrounded by the same yellow aura. The youkais split into two groups and rushed towards the young women.

Kagome threw her first arrow but to her astonishment, the youkais avoided it easily. Deciding to play on her speed and the number of arrows, the miko, with beating heart, sent several in a row. To her satisfaction, two of them hit their target, reducing the youkais into dust. It was at this moment she realized that her adrenaline had caused her necklace to start to shine slightly. Auriane felt her mood changing. These youkais were tireless and all her attacks with her axe were unsuccessful.

"Auriane, do you think you can keep them busy a little?" Kagome asked.

When Auriane looked at her friend, she was amazed when she saw the necklace had turned into a pure shining light that was starting to glow strongly. She moved closer to Kagome to prevent the monsters from approaching the miko, who seemed to have no strength left in her body and couldn't lift her bow anymore.

Woman was thinking quickly to find an effective solution to slow their attackers. If they were controlled by the aura of Emori, maybe she could try to do the same? She launched her axe once more to make it disappear within the first youkai and then managed to spread her purple aura to the others. Her attack surprised Emori enough, who released his grip on his creatures, which allowed Auriane to take control of them for a few moments.

"Kagome, please be quick, I will not be able to maintain them like this for long!" Auriane exclaimed.

When the miko raised her eyes to the youkais in front of her, she was breathless. She could see the fight that was raging between the yellow and the purple aura inside the creatures and could see the yellow taking the upper hand on the purple rapidly. When the first youkai was finally released, the survival instinct of Kagome invaded her and the girls suddenly found themselves under the shelter of a magnificent white dome. They watched the youkais rushing right toward them and the moment they touched the dome, they all were disintegrated, purified one by one.

"Well done young ladies!" Emori exclaimed. "If someone had told me that one day I would meet humans being able to do this, I would have not believed them!"

The two friends smiled at him exhausted, but suddenly their eyes darkened. An evil energy made its appearance behind the old youkai and before one of them had time to react, the energy had slipped inside Emori.

"What happened?" Kagome asked.

Her friend tried to reach the youkai through her aura and tensed, "I recognize it! It's the same energy that was controlling the human Lord in the South! It's back!" When she finished her sentence, she saw the youkai smiling maliciously at her, before unexpectedly rushing towards them.

Auriane found herself being thrown back violently and was preparing for the shock of the collision she knew was coming. A fraction of second later, her back hit something hard, but she knew instantly that it was not a tree, the moment her hand touched a very soft and smooth fabric. Coming back to her senses quickly, she realized she had just crashed against Sesshomaru. Straightening up, she bowed her head slightly and thanked him, without looking at him.

An attack was coming right toward them and the Lord took her by the arm, pushing her behind him while saying, "Don't stay in my way!"

Aware that he had just protected her twice, she decided not to comment his rough ways and went to join her friends who were a little further away silently.

Emori imprisoned every attack from the brothers inside powerful domes and exclaimed, "You really think you will defeat me so easily? Give me the Being of Balance and the miko and I'll leave without spreading death!"

"You think we will obey you moron?" Inuyasha roared and attacked him with a powerful Kongosoha. The shards of diamond successfully devastated the barrier behind which the youkai had sought refuge.

"We have to find a way to free him Inuyasha! He is Totosai's friend!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Keh! How am I supposed to do this?" The hanyou replied clueless. But the moment he saw the youkai appearing behind Kagome, ready to seize her, he panicked and send a Kaze No Kizu in his direction. Emori dodged the attack while grabbing the miko's hand. He tried to create a barrier around them, but Sesshomaru unexpectedly arrived behind them and grabbed the old youkai by the neck.

Kagome took refuge near her friends, while the youkai was struggling against the Lord's powerful grip.

"Leave this body." Sesshomaru ordered.

The youkai laughed and replied with a smirk, "You are all so incompetents! If you think I'll give back that body and leave peacefully, you're wrong! Now that I know Inu no Taisho has two sons, I will do everything in my power to eliminate you both!"

When he finished talking, the youkai started to convulse between Sesshomaru's fingers. The Lord released him, letting him fall dying on the ground. A dark energy took the form of a golden pendant with the face of a Mujina carved in its center that vanished a few seconds later.

The group was shocked to see that the energy had killed its host without them being able to do anything to prevent it!

The friends looked in the direction of the two inuyoukais. Their frustration to have not been able to eradicate this energy today was palpable. When Kagome walked towards Inuyasha, he looked her over to see where the smell of her blood was coming from. She pushed him away laughing, telling him that everything was fine, it was just scratches.

"I wonder when he will reappear." Sango said talking about the energy.

"Given the threats he had uttered against Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, I think we will hear about him soon." Miroku said frowning.

Hearing the monk's response, Shippo shuddered, "I would rather prefer if he never come back! He is really insane. I wonder how he could be friends with their father."

"And you Auriane-chan, what do you think?" Sango asked, curious of her friend's silence. She turned and looked at Auriane who seemed to be troubled by something. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"No no! I'm fine. I was just wondering how we will manage to get rid of him, that's all." The young woman answered very quickly.

"Nevertheless, fortunately Sesshomaru arrived in time earlier Auriane-chan, or we would have had to collect your body pieces embedded into the trees!" Shippo joked.

Sango surprised to not have noticed this particular fact earlier, looked toward the brothers in front of them and gasped, a small smile appearing on her lips. She finally had discovered what was making her friend nervous! The Lord, who was telling Inuyasha what he knew about their enemy in a bored way, had his eyes shamelessly fixed on Auriane all the while.

"Well, we should go listen to what they are talking about! We wouldn't want to miss something important!" Sango exclaimed while pulling the reluctant Auriane by her arm.

Auriane had been very uncomfortable from the moment she had felt Sesshomaru's eyes penetrating her. She felt as if he could see inside her with his intense stare. The young shaken woman wondered why he had such an attitude towards her and if he was conscious about it. Plunged in her thoughts, she soon realized that it had pleased her when he had arrived right in time earlier, preventing her certainly to have her bones broken.

Analyzing why she was fleeing his eyes, she realized that not only it was making her uncomfortable for unknown reasons, but also because to ignore him was a way to show the Lord she still hadn't digest what had happened between them a little more than two weeks ago. Thinking back about when he had told her to not approach him anymore made her released an angry growl.

'_And first of all, what was he doing in the nearby area to arrive so quickly?'_ She asked herself suspiciously. Not finding a satisfactory response, she finally tried to listen to the conversation.

When she heard Inuyasha complaining about the fact that if they wanted to kill Junichiro for good, they'll probably have to kill his innocent host, she asked, "We could ask Tadako if she knows something that could help us?"

The hanyou seemed to be satisfied by her idea. The old sorceress will certainly have a solution to help them to exorcize an innocent and they will then be able to get rid of the Mujina. Turning toward his friends he said with a determinate look, "Get your things! We're going to the North!"

**Sesshomaru**

It has only been a handful of days since he had not seen her, but it had seemed to be an eternity to him. He ignored Totosai's words which were returning to him while he was explaining what he knew about Junichiro to the brainless Hanyou. The moment the onna approached them, he could feel to his displeasure, the angry aura she was directing toward him, instead of being grateful of his presence. Displeased by this lack of respect, he waited until the others went to fetch their belongings to tell her, "It was foolish of you to come here alone with the miko!"

She replied sarcastically, looking in his direction by the corner of her eyes, "Would you be worried for my safety Sesshomaru?"

Tearing his eyes off her he said haughtily, "Do not misunderstand my words onna."

Rolling her eyes, she answered while grabbing her bag, "Well, you can be reassured now, Inuyasha will be with us to go find Tadako. Have a good day Lord!"

Sesshomaru, his back turned toward her, waited for the onna to walk away before flying back to Rin and Jaken, with his mind disturbed by all kinds of strange emotions.

**Mujina = is a badger-like animal in japanese folklore.**


	24. Chapter 24 : Hectic day

**Disclaimer : Inuyasha's characters don't belong to me.**

**Sakura Hatsu : Ah ah! I had fun writing it… Hope this chapter will also please you. Now that I have posted all the "ready" chapters, I have to work on the future chapters!**

**Chapter 24 : Hectic day**

Sesshomaru had started to go in search of the sorceress with Rin and Jaken who were following him obediently. Jaken was walking, wondering what happened to his Lord to be in such a foul mood once he had returned. To not incur the wrath of Sesshomaru, he preferred to remain behind, the time for his Lord to calm down, even though, he was dying to ask him what happened to him.

Sesshomaru was first determined to find the sorceress alone, to spare himself of the presence of his pork of brother and to stay as far away as possible from the infuriating onna. If someone had to kill Junichiro for good, it should be him, not the pathetic hanyou! His mind was then irresistibly attracted toward what the old delirious swordsmith had told him about his father. He knew he was talking about the onna, when he had the audacity to talk about his father and what he was feeling for the human female. How dared he think that he was so weak? He will never do what his father had done! He was not suffering from the same weakness his father had for humans!

Suddenly, unwittingly, the smiling faces of Rin and the onna appeared slowly in his mind, soothing instantly his rebellious thoughts. He was forced to admit that since he had met them, he hadn't felt weak once. He knew the child had made her place inside his youkai heart and he will not tolerate something harmful to happen to her. But when he thought about the onna, he noticed that she was stirring strange and different emotions in him, just like the last time he saw her a few hours ago. Did the old fool of Totosai have seen something that he was blind about? No it couldn't be possible!

However, he had quickly noticed when he had started to think about her, his feet had involuntary changed of direction to follow the hanyou and his pitiful group. To explain his sudden odd behavior, he finally persuaded himself that it would be easier to get rid of this new enemy if he followed the group from afar. His mind of deduction whispering to him that Junichiro would surely show himself to hurt the female humans and that he will take the opportunity to kill him at that moment. He tried to convince himself that onna and miko were only baits in his eyes and nothing else.

**Inuyasha**

Feeling that Inuyasha and Kagome needed a little solitude to talk, the others went slightly ahead to give them some privacy. They hadn't had a single private moment since the arrival of Reimi and they certainly had a lot to say to each other. Inuyasha was walking watching the scenery with arms behind his head, while Kagome was staring at the ground, trying to gather her courage to talk to the hanyou.

"Hum, Inuyasha?" The miko tried to attract his attention.

The hanyou was about to answer her but the moment he saw her intense gaze and her worry look, he panicked and asked, "What's going on Kagome? What's wrong?" When he saw her shaking her head while remaining silent, as if she was under some strong emotions, he asked, "Did I do something wrong?"

Stopping, Kagome lowered her eyes toward the ground once again and confessed to him, "I am sorry Inuyasha. I know you had a lot in common with Reimi and that you liked her but…" Suddenly looking at him right in the eyes, she exclaimed, "I was so jealous of what she had with you! About this closeness you had with her that I will never be able to share with you. I know nothing happened between you two, but I can't help it Inuyasha! I feel relieved now that she is away from us!"

The hanyou looked at her, shocked by her words. He hadn't been aware of her suffering during the stay of the female in the village. He had been so blind! At the same time, her words had warmed his big heart because he understood how much he meant to her. Now that the others couldn't hear them, he decided it was time to tell her how much she meant to him. "Kagome, if I had known her presence was hurting you, I wouldn't have let her come with us. You're the only one in my heart Kagome! It was true that we had a lot in common with Reimi but, she wanted something that I didn't want to give her. Something that is exclusively reserved to you! I am sorry I wasn't there the day you have been injured Kagome. I was so happy to flee this tension in the village that I wasn't there for you to protect you."

When Kagome tried to reassure him, to tell him it wasn't his fault, Inuyasha caught her shoulders and looked at her intensely with shining golden eyes, "It will not happen again Kagome! I will not let you doubt of my feelings for you ever again! We were born for each other, you are mine to protect and mine too love!"

The miko gasped and blushed when she saw Inuyasha's face approaching hers. The moment she felt his lips brushing against hers, a loud crashing sound rang around her. Her eyes fluttered open to see what was going on and why she couldn't feel the hanyou's lips anymore and yelped when instead of Inuyasha, she saw Totosai's big eyes looking curiously at her.

"What's going on?" Miroku exclaimed.

The miko's friends had rushed back inside the forest when they heard all the commotion. They halted when they noticed that Totosai was innocently crushing Inuyasha on the ground with all his weight.

"Do not worry! Looks like I arrived in time, before Inuyasha had time to molest this charming Kagome! Hentai hanyou!" Totosai exclaimed while kicking Inuyasha's butt with his hammer.

"Hey! Crazy old youkai! I wasn't molesting her! I was just kissing her!" The hanyou yelled from the ground. The poor Kagome tried to hide her red and burning face between her hands when she heard her friends gasping at Inuyasha's words.

"How dare you take advantage of Kagome's innocence in our absence? You are no better than Miroku! Hentai!" Shippo exclaimed while rushing to Inuyasha to hit him right on the face, knowing the hanyou couldn't move.

Looking at Inuyasha who was struggling to stand up with the swordsmith still on his back, Sango asked Totosai, "To what do we owe your visit Totosai-sama?"

Releasing Inuyasha, the old youkai explained, "I came here to join you on your quest to find the youkai who killed my dear friend."

The friends looked at each other, feeling sorry for the youkai to not have been able to prevent Emori's death. "We are happy to have you among us, Totosai-sama!" Kagome replied.

They resumed their journey at the first rays of the sun the next morning. A few hours later, they arrived near a human village. Inuyasha told his friends to go looking for supplies and informed them he would join them later. He waited unmoving until they were out of sight and sighed. He had smelled him for the first time a few hours ago and knew Totosai had felt him too. Curious to know why he was following them, he turned around and rushed toward the source of the scent.

**In the village**

To their surprise, the village was very huge! There were many small houses and different kind of stalls as far as the eye could see. Totosai informed them that he was going to visit the blacksmith, curious to see what the people of this village were able to create. A few minutes later, Kagome and Auriane left Miroku, Shippo and Sango marveling before a magician's stall, who was entertaining the kids.

It wasn't a modern shopping center, but the two young women took pleasure to watch the clothes and small decorative items all the same. Finally deciding to go buy food, they stopped at a market stall which offered several varieties of fruits and vegetables and was also selling different appetizing dishes.

The salesman welcomed them warmly and with a smile he said while he was preparing their command, "It is rare to see two young charming ladies like you not accompanied by their husbands! If I was one of them, I wouldn't let you out of my sight."

"It is nice of you sir, but we are not married." The miko replied politely.

The man looked at them truly surprised, "Beautiful young girls like you are still unmarried? This is amazing!" Scratching his cheek with a pensive look he added, "I would be pleased if you'd let me introduce you to my sons. They are good boys."

"Actually, my friend already has a boyfriend. It is true that he is stubborn and has the brain constipated regarding to how to show his feelings, but i'm sure he will want her as his wife soon! He is just a little slow and dense in this domain…" Auriane intervened.

The man looked at Kagome and smiled mysteriously winking at her, "Maybe if he had competition with one of my son, he will finally move his butt?"

"It will not be necessary, thank you sir." The miko answered blushing.

Turning his attention to Auriane while he was handing her the food, he asked, "And you? Do you also have a boyfriend young lady?"

"Well…huh…" Auriane was about to lie and say yes, so he will drop the subject, but she heard Kagome answering for her, "Oh yes she has! But he is very, very temperamental and protective. Everytime she is in danger, he tends to appear out of nowhere to protect her!"

Auriane looked at Kagome wondering what she was talking about, "Huh, what are you talking about insane miko?"

The miko had a hard time not to laugh at her friend clueless face and whispered to her, "Sesshomaru who else?"

Before Auriane could reply, they heard the man saying, "He seems to be very courageous and to care for you deeply young lady! I was pleased to meet you both. I hope you'll spend a pleasant time in our village!"

Walking away from the stall to go join their friends, Auriane growled at Kagome, "Where did Sesshomaru's name come from?"

"What? I have just said the truth! Plus did you want to meet his sons?" When she saw her friend gaping at her words, the miko added, "Are you so blind Auriane? Sesshomaru and you are the only ones who aren't aware of it!"

"What are you talking about? What should I be aware about?" The young woman wondered.

"There is something going on between you and the mighty prick!" Kagome replied and hastened to say when they spotted their friends waiting for them, "I can't believe you still hadn't realized it, after everything he had done for you! Not to mention the fact he had plunged his tongue inside your mouth…"

Auriane bemused, watched Kagome running toward their friends. Advancing slowly towards them, the words of her friend were filling her head. She had never really wondered why Sesshomaru had done all this things for her. Was there a hidden reason for his actions? The images of the many times he could have killed her, or let her die came back to her. But the Lord, despite his hurtful words, had always protected her. He had even found a way to come between the two worlds to take her back on earth! She remembered with difficulty, his shocked expression the moment he had tried to take her wrist and his hand had passed through hers. Could it mean that he could feel something other than disgust towards her?

The woman was feeling troubled by her thoughts and started to question her heart. Even if her mind was telling her it was impossible that Sesshomaru could feel something other than tolerance toward her, she could feel her heart shuddering when she was imagining he could be attracted to her. She admitted that he was very handsome, but there was also something deeper within him which intrigued and attracted her. She knew that even if the words of the Lord were filled with arrogance and contempt, his actions had always proved the opposite of his thoughts. She suddenly realized that she strongly trusted him. She blushed when she thought back at the moment he had licked the blood from her mouth with frenzy. At this time, she had convinced herself it was nothing more than a banal act for a youkai. She had refused to analyze this act and to feel anything for it. She wasn't the type to fantasize about what was impossible.

Auriane remembered when he had told her he no longer wanted her to approach his person. She had felt upset and furious. But looking a little closer, she knew that she was angry because she wasn't the one to blame in the story, but it wasn't the only reason why she had felt rejected by his words. Maybe...maybe it was also because he had hurt her unknown feelings... And then to her mortification, she had acted like a slut who couldn't control herself and had kissed him instead to just walk away with her dignity! But in her defense, she could say it was because of this sublime and irresistible smell that had suddenly appeared around him. Was it really the only reason? Why had she not been able to hold herself back? Why is it that this moment had been so agreeable, as if it was a natural act?

The young woman groaned and yelled in her mind, _'Why is this happening to me? What wrong I have done to be attracted to Sesshomaru? To have emerging feelings for him while I know perfectly he will never reciprocate them, really top it all! The better way to keep my sanity and my heart intact is to forget all about it. I will avoid him at any cost from now on and ignore my heart. I can't take the risk to lose my heart for him.'_

Auriane who was walking silently next to her friends stopped abruptly, ripped from her thoughts by a powerful sensation inside her guts.

"Is something wrong Auriane-chan?" Sango asked her while her friends looked at her curiously.

"Yes." she replied looking toward the huge opened doors of the village. "Lot of men are coming this way with bad intensions."

"She is right! I can feel them coming too! We should go away now, before we get into trouble." Totosai said to the surprised friends who hadn't felt him coming back.

"But we can't leave the villagers if there is a danger!" Kagome exclaimed.

"They are humans and they are far too many! What do you think you can do against an entire army? And remember Inuyasha isn't here to help us!" The old youkai tried to reason the miko.

"We could wait and see what they want? We do not usually abandon people who need our help." Miroku intervened.

Totosai scratched his goatee and replied smiling, "Very well! I was sure that you would say that!"

**Meanwhile in the forest**

Shortly after the departure of his friends, Inuyasha had tracked the scent of his brother. When after long minutes of running, he saw that the latter was waiting for him in an alley of the wood, he smirked and exclaimed, "Oy! Sesshomaru! Why do i have the impression you are following us?" crossing his arms he asked, "What do you want old bastard?"

The Lord snorted, "What I want is not of your concern, insignificant noisy pork."

The hanyou growled, "Since you are following me, it is my concern asshole!"

"You are wrong. You are not the reason for my presence here." Sesshomaru answered nonchalantly and raised his gaze in the direction of the village.

Inuyasha turned his head to see what his brother was looking at and realized that his attention was on the human village, where his friends were. Turning back to face the Lord he smirked once again, "You are here for the wench! Tell me old dog, weren't you the one to despise humans? And now you are reduced to follow one in the shadow!"

"Do not kid yourself hanyou! The onna and the miko are mere baits." Sesshomaru barked, but strangely, when he spoke these words, he had a strong bitter taste in the mouth. As if unconsciously, he was against this idea.

"You want to use them as baits?" Inuyasha was shocked. He hadn't expected this answer. But at the same time, he was aware that Sesshomaru couldn't have been here to spread joy and love. But to imagine that he wanted to use his friends as baits… "I don't know what kind of twisted plan you have imagined in your evil mind, but know I will not let you do it!" the hanyou took a fighting stance, resolved to make the plans of his brother fail. He was surprised when he saw his brother was turning away from his invitation to fight, as if it wasn't worth his precious time.

"Whether you like it or not, they are baits." Closing his eyes, Sesshomaru pursued, "Junichiro had showed a great interest in the onna and the miko. He will definitely attempt something again. And the moment he will show himself, i will be there to kill him definitely!"

"Tell me Sesshomaru. Are you only here because you think it will be easier to kill this Junichiro thing, or also because like this, you can ensure that the wench will not be hurt by him?" Sesshomaru's odd behavior toward the wench hadn't gone unnoticed by the hanyou.

"Stop talking nonsense!" the Lord growled menacingly. How dared he pretend to know his motivations? Could he feel his discomfort with the idea of using the onna this way? Trying to understand why it had such an impact on him, his mind made him remember all the times he had smelled the blood of the human. He noticed that he was tolerating less and less to see her injured, to the point that the mere scent of her blood that had been spread could make him furious!

Inuyasha grabbed his sword when he saw the gush of powerful energy surrounding his brother. He knew his Lord of brother would perceive his teasing as if it was a provocation and was now waiting for Sesshomaru to start the hostilities.

**In the village**

The group of friends observed the men being welcomed with open arms by the villagers. They were at least one hundred. All were on foot except for one who certainly was their leader, was on a brown horse. The silence of these men was heavy, forcing the cheerful villagers to be silent. An old man from the village advanced toward the man on horseback, to introduce himself and invited him and his men to join the villagers for the festivities.

Totosai saw Auriane tensed when she suddenly felt the man's intentions and gripped her shoulder, forcing her to not intervene for the moment. Everyone gasped in the village when they witness the leader of the men giving a masterly kick to the old man. The leader made his horse advanced into the paralyzed crowd and spoke, "I am Akeno! I am here to represent the authority and the proper rights of my great Lord Fusasaki! From now on, this village is under his supreme authority."

When he heard that some villagers began to show their displeasure, he added, "Any rebellion will eradicate! And to prove to your new Lord your full servitude, you will offer him your younger men as a gift to join our great army. Our great Lord also desires the presence of your young women at the palace. The rest of the villagers will now pay taxes to continue to cultivate the lands of the great Fusasaki and to raise cattle."

An indignant commotion invaded the village. "So, what is the plan now?" Auriane asked her friends.

They all looked at Totosai, waiting for his advice. They were used to confront youkais, but not a human army. "I think… We should leave discretely." The swordsmith replied, causing the other to sweat dropped. Seeing their reactions, he finally said, "Very well then. But if we stay, I am not sure we will survive."

"How can we help the villagers?" Miroku asked in turn.

"The only way to make them flee is to defeat their leader. We must not give them time to respond to our attacks. Shippo, you'll try to make the children leave the village discretely while Miroku will do the same for the women and the elderly. They will have more confidence to follow a monk than any of us." Turning to the three women he added with energy, "You girls get ready to fight!"

They looked at Shippo and Miroku disappearing into the crowd while at the same moment the first screams were heard. They suddenly heard the leader yelling angrily at his men ordering them to take the young men and the women and to kill everyone who will dare to resist them.

"Auriane-chan dear, can you invade and control these men with your aura?" Totosai asked her.

The young woman gaped at him, "I don't know, but I'll try my best!" she let her purple aura emerge, trying to feel the heartbeat of the invaders. They were so many that she began to feel her head spinning. Not succeeding at imprisoning them all with her aura, she concentrated on the archers in particular, preventing them to send their arrows toward the population, leaving the swordsmen to her friends. They were not as powerful as youkais, but their numbers made her task difficult.

When the leader Akeno saw that his archers weren't obeying him, he angrily ordered his swordsmen to submit the villagers. Sango didn't give them time to move forward and threw her Hiraikotsu at them, getting rid of a dozen soldiers. Totosai advanced and spat fire on the new group of men who was rushing toward them, giving time to the demon slayer to retrieve her weapon and launch a new attack.

"We should attack the leader now! Auriane-chan will no longer be able to hold back the archers very long!" Totosai exclaimed.

Kagome knew it was her turn to act. But she could feel her body trembling. It was the first time she would shoot an arrow on a human! Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and interlocked an arrow in her bow. These men left her no choice! Opening her eyes, she raised her arms with determination and released her arrow which flew straight to the leader. To her stupefaction, she saw a soldier rushing in front her arrow to receive the impact instead of Akeno!

The leader forgot for a moment the other villagers and ordered his men to kill the three friends, who dared to get in his way. Auriane could feel her strength beginning to leave her, but resisted when she saw that they were practically surrounded. Totosai and Sango had placed Kagome behind them to protect her, so she could shoot arrows while they were fighting with the soldiers. The old youkai was decimating their enemies with his fire, but it was as if they were returning more numerous every time. Sango was concentrating on launching her Hiraikotsu in the heap, while she was pushing back the men who were coming too close to them with her sword.

Auriane who was watching the scene with concern, felt her blood freeze when she saw a man sliding near his friends and raising his weapon toward the unaware Sango. Not having enough strength to launch her axe to the man, she panicked and felt her heart beating strongly in her ribcage. Without even realizing it, she unexpectedly vanished from her spot and reappeared next to Sango.

The demon slayer was startled when she felt a body falling against her with a painful grunt. "Oh no! Auriane!" She exclaimed when she saw her friend on the floor with a blade deeply plunged in the side of her belly.

Kagome spotted the smiling man who had just injured her friend and threw him a powerful arrow in the throat, while Totosai told Sango to continue to fight the soldiers while he was examining Auriane.

They suddenly heard the villagers screaming and saw that the archers had been released from Auriane's aura and where now sending their terrible arrows.

"It hurts! Take it off! Take it off!" the young woman mumbled from the ground.

"Don't try to move! I will take it off swiftly. Kagome-chan, please, be ready to make a pressure on her wound, the time for her body to start healng itself." Totosai tried to say calmly.

The miko nodded and kneeled next to her friend anxiously. She saw that the swordsmith was concentrate on his task and bit her lips the moment he grabbed the sword to take it off from her friend's belly. She tore a piece of her clothing to press it on Auriane's bleeding wound, while she could hear her friend complaining about Totosai's lack of delicacy.

"The bleeding should stop soon, but you mustn't remove the pressure from the wound under any circumstances. Now that she is a Being of Balance, she can survive such an attack, but she does not heal as quickly as a youkai!" The youkai explained to Kagome, before returning next to Sango to help her to keep the enemy at bay. They will need a miracle soon, or lot of people of this village will be exterminated!

**Meanwhile in the forest**

The Lord rushed toward Inuyasha and gave him a blow in the cheek before walking away, leaving a stunned hanyou behind him.

Looking at his brother's back, Inuyasha yelled, "What's going on Sesshomaru? Are you afraid to face me?"

Sesshomaru didn't bother to respond and continue to walk toward the village. He had felt the presence of many human males around the village a few minutes ago, which had fueled his curiosity. Wondering if this could be Junichiro's doing, he decided to go investigate discretely.

"Who can be these men?" Inuyasha asked. When he had started to follow his brother, he had finally noticed the presence of lot of humans going inside the village. He could feel his heart starting to beat wildly with worry. His experience many times had proved that it was ominous when so many human males gathered in this kind of village and was wondering why they did come here. "Wait Sesshomaru!" the hanyou exclaimed when the silent Lord suddenly flew away at full speed.

While the hanyo who had just caught up with him was unnecessary noisy, Sesshomaru detected there was a lot of commotion in the village. He had unconsciously quickened his pace, until a powerful odor which he would recognize among a thousand, surpassed any other scent in the area, to monopolize his acute sense of smell. His instinct couldn't resist this scent and had taken over to get to the source faster. Sesshomaru furiously flew to the village, ready to kill anyone who will get in his way. He knew that he will only be satisfied once he will feel the blood of these men flowing from his claws. He was so out of him that he had trouble not to transform into his dog form. _'She is losing to much blood! Intolerable! How dare they!' _

The moment he finally spotted the village, he saw the kitsune running away with lot of children behind him, to find shelter inside the forest. When he finally landed, his red eyes scanned the large square of the village where he knew he would find her. Without even paying attention to what was happening around him, he advanced towards the center. He quickly spotted Totosai who was keeping the enemy at bay by spitting fire, while the demon slayer threw her weapon tirelessly in the mass. To his displeasure, attackers was blocking his sight, preventing him to see the onna and the miko.

He then made his gigantic whip of poison appeared and twirled it elegantly in the air before crashing it down on the thirty men who were encircling the onna and her friends. Sesshomaru was frozen on the spot. She was there, lying in her blood on the ground, with the miko who had her hands placed on her belly.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome whispered, not expecting to see him here. Oddly, she felt his presence was truly reassuring, but she soon wondered where Inuyasha was.

As if he had heard her unspoken question, with his bloody red eyes the Lord told her, "The pathetic hanyou is arriving."

"Kill the mononoke!" They heard the leader exclaimed to his men.

The Daiyoukai smelt the air around the onna and was satisfied to notice her bleeding had stopped, meaning that her wound will soon start to heal. She looked so frail and her skin so white, he despised to see her in this state. Growling lowly in his throat, the Lord turned toward the man who had just gave the order and rushed to him at an inhuman speed. Once he was next to him, Sesshomaru saw the look of pure shock and fear on the pitiful man's face. Smirking darkly at him, the Lord plunged his hand inside the man's chest and tore off his heart.

When the soldier saw their leader's corpse falling on the ground, they encircled trembling, the mononoke. They heard the youkai breathing the word _'Ridiculous' _before they could see a green whip appearing at the tip of his long fingers.

Once they were dead, Sesshomaru didn't bother pursuing the other soldiers who remained in the village and walked back toward the onna. She felt a strong aura which was forcing her to open her eyes. At first, her sight was completely blinded by the sunlight, but when her eyes adjusted themselves to the bright light, she slightly turned her head toward the aura and gasped. He was here and was looking at her intensely, as if he was waiting for something. Without being aware of it, the young injured woman offered him a small smile.

Kagome who was watching their interaction intently, gasped when she saw the Lord's eyes softening the moment her friend smiled at him. She looked at him bent to take Auriane gently in his arms and once he had turned his back toward them, she heard him say, "Miko, come. You will take care of her wound."

"But what about the rest of the soldier?" Kagome asked looking worriedly at the dozen of men who were still trying to catch villagers.

"The hanyou is already taking care of them." Sesshomaru answered calmly while he made his energy cloud appeared under him.

The miko looked at him curiously, wondering what he was waiting. "I think the Lord is waiting for you to mount on his cloud Kagome-chan." Totosai said next to her and added when she looked at him, "Don't worry, we will stay to help Inuyasha and the villagers!"

Sango joined them and said with a smile, "Please, Kagome-chan, take good care of Auriane-chan."

The miko nodded to them and mounted on the Lord's cloud awkwardly. She was relieved when he didn't say anything when she gripped his clothes to keep her balance. Once they were in the air, she spotted Inuyasha and Miroku who were fiercely fighting against the remaining soldiers, leaving them no chance of succeed to kidnap some villagers.

Sesshomaru gently, landed in the middle of the camp, where Rin and Jaken were patiently waiting. The child rushed with a worried look when she saw Auriane in the arms of her Lord, but Kagome immediately reassured her, telling her their friend would be fine and that she simply had fallen asleep during the flight.

While she waited for Sesshomaru to depose Auriane on the makeshift bed he had ordered Jaken to prepare. The miko, unconsciously, was watching every move and reactions of the Lord. She noted how his eyes seemed subsided when he looked over her friend discretely. She knew that the only reason for his presence here was being held protectively in his arms. The sensitive heart of Kagome vibrated when she thought of how romantic it was. Sighing, she then noticed that even though he left nothing appeared, she could read in his posture and feel the aura he exuded that he was eager for her to proceed to clean Auriane's wound. It was true that she had lost a lot of blood and that he, being a powerful inuyoukai, was certainly invaded by the smell.

Auriane opened her eyes when she felt she was being laid on something soft. Kagome and Rin rushed instantly to prevent her from moving.

"Don't move Auriane-chan! Kagome-sama has to look at your wound!" Rin exclaimed.

The young woman obeyed silently and smiled at her friends. "Where are the others?"

While inspecting her deep wound, Kagome replied, "They will join us soon. Don't worry. »

"Yuck ! Your wound is so deep… you have been skewered like a pig!" Jaken's face appeared between Rin and Kagome to scrutinize Auriane's belly.

"Jaken!" The girls exclaimed at the same time, while a big rock hit him right between the eyes, making him fall unconscious on the ground.

Looking at the miko who was gaping at the enormous bump that was growing on the imp's forehead, Rin told her, "Jaken-sama never knows when to shut up."

Kagome chuckled and finally said, "I will need water and something to bandage the wound."

"I'll fetch water!" Rin said happy to be able to help.

When the child was gone, the miko looked at her friend and sighed, "It's amazing to see that you are already starting to heal! However, we have nothing to make a bandage. Our bags are still in the village."

"We still can use my scarf to remove the blood…" Auriane replied.

All at once, a long piece of white cloth landed between girls. The girls were stunned, they didn't expect this. How had he done that without moving from his place? The friends looked at the clean and expensive piece of cloth Sesshomaru had just threw at them.

Auriane raised her eyes in his direction and smiled, "Thank you Sesshomaru." knowing she will not get any answers, she closed her eyes and laughed when she heard the miko whispering, "And then you dare tell me that there is nothing between you two!"

"Kagome-sama! I have the water!" Rin said proudly.

While Rin and the miko were fussing over the onna, the Lord was lost in his thoughts. Sesshomaru could analyze the logical side of his behavior, such as giving a piece of his kimono to bandage the wound of the onna. By cons, he couldn't understand this impulse which had urged him to go and fetch her at the village, nor the rage that had animated him when he realized she had been seriously injured. Why was it affecting him so much? For him to care about the welfare of a human was normally something unimaginable! But when the onna was concerned, to care revealed to be something almost natural and instinctive. She was able to trouble him! How did she do this?

"We are done miss!" Kagome exclaimed while tightening the node of the silky piece of fabric.

At the same moment, they could hear their friends coming toward the camp loudly. When Auriane looked around for Sesshomaru, she noticed that he had already vanished.

Inuyasha put the bags of the girls on the floor and walked with the others to the injured girl, while Kirara reduced her size to go lie on her knees affectionately. Sango hugged her and thanked her for what she had done for her, knowing that if she had received the blow, she would have succumb from the deep wound.

"Keh! Seems like everywhere they go, Kagome and the wench always find a way to get into trouble!" Inuyasha said smirking, unaware of the menacing look the miko was sending his way.

"Inuyasha, I don't think it is the moment for this kind of comment." Miroku told him.

"What? This is the truth!" the hanyou replied. Spotting the toad on the ground, he grabbed him and began to shake his inert body violently, "Hey, what's wrong with him?"

"Inuyasha! SIT!" Kagome growled. Her friends suddenly saw the hanyou sinking into the ground with Jaken under his face, in a very compromising position.

"I didn't know you liked male so much Inuyasha!" Auriane laughed.

"Shut up wench!" The hanyou mumbled from the hole with his head glued to the toad's lower abdomen.

"So how did it end in the village?" The miko asked.

"They are safe. Some are dead, but it could have been much worse." Totosai spoke.

"They decided to leave the village after burying their dead. They are afraid to stay after what happened. They want to go live toward the south and then rebuild a village there." Miroku detailed.

After a short moment of silence, they heard Rin's belly manifesting itself and Sango exclaimed while grabbing the food they brought at the village earlier, "I think it's time to recover our strengths!"

The evening passed quietly. The group dined and discussed throughout the evening before going to rest for the night, under the watch of Inuyasha and Totosai.

A few days later, they finally reached the Northern Territory. Totosai was really curious to meet Tadako and see what she would propose to them to get rid of Junichiro. The moment they crossed the border, they were overwhelmed by a very strong wind, forcing them to close their eyes. Once the small storm died, they noticed that they were in an unreal place, as if it was enchanted. The group followed Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, who had joined them some time ago, to a charming small clearing illuminated by a campfire.

Tadako made a remarked entry when she came out of the campfire by magic. "I was waiting for your arrival." She told them with a smile and invited them to sit around the fire.

"Do you know why we are here old hag?" Inuyasha asked with his legendary delicacy.

"Of course I do!" The sorceress laughed. "You want my help to fight against a youkai who is already dead."

"Do you know how we should proceed to get rid of him for good?" Miroku asked in turn.

Tadako put a kind of cauldron which exuded a delicious smell above the fire and explained, "Magic has allowed this youkai to stay on earth after his death. He uses his powerful energy to invade the body of innocent people and cling to them in order to manipulate them to fulfill his will and his thirst of power." Turning to Sesshomaru who had remained in retreat, she said, "Tenseiga has the power to cut him since he is dead, but as long as he will be clung to the being he is controlling, the attack will only hurt him, while it will kill his innocent host instantly. The dead youkai will have to wait to regenerate himself before to go looking for another host to possess."

"Is there a way to break this magic?" Kagome asked.

"The magic pact which is protecting him is very powerful, even for me. By cons, although I cannot fight this magic directly, there is a way to weaken its power." Tadako took some liquid that was in the cauldron and poured it into a vial. Giving it to the miko she said, "When he'll manifest himself, you will throw this vial on him. This formula will weaken the grip he has on his host to the point of separating them without hurting the host. Enjoy this short time to cut the dead youkai with Tenseiga before he can flee."

Turning to Inuyasha, she added, "The magic surrounding him is really powerful. Tenseiga's attack will not be enough to kill him. But the Meido Zangetsuha should be able to get rid of him for good."

The group watched the two brothers who were sulking in their corner. "Do you think they will accept to combine their powers?" Shippo said.

Totosai sighed deeply and spoke, "I hope so, because if they make the mistake to fight this youkai each on their side, I'm afraid that it will cause innocents to die."

**Tadako**

Tadako who had asked Auriane to follow her into the woods, stopped to walk and told her, "Here, take this flask."

The young woman looked at the vial curiously and said, "Why do you give me a second vial?"

"If the first method to force the youkai to release the grip he has on his host was to fail, you will have to drink it. By absorbing this potion, your aura will be able to help the host of the youkai the moment you will go inside him." The sorceress explained.

"Do you think I'd be strong enough to do it? I have already felt his strength, his energy is very powerful." Auriane wondered.

Walking away with insurance, Tadako answered, "You should not doubt yourself so much. The answers to your uncertainties will come in time. You just have to be patient."

The young woman hided the vial inside her clothes and returned to camp.

Meanwhile, the sorceress had decided to go and talk a bit with the miko before their imminent departure.

"Your heart is troubled young miko. Does he know it?" Tadako said while she looked over at Inuyasha.

Kagome looked at the sorceress surprised, wondering what she was talking about and soon realized that she was talking about Inuyasha. "Well…"

She did not have time to finish her sentence when the hanyou called out, "Hey Kagome! We're leaving!"

"It must be hard for a human to love a being who will not age like her. But know that a solution exists for you to live longer at his side." Tadako suddenly said.

When Kagome turned to ask for more information, she saw that the sorceress had already disappeared. She joined her friends with beating heart, wondering if she could believe her. She had never dared to think that it may be possible and the few words of Tadako had managed to make a strong hope growing deep in her heart.

**The following evening**

The girls and Shippo were dressing after having spent a quality time in a little hot spring.

"Even if the bath was very pleasant, I admit that I'm starting to miss the modern comfort." Auriane said with a sigh.

"It's true that it's been months since you have not been able to go home!" The miko exclaimed.

"Since the spell has been lifted some time ago, you should be able to go get some rest." Sango suggested.

"I don't know if it would be a good idea." The woman answered worriedly. "I'd be too afraid to not be able to return if the well closed behind me. What i would become if I can't see you again?"

Rin who was quietly chatting with Shippo till now, suddenly joined the conversation with anxiety, "You want to leave, Auriane-chan? Please, don't leave us!" With determination in her eyes, she added, "Sesshomaru-sama will never allow it!"

When Kagome and Sango heard the Lord's name, they smirked at their friend saying, "Rin-chan is so clever! I also think the Lord would be displeased if Auriane go back in the modern world. What do you think Sango-chan?"

The demon slayer laughed when she heard Auriane growling at her, "I think he is very protective and territorial towards our friend Kagome-chan!"

Auriane threw her towel in their face and took Rin's hand trying to reassure her, "Don't worry Rin. I don't have any intention to take the risk to go through the well for the moment. Even if it's true that I miss my old life, know that I don't miss it as much as I would miss you all if I went away."

When they arrived at the camp, they noted that there was a strong tension in the air. Seeing the constipated air of Miroku and Jaken, as well as Inuyasha's angry face, the girls sighed, "They did fought again?"

"You have no idea. They are worse than two starving dogs who want the same bone!" The monk exclaimed.

"It wouldn't have happened if the simple minded hanyou hadn't provoked my Lord once again with his disrespectful behavior!" Jaken yelled.

Inuyasha fell on Jaken and stretched his little body to its maximum growling, "Who are you calling simple minded cockroach?"

"Yeah! The evening promises to be charming!" Auriane laughed and sit near her friends next to the fire.

Rin took advantage of the moment of inattention of the adults to sneak into the forest in search of her Lord. Her heart was heavy and she needed to talk to him. She had seen the sadness inside her friend's eyes and was persuaded her Lord could do something about it, she needed his reassurance.

"Rin, why are not you at camp?" Sesshomaru's voice startled her.

She looked at him with sad eyes and replied, "I don't want Auriane-chan to leave."

"Don't talk nonsense." He replied, hoping that she would stop to be sad.

"It's not nonsense Sesshomaru-sama! She said she is missing her house and modern…modern comfort." Rin said, not understanding what modern comfort was. But it certainly was very important if her friend missed it so much. "Please Sesshomaru-sama, don't let her leave us!"

He did not appreciate to see the child in such a state, much less to know that the onna certainly had the intention to leave. Diverting his gaze away from Rin, he said sure of himself, "The onna will not leave. Return to the camp now."

Smiling brightly, the child exclaimed happily, "Thank you Sesshomaru-sama! I knew you would know what to do!"

The Lord was satisfied to see Rin was happy again and then frowned, thinking that now, he should analyze how to approach the onna on this subject. The fact that she could go in the other world far away from here, bothered him greatly. He couldn't accept it and thought it would be easier if she could just forget her old life. From little he knew, he found no interest in this other world filled of humans, so why would she desire to go back there? With a resolved sigh, he decided he will tell the onna to stay so she will not make Rin sad again!

The next day, Auriane thought she was hallucinating. She was busy filling her gourd and Kagome's one when Sesshomaru made his appearance near her without looking at her. Wondering what he wanted, she waited for him to spoke. Finally, after long minutes of silence, she heard his deep voice.

"You will remain in this world henceforth." Sensing her interrogating stare on him, he clarified, "I will not accept for you to perturb Rin by leaving this world."

Raising her eyebrows, understanding fall on her. The child had talked about their conversation to the Lord and now, here he was, trying to convince her to stay in his own cold way! Nevertheless, she decided to play the card of the truth and explained, "I know that you care about Rin's wellbeing and I do too. But you will not tell me what I can or can't do. I had a life before coming here and I sometimes miss it. It is true that I have experienced exciting things since my arrival, but in the end, the only thing that keep me here are my friends. It's weird, it's like a part of me wish to return in the modern world and see all the people i love there. And there's this other part of me that loves the life I lead today and is afraid of never being able to come back if I ever was to travel through the well."

Sesshomaru had listened to her words carefully and noted the dilemmas in which she found herself. Her scents were sincere and succeeded to provoke a reaction in him. He did not know what caused him to react that way, but he felt the urge to convince her that her place was here, in this world, where he could survey her, observe her… and make sure she was out of danger. He looked at her without her noticing and inhaled her scent one last time before looking away again. He wondered what words to choose to convince the stubborn onna. "You have been lured to this world because your place is here."

The woman smirked and surprised him when she answered, "It's weird that it is you who's telling me to stay while you don't tolerate my presence anymore."

Did she really think that he despised her presence? Images of the time he had failed to control himself and had enjoyed the taste of her blood in her delicious mouth, as when she had dare to lay her lips on his came to him with force. He understood how his behavior that had followed had been able to convince her that he rejected and despised her closeness. These images were turning in loops in his head and without even thinking about it, he acknowledged before disappearing inside the woods, "I appreciate your contact."

Auriane gasped at his admission and wondered what he meant exactly, but when she felt him going away, she knew that she wouldn't get her answers. Raising her eyes where he was standing a few seconds before, she smiled, touched by his words.


	25. Chapter 25 : Isle of wishes

Disclaimer : Inuyasha's characters don't belong to me.

Thank you : to all those who had taken the time to post a review. I didn't think that comments would motivate me so much, but it had! It is funny how happy I was to read what you hoped to see! Thank you! I hope to read you again!

About this chapter : It's been so long since I haven't written that I have been a little disappointed by my writing. I feel like it isn't the same as before, but I will make sure to work on it. So I also think that there are even more mistakes in my English than before. I hope you'll like this chapter, I tried to be original, even though there is a part that certainly should have been more detailed… But I hope you'll forgive me with the surprise of this chapter.

As we say in French : Bonne lecture!

Chapter 25 : Isle of wishes

The following night, after a long day of walk, Sesshomaru had to move away from the camp, away from all these unwanted noise and scents, because he needed to clear his mind. It was pitch dark when he finally stopped walking at a hill top.

It was unlike him to feel the need to reassure someone other than Rin. He had realized some time ago just how much the human child's life was precious to him. But, apart for the child, it wasn't like him to care for a human. So why did he care if the onna wanted to stay or leave? Why did he care if she was injured or not? Why did he care if she thought that he was rejecting her? He had so many questions awaiting for answers ...

He had tried to force himself not to care. He even tried to ignore her and had pushed her away. But nothing had worked. Fate always forced their paths to cross. Over time, he had become accustomed to her presence and every time she had returned to his idiot of brother, he had several times, surprised himself thinking about her. Sometimes, unconsciously, he had directed his feet toward the hanyo's village, always staying at an undetectable distance and had let the wind informed his senses about where onna was and what she was doing.

It was such an odd behavior coming from him, that he couldn't accept it. Only power and conquest interested him and deserved all his attention. How had she managed to distract him enough to the point of diverting him from it? For his defense, he admitted that she was an intriguing creature and as he had never met a human like her before, it was natural that he wished to observe her. But something inside him told him that there was something more. He concentrated to give a name to these foreign emotions and his eyes widened. He could feel his heart beating strongly when he remembered that some time ago, her closed proximity had slightly aroused him. Could it be that without even realizing it, he was becoming attracted to her? He was suddenly unsettled and disturbed by his trail of thoughts. It wasn't possible! He refused to be attracted to her!

Rebelling against his thoughts and emotions, he argued that he was a powerful youkai, born to fight many enemies who would dare to cross his path, leading him to the supreme conquest. Humans were worthless in his eyes and did not even deserve a look. He will not tolerate to be diverted of his path!

How dared she force him to care? He didn't care about emotions! Emotions were for the weak humans, not for a powerful Daiyoukai like him. He was furious to find himself in such a situation. He wanted to continue to fight against these unwelcomed emotions, but realized that every time he had tried to repressed these feelings, something happened to her and forced him to intervene, to feel. He felt a twinge in his heart the moment he blamed the onna for his personal humiliation. He thought it was her fault if he was feeling such disarray, such confusion today and that he was losing time by fighting against himself.

If he had not known her, things would have remained as simple as they were before. But she had to cross his path and aroused his curiosity with her strange powers and behavior! And without him noticing it, he had get used to her presence. He had trained her so she would learn to use her growing powers and this is how she thanked him? By provoking a disgusting desire in him? By forcing him to care for her welfare?

Sesshomaru growled, thinking that he should get rid of her for good to free himself of this turmoil of emotions. He sighed pitifully, knowing perfectly well he would be unable to do so. Something deep inside him prevented him to hurt her in any way. What could he do to fight against this awful attraction he had for her, while every day he had to undergo her proximity with her soft and agreeable soothing scent?

After long minutes of unsuccessful thoughts, Sesshomaru clenched his fists and raised his eyes to the moon. Looking at the moon with accusing eyes, he silently talked to his father, _'Chichue, it is your fault if I have this weakness in me! Why did I have inherited of this failure of caring for a female human? Humans are a parasite species, so why worry about their fate? After having humiliated me by leaving Tessaiga to the hanyo, who does not deserve to have your blood flowing in his veins, you are condemning me to care for the onna, to the point her image is always polluting my thoughts! Why Chichiue? Do you really want me to experience these degrading emotions?_ _How to fight against this invisible force that is pushing me to watch over her? Chichiue tell me, why does she have such an impact on me? What does this mean? Had she made me weak?'_

Closing his eyes, he felt defeated about his complex situation. Suddenly, he remembered the words Totosai had said a few days earlier, when he was following the trail of the onna and the miko. Could it be that his father had been confronted to the same dilemmas before him, concerning the hanyo's mother?

Looking back at the moon, he wondered, _'Chichiue, what questions did you had? How did you get the answers? Do you only know how trouble i feel right now? Why have you chosen to take this path? Why did you need someone to protect so much?' _

Thinking back to the onna, Sesshomaru thought that he was trapped. Until today, his hatred for her kind had led him to ignore the strange emotions he felt when he was close to her or wherever he smelt her scent. When Rin had informed him that the onna was nostalgic of her modern life, anxiety had gripped his stomach and he instinctively knew that the only way to make this sensation go away, was to make sure she would stay in this world, where he could watch over her. How ironic, he, Sesshomaru, was attracted by a being of which he despised the specie!

His mind took him back to all the time he had watched her, saved her, smelled her blood, touched her and tasted her. Having these vivid images taunting him, made his body react and he could distinctly smell his aroused scent now.

His memory made him remember of the terrible sensation of loss he had experienced the day she sacrificed herself to save Rin. His instinct had been uncontrollable, pushing him to gladly go face death itself, to take her back from between the two worlds. He thought back to the day he discovered he trusted her enough to let her help him while he was injured. He had felt the need to reassure her afterward, knowing that the toad's words had hurt her... he hadn't lied to her when he said that he found her physical appearance agreeable to watch. It was true. He admitted to himself that he enjoyed watching her simple and harmonious physique.

Suddenly, he surprised himself when he wondered who she was for him. What was her place in his youkai's heart, in his life? The pictures of her fighting against the inuyoukai Gemmei appeared in his mind. He couldn't ignore the fact that watching her fight this youkai in heat had stirred something sexual inside of him, but his concern when he began to smell her blood took over it very quickly. He had felt proud of her when she had managed to win the fight and wondered why she had let the female live. His eyes held a smirk when he thought, _'The heart of a Being of Balance is too tender for this world.'_

The onna may be a human and a Being of Balance, but on contrary of her species, she was far to be weak, nor filthy and disgusting…

In the course of his thoughts, he became aware how much he was intrigued by his own reactions and emotions towards her. He had finally overcome his unwillingness and had accepted to have the onna beside him and to feel emotions in her presence. To tell the truth, his curiosity was encouraging him to discover and explore these strange emotions. But he will not be able to do it if she still wishes to go to the modern world.

While Sesshomaru tried to find with eagerness an effective solution that would allow him to quench his curiosity, Totosai's voice suddenly rang through the night: "Every problem has a proper solution. Those solutions are often simpler than what we think."

The Lord didn't turn around to acknowledge the old fool. The last thing he wanted at the moment was to be disturbed from his thoughts by an unwelcomed conversation with this insane youkai.

Totosai had a large smile illuminating his old face. He had observed Sesshomaru for a long moment before deciding to make his presence known. He laughed internally thinking he was about to give the same kind of words he gave the inuyoukai's father years and years ago… He was wondering how much like his father Sesshomaru was. He was curious to see what this pup would be able to do to conquer the onna. The elderly swordsmith, even if he was a youkai, had always thought that love could make people stronger and that it was something very important and primary in life. Taking this subject seriously, he decided to come and talk some sense inside the inuyoukai's head and heart, even if he knew that it could coast his life by doing so.

Keeping a reasonable distance from Sesshomaru, Totosai continued happily, "You seem to be preoccupied and uncertain young one. You can ignore me all you want, but I know that my words will echo in your mind!"

"I can see that you have a death wish…" The Lord growled menacingly. He was starting to be irritated by the mere sound of his voice. All he wanted was solitude and concentration at the moment, not to lose his time with worthless conversation.

Totosai gulped. He could feel his goatee starting to tremble with anxiety. Deciding to protect his life, he chose to blurt out his thoughts as quickly as possible, so he could return to the safety of the camp. "Like I said, there is a solution for every problem. I know the turmoil you are experiencing at the moment. Your father had experienced the same…"

He let out a screech when Sesshomaru turned around abruptly with red eyes the moment he mentioned his father. Gulping while taking a few steps back, he ended quickly, "For a youkai, the most certain way to ensure that a female stay accessible to your curiosity and yours alone, is to court her! If Auriane-chan agree to your courting, she will not go back to her world and it will give you time to find the answers you are looking for!" Getting ready to flee the attack he knew he will receive from the young Lord, Totosai gasped when nothing happened. Instead, he saw that Sesshomaru had frozen in place, lost in thoughts. Heaving a sigh of relief, the blacksmith left the Lord noiseless to return to the camp, hoping that Sesshomaru will take the good decision. The courting would give them time to know each other better and to tame one another. On his way, the old youkai wondered laughing internally if Auriane knew anything about youkai's courting way…

Sesshomaru had been shocked by the youkai's words. He hadn't expected this and at first, he rejected the idea in disgust. Then, looking at it more closely, he decided it was certainly the most logical way to act. Looking at the moon, he concluded that if she accepted, he will have all the time he needed to satisfy his curiosity in depth and Rin will not have to suffer her departure.

Suddenly a doubt made its apparition in his thoughts. Was she attracted enough to him to accept his courting? She didn't behave like the kind of females who were usually trying to get his attention… But then, a slight smirk appeared on his lips when he remembered the time she had placed her lips on his, because she had been attracted by his aroused smell. Satisfied, the Lord decided to notify her of his intension to court her as soon as possible.

**Near the camp**

Even if it was very late this night, the gang was still awake. While the girls and Shippo were settling the camp, Jaken and Rin were in charge of collecting the wood for the night for the fire, while Inuyasha and Miroku were fishing.

"Can't you stop this awful sound!" Jaken barked at Rin. The little girl was humming with a bright smile and it was starting to get on his nerves.

Laughing the girl threw a branch at him, "I am just happy Jaken-sama! Sesshomaru-sama said that Auriane will not leave us! Aren't you happy too Jaken-sama?"

The toad rolled his big eyes and answered mockingly, "I, the great Jaken only care about the wellbeing and the success of my Lord, Sesshomaru-sama! The filthy human and you could be aspirated by Meidō Zangetsuha that I wouldn't care!"

"It is not nice Jaken-sama!" Rin exclaimed, even if she knew he wasn't saying the truth. She was about to argue when a sweet and soft breeze of air enveloped them. "Look Jaken-sama! What is that?"

Jaken looked over the big lake in front of them and gaped. He could see a magnificent little boat, decorated with lot of flowers, approaching them slowly. Once the boat was near enough for them to go inside it, soft melodious singing voices could be heard. The two friends, as if succumbing to some sirens' songs, looked at each other peacefully and climbed inside the boat without a word. It was as if they were hypnotized by the charming power the boat emitted. As slowly as it appeared, the boat started to slide elegantly on the water, taking them far away from the shore.

**Inuyasha and Miroku**

"Well, I think we have enough fish to satisfy our appetite!" Miroku exclaimed. Receiving no comment from the hanyo, the monk raised his eyes toward his friend. Inuyasha was watching the lake intently. "Something is wrong Inuyasha?"

The two friends were gazing at the lake and gasped when they saw an empty boat approaching Jaken and Rin slowly. Fear seized them the moment the child and the small youkai climbed inside it.

"Riiiiinnn get out of it!" Inuyasha suddenly yelled. The monk and the hanyo desperately tried to reach them in vain. The child and Jaken didn't seem to hear them. The moment they threw themselves in the water to catch the boat, they saw it disappear behind a sudden fog.

"Ican't feel their presence anymore!" The hanyo exclaimed desperately.

Next to him, Miroku could feel his heart beating wildly inside him, "How can a boat disappear like this? Why were they acting as if they didn't hear us?"

**At the camp**

Since their encounter with Tadako, Kagome seemed to be lost in her own world with hope in her shinning eyes.

"What is she thinking about?" Sango murmured to Auriane.

"I don't know… She is acting strange since Tadako's departure. I wonder what she had told her…" Auriane replied biting her lip while looking at the subject of their conversation curiously.

The miko was so lost in her thoughts that she wasn't aware of her friends' attention, who were watching her, sat on the floor with their back on Ah-Un, who was sleeping at the border of the camp. The sorceress had awakened a strong hope inside of her. What if what she had said was true? What if she would be able to live longer near Inuyasha? But every time she tried to think of the way to live longer, she felt desperation crossing her heart because she didn't any clue about how to proceed. Her heart was taken hostage between this powerful hope, her dream being able to come true and this uncontrollable desperation to not know how to realize her dream…

"Do you feel anything special coming from her with your abilities?" Sango wondered.

"Actually, she is lost…" Auriane continued groaning, "Every time I try to feel her, the feelings inside her are so powerful that it makes me nauseous… I just know that it is about her and Inuyasha."

"Do you think they fought again?" Sango wondered, "If he did something stupid again I'll…"

"No, I don't feel this kind of tension…" Auriane cut her, "Speaking about tension… I think the better way for her to evacuate it is to have sex with Inuyasha!" The woman laughed.

"Hentai!" Sango said while hitting her arm, "You have spent too much time near Miroku!"

"Aaaah stop hitting me!" Auriane said rubbing her painful arm. "Okay, they should have sex or they should just talk! But they have to do something about this tension! This situation is driving me insane!"

Everyone in the camp jumped when they heard Inuyasha's angry roar, "Riiiiinnn get out of it!"

The group of friends was barely arrived at the shore that they saw a two boats sliding toward them.

"What happened Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him.

"Rin and the stupid toad climbed on a boat like those ones!" The hanyo responded through gritted teeth.

"They were acting strangely. It was as if they didn't hear us and then, the boat disappeared behind a thick fog before we could reach them!" Miroku explained quickly.

"Well, the only way to take them back is to climb on the boats too!" Totosai intervened. In all his long life, he had never seen this kind of boats before and was very curious to know where it would lead them.

They didn't want to lose time and all embarked on the boats after giving instructions to Ah-Un and Kirara to stay on the shore and wait for their return.

The boats were emitting a kind of peaceful and appeasing sensation. Everyone stayed silent, lost in content thoughts till they could see a beautiful isle emerging through the fog. Once they were near the shore of this island which seemed to be heavenly, they could see people coming their way with Rin and Jaken following them.

Once landed, the group was happily welcomed by the people living on this magnificent isle. To their surprise, there were only a dozen of beautiful women greeting them, "Welcome on the isle of wishes! We were waiting for your arrival. Please follow us." One of them said.

Rin greeted her friends happily with a beautiful crown of flowers around her small head, "You did come! I am so happy! You will love it here! There are lots of small animals running everywhere! Oh! And lots of flowers too!"

"Sesshomaru-sama! I am so happy to see you here! You did come for meeee, your faithful servant!" Jaken exclaimed in a strident voice, with tears in his eyes and flowers everywhere on him.

Not paying attention to him, the Lord seemed to scrutinize the area. Strangely, it was daylight here while it was pitch dark at the camp. He couldn't detect any danger coming from this disturbing isle. The scents of the flowers were already starting to get on his nerves just like this peaceful and carefree atmosphere. The sooner they'll be gone from here, the better.

"Why did you climb on this boat stupid toad!" Inuyasha growled at Jaken. A part of him wanted to rush at the imp and crush him on the floor, but he another part was forbidding him to act violently on this place. It was like he could clearly feel the difference between his youkai's part and human's part. His youkai's part wasn't affected at all by this enchanting atmosphere, on contrary to his human's side, which was totally at peace and only wanted to enjoy the moment.

"It wasn't my choice stupid hanyo! My body climbed on the boat without my authorization!" Jaken was getting ready to receive Inuyasha's blow but when he saw that nothing happened, he opened his eyes and released the breath he was holding. The hanyo was already following the rest of the group farther in the isle. He was about to run after them when he noticed that his Lord was still near the boats. "Huh…My Lord… Don't you come too?"

"I have no intention to frolic ridiculously like these stupid creatures." Sesshomaru wasn't very happy with the turn of events. They had to chase Junichiro, not losing time at enjoying themselves in a fake paradise! But since Rin seemed to have found a place where there was no danger around and where she seemed to be happy, he decided to give her a little time to rest and be a child. It will also give him time to think about his intentions toward the onna and elaborate a plan to choose the right time to make his intentions known.

"Jaken." The Lord's voice rang in the silence.

"Yes my Lord?" The toad answered ready to accomplish any task his Lord was about to order him.

"Watch over Rin." Turning a menacing eye toward the imp, he added, "Make sure she enjoys herself. If not, I will have to punish you."

Trying to not throw up his heart which was stuck in his throat from the fear of the menacing threat, Jaken answered before running to find Rin, "Yes my Lord! Your great servant Jaken will not desappoint you my Lord!"

**A few minutes later**

"Can we ask you what is this isle of wishes and why did you sent your boats for us? I have been on this earth for a long time now and I have never heard about this place before." Totosai started the conversation. They were all sitting in a circle in a field of unknown flowers, near a few beautiful and harmonious little houses.

The women laughed and one of them answered, "The isle of wishes is a place where reign peace and freedom! You have been invited here because we could feel your exhaustion from here. We thought that we could invite you to rest on this magnificent isle!"

Another began speaking with a bright smile, "It's been a long time since we had visitors… we are so happy to have you here with us!"

"Are you the only people living here? How did you end up on the island?" Auriane asked them curiously while watching Rin and Shippo playing in the flowers.

"Yes we are the only people here. We are what you can call fairies." The woman near Kagome replied. "We used to live in every forest a long time ago…"

The beautiful woman sitting next to Sango continued, "But like a lot of magic species, we have been tracked to nearly extinction many years ago. In order to survive, we found refuge here, on this island and to make sure no one with bad intentions would find us, we used the little magic we had to protect this island and make us invisible. From here, we can pursue our work of fairies peacefully without risking any danger."

The woman near Miroku and who was particularly well endowed with a dress which left nothing to the imagination spoke, "The isle can use our magic to make the wishes of the human guests we had invited come true."

"Really?" Kagome exclaimed surprised.

"Yes. The isle can see what humans desire the most. If your wishes are not harmful in any way, it will want to make it come true. The isle despise suffering and will do all it can to appease it." One of the fairies replied.

Sango was trouble. At first, her instinct told her to get ready to slap Miroku for his bad behavior toward her and the women, but then, to her surprise, he didn't seem to notice the beautiful fairies around him. He was listening intently to the conversation and she could often see his eyes sliding toward her, causing her to blush madly.

"You seem trouble." The fairy next to her murmured.

Sango hesitated before answering. "Well… It is just that I am used to a certain kind of behavior from… my friend, but it seems like he is acting completely different today…"

Laughing the fairy answered, "Maybe because you are on the isle of wishes and apparently, what he really wishes for deep in his heart…is you!"

Sango looked at her with her eyes popping out of her head, "You mean that…"

The fairy cut her "The power of the isle is just revealing the true hope, the wish that lay inside people's heart and it is never wrong! You, dear, is what lay inside this young man's heart."

They suddenly heard Totosai's voice, "Why did you choose us as guests? Some of us are youkais, aren't you afraid of us?"

All the fairies laughed at his questions, "We are fairies. We know you more than you think. Plus, if the island thought that you were a danger for its prosperity, it wouldn't have let you land."

"We were so curious to meet you! We heard about a miko, a Being of Balance, a slayer, a monk, a child travelling in the company of youkais. So when you stopped near our island, we sent you our boats, hoping you would come!" A fairy exclaimed with an excited voice.

When Auriane started to yawn, one of the fairies said, "Oh we are sorry for our bad manners! We completely forgot that it is the middle of the night where you come from. You must be exhausted! We will escort you to your rooms. You can stay on the isle as long as you want! We will see you once you have rested."

The friends followed them to the beautiful little houses, happy to finally being able to sleep. Each of them was in separate house. Strangely, outside it was still daylight while inside the small houses it was dark except for a few soft lights coming magically from flowers spread around the only room of the houses, illuminating a comfortable futon in the middle of the space. Attracted by the call of sleep, they all went to lie down for a much needed rest.

**Auriane's house**

She was feeling light as if she had no body anymore. She felt peaceful and appeased from all the tension she had experienced the last months. Auriane smiled when she felt soft green grass under her feet and started to run. Laughing, she was running so fast that she thought she was flying. The ray of sun kissing her skin felt marvelous. Soon, something caught her attention at the horizon. Frowning, she could only watch thick grey fog appearing between her and the ray of light. _'What is going on?' _She wondered, just a moment ago she like she was in paradise and now, a strange sensation of worry was spreading inside her.

She could see something making its appearance through the fog and decided to walk toward it. To her surprise, Auriane saw that it was the well of bones.

"What is it doing here?" She exclaimed aloud.

She let out a squeak when a voice from nowhere answered, "This is your own doing Auriane. You are looking for what you desire the most."

"And what I desire the most is to see the well?" The woman replied with an ironic tone. "Who are you? Show yourself!" She demanded.

Laughing sweetly the voice said, "I am what you are walking on. I am the island of wishes."

Looking at the ground in a strange way Auriane replied, "Oh, cool! An island that can talk! That's all I needed…". The moment her sentence ended, she could see shadows emerging near the well. Wanting to know who it was, she advanced squinting. "Hey guys! What are you doing here?" She exclaimed when the fog revealed her friends' face.

Auriane frowned when they didn't answer her. Questioning the island she asked, "What are they doing here? Why are they acting so strange?"

The island's voice explained, "The well and your friends are just an illusion created by your trouble heart. I normally don't have any difficulties to make guests' wishes come true… But you are so imprisoned by your fears that you don't realize that the solution is under your reach. In order for your desire to happen, you have to get rid of those fears first."

When the voice went silent, Auriane saw her friends' shadows and the well beginning to crack. "What is happening?" The woman asked worriedly.

"You are witnessing one of your fears. Seems like your indecision is causing this. I wonder what kind of fear is hiding inside your heart." The island of wishes said softly.

Looking intensely at her friends she love so much and the well which is her only hope to see her modern life again, the woman concentrated on her pulsing heart. "I am afraid that whatever decision I make, I will feel a part empty. I think that I will never feel complete." Auriane began. "If I chose to take the risk to go back through the well, I will regret my friends and my life here till the end of my life. And if I chose to stay here with my dear friends, I will miss the life I had before…"

Taking a deep and confuse breathing, she added, "Whatever decision I make, there will be a hole in my life!" At the same time, her friends and the well disappeared in a loud crash, leaving her alone in the thick fog. "Oh no! What should I do now!" She yelled hoping for the island to manifest itself.

"Sadly, they didn't have a chance against your indecision young one." The voice murmured, "If you really wanted to go back to the life you were living before, don't you think that you would have already gone through this well?"

Auriane gaped, looking for an answer. The island did hit a big nerve and she didn't have an answer to give. "True! But… Huh! Why do I still feel hesitation?"

"The answer is inside you." The voice answered.

"I think that if I wanted so much to be able to go through the well, it was because I thought of my modern life as a shelter. I wanted to take refuge there, far away from the violence, far away from what I am here!" Looking sadly at the fog, she added, "Here, I am a Being of Balance. If I don't get killed, I will survive all my friends. And I don't think I would be able to live without them! I don't want to walk on this earth knowing that I will never see them again…" Strangely, when she voiced her emotions, she could see a tall shadow appearing and disappearing like a flash through the darkness.

"Seems like your heart know that you'll not be all alone the rest of your life." The island whispered.

Frowning, Auriane said to no one in particular, "Sesshomaru? What is he doing here?"

"Looks like you are also afraid to open your heart to this male." The voice commented.

The woman was disturbed. She hadn't expected this. She gasped and heard the island demanding her, "What are you really scared about? Are you afraid to never go back to your old life or to not be here and live your life at your friends' side? Aren't you curious about what life reserve you here?"

Taking a determinate look, Auriane answered, "You are right! I don't want to abandon my friends. If I have to survive them, I want to be with them as much as I can! And I want to have a future here!"

The voice seemed to be relieved to hear her words, "If you stay here with the fairies, you will be able to live with your friends even longer. Thanks to magic, humans don't grow old here and can live as long as a youkai."

"Really?" The woman said thinking over the idea.

**Inuyasha**

Inuyasha was divided into his two parts, his youkai side and his human side. In front of him, Kagome's smiling shadow was present.

"What are you afraid about Inuyasha? Seems like your youkai's side is as much attracted to the young miko as your human's part. So what prevents you to succumb to your dream?" The island's voice rang in the air.

The two Inuyasha approached Kagome slowly and circled her. Throwing an accusing look toward his youkai's growling side, the human Inuyasha replied, "I don't trust him near her! I don't want him to hurt her if he went to take over me. I can't take that risk!"

The youkai Inuyasha barked at him with rage, "She belongs to me! You can't keep her away from me pathetic human!"

"This young miko is apparently what the two of you desire the most, but the fears your human side is experiencing is preventing you to realize your wish young Inuyasha. What are you so afraid about?" The island asked in a sad voice.

Looking back at Kagome, The two Inuyasha answered in unison, "I am afraid to lose control and hurt her…"

"Why is that?" the voice replied.

"When she is near me I feel something happening inside me, something that's becoming stronger with the passing time. I am afraid that if I let myself succumb to this need, my youkai's side will take over me and I will hurt her!" The human side said.

Then the youkai's side growled, "I am afraid every time my human side is taking over me at the fool moon, because it makes me weak and I can't protect her from danger!"

"You should trust each other to watch over your lover. Inuyasha, if you trust yourself enough, you will be able to open entirely to your future life with the miko. She had already proven to you both that she didn't fear your youkai's side. She has an appeasing effect on him, just like she has the power to make your human side stronger." The island intervened. "Your fears and doubts are affecting your love, but it is also hurting you because you don't allow yourself to love Kagome as you really wish to."

"But if I let down my guard when I'm near her, I will hurt her! I will never let her suffer because of me! I will never forgive myself if it happens." Human Inuyasha roared.

"You're pathetic! You are afraid of your own self! If you let us claim her as our own, she will be protected!" The youkai barked.

"But not from you!" The human returned.

The youkai's eyes were of an intense red, "I will never harm her! I think that I have already proved that fact numerous times! She belongs to us and… We belong to her too! You will not stop me because…" Looking suddenly at each other, both sides voiced at the same time, "I want to be with Kagome forever!"

Once Inuyasha's human heart accepted his youkai nature and trusted it to not harm his miko, his two sides mixed to leave place to the real Inuyasha with a determinate look. "I will be by Kagome's side forever!"

"I am happy! You have finally found peace in your heart young pup." The voice said and added sighing, "But you know that she is a human and her life will not be as long as yours."

There was sadness in the hanyo's eyes, "I know…"

"This island isn't called isle of wishes for nothing. If you stay here, you will not suffer the loss of your lover. She will be able to live with you for eternity!" The voice sang happily.

**Miroku :**

Miroku was facing a crying Sango and was desperate to rich her. But every time he made a step forward, he realized that her shadow would start to fade.

"Your insecurities cause you to act as someone who is not reliable young monk and this behavior, is causing the suffering of the one you love the most." When the island's voice talked, all the girls Miroku had tried to hint on in his life appeared between him and Sango. Panic seized him when there were so many women that he could no longer distinguish the demon slayer.

Looking for Sango frenetically through the feminine crowd he yelled, "What have you done to her? Where is she?"

"It is not my doing young man. Your heart is just releasing your fear." The island seemed to be saddened by his desperation. "Your behavior toward these women is not entirely yours isn't it? It was a way your father used to act to protect himself from loneliness and from the cruelty of life isn't it?"

At the mention of his father, Miroku froze in place. He had always known that his behavior wasn't serious. It was a way to release all the insecurities he had experienced during all his life. He acted like this without thinking, only mimicking his beloved father, who suffered a lot from loneliness. He knew that Sango didn't like it, but at the same time, her reaction toward him appeased him because like this, he was sure that he had her attention and it made him feel loved by her. Sango wasn't the kind of woman to express her feelings, so when she reacted violently when he looked at women, he thought that she wasn't indifferent toward him and with time, he hoped that it might lead to something more. But seeing her so sad a few moments ago had broken something in him. He had never realized how much his hentai behavior could really affect her. He was mortified to be the cause of those tears.

Promising himself that he will fight everything that would come between him and Sango from now on, he continued to look for his love through the crowd. "I will find you Sango! I am so sorry to have hurt you! I hadn't realized that all this time, you were the one next to me! You are the only one who is able to fill my heart with joy Sango!" With her by his side, he will never experience loneliness ever again!

His determination had payed. He could see the crowd of women disappearing slowly, living place to a placid Sango. Smiling, the monk started to walk toward her but was surprisingly stopped by an invisible force. "What the…"

"Well, I am proud of you young monk! You succeeded at appeasing your fear of loneliness. But you still have to make a wish!" The island exclaimed. "So now tell me. What do you wish the most at the bottom of your heart?"

Laughing as if his answer was obvious, he said, "My wish is to be with Sango forever… And… I want her to bear my children!"

"The world is cruel outside of here. If you stay here, you will be able to realize your dream in this peaceful atmosphere. Your beautiful slayer will stay by your side forever. Here, you will not have to fight enemies, nor risk to lose her in a deadly fight!"

**Sango **

She was facing Miroku who had a giant Kazaana behind him, menacing to engulf him. "Why is it here? He is free from the Kazaana now! So why?"

"You had suffered a great fear months ago. You nearly lost the love of your life by this malediction. Seems like your heart isn't totally heal yet." The island explained. "You had lost your entire village Sango and then, years later, when your heart started to finally heal and opening to others, the Kazaana menaced to take your heart from you."

The slayer could feel her fears spreading in all her body. Her mind was thinking back to every loss she had experienced in her life. The life she had led till her encounter with her friends had been a lonely life. She didn't want to experience this pain anymore, so she had always tried to keep an emotional distance with other people. But her friends had taught her to care again, to want to fight for life and to want to love and being love. But when the Kazaana with which Naraku had jailed Miroku was killing him slowly, she had felt something inside her breaking. Something inside her went to hide at the bottom of her heart and is now too afraid to come out.

"How to make it stop?" The slayer asked the voice when she saw the darkness approaching dangerously close of Miroku.

"Only you have the solution. Today he may be free from the Kazaana, but it looks like you are still afraid to lose him." The island murmured in a soft voice, "Look inside your heart and find what fear is hiding inside of it. Your fears are only taking the form of the Kazaana, but in reality, they have another appearance. Only you can find the truth in your heart!"

Trying not to panic at the terrible sight in front of her, she closed her eyes and concentrated. Looking inside her heart, the most prominent feeling she found there was insecurity!

She opened her eyes abruptly and exclaimed toward Miroku ready to void all her fears, "I am sorry Miroku! The lonely life I have led have made me insecure. Till now, I didn't know how to love without being harm. So I have learned to hide my feelings deep down. I have been so scared to lose you because of the Kazaana that I kept keeping you at distance since then. I was so blind by this feeling that I kept rejecting you! I am so sorry Miroku, because all I really want is for you to look at me… to love me. Sometimes, I surprise myself thinking that you might really love me, but my insecurities come to the surface when you look at other women. In those moments, i feel like I am not good enough to satisfy you." Taking a deep breath, she added, "But now I know that when I was jealous, it was only my fear to be abandon by you that was talking…"

She noticed, relieved, that the Kazaana had started to fade and continued, "I know now that this fear has no place to be because you had always be at my side and proved me that I was someone important for you!"

The island's voice asked her suddenly, "So now that you got rid of your fear, what do your heart wish the most?"

With bright shining eyes, Sango looked at Miroku, "I want to show him that I trust him. I want to stay with him forever!"

The island responded with a serious tone, "If you chose to live on this peaceful island, you will be able to realize your wish and live next to your love for eternity."

**Kagome **

Kagome was in a dark place where no living life was present. She completely was alone with herself, excepted for the mysterious island's voice. This voice had told her that her heart will materialize her fears in front of her, but apart for emptiness, there was nothing. _'Why nothing is happening? Is my heart empty?' _She wondered.

Walking slowly in the dark, Kagome unexpectedly saw red clothes from afar. "Inuyasha!" The miko ran as fast as she could to catch up with the hanyo. Once she reach him, she was paralyzed on the spot at the sight in front of her.

There before her she saw Inuyasha with his back toward her, kneeling in front of a little mound of earth. She curiously approached. The miko tried to see the hanyo's face but it was hidden by his bang of hair. Turning her eyes to see what he was watching, she gasped, nearly throwing up by shock. The mound of earth was her grave. Inuyasha was mourning her! She could feel herself trembling uncontrollably.

"Your heart has finally revealed what you try to hide from your love." The island voice said from nowhere.

Kagome didn't answer. She was too stunned to talk and think. She could only watch Inuyasha. She wanted to comfort him, to tell him that she was here with him, but she couldn't make any sound. To her surprise, a few moments after her terrible discovery, a melodious voice called from the darkness, "Inuyasha!"

The miko watched as Inuysha stood up quickly with a radius smile gracing his lips. Kagome could feel herself being swallowed by the ground underneath her when she saw a beautiful unknown female hanyo, throwing herself in Inuyasha's arms. The hanyo was kissing her passionately when a small voice attracted the attention of the two hanyo. "Daddy! What were you doing here alone?" A very young hanyo said while running happily toward Inuyasha.

Kagome had her heart ripped out from her body when she heard Inuyasha's answer, "Oh nothing important! Come! It's time to take you home!"

"Inu..ya..sha…" The poor miko whispered.

"Your heart is only showing you your fears Kagome, not reality." The island tried to attract her attention, saddened by her suffering, "What you are experiencing is terrible, but you have to face it now Kagome. Tell me, what do you think about what you have just witnessed?"

After long minutes, the miko swallowed, "I…I think that it is the normal course of things…"

"Really?" the voice questioned her.

After hesitating, Kagome answered resigned, "Yes it is. If I were to die…When I'll die, I will want for Inuyasha to find happiness again."

"Don't answer with your head, but with your heart young miko." The Island demanded.

"What do you want me to say? That my heart broke when I saw him so happy in the arm of another? That I felt myself dying when he said to his child that I was nothing important?" Kagome yelled angrily. "Well yes! I hated what I saw! And I am scare to think that one day, it will happen! Are you happy now?"

"Why is your heart afraid that Inuyasha will ever think of you as nothing important?" The island enquired.

"Because…" Taking a deep breath Kagome finally confessed, "Because I am a human. I am just something ephemeral in a youkai's life. So in the end, something ephemeral can be considered as something not important, compared to the life he can have with someone who will live a long life at his side."

The miko felt stupid voicing her darkest thoughts. She felt like she was a bad and egoist person when she heard her voice talking. Then, she admitted, "I know that he loves me, and I do too with all my being. But sometimes, when I watch Inuyasha, I can't help but think that he is someone exceptional and that I am not worthy enough to dare to ask for more of him. These dark thoughts always make me think that if he notices I am not worthy, he will fall for someone who is more like him... I wish that i…"

"What do you wish?" The island wanted to know.

"I wish to be able to stay by his side forever and make him happy! Me and nobody else!" Kagome yelled in the dark with determination.

Satisfied, the island replied quickly, "What if I tell you that if you stay here with the fairies, your wishes will come true?"

**Outside the houses**

Totosai who was happily sitting in the flowers had the attention of all the fairies on him. He was feeling like a Lord in the middle of his court. He smiled when he saw his friends coming out from their houses after a much needed rest. They all held a kind of peaceful smile on their face. He look at Rin and Shippo running toward them to great them, while Jaken was stuffing his face with fruits, not paying attention to what was happening around him.

Looking at them approaching, one of the fairies asked sadly, "I see that you all made your decision. We are saddened by your departure, but know that you will always be welcome on this island!"

Without knowing what the others had lived during their sleep, they feel like they all had to make the same choice, to live here peacefully and protected from any danger ever after like in a bubble of protection, or to live their life together to the fullest and find comfort into each other for their fears.

Following the fairies toward the boats that will take them back to their camp, they thanked their hosts for their hospitality. To the Lord's pleasure, they resumed their journey in a perfect silence, all lost in their thoughts.

The next evening, Auriane was surprised when Jaken did come to talk to her discretely while she was eating supper.

"Sesshomaru-sama requires your presence at the spring nearby, once the moon will be high in the sky. I don't know what you had done this time, but I am sure that you deserve it!" The toad said with a smirk, leaving her gaping at him. Auriane suddenly grabbed a rock and send it in his skull. _'Why are they always thinking that i did something wrong?'_

**Later that night**

It was a full moon that night and Inuyasha had once again turned completely human. Auriane had left the camp wondering why Sesshomaru had summoned her at the cold spring in the middle of the night.

Once she arrived at the meeting point, she saw that he was already there and he was BATHING! _'Did he want me to watch him while he is bathing?'_

Sesshomaru had sensed her approaching and was getting ready to proceed with his intentions. It wasn't his natural behavior to show himself in such a state in front of a human.

He could feel her shock the moment she noticed him waiting for her in the spring and decided that now was the time. Before she could speak, he stood up with his back toward her and tied up his hair in a ponytail, earning a gasp from the woman on the shore.

'_I knew he had beautiful butts!'_ She blushed. She hadn't expected him to be so bold! _'What is he up to?'_ She wondered. The woman wanted to let him have his privacy and started to turn her back to the fairylike scene before her and try to make her weakened knees obey to her to walk away.

The Lord knew that youkai's ways were foreign to her and didn't wish to scare her away, but it was part of a proper courtship. A high ranking male, who desired to court a female, had to show himself bare before her eyes, for her to deem of his worthiness, even if for now, there wasn't a mating intention, he had to proceed in the proper way for the demand. Not that he didn't thought himself of unworthy, far from it actually, but he was a noble and as a noble, he had to follow the proper way to begin to attract this particular female.

To find a mate, lot of youkais would commonly purchase a female while in heat and mark her while rutting. That was a rough manner, but it wasn't their only way… When a male choose a lifetime mate from his instinctive heart, he will set himself to take his time to court the desired female. Sometime, a courtship could take months, even years before the female finally overindulged to the male advances.

Once completely nude before her, the female could praise the male's body and see if he satisfied her. The second meaning of this base leg was to show the female of his quality as a potential reproducer. Females generally would choose a male with a perfect and strong body to produce powerful and healthy pups.

The bareness of the male also meant to prove that he came to her with harmless intensions. That way, he showed that he didn't hide untrustworthy intentions, even if a youkai's body was a weapon by itself. That code language served to assure the female she could put her trust in him.

"You may stay." Sesshomaru said when he felt Auriane uneasiness and was satisfied once he heard her stop moving away. He turned his head toward her to assure himself he had her full attention and turned his body completely to face her. It was the first time for him to be unclothed in the presence of a female. No one before had been worthy enough to attract his attention to the point of being this intimate with them. He felt really thrilled by the situation.

Auriane's mouth fell on the ground. She couldn't believe that he was doing it on purpose! _'Is he playing the exhibitionist with me now?'_ She yelled in her mind.

She didn't dare to look though and favored looking at the most interesting rock she ever saw at her right foot.

Sesshomaru didn't know how the onna would react to the next part of his demonstration. He felt for the first time of his life, unsure of the outcome. A female youkai would look without shame at a male's body. If she did approve of him, the male will ask her permission to court her. The Lord had learned about human females' behavior, thanks to his informant, who had gathered enough knowledge for him to try to not misunderstand any of Auriane's reaction. He decided that he will show patience toward her for once and came to stand up in front of her.

"Watch me." he said in a monotone voice.

'_How can he be so comfortable?'_ She thought. Auriane looked at him in the eyes and said, "Okay, I am watching you now!"

'_What does he want from me?'_ She began to feel really nervous and was scared to do something stupid. _'Such beautiful eyes, they are so deep and light right now.'_

The lord could taste her emotions. They were so strong that it came out of her skin pores and he suddenly felt the unbearable urge to lick her skin. Trying to reassure her, he let slip a beautiful sincere little smile. Actually, it was more a tilt of the corner of his lips.

Auriane stared at him wide eyes. _'Did he just smile? Is he gonna kill me? No, I can't feel any threat coming from him, so what?'_

"You are watching my eyes, not me. You now I don't like to repeat myself." Sesshomaru said calmly, like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Why are you…" she stuttered "I thought you wanted to talk to me, not to mock me!"

Sesshomaru growled, "Just look at me."

"Ooooookayyyyyyy but why do you need me to look at you? Are you hurt somewhere?" Auriane jumped when he barked at her and obeyed immediately. Maybe he will let her go away after that. She took a deep breath and started to look at him while exhaling.

He was magnificent, the most exquisite male she ever had the privilege to taste with her eyes. His chest was firm calling for her touch, his breathing was getting heavier, deeper, her scrutinize seemed to affect him. Her gaze noticed his markings and followed it till his navel and she felt the irresistible urge to plunge her tongue inside it. At that thought she felt her face burning with embarrassment.

Sesshomaru was pleased with her. She seemed to be devouring him mentally, but soon, to his irritation, she looked like she tried to get her composure back, breaking the spell she watched him back in the eyes.

"Done!" she said and made to leave but he caught her hand before she could turn away.

"All of me" the Lord grunted.

She had never felt so mortified before! _'Is it a pervert game? He seems to enjoy this situation! Ugh bastard!'_

If he wanted to finish his display, she had to look at all of him and he had to drink into her reactions, without letting himself being carried away by her wonderful scent, to not show how much she was affected him.

When she looked into his eyes once more, she saw he had barred his soul to her. It was so soft, so captivating and inviting that she didn't realized that her eyes, little by little were starting to caress his body once more.

Sesshomaru was really satisfied when he saw her beautiful deer-eyes sliding on his manliness. He will soon see her reaction and then ask for her authorization. Asking permission was new to him, but it was the part of the noble rules of courting and for her, he will respect that.

'_Oh my god!_' was all she could think of. Her mind had blackout the moment she witness his prominence. It was such an insane situation! Sesshomaru was naked in front of her and was demanding her to look at his body's precious parts, as if it was the most common thing in the universe. _'Ah stupid dog! To make me come here in the middle of the night to watch his danglings. Oh! Maybe we will have a little chat around hot tea after that!'_ she thought shocked. He seemed to be so at ease standing there, with her looking at him, that it was making her nervous.

He felt in her nervous state that she had concealed her scents, but he needed to know how much he was affecting her.

"Auriane let me praise your scent" he whispered to her, trying to relax her. She gave a nervous laugh and tried to concentrate when he asked her "Tell me what you see."

Auriane decided that she will truthfully play his game. Then she will kill him for making her feel that way. "I see a handsome male blinding me with his magnificent body . A male, who is able to awake so many deep emotions in me right now that it hurt. A male that have me trembling with a simple touch. I see what can be called perfection." She answered with a deep smile that unexpectidly lightened Sesshomaru's heart. He was an Adonis and she couldn't help but feel lust at seeing his glorious body. She was embarrassed because she knew he could smell it. Was it what he was looking for? Did he want her to desire him so much that it would hurt her?

He had drunk her words which had deliciously pierced his heart and wounded it for the rest of his life. He had drowned himself in the nectar of her arousal and could feel his body wanting to respond to hers instantly.

"Did you make me come here just to have sex with you? I know we did kiss and all but, but…" She began to panic and it seemed that her nervousness was exciting him. Auriane could smell his wonderful smell in a more pronounce way now!

Taking her red face between the tips of his fingers, the lord told her "I, Sesshomaru, have no intention of taking you."

He watched her beautiful confused features while trying to refrain himself from assaulting her delicious lips. He suddenly torn his eyes away from her and turned around to find his clothing, satisfied with the turn of events. He took his time to put his clothes back on knowing she was watching him.

Auriane was in trance looking at his body and had to wipe-off the saliva forming at the corner of her mouth. She was conflicted by two powerful emotions. She wanted to rip off his clothing and beg him to have his way with her, even though some of his body part made her nervous. And at the same time, she was furious with herself to react like a whore to his boldness.

Once he was done, Sesshomaru took her hand and made her sat down in front of him.

Calmly he explained, "I had to make sure of your interest in my person before..." he stopped himself, as if he was fidgeting with what to say next.

'_So to see if I am really interesting in you, you unpack your wonderful body? Couldn't you just ask?'_ Of course she valued her life and didn't voice her thoughts, preferring to wait for him to continue.

Sesshomaru had a hard time trying to dominate his raging emotions that were menacing to make his body react violently. Her body's signals and her scent were driving him insane.

"I had to present myself to you without any restrain in order for you to choose if I am worthy enough in your tastes to accept my claim on you." he said in a single stroke.

"What?" Auriane stupidly exclaimed.

"I, Sesshomaru, am asking your permission to court you." he said with his eyes piercing her soul.

Her throat tightened. He had a tendency to catch her off of guard, it was scary. Her heart was trying to flee her ribcage to fly around his neck and kissed him passionately because he looked so cute there, but "What do you mean by courting me?" She unexpectedly asked and saw his eyes darken. She thought that she had vexed him with her question when she saw him turning around rapidly.

This is when they heard a loud crash coming from the camp.

Tada! I hope you'll forgive me for the part of the island of wishes that I think could have been more develop, but I think this chapter would have been interminable…

I hope you found the way of youkai courting original! Next chapter will come soon. It is already written, but I need to make lot of correction and maybe add a few things. It will be a short chapter. The plot will be back after the next chapter.


	26. Chapter 26 Courting ?

**Disclaimer : Inuyasha's caracters don't belong to me!**

**To ElinorSinclair, Sakura Hatsu and kaiXRei-TaiXMatt thank you so much for the reviews!**

Chapter 26 : Courting ?

Auriane hastened to run back to the camp, leaving Sesshomaru, who didn't seemed to be worried at all, behind her. When she arrived at the camp, she saw that it was deserted by her friends. She followed their traces that were leading not far away and stopped between the girls who were looking at Inuyasha with red faces.

Not expecting to witness this unexpected sight she gasped at Inuyasha's human form. The hanyo was crushed face down on the floor with his bare bottom high in the air. His hands were furiously trying to fasten his kimono's pants in vain. At his feet lay two piles of ashes and she deduced that it had to be the remaining of youkais.

Surprised, she raised one eyebrow and asked to Inuyasha who was still fighting with his pants, "Was it a new kind of defense Inuyasha? Attacking them with your personal monster till they die laughing?"

"Shut up wench!" The human Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha had found a way to get attack by youkais while he was urinating!" Miroku laughed.

"Miroku took care of them. You should have seen Inyasha's face when Kagome had sat him when his pants had fallen down!" Shippo told her causing Auriane to look at the blushing Kagome amused.

"I must say that it was not a pretty sight. I will have difficulties to overcome this trauma!" Totosai said in turn.

"By the way, where were you Auriane-chan?" Sango asked to change of subject.

"Me? Nowhere…" Pretending to yawn the woman added blushing, "Well I think it's time to go sleep. We have a long day awaiting us tomorrow!"

On their way back to the camp, Kagome whispered to her curiously, "It's strange… Sesshomaru had also disappeared earlier… If I didn't know you better, I would have said that you were together…In the middle of the night!"

Auriane shocked by her friend's words, stumbled and twisted her ankle, "Ouch! Awww! It hurts dammit!"

"Are you alright?" Her friends asked her while Totosai and Shippo looked at her ankle closely.

"It is just twisted. You should be more careful to where you put your feet Auriane-chan." The old youkai said, tempted to caress her young skin.

"Hey wench! Do you want me to teach you how to walk?" Inuyasha asked sacarstically.

"Do you want me to teach you how to keep on your pants, deficient brain?" She asked back.

Since Sesshomaru's return the next morning, Auriane was feeling uneasy. The Lord kept staring at her in a strange way that made her heart beat accelerating dangerously. To her dismay, she soon discovered that the odd behavior of Sesshomaru hadn't gone unnoticed.

"Hey stupid! What did you do to that bastard?" Inuyasha suddenly asked her.

"Stop accusing me! I haven't done anything. I'm as innocent as a new born lamb!" Auriane answered defensively.

"There must be a reason for him to keep watching you like this Auriane-chan. Maybe he is simply enchanted by your beauty?" Miroku told her.

"Don't say stupid things! Sesshomaru can't find her attractive! Don't forget that he despises humans, so he will not find one of them beautiful, even less the wench." The hanyo said as a matter of fact.

"Inuyasha! Don't be rude!" Kagome exclaimed while Auriane kicked him in the head.

"Anyway, his behavior is strange. He looks like he is devouring her with his eyes!" Sango said pensively.

"Oh please, stop talking about it! It makes me feel nervous." Auriane said in a pleading tone.

Kagome exchanged a knowing look with Sango and replied, "Okay, we will drop the Sesshomaru subject for now if you promise to tell us everything later."

The young woman groaned at her friend and hastened her pace to join Totosai and the children, hoping that they'll have another kind of conversation.

**The next late afternoon**

Auriane was bitting her lips nervously. Though she really was trying to think about it, she wasn't succeeding at finding a suitable definition for what the word courting meant, even less, what importance it had in the youkai's world. She knew that in the human's world, it was about some kind of seduction, but she didn't know much more about it. So, as long as she will be ignorant on the subject, she would avoid the Lord because she had no answer to give him for the moment. She needed to talk about it to someone discreetly about it, without raising suspicion about what happened with Sesshomaru. When she spotted Totosai alone, in meditation position, she released the breath she was holding and smiled. She thought that he was certainly experienced enough to know about these things and will certainly be able to enlighten her.

The old youkai had felt her approaching and instantly knew she was trouble by something. "What can I do to appease your mind dear Auriane-chan?"

Sitting close to him, she replied, "I thought that maybe you could help me with something that is occupying my thoughts for a while."

Totosai opened his eyes and raised his eyebrows, "I am listening to you dear."

"Well, i was wondering..." She hesitated a few seconds, then she finally spoke, "I was wondering what courting meant."

The swordsmith was surprised. He hadn't expected this kind of question. Scratching his head he asked, "You want to know what a courtship is huh? In the human's world or in the youkai's world?"

"Both!" Kagome replied sitting next to her friend. Auriane was so engrossed into her thoughts that she hadn't felt the miko approaching and groaned internally. At the same time, she thought that Kagome's presence could be a godsend since her friend would also ask questions. Like this, no one would get suspicious since she and Inuyasha were in love, it would be normal for Kagome to want to know how it works for the youkais, while it would allow her to not reveal her real interest on the subject!

"Yes, both." Auriane confirmed.

"Well, a courtship is similar in both worlds, as much as is it also different in a lot of ways." When he saw the confused look on the girls' face he explained. "For both humans and youkais, this word means that the male and the female state up to each other that their intentions are to see if the other one is a suitable potential for a marriage or for a mate partner. It is a chaste way to deepen the knowledge of the other and of oneself, as much as to understand what one feels. It gives the time to an intimate bond to born and grows between the future partners. The male and female are free to stop the courtship at any time."

The two friends looked at each other and waited for him to continue.

"The word courting has roughly the same signification for humans as for youkais. However, sometimes some youkais can follow a certain protocol to ask for the permission to woo the one to whom they are attracted to. But nowadays, this rule is mostly followed by the nobles. Some youkais, which are generally less educated, do not bother to court the one they desire and will only pursue the female when she will be heat. The most educated ones will take the time to know their partner and seduce her, before proceeding to the mating. For years now, we also see some youkais desiring to have a ceremony, so the female will become his bride and then his wife for life." Totosai replied, satisfied of his answer.

"I thought youkais didn't marry and only mate instead…" Auriane said remembering the night she had talked about this subject with Sesshomaru months ago.

"Who told you that?" Totosai asked her surprised.

"Oh! No one in particular… it was just an observation I made one day." The woman lied.

"Well, to say the truth, some youkais use the word bride and others the word mate. It is true that taking a mate is very widespread in the youkai's world, more than taking a bride. Before the youkais began to live in proximity with the humans, the words bride and wedding did not exist." Scratching his small goatee pensively, he added, "We can say that today, perpetuating the protocols of the old youkais' mating traditions, is also a way to differentiate from human kind. Normally, for a youkai, a marriage ceremony is not necessary, but for the young youkais, who are not particularly attached to our traditions and who are attracted by humans' way of courting, they will often ask for a marriage…"

Looking at the women in front of him, he exclaimed with a pervert smile, "What really matters at the end of a youkai's courting, is when they will finally be able to impregnate their partner with their smell!"

Kagome looked at him with big innocents eyes and asked, "How do they do that?" Wondering if one day, she'll find herself in such situation with Inuyasha.

When Auriane saw that Totosai was suddenly uncomfortable and had a light blush on his cheeks, she bent toward the miko and said, "I think they can do that by having wild hot sex, Kagome..."

The miko's face became as red as Inuyash's clothes when she suddenly had strange images of a naked hanyo appearing in her head, "Oh! I see…"

"Are there other differences?" Auriane asked. She hadn't expected to be so interested by this subject.

Totosai search in his thoughts for a while and exclaimed, "Ah yes! I have not talked to you about the process of the marking, is not it?"

When the young women answered negatively, he proceeded, "Well, the major difference between a human and a youkai is that a youkai can mark his mate. This is not always the case and this method is generally more prevalent in the nobility class so that people recognize and respect the bride. If an arranged mating, the male will give the mark during a ceremony in front of the court. But, if the male and the female are destined for each other and have deep affection and desire for the other, the marking will turn to be instinctive. During courting, their bond will grow so deep that the male will be obsessed by the need to mark his chosen and will not be able to refrain from giving her his mark, once he will have accompanied her to the climax of pleasure. This kind of instinctive marking is very rare."

"Woaw! It seems to be really… passionate!" Auriane chuckled.

Totosai nodded and told Kagome, "I think that's why the whelp dares not face what he feels for you. Love is a powerful thing for humans and it is even more for youkais. When you have these deep feelings, there is a bond that united you. This bond is deepened by the marking. Once the mark is made, the mates can feel what the other feels miles away. This is possible only when there is a deep attachment and commitment to each other. Youkais and humans are similar, but it is a lot more powerful, extreme, passionate and fusional for youkais. This instinctive need to mark the other can be very powerful and the male must be very strong to master this instinct and not hurt the female in the process… even more so if the female is human."

Auriane felt that Kagome was troubled by these revelations, even if she wasn't showing it.

Kagome thought what was saying Totosai made sense. She and Inuyasha had lived small tender moments, but each time their tenderness turned into something more intimate, Inuyasha would disappeared suddenly giving her a brief and ridiculous excuse.

'_Is he scared of losing control and hurt me?' _she wondered. She was roused from her thoughts by the voice of Totosai who unexpectedly gave very interesting information…

"As for you my dear Auriane-chan, do not think I do not know why you came to see me!" He said pointing a finger toward her nose, "I know what happened between you and the young Sesshomaru!"

Crossing his arms and looking at her with a smirk he added, "Before, I would have advised you to flee, to run as far away as possible from him. But I have to admit that his heart has finally changed and matured. Why do you not ask him directly what are his intentions towards you? You will finally know what he means by courting you! And you have to know that the courtship ritual is different for every youkai species so he is best placed to explain you Inuyoukai's ways!"

Auriane gaped at him with bulged eyes, "How do you know that…"

He stopped her by waving his hand and said closing his eyes, "I may be old, but my senses are still well developed. And we cannot say that both of you had been very discreet with your aroused scents! It hadn't left anything to the imagination!" Turning his back to the girls he said, "Now please excuse me lovely ladies, but I have to finish my meditation to be able to endure Inuyasha for the rest of the day."

Auriane was mortified and let herself being lifted up and dragged away by the very excited Kagome. Once they had reached a secluded place, the miko turned to her with a big smile and asked, "What exactly happened between you and Sesshomaru? Why Totosai talked about aroused scents?"

Auriane's face took a bright red color and under the insistence of her friend before she replied in a small voice, "He kind of asked me permission to court me..."

The miko squealed loudly, "And? How did he ask you? Was it romantic? What did you answered? Tell me!"

All these questions caused Auriane's head to spin, "Well, I hadn't time to answer anything since Inuyasha had been attacked just after he asked me."

"So? How did he ask you? Hugh! I have a hard time to imagine Sesshomaru saying something like this!" The miko said laughing.

"He made me come to the cold spring and he just asked me… that's all." The young woman replied.

"Why am I under the impression that you are hiding something from me?" Kagome said accusingly.

Auriane started to walk away to go in search of Sesshomaru and said quickly before Kagome had time to react, "I forgot to say that he was waiting for my arrival completely nude!" She could hear the miko shouting her name, ordering her to come back, but she kept running away laughing.

Walking into the woods, she thought back at Kagome and how troubled she had felt when Totosai had talked about Inuyasha's behavior. _'I will talk to her once I'm done with the mighty prick!'_

Auriane continued to advance while she was full of apprehensions. She was eager to find Sesshomaru to talk to him and at the same time, she was anxious to know the real motivations of the Lord. The more she went on, guided by Sesshomaru's aura, the more she felt her heart beating violently. She tried to reason herself by saying that in the end, she had nothing to fear. But it was the first time she was in this kind of situation and having never seen Sesshomaru to have such a behavior before, she felt anxiety rising in her, wondering what she should expect. Finally, taking a deep breath, she walked into the small clearing where he was.

She stopped walking the moment she spotted him. He had his back toward her and was facing the other side of the clearing. She didn't know where to start and therefore, to her great frustration, she was remaining silent.

"You are anxious. Why?" Auriane raised her surprised eyes to him when she heard his voice and noticed that he had turned toward her noiselessly. He was looking directly into her eyes and waited for an answer.

She gulped the nervous knot that had formed in her throat and answered truthfully, "Maybe it is because of the subject of conversation i want to have with you…"

The Lord raised an eyebrow and waited for her to detail. He guessed why she wanted to talk to him and admitted to himself that he had been waiting for this moment.

"I'd like to know why you want to court me." Auriane detected a hint of surprise crossing his perfect features and wondered what he will answer.

Sesshomaru was taken aback by her words. He thought that he had been obvious the other day, but apparently, she needed confirmation of his intentions. He thought that humans tend to need to be reassured. It found it pathetic. Approaching her slowly, he said, "I, Sesshomaru, had asked your permission to court you because of this disturbing attraction and curiosity i experience toward you."

'_Well this is what is called being direct!' _she thought. His deep voice and his word made her suddenly shivering. She couldn't believe that a being such as him could be attracted to her and found herself voicing her thoughts. "How can you be attracted to me? You despise humans!"

Turning his amazing amber eyes to the side, he said softly, "I do not despise you."

"Oh! So… it means that… wait! What does it mean actually?" She replied.

"By allowing me to court you, I will be able to explore these curious emotions your presence forces me to feel and against which I cannot fight." Sesshomaru said looking at her.

Seeing that she was lost in her thoughts, he decided to open himself to her to let her know the truth. If he wanted her trust, he had to make the first move to prove his intentions were sincere.

Auriane was startled. The moment she felt his hands taking possession of hers, she was able to feel his emotions. The woman was astonished, she was overwhelmed by so many emotions! He had dropped down all the barriers for her and she realized that in his way, he cared for her. Everything he had done for her over the months, everything his instinct had made him done for her, shocked her deeply. Auriane understood his ignorance toward these foreign feelings and why he desired to quench and appease these curiosities. If she accepted him, it will allow him to learn and experience them freely. This is why he needed her to accept his demand of courting.

All a sudden, her whole body stiffened. Sesshomaru had just showed her that he knew she was also attracted to him. The specific scent that had the power to intoxicate her so much came from him! She was attracted to the smell his body was emitting when aroused! Then, to her disappointment, the Lord silenced his aura abruptly, as if she had seen too much.

Her heart was pounding wildly and once she dared to look into his eyes, she was captivated by what she saw. His face showed nothing, only his eyes were betraying his heart. His eyes were of an intense light gold color, which were looking at her with a soft tenderness. She realized then, that they were both trapped in a whirlwind of emotions and feelings that were foreign to them both and the only chance they had to discover what it really meant, was for her to accept his demand of courting.

Before answering his silent demand, she murmured a question that was burning her lips, "What will you do to court me?"

To her question, the eyes of the Lord took a predatory air and she felt like a prey that was going to be devoured by his instinctive desire. "Nothing you will refuse, nor you will undesired." He simply replied mysteriously.

She felt her breath caught in her throat. Still hypnotized by his eyes, she asked, "What will happen after that?"

He closed his eyes and inhaled her troubled and anxious scents before answering, "I have not the answer yet."

"AURIAAAAAANE! What the fuck are you doing again? It's time to eat you know! We're not gonna wait an eternity for you!" Inuyasha's sweet voice rang through the forest and was approaching them dangerously. When she turned back to Sesshomaru, she saw that he had already disappeared once again. Before walking back toward Inuyasha, she yelled, knowing the Lord would hear her, "I accept Sesshomaru!"

After the meal that evening, Kagome went to see Inuyasha who had moved a little further in a tree to stand guard all night. She needed to know why he kept fleeing every time they began to get a little more intimate. Was it her fault? Was what Totosai said true? If though, could she do something about it?

"Oy Kagome! What are you doing here alone?" She heard Inuyasha's voice coming from the tree just next to her.

She looked at him with so much sadness and concern that the hanyo panicked and jumped from the tree. Taking her by the shoulders, he asked with big wide eyes, "What's going on? Something happened at the camp?" Sniffing the air quickly, he noticed that everything was calm.

Shaking her head, she tried to smile to reassure him. "Nothing happened, Inuyasha, don't worry."

"So why are you making this face? You look like someone had just died!" He replied.

Growling at him, she answered, "Stop it Inuyasha! I just came here to talk to you."

When she saw that he was looking strangely at her, cocking his head to the side to show he was waiting for her to speak, she sighed and asked, "Is something wrong with me?"

Inuyasha incredulously, sniffed her everywhere and said, "No, I don't feel anything wrong."

Slapping his shoulder Kagome groaned, "Not like this Inuyasha!" Then looking at her hands she blushed and blurted out, "Is it because of me that you seem to be so uncomfortable when we are... becoming a little intimate?"

The hanyo took off his hands from her shoulders and looked like she had just burnt him. Surprised by the question he had hoped she'll never ask, he stuttered, "No! Why are you saying that?"

"So… you just don't want to be more intimate with me?" Kagome could feel a pang deep in her heart.

Waving his hands frantically before him, he really didn't want to talk about this subject, but he wanted even unless for Kagome to misunderstand his behavior. "No no no! It's not what I meant!"

Then blushing madly, he turned on the side to not look at her in the eyes and added, "I..i have nothing against the fact becoming more ... intimate with you."

Closing his eyes, the hanyo remembered all the time he had almost lost it when he had felt Kagome's voluptuous forms against him. Her scents had such an impact on him that when he had dared to slide his nose into the crook of her neck to inhale her sweet essence, he had felt the primal need to rip her clothes to have more. Lost in his thoughts, he felt his fists clenched when he thought back at how good it had felt to slide his hands over her clothed body and how much he had wished for the disappearance of her clothes, so he would have been able to touch her sensitive skin below.

Inuyasha frowned when he remember the time when they were losing themselves in each other embrace and had lie down on the ground. She had felt so good under him that he had been afraid when his body had suddenly roared to get its release. The desperate need for her he had felt that night had scared him away. He could feel his youkai side coming dangerously at the surface and had feared to hurt her if he wasn't stopping their intimate contact.

While remembering, his mouth had started to salivate at the thought of tasting her skin, to kiss, to lick and ...to bite her, he closed his eyes and said, "It's me Kagome. Something is wrong with me every time we are…" Looking into her eyes, he murmured, "I don't want to hurt you."

"Totosai told me that some youkais can feel an immense need to mark their…female. Is it what you are afraid about Inuyasha?" Kagome said with her heart beating violently.

Turning his back to her, he answered through clenched teeth, "I can hurt you badly if I am not careful enough Kagome. But it's so hard to fight against it!" He suddenly turned to face her and took her hands in his, "You are mine Kagome. You are precious and the last thing I want is to hurt you, even less like this."

Smiling slightly at him, she closed the gap between them and kissed him passionately. "Thank you Inuyasha." When she saw him looking at her curiously, she added, "To have been honest with me."

The hanyo looked at her walking away and touched his lips, still wet from her kiss. He desperately wanted to find a solution to fight his instinct. Maybe if he became stronger, he will be able to resist it and not bit her when they'll…

The miko sighed for the tenth time while walking back to the camp. A small smile was on her lips, while her eyes held uncertainty. _'So Totosai-sama was right.' _She thought. She was relieved and so happy to know that Inuyasha loved her so much that he felt the need to mark her as his. It really meant that they had a deep bond and that they were destined to be together! But she also knew she was only a human and weak compared to a female youkai. If she didn't found a way to become stronger, Inuyasha will never be able to love her completely and freely. He will always have to control himself around her for fear to hurt her. Looking at the stars through the trees, Kagome thought how unlucky this part of her life was. She had found the love of her life here, in the Feudal Era. She will grow old rapidly while he will still look the same and during the short time they'll be able to spend together, Inuyasha may never be able to succumb to his needs as long as he will be with her, because he could hurt her weak body!

Looking back to where was the hanyo, she promised herself to find a solution. Remembering what Tadako had told her before they left her shrine, she smiled and told herself that once they were done with this Junichiro, she will go back to her to know more. When she'll come back, there will be no reason for Inuyasha to withhold himself.

**This is all for this chapter. It was a simple and soft one. Now I have to work on originals ways for the courting and also find interesting things to happen to the characters. So if you have originals ideas which could inspire me, don't hesitate to contact me! See you soon.**


End file.
